A Twist in Time
by JediHanyou
Summary: WARNING: ALTERNATE REALITY! Kikyou's arrow of sealing missed Inuyasha - how does history change as a result of this minor alteration? Read and find out! Completed on 7/17/10. Look for the sequel, "Tales of a Twist in Time!"
1. Chaos Theory

This Alternate Reality story is (as of now) far from complete… I do have an ending in mind, and I could always skip ahead to it, but… where would the fun be in that? All characters belong to Takahashi-dono (bow, bow), except for those I may invent along the way. Enjoy!

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 1: Chaos Theory

"Inuyasha!"

The shrill whistle of an arrow in flight cut through the noisome tumult of the burning village he had just plundered.

**THUNK. ** Inuyasha gasped as the Shikon Jewel slipped from his hand. Its chain jangled as it bounced once before rolling to a stop.

"Kikyo, I thought… why, Kikyo?"

The young half-demon couldn't believe his eyes. He watched in horror as the woman he had grown to love staggered and fell, blood oozing from horrific gashes in her left shoulder. "Kikyo!" He tore madly at his fire-rat robe, but the tough fabric would not give. _Of all the times…_ He untied the sash that bound it around his waist, and dropped to the ground beneath the Sacred Tree.

_No… how could I have missed him? That sudden breeze threw off my aim… where did it come from?_ Kikyo drew a last ragged breath as she knelt down.

"Kikyo? How… what happened to you?" Inuyasha raced to his love, and gently placed his clawed hand over her wound. _What do I do?_

Kikyo could not keep the tears from her springing to her eyes. Visions of a dream that would now never come to fruition swam before her. "Damn you, Inuyasha… damn you forever!" she whispered. Her weary heart stopped, and her body went limp in his arms.

He fell to his knees, stunned. _What happened? Who did this to her?_ He looked up to see Kikyo's little brat sister standing over them in stunned silence.

"You foul demon!" she screamed suddenly. "You saved my life, and claimed to love my sister, and this is how you repay her??"

He scooted back frantically. "I didn't do anything!" he insisted. "She shot at me a few minutes ago by the meadow, and I assumed _she_ had betrayed _me_! So I came here to steal the Jewel from the shrine."

"My sister took the Jewel with her, you liar!" The proud young girl held a beaded necklace up between her index fingers, and glared menacingly with her one good eye.

"What… what is that?" stammered Inuyasha, suddenly very uneasy. Kaede responded by closing her eyes and chanting softly under her breath. Then she opened her eyes wide, and the necklace burst into streamers of light.

The streamers wound their way through the air, leaving afterimages on his retina. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to clear them, and found the necklace had reappeared, whole, on his own neck. "What is the meaning of this, brat?!"

"They are beads of subjugation, Inuyasha. Kikyo warned me that if you ever became violent, I was to use them on you if nothing else would contain your fury."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And they're supposed to stop me _how_?"

"With a word."

"A word?"

"Aye. A word of my choosing. And I choose… _kokuzoku!!_"

The necklace pulsed, and Inuyasha found himself pulled to the ground violently. He gingerly pushed himself off the ground as the spell's effect faded.

"Damn! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing you didn't deserve, _kokuzoku_."

Inuyasha thudded to the ground again. _At least it didn't hurt as much this time… but it would suck to have to crawl everywhere…_

Kaede retrieved the Jewel from where it fell, ignoring his plight.

"Hey, just hear me out!"

"Why should I listen to you?" She turned on him, tears spilling from her cheeks.

"Because I didn't kill Kikyo! I stole the Jewel, yes, but I'd never harm her… I… I loved her… but _something_ hurt her, that's for sure."

"Obviously," she snorted. "Now get out of here."

"Not until I figure out what happened to her, dammit!"

"Fine. You go do that. I have to make arrangements for my sister's cremation. And don't you dare come around here again, Inuyasha!"

"Feh." He dashed away.

Kaede knelt by her sister's corpse. Already the warmth had fled from her body. She wept silently while the villagers gathered around her to offer their comfort. But she would have none.

xxxxx

Inuyasha slalomed through the trees, searching for the spot where Kikyo had shot at him. He backtracked his own scent, but the winds had shifted, and it took some time before he reached his destination.

There they were, the three arrows meant for him. He stood before the tree, and cautiously reached out to pluck one out.

"Huh?" He was shocked when it came out with no argument.

_If these arrows were from Kikyo, they would have had at least a little spiritual power in them… but the aura surrounding these arrows seems almost… demonic!_

He puzzled over this mystery for a while, then made his way back to the village. From the edge of the woods, he could see Kikyo's funeral pyre being constructed. The river flowed lazily through the village, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that had just occurred. _Just yesterday, we were on that river together… I was going to become human today… and now…_

It was too much for him to bear. His dream of being with her, of living out his days – however short they might be – in peace, had been ripped from him by an unknown malignant force.

The scream ripped from his lungs and he collapsed to the ground in sobs. It was a scream of neither fear nor anger… it was the sound of a soul wallowing in the depths of a custom-made hell.

"KIKYO!!"

xxxxx

Kaede snuffled loudly as the flames devoured the body of her beloved sister. She didn't care if anyone heard. Not that anyone could; the roar of the flames drowned out her sorrowful noises. But to Kaede, the sounds she produced were louder than anything in the world right now.

The crowd that had gathered to pay homage to Kikyo slowly drifted away in twos and threes, until Kaede was left alone before the glowing coals. She was weary from standing for so long, but she didn't feel she had the right to rest until the deed was done.

And so she waited. Her wounded right eye itched terribly, but it was trivial compared to the ache in her heart. _Kikyo… you were all I had left. And now, I have to carry on without you. _She gazed at the Shikon Jewel, still glowing a bright violet. _At least the Jewel is still pure. But what do I do with it now?_

She thought back to the day the Jewel of Four Souls had come into their lives. _When those demon-slayers gave it to Kikyo, it was tainted with evil. They said they got it from a demon that called itself Mistress Centipede, whose body they cast into the Bone-Eater's Well. _Kikyo had come back inside the hut they shared, and declared that she had been chosen to make and keep the Jewel pure. _Pure? Impure? What _is_ the Shikon Jewel, anyhow?_ Kaede wondered. It seemed like such a small thing, yet Kikyo said it was capable of greatly increasing the natural abilities of humans and demons alike… enough, even, to make Inuyasha a human… or a full demon.

Kaede had seldom heard of half-breeds… _hanyous_, Kikyo had called them. They were outsiders, shunned by both their human and demon kin. Inuyasha was a _hanyou_.

_I never saw much of him, but he did save my life that one time… he seemed nigh invincible then. Only Kikyo could ever stop him. Why does he desire the Jewel so? I think I should learn some more about these _hanyous.

She sighed heavily as the last coal on the bier burnt itself out. _But I cannot leave the village now… I am but a novice, but I am the closest thing they have to a priestess now. I cannot shirk my responsibilities. _She slowly began to scoop up the ash from the bier into a clay urn. She thought of the empty hole on top of the hill that would soon be filled. _She fills that hole even as she creates one in my heart… will all the holes in this world ever be filled?_

The Jewel around her neck sparkled silently. _I need help, _she decided firmly. _I cannot protect both the Jewel and the village on my own. I must try to find another priestess to keep the Jewel pure._ She wracked her brains as she climbed the steps to the shrine on the hill. _There's that priestess with a spear… but didn't Kikyo say Tsubaki placed a curse on her? I don't know of any others. I guess I'll have to take my chances._

She placed Kikyo's ashes into the small hole, and pushed the dirt around the edges inside, sealing away her sister for all time.

xxxxx

From above the shrine, a sinister voice hissed in frustration. Things had not gone according to plan! Kikyo was gone, to be sure, but the Jewel remained pure despite her demise. "She was supposed to kill him, and wish herself to stay among the living… her malice would have tainted the Jewel beyond even her ability. As it is, I still cannot touch it, or it will purify me! I must find someone else willing to steal and taint the Jewel for me…"

The demon skittered down the back of the shrine on its eight legs, and disappeared without a trace into the night.

xxxxx

A/N: If you didn't know, _kokuzoku_ means "traitor". I have edited this first chapter after realizing belatedly that several characters I use when typing (asterisks, etc.) do not transfer properly. The "xxxxx", therefore, denotes a change in the POV, where there used to be a row of asterisks. Also, **bold** words are sound effects or emphasized dialogue, and _italics_ are used to indicate a character's thoughts, original Japanese terminology, a brief flashback, or emphasized dialogue. Hope that clears things up. I will endeavor to correct these flaws as soon as possible in all currently published chapters of both this and my three other fics.

- JediHanyou


	2. Trust

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 2: Trust

Inuyasha rested in the branch of the dead tree he occupied most nights. He was weary from searching for clues all day. And all he had to show for it was a nose bloodied from sniffing at the dry air. _Well… I smelled something here and there… it smelled like a demon, and yet not quite. It was faint, but there was definitely something evil lurking about here lately._

He still clutched the arrow in his hand. _It definitely doesn't smell like she ever touched it, _he decided. _But how do I convince her sister of that, with her pitiful sense of smell?_ He gazed up at the sliver of the moon. _Tomorrow… I think I'll see if this necklace still works even then. What's the worst a little girl can do?_

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But sleep was not kind to him that night; he dreamt of Kikyo and arrows and blood.

xxxxx

Far away, the Lord of the Western Lands tasted the wind. _Cats... _ He sniffed again, to be sure. "Jaken."

"Ye – yes, me lord?" His scrawny retainer scurried to his heel.

"The Panther Demon Tribe has returned."

"The WHAT???" the imp shrieked. "Not the same demons your great father fought off over a century ago?!?"

"The very same. I smell vengeance in the wind."

"Forgive me, my lord, but… we need help!"

Sesshomaru fixed him with a stern glare. Jaken hurriedly revised his statement. "I mean, it can't hurt to have other demons on our side, can it? At the very least, they could keep the panther demon soldiers occupied while you dispatch their leaders!"

Sesshomaru pondered this. "I do not believe we will need to involve anyone else, Jaken. You alone will accompany me."

Jaken did not miss the look that flashed ever so briefly across his master's face. _He is worried… I have never seen him so, and I know he fears no one, so it must have been pure logical concern. He is Lord of the Western Lands now, and is responsible for keeping his vassals safe. I must do something to help! _"Me – me lord?"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"I beg your leave, sire… I wish to attend to… a small matter elsewhere."

"Be sure you return within three days."

"Aye, me lord!" As he scurried away, Jaken wondered what his punishment would be for seeking out Sesshomaru's half-brother to ask for his aid in the battle. _I would gladly accept death if it meant ensuring Lord Sesshomaru's victory! Now… where is that half-breed Inuyasha?_

xxxxx

In a luxuriously decorated house miles away, Miatsu sighed heavily. _These girls are not the "beautiful entertainers" advertised. Let the buyer beware, I suppose…_

"I must be on my way now," he announced as he stood up.

"Oh, please, stay a little longer, itinerant monk!" exclaimed his hostesses.

"I'm afraid I cannot enjoy the… _pleasure_ of your company any longer, ladies. I sense a great evil in the next town, and must depart immediately!" He wrenched himself loose of the clutching geishas and beat a hasty retreat.

His staff jangled quietly as he set off down the road. _I've seen some ugly girls in my day, but they take the cake,_ he thought. _I think they wore enough makeup to make a monkey look human! And their singing… ugh!_

He sighed again. As a wandering monk, he had no chance to settle down and take a wife. Yet he could not, despite his training, bring himself to transcend the desire to try to be in the company of beautiful women. His mother told him he had inherited it from his father. He grinned, remembering when she had first told him about _that_ particular trait. He'd been caught spying on a village girl as she bathed, and his mother had given him _quite_ the talking-to when she found out.

His mother concluded that Miatsu needed spiritual training, with no women at all around… his father thought he needed to be around women more. His mother won _that_ argument, of course, much to the young Miatsu's chagrin. _At least I get to travel… my father hardly ever got to leave the village. He was born, raised, and died there._

Miatsu was taken to a small shrine near a waterfall, where he was taught the spiritual disciplines. Unfortunately for his mother, the shrine was fairly close to several houses of ill repute, and the monks of the shrine had a few vices of their own. They taught him very well, indeed. He was a quick study, and rose through the ranks quicker than any before him; thus, he was only twenty-three when he departed the monastery to serve the public at large. His staff, sharpened and blessed by a priest of the highest order many years earlier, was his parting gift and only companion.

_We've seen a lot of battles together since then, haven't we?_ He glanced at the tinkling hoops, which sparkled in the light of the waning moon. The last demon he had fought was a giant mantis. It had taken him some time to recover from the battle.

He came to a crossroads. _Now which way? _He looked down both roads, but didn't get a strong sense from either. _I think I'll wait til morning to decide, _he thought, and yawned. _My body agrees with me, at least! _He found a large rock near the roadside, and laid down behind it. _There are always bandits about these days…_

He was asleep in minutes.

xxxxx

Kaede slept fitfully, and woke up sore the next morning. She stretched, and went outside to wash her facial injury. It didn't look good.

_I'm no doctor… but I don't think I'll ever see out of this eye again._ She sighed. _Now I'll definitely never be as beautiful as Kikyo. I don't have nearly as much spiritual power, can't shoot as straight, and now this!_

She returned to the hut, half-expecting her sister to be there waiting for her, hoping it had all been a dream. It wasn't. The Shikon Jewel still lay where she had left it the night before, under her pillow. "Well, at least I still _can_ shoot!" she declared. "I just need practice!"

The villagers bowed respectfully as she walked to the clearing where she and Kikyo used to practice together so often. A tear came to her eye as she nocked an arrow to the string.

As she drew back the string and sighted down the arrow shaft, a sudden flash of inspiration hit her. _I only need one eye to shoot! This almost makes it easier! _With fresh determination, she lined up the shot and let loose the arrow. It flew straight and true, and landed with a solid **thunk **in the narrow tree across the way.

"YES! The girl can shoot!" she celebrated. Her next shot was not so fortunate, and sunk at an angle into the grass to the tree's left. _Concentrate!_

She proceeded to empty the quiver she had brought. Gradually, her aim became to improve as she concentrated on holding her body still before releasing. When the arrows were all spent, she felt satisfied that she could hit a target with reasonable certainty. _Not that Kikyo's targets ever stood perfectly still… and I still can't infuse them with spiritual power!_

She gathered up the arrows and returned to the village, never noticing the red-cloaked figure watching her from above.

"She's really determined, that girl…" muttered Inuyasha. "I definitely need to talk to her before she gets any stronger." He bounded away to find something to eat.

xxxxx

Later that night, Kaede sat before the fire in quiet contemplation. _I never realized how much work Kikyo did… healing, fighting, picking and drying herbs, cooking… I need to learn it all, and fast! _A soft thump outside broke her reverie. She slowly reached for the bow in the corner.

A dark blur burst through the doorway, and a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled.

"Keep quiet, will ya, kid?"

"Mph!! MPH!! … mph?" She gazed up at a total stranger. He wore a red kimono and had beautiful long, black hair. He didn't seem to be armed.

"I'll let you go if you promise to be quiet, ok?"

She nodded shakily, and he withdrew his hand.

"Who are you, mister?"

He looked confused. "Oh, yeah… I forgot." He reached under the neckline of his robe and withdrew a beaded necklace, still hanging around his neck.

"But that's… that's the beads of subjugation I put on Inuyasha!"

"You sure did."

"But… you're a human, not a half-breed!"

"Don't you _ever_ call me a half-breed! NEVER!" he growled at the cringing girl.

"Sorry…" she whispered. "But… you're not Inuyasha, are you?"

He snorted. "Of course I am. Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know… you don't look like a demon right now, anyway."

_Oops! How do I explain this to her without giving away my secret?_

"Look, sometimes… I turn into a human. I can't control it, and it doesn't last long. I just came to ask you a favor."

"What's that?"

"Can you _please_ take these beads off me?" he whined.

"Why? So you can kill me?"

"Look," he snarled. "I came here as a human. See? No claws. I won't kill you. I just can't stand having this _thing_ on me!"

"Well, get used to it, _kokuzoku_." He thudded to the ground.

_Well, guess it still works even now… oww…_ He grumbled and pushed himself off the ground. "_That_ was uncalled for, brat."

"It's Kaede."

"Whatever, brat."

"I'm not a brat!" she insisted. "I'm almost twelve!"

"Kinda short for that age, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter! Kikyo said… she said…" she burst into tears.

_Aw, crap… the one thing I can't stand is kids crying…_

"C'mere…" Inuyasha pulled her into the folds of his robe. "Now stop blubbering, all right? I don't know whether you'll believe me or not… I wouldn't blame you if you didn't… but I think I found something that proves I'm not guilty. Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"Where?" Kaede croaked hoarsely.

"Hmm… meet me at that clearing where you practice shooting. It's not far from there."

_He was watching me! _she realized with a shudder. _How can I trust him?_

"Look, you can always use the necklace again if I try anything, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then what do you have to worry about?"

_He's a demon! He'll kill you! _half of her mind screamed. _He could have killed you easily tonight!_ the other half screamed back. She shook her head and decided.

"I'll meet you there… but you need to stand in the middle of the clearing, where I can see you, before I'll come out to you."

Inuyasha hesitated. _Maybe she'll try to betray me like Kikyo did! But she could just use the necklace on me now and shoot me while I'm down… _ "Ok, kid. I'll be waiting there."

He left without another word, leaving Kaede alone with her thoughts.

_He never once said my name! Not once!_


	3. Brotherhood

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 3: Brotherhood

Jaken was frustrated. He had searched high and low for Inuyasha for two days, to no avail. "That 'Yura' lady was no help at all! It's a good thing hair is flammable; she'll be rebuilding her lair for years!" He chuckled in remembrance of her futile attempts to fight him. "The Staff of Two Heads is mightier than any sword!" He waved it overhead triumphantly.

He paused, suddenly fearful. "Well, maybe one sword… I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru use his in battle! Maybe he simply has never needed it? Yes, that must be it, I'm sure of it! I am sure it is a powerful sword indeed, if it was left to Lord Sesshomaru by his father!"

Chattering to himself as he walked along, he failed to notice the monk who suddenly loomed up before him. "Yo, _youkai_."

"Huh? Yo, yourself! Now get out of my way, foolish mortal, before I incinerate you! Prepare to… huh?"

"Nice staff… looks pretty old… wonder what it's worth?"

"You give that back!"

The monk looked down at the infuriated imp in bemusement. "Why should I?"

"Because it belongs to Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands! And I am Jaken, his retainer! His wrath will be most fearful for you if you do not return the Staff of Two Heads to me immediately!"

"Lord of the Western Lands, is he? If that is so, what business have you in these parts, little Jaken?"

"I am far older than you will ever hope to be, impudent wretch! And for your information, I have come seeking Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, the _hanyou_ Inuyasha!"

"Really?" Miatsu flexed the shaft of the Staff of Two Heads carefully. The item was definitely worth a great deal, but he could sense a demonic aura within, and though he might steal a trifle every now and then, he would not endanger a fellow human for profit. "Here you go." He handed the Staff back to a very surprised Jaken.

"Why… thank you, monk!"

"Don't mention it. You don't have the aura of one who has killed a mortal recently, anyway. Otherwise…" he grinned, "I'd have to exorcise you. And seeing as you are only seeking your lord's family, I will let you go. Just stay out of trouble. There's been enough in these parts lately."

"The troubles of the human world do not concern Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh? Not even when a _hanyou_ is involved?"

"You mean… Inuyasha?"

"I do not know. But the talk in the villages hereabouts is that some half-demon killed a priestess in a village not far from here." He pointed down the road from whence he had come. "I decided to avoid it for now. Half-demons are a troublesome lot, and I prefer to work on more certain terms. The village where it happened is within two hours' walk, by what I hear. Take the first road on the left, you should reach it soon enough."

"Many thanks, monk! You are a strange one, indeed, to assist one such as me!"

"Well, I know from experience that not all demons are entirely evil… but time marches on. Fare thee well, imp." Miatsu strode off, muttering something about a shrine nearby.

"And you as well, monk." Jaken was puzzled, but elated at this news. "If Inuyasha managed to kill a priestess, he must be a fearsome fighter indeed! No doubt, he will make a fine addition to Lord Sesshomaru's army!" He scurried on.

xxxxx

_Damn! What's keeping her?_

As he had promised, Inuyasha waited for Kaede in the center of the clearing. He felt exposed in the broad daylight. _I always waited for Kikyo to sit down first. Why did I agree to do this now? _He heard the creak of a bowstring and tensed.

"Inuyasha… don't move, please."

He started to turn around. "I said, don't move!"

He sighed. "I ain't goin' nowhere, kid."

"Good. You can move now. I just wanted to see if you would do as I said."

"There's always the necklace, you know…"

"But the necklace doesn't give you a choice. I did. And you chose to stay put, even though I had a bow drawn."

"A fine show of trust, I might add!"

"I know. Look."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kaede behind him, her bow drawn… with no arrow. She slowly let the string back to its rest position. _Why that little…_

"Well, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh. Follow me."

They walked in silence for a while, side by side, but not too close. Neither one trusted the other to walk behind them. Soon, they came to the tree, where two arrows still lay buried in the trunk.

"This is the third one." Inuyasha took it out of his cloak and handed it to Kaede. "I know you can't smell as well as I can, but I can tell you this: Kikyo never once touched that arrow."

Kaede closed her eyes and opened her "othersense". It was faint but she could feel it: some evil power had left its mark on the arrow. It was most decidedly _not_ her sister's. She opened her eyes again.

"Well?"

"My sister never touched this arrow."

"Exactly!"

"But that still doesn't prove you didn't kill her."

"Fine, then, look at my hands." He stretched them out for her to examine. "The blood is from when I held her, there's none of hers under my claws."

Kaede had to admit that there was none. But she knew some demons could kill without physical contact. She was fairly certain Inuyasha could.

"Inuyasha, you said that you loved my sister. I overheard her talking to herself that morning… she was going to bring you the Jewel so you could become human."

"Yes… I was going to… but when I saw her, right over there…" he pointed.

"You _saw_ her?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, kid."

_Something's not right…_ thought Kaede_ if Inuyasha saw Kikyo here, how did she get to the other side of the village so fast? She couldn't have, especially wounded as she was!_

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to find out more about the Sacred Jewel. Whatever transpired here, it was caused by someone who desired it." _Meaning, of course, it might be him…_

"You think so?"

_He's either a terrific liar, or completely innocent._

"Inuyasha, I need to go somewhere. I want you to accompany me."

"What?"

"Look, I'm almost twelve, but… I can't protect myself yet. That's why I want you along with me."

"Oh, no… I ain't baby-sitting some human!"

"Inuyasha, if you want me to believe that you didn't kill my sister, you _will_ accompany me! Or, would you rather have some other demon pry it from my dead fingers?"

He couldn't argue with that. He sighed in resignation and nodded once, curtly.

"Good. Now, I'll need a few days to prepare for the journey. I'll meet you at the Sacred Tree in three days' time. Agreed?"

"Whatever." He took off.

Kaede trudged back to the village, mentally going over the checklist of the provisions she would need. _I'll need my weapons, and a pony, and food, and water, and medicine, and something to contain the aura of the Jewel… oh, sister… I wish you were here to help me do this… but then, it wouldn't be necessary in the first place, would it?_

xxxxx

Jaken jogged down the road at a good clip. His liege lord wanted him back by day's end. _If I don't find Inuyasha, and if he doesn't agree to come, I won't make it back to Lord Sesshomaru in time!_

Suddenly, the Staff of Two Heads wrenched itself from his hands and began floating just above the ground. As if defying his will to hurry, it moved off the road and began to enter the forest.

"Come back here, you!" _What in the world? The Staff is moving of its own accord! How odd… Oh! Lord Sesshomaru will be most displeased if I lose this Staff which he has entrusted to me!_

Jaken grasped the handle of the Staff, but it continued to press into the forest. Jaken, already weary, dug his heels into the dirt but could not hold on to the Staff. _I shall have to follow it until it becomes tired out, _he decided. _But what makes a staff tired?? _He puzzled over the matter for a space while following close behind the Staff. He became so lost in thought that he did not notice when the Staff finally stopped.

"Oh! Excuse me! Huh?" The Staff shifted slightly when he bumped into it, then fell to the ground. _It must have worn itself out finally…_ Jaken picked up the Staff again, and looked around to get his bearings. _I'm completely lost!_

"Looking for something, small fry?"

"WHAAA!" Jaken waved his arms wildly and looked about frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I said, _looking for something??_" growled a red-cloaked demon as it landed on its hind legs in front of him.

Inuyasha had been relaxing up in a tree when he heard the imp crashing through the underbrush. _Weird-looking staff_, he'd thought.

"I am indeed, demon! Might you know the whereabouts of the half-breed Inuyasha?"

He flattened his ears, and his voice took on a darker tone. "Who wants to know?"

Jaken, of course, failed to notice the intonation. "Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the West, desires his presence! He is Inuyasha's half-brother."

"_Sesshomaru_!!" Inuyasha hissed. "What does he want with me now? The last time I saw him, he swore would never have anything to do with me!"

The imp reeled back, starled. "_You_ are Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Disappointed?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Not… really… no… _gulp._" _He smells a bit like Lord Sesshomaru, but he also smells like a mortal… how did I not notice he was a half-breed from the start?_

"Why should I help _him_?" Inuyasha said with more than a trace of bitterness. "When my mother died, I searched for weeks before finding a few clues that led me to my demon relations… but he cast me out as a 'worthless half-breed' then! Why would he want to see me now?"

"There is no time!" Jaken squawked. "We must go to him immediately! He is in desperate need of your assistance! I promise you, Lord Sesshomaru will make it worth your while!" _I'm dead either way at this point…_

Inuyasha considered the imp's words. "Feh. Fine, then." He seized the toady brown-cloaked demon. "Just point the way."

"Filthy mongrel, how dare you manhandle the loyal retainer of the great Lord Sesshomaru!?"

"What did you say?"

_Oops… did I say that out loud?_ "I meant… uh… that way!"

xxxxx

Inuyasha sprang above the treeline to give Jaken a better view. "The setting sun is in the West, and that is where Lord Sesshomaru waits," Jaken had instructed him. As Inuyasha bounded through the trees, Jaken related to him the tale of his father's battle against the Panther Demon Tribe, roughly 150 years prior.

"So, he killed their leader and drove off his army?"

"Indeed! Your father led his demon army to a great victory that day! Lord Sesshomaru was but a youngling at the time, or so I'm told, but he was old enough to observe the battle from a distance."

_So, little man can't take on his daddy's enemies alone. _"Sounds like he's afraid to take these Panther Demons on by himself."

"Not at all! He would just rather ensure a… um… quicker victory! He is a mighty demon lord, after all, and has many thing to attend to!"

"Whatever."

xxxxx

Sesshomaru was watching the sun set when he sensed their presence. He was surrounded. Without turning, he extended his right arm and flexed his index and middle finger.

"Why have you come, Royokan?"

"Begging your pardon, Lord Sesshomaru, but we've come to lend you our assistance! Your father, the great dog general, led us in battle and saved us once before. We have come to repay that debt."

"I see. Very well. I will not impugn your honor by forbidding you from repaying this debt." He narrowed his eyes. _Someone else approaches… No! It cannot be!_

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned!" Jaken groveled at his master's feet. "Who are these demons?"

"They say they have come to assist me."

"How wonderful! Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, please do not be angry with me, but I thought that if I sought him out…"

"Inuyasha." The name dripped off his tongue like poison from his claws.

_I told him to wait!_ Jaken kept groveling. "Oh, please, Lord Sesshomaru, I thought that he might be able to help us after all he is your father's son and seems so very strong and…"

"Long time, no see, _brother_. What's the deal? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Inuyasha emerged from the treeline and waited, crossing his arms.

"My desires remain unchanged. I do not require your assistance. Leave."

"Feh. Not likely. I may not owe my old man much, but I figure I owe him this, at least… this is for him, not you, understand? Besides… I feel like blowing off some steam."

Sesshomaru nodded. "As you wish. You may fight, but you may expect no assistance from me."

Inuyasha grinned. "The feeling's mutual."

Jaken ceased groveling. _Whew… you could cut this tension with a knife, but at least my head is still attached!_ "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! Something approaches across the plain!"

"It's those cats!" "Let's get them!" "Lead on, Lord Sesshomaru!" The massed demons were itching for battle.

"Go."

A single word was all the permission the demons needed. They rushed down the hill and raced toward the oncoming horde of panther demons.

"Inuyasha… you may do as you please. But stay out of my way." Sesshomaru glided down towards the joined battle.

"Wait, me lord!" Jaken scurried to follow.

"Stay there if you know what's good for you, imp! Yah!" Inuyasha flung himself down the hill and entered the fray.


	4. Catfight

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 4: Catfight

The tide of battle shifted back and forth several times. The great watchful eye of the heavens trekked across the sky, unconcerned with the outcome of this event, which seemed totally insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

Sesshomaru's army was hard-pressed and outnumbered, but the presence of both sons of the great dog general they venerated inspired them to persevere against all odds. Nevertheless, the army began to falter beneath the onslaught as the daylight waned.

Early on in the battle, Inuyasha found himself locked in single combat with a female demon that called itself Karan. She was every bit as agile as himself, but was able to hurl balls of fire from her bare hands. Inuyasha was able to dodge most of her fire attacks, and reflected the remainder from his fire-rat coat, but he couldn't really get in close enough to strike back at her with his claws. However, he did keep her busy enough that she couldn't attack anyone else.

Royokan and the army took on the Panther grunts, until another female demon calling herself Shunran showed up. She used a flurry of flower petals to create illusory duplicates of herself, which kept the army bogged down and rendered them almost useless as they struck at the hallucinations. The flowers had the added effect of making all but the hardiest demons fall asleep.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, engaged in a vicious duel with a giant panther demon, Shuuran. Shuuran's lightning bolt attacks were rendered ineffectual, as Sesshomaru used his light-whip to channel the electrical energy into the ground; but neither could Sesshomaru get a clear shot at his gargantuan adversary!

The battle was thus stalemated for the greater portion of the day, and all the combatants became fatigued.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru finally spotted an opening in Shuuran's defense. He was about to lunge through the gap and put an end to him when his senses tingled. He pulled back just in time to avoid a barrage of crystalline spikes.

"Sesshomaru! It is time to end this!"

"Who are you, and what do you have against me?"

"I am Toran. And as you are the son of the dog general who slew our father, we have come to have our revenge."

"Toran. You will not succeed. Leave now, while you can."

"Silence! Die, you dog!" She immediately put Sesshomaru on the defensive with blasts of freezing cold wind, and pressed the attack with a long ice spear.

Shuuran, freed of Sesshomaru's attentions, began casting his lightning at Inuysha instead.

xxxxx

_Damn! I've never had to fight for such a long time before! I can't take much more of this…_ Inuyasha dodged another lightning bolt from the behemoth Shuuran, but ran straight into a large fire blast from Karan. He was thrown to the ground, and suffered several minor wounds from the panther grunts before he fought them off. _Time for my trump card…_

He jumped into the air and veered off toward Karan. "Give up yet, _half-breed_?" she sneered. "Not like that will save you from our wrath!"

"You say 'half-breed' like it's a bad thing," he snapped back. "Are you implying I'm somehow _inferior_?"

"Maybe you really _are_ as dumb as you look… of course you're inferior!"

Inuyasha's blood boiled. _Just a little more, keep her thinking you're losing your head… keep her distracted…_

"Well, that's funny… cause this _half-breed_ dog is going to kill a full-demon cat!"

"WHAT?"

_Hah! Right where I want you!_ "BLADES OF BLOOD!!!" A hail of crimson arcs tore through the sky. Karan belatedly dodged most of the blades, but was badly slashed in several places nonetheless; those she did manage to evade ripped into Shuuran, who was directly below her. Shuuran toppled, out of the fight, and several panther grunts retreated from the front lines to drag him off the field. _One down… who's next?_ Inuyasha wiped the blood from his claws.

xxxxx

"Step back, fools. Let _me_ handle this!" Jaken came to the rescue of the pinned-down army, using his Staff to spew fire at the illusions Shunran made. Royokan, who was injured but still battle-worthy, seized the opportunity and spewed dozens of wolves from his mouth. The added reinforcements held the panther grunts at bay while Jaken tried to toast the real Shunran, who had been hiding outside the cloud of duplicates. The heavily-wounded Karan stepped in, and held off Jaken's Staff with her own fire.

"I told you once, vermin… even a full-demon cat will lose to a half-demon _dog_ any day! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inuyasha's claws flashed, and Karan fell to rise no more. Shunran beat a hasty retreat in the confusion.

Karan's death distracted Toran, and Sesshomaru was finally able to disarm her with his whip. Toran fled, swearing revenge on the two sons of the dog general, even as Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and slaughtered the fleeing panther grunts with his giant fangs and claws.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru in his true form, and was struck speechless at his sheer size. _I need to be stronger,_ he mused, looking over his plentiful wounds. _There's hardly a scratch on him!_

xxxxx

When the last of the panther demons was dead or beyond sight, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form. "It is over," he stated unnecessarily. Cheers erupted, drowning out anything else he might have said, but Inuyasha doubted he said anything else at all.

Sesshomaru strode purposefully to where Inuyasha crouched, licking his wounds. He paused for the briefest instant. "You fight well, brother." The Lord of the West turned to take his leave, Jaken scurrying along behind him.

Inuyasha stared at his retreating back, wondering what had just transpired, as the rest of the surviving demon army celebrated around him.


	5. Converging Streams

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 5: Converging Streams

"Inuyasha? Are you there, Inuyasha?"

He groaned at the sound of his name. He'd returned to the Sacred Tree after the battle, but had hardly moved since. It hurt. A lot.

"INUYASHA!"

"I'm here, shut up already, brat!"

"Come down here, Inuyasha! And don't call me a brat! I am a priestess now."

"Come back tomorrow."

"You come down here NOW, or I'll say it!"

"What?"

_How quickly he forgets…_ "Kokuzoku!"

**WHAM**

"… That hurt, wench!"

"Oh, my… I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't know you were injured… what happened to you?"

"None of your business."

"Look, I said I was sorry… here, let me look at that."

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"It is not! I… oh! Oh no, I made your wound open up again… please, Inuyasha, let me bind it up! It's the least I can do…"

"Don't worry about it, I said!"

"Let me look at it NOW or I'll say the word again!"

Inuyasha grudgingly complied. She daubed some of the ointment she'd brought on his wounds. "This may sting a bit…"

_Sting? It hurts like hell! But it's better than getting slammed again,_ thought Inuyasha as she placed fresh bandages over the ointment.

"Inuyasha… what happened? I haven't noticed any demons around the village lately… not even you. Where were you?"

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

She bit her lip. _How in the world did Kikyo ever put up with him?_ "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

"What?"

"You _said_ you were fine, so let's go!" She stamped her foot for emphasis.

Inuyasha groaned again. _How did I let myself get suckered into this?_

xxxxx

"So, where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to a shrine about four days away. It's a fairly large one, where many priestesses are trained by the resident master. I'm hoping to find another priestess there to take over the guardianship of the Jewel. Inuyasha… she will probably not be willing to hand it over to you."

"Heh. Probably not. But at least then it won't be your concern anymore, right?"

"Right."

_She looks like she's carrying the weight of the world right now…_

"Did Kikyo train there?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, she… I don't remember," Kaede said quietly. "As far back as I can recall, she's always been a full priestess. I don't remember anything of my mother or father, either. It's just always been… Kikyo and me." Her pace faltered a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I didn't kill Kikyo, but I feel as though I'm somehow responsible for her death regardless. If I hadn't come around trying to steal the Jewel, then maybe…"

"Then maybe I would be dead, for one. You saved me from Mistress Centipede when she tried to reclaim the Jewel, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then stop worrying about it. The past is gone, there's only now." _But still…_

"Yeah." _I keep trying to tell myself that… but I don't really believe it._

They continued in relative silence, the soft swish of Inuyasha's robes keeping time with the dull clop of the hooves of Kaede's pony.

xxxxx

Miatsu's stomach growled. He rubbed it absent-mindedly as he approached the gates of the shrine. He observed that the sutras placed around the doorframe were quite ancient, and _very_ potent. _Surely they can afford to put me up for one night…_

"Who goes?" called a muffled voice from above the gate, startling him.

"I am the itinerant monk Miatsu," he called back. "I seek a safe haven to rest and renew my weary spirit."

"And fill your empty belly, no doubt? We could hear it from a mile away."

"The thought had crossed my mind," he responded. _No sense in trying to lie now._

"You may enter," the voice said after a moment.

"I give you my thanks," Miatsu said as he crossed over the threshold. Cherry trees in bloom were scattered throughout the courtyard of the shrine. Seeing no one around, he sat down on a stone near a gently rippling pond with a sigh of relief.

"May I offer you some tea, monk Miatsu?"

He turned and stared in wonderment. A raven-haired young priestess dressed in a dark purple kimono stood before him, a tea service tray in her hands. A golden seashell clasp in the center of her forehead held her long tresses away from her face, and a jade beaded necklace hung from around her neck down the front of her kimono. Blue eyes set deep in her porcelain face seemed to suck the very soul from him. _She… she's beautiful!_

"My… my lady, I…" for once, Miatsu could find nothing to say in the presence of a woman.

She sweetly smiled, and poured some tea for the both of them, and sat next to him on the bench in silence.

_What's the matter? Why doesn't she say anything!_ Miatsu was growing more and more nervous, irrationally fearful that the vision of beauty before him might be capable of reading his thoughts. _I've heard of such things… but I always took them for old men's tales. _He began to sweat profusely.

"Is the tea too hot, lord monk?" the priestess inquired softly.

"No, no, it's… it's fine!" he managed to stammer, though he was well aware that she knew he hadn't even tasted it yet.

"Good." She smiled politely and sipped her tea.

In a contrived effort to break the silence that was (at least for himself) extremely uncomfortable, Miatsu inquired whether the priestess had heard about the strange events of the past few days.

"Indeed, I sensed the great demon battle… who with any spiritual power could not? But the death of the priestess… this I had not heard. Little news of the outside world comes to this humble shrine these days, I am afraid. The current master has gone to find new candidates for the priesthood, and I alone am left of the previous group."

"I see. It seems that the half-demon slew the priestess in order to seize some sort of jewel the priestess had in her possession."

"A jewel, you say?" asked the priestess sharply.

"Yes, a jewel… It seemed strange to me that a humble priestess would own anything so valuable."

"So… it finally happened…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I knew this priestess… and of her _half-breed_."

"_Her_ half-breed?"

"Her name was Kikyo. She apparently fell in love with the demon." She stared at her feet. "It was only a matter of time before he killed her… I warned her, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes… sort of, at least."

They sat in silence, watching the sunset and sipping their tea. Finally, the priestess rose. "I must go and prepare the evening meal. I am a poor cook, but I am sure I can make something edible."

"My apologies," said Miatsu, standing and bowing. "I have been sitting here enjoying your hospitality, but I never thought to ask your name!"

She smiled winsomely. "I do not know what name I was born with. I was taken from my parents and raised in this shrine. But you may call me Tsubaki."

Just then, a loud **CRACK** resounded across the courtyard.

"It seems we have more visitors, lord monk. My apologies, but dinner will have to wait a while."

As she walked toward the door, Miatsu watched in awe as she summoned a wicked-looking spear out of thin air. _Beautiful _and_ dangerous, _he thought. _I suppose it's true what they say: some flowers, strange as it seems, indeed do have thorns!_

xxxxx

Inuyasha was growing impatient. _I want to go hunt down whoever killed Kikyo, and here I am, baby-sitting her brat sister and the Jewel…_ The Jewel's very presence gnawed at him, filling his mind with visions of himself as a powerful demon lord, feared and revered by all. _Just like Sesshomaru…_

Every so often, a petty demon would sense the Jewel nearby and make an attempt to steal it. Inuyasha could smell them coming from miles away, and dealt with them long before they got close.

Inuyasha and Kaede spoke little. They could have shared much with one another, but each felt their own grief too fresh, too private, and too much for the other to bear.

Near dusk on the fourth day after they left the village, they reached the gate of the shrine.

"Inuyasha, you must wait here while I ask them to set aside the sutras that bar the door," cautioned Kaede as she dismounted. Inuyasha was lost in thought, and strode right up to the open doors. A flash of light hurled him headlong, and he landed in the dusty road at Kaede's feet.

"I warned you," she said simply. "But thank you for knocking for me."

"Who goes?" called a voice from within the shrine.

"I am the priestess-in-training Kaede!" she announced. "I come seeking the counsel of the resident master!"

The doorway shimmered as if the air itself was bending, and there stood a priestess. _She was there the whole time!_ thought Inuyasha. _She must be nearly as powerful as Kikyo to put up a barrier I couldn't smell her through!_

The priestess immediately leveled the spear at Inuyasha. "Foul demon!" she screamed. "Get away from the poor child!"

"He is no threat to me, my lady!" Kaede swore as she placed herself between Inuyasha and the priestess, arms outstretched. "I have placed him under a spell of submission."

"Really?" inquired the priestess. "Such spells are difficult to master for one so young."

"My sister prepared the beads and trained me to use them well in advance, should the need ever arise for their use."

"What? Kikyo made those to be used on me?! So she still didn't trust me, huh?" snapped Inuyasha.

"No, no, she taught me many months ago, I swear, Inuyasha! She once thought to give them to you, and almost did, but she decided not to…" Kaede insisted, on the verge of tears.

"You are Inuyasha, the half-breed!" gasped the priestess. "And I thought I recognized this child… you are Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, yes?"

Kaede nodded. "My sister has perished at the hands of a demon, I believe… but it was not this Inuyasha! I wish to make further inquiries into my sister's death, but I cannot while I bear this. I remember you, Priestess Tsubaki… will you protect it in my sister's stead?" She held out the Shikon Jewel.

_The Jewel! I never thought it would come into my hands so willingly! Granted, my curse upon Kikyo seems to have had its full effect,_ thought Tsubaki gleefully. _It was so easy to do…_

xxxxx

It was not long after Inuyasha and Kikyo had first spoken in the meadow. Kikyo and Kaede were walking down a dirt path, when Tsubaki appeared, going the other way. "Be warned, Kikyo," she had said. "If you ever lose your heart to a man, you will surely die a violent death." Kikyo gave no response.

xxxxx

_I wonder if the little girl knew what I was doing…_

"Are you certain you wish me to protect this Jewel?" asked Tsubaki sweetly. "I am sure you have little else left to remind you of your sister."

xxxxx

Kaede had asked Kikyo a bit later. "Big sister, what was that other priestess saying back there?"

Kikyo laughed, but it was not entirely without a trace of fear. "It was a curse that she placed upon me. Have no fear, Kaede." She brightened. "I am a priestess, and as such, will never have the chance to fall in love. Come, let's not think on such things."

xxxxx

Hearing Tsubaki's voice again made the memory come rushing back to Kaede. _If she did curse Kikyo then… maybe _she _killed her!_ She stuffed the Jewel back into her kimono. "I must think some more, Priestess Tsubaki. May we stay here the night?"

"You may, young one. But your… _half-breed…_ must stay outside. The sanctity of this shrine must not be violated!" she said proudly.

Inuyasha snorted. _Typical…_

"Then I must decline. We shall speak to you again in the morning," Kaede replied.

"My lady, please reconsider, for the child's sake."

"Lord monk, you too are a guest. Do not overstep your boundaries!"

Inuyasha and Kaede stared at the newcomer. The young monk was handsome, dressed in purple robes, and bore a metal staff of strange design.

"My lady, if the priestess-in-training insists that the demon is no threat, then we must take her at her word! It is our duty to look after the welfare of those less fortunate than ourselves; have you not sensed the storm brewing? The child cannot stay outdoors in such conditions!"

Tsubaki winced, then sighed. "Very well. But know this, demon! If you make one false move, I shall slay you without hesitation!" She muttered a few words under her breath. "Step through the gate, quickly!"

Kaede led her pony through the gate. "Come on, Inuyasha!"

He grumbled a bit, but followed.

xxxxx

Miatsu examined Inuyasha from all angles. "So, this is a half-demon… a _hanyou_… never seen one for myself before. Are there many like you?"

No response.

"So, was your human parent your father, or your mother?"

No response.

"Ahem. You look about eighteen years of age. Are you?"

No response.

"Inuya-"

"Who do you think you are, and what do you want with me?" Inuyasha was fed up with the monk's poking and prodding, both verbal and physical.

"My pardons! I am the monk Miatsu." He bowed with a slight flourish. "I travel the countryside slaying demons and seeking to help those less fortunate than myself. Though it seems," he added with a smile, "that sometimes I am the one who is less fortunate."

He sat down next to Kaede, who was huddled silently by the fire in the shrine's small eating room. "You'd think he would be more grateful for helping the two of you get inside."

"I am grateful, lord monk. Inuyasha has his own mind, and I would let him be gracious or not as he pleases." Kaede yawned.

"Fair enough."

In the night sky overhead, the clouds burst, and the thunder of rain on the roof made Inuyasha suddenly very glad to be inside. But he said nothing of this, of course.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha," said Miatsu. "I only wish to know more about you."

"You mean, should you help me or kill me?"

"No. I am simply curious. In all my travels, I have yet to encounter one such as yourself. Either half-breeds keep themselves well hidden, or perhaps there are few to begin with?"

Inuyasha sat silently for a moment. "Both. Most humans and demons don't get along well enough to talk, let alone _breed_. And humans don't care if you have human blood… if you're even part demon, they treat you like you're all demon."

_Why am I talking so much? I don't even know this guy!_ thought Inuyasha.

_Why is he talking so much? Is it possible that Kikyo opened something up inside him?_ thought Kaede drowsily.

_I wonder what Lady Tsubaki will bring us for dinner?_ thought Miatsu. "I am sorry. I hope that I will never treat you as other humans have."

"Me too. I'd hate to have to kill you in front of the brat." Inuyasha looked over at Kaede, who had fallen asleep, exhausted from their long journey. _Dammit… why do I have such a weak spot for kids!_

The drumbeat of rain on the roof played counterpoint to the crackling fire as the two sat and waited for their repast.

xxxxx

In a nearby room, Tsubaki was in torment. Her cries of anguish could not break through the noise of the storm.

"What do I do? I desired to have the Jewel to keep it pure… I should have been the one to guard it!"

"_But now, we want it for ourssselves, yesss! We want the power of the Jewel so we will be strong, don't we, Tsubaki?"_

"No! I was jealous that Kikyo had found love, and so I cursed her."

"_And a lovely curssse it was…"_

"Then I was jealous because our master picked her to guard the Jewel, so I tried to steal the Jewel from her, but she sent my curse back at me… and now she's dead! This is your fault!"

"_Don't blame usss… you asked usss to come in! You wanted eternal youth and beauty, and all it cossst you was your sssoul…"_ a hissing snicker echoed within her head. _"Would you rather look like thisss?"_

Her trembling hand stretched toward the mirror, unwillingly. Tsubaki gazed into its depths, afraid of what she would see.

At first, she saw only her own, beautiful face, painstakingly primped. Then, as she gazed in horror, the scaly patch she so despised appeared around her right eye. But it didn't stop there. Her face wrinkled, and her hair turned brittle and stark white. She tried to dash the mirror to the floor, but found she could not move an inch.

"_Is thisss what you want, Tsubaki?"_

"No! NO!!!"

"_Then take the Jewel, Tsubaki! Kill them all and pry the Jewel from her dead fingersss!"_

Tsubaki focused all her willpower and silenced the demon's voice. She could still feel it, almost, slithering across her brain. That sensation never went away.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this… he was supposed to serve _me_! And he usually does, but ever since he learned of the Jewel's existence, he's been restless and demanding… I should never have done it. I should never have sold my soul to this wretched demon!_

"Lady Tsubaki?"

"Lord monk!" she jumped, nearly dropping the mirror.

"Is there something the matter, Priestess? You look terribly afright!" _She looks so beautiful, even when she's sad… Keep your eyes where they are, idiot! Don't look, and you won't want to touch!_ To keep his hands occupied, he reached out and removed the mirror from her trembling hands.

"I… no… I'm fine." She swallowed hard. _Does he know?_

"We were worried that something had happened to you."

"No, I… just bad memories." She smiled weakly.

"Come, come!" Miatsu said cheerfully. "It's just the weather getting to you. Let me help you fix something up quickly." _Don't look, don't look!_

"… Thank you, lord monk." _He always seems to have that smile on his face…_ She almost smiled herself.

In no time at all, Miatsu had prepared a humble but adequate meal of steamed rice and fried vegetables and mushrooms. They chatted amiably while he cooked, and Tsubaki felt herself growing more at ease. _It's been a while since I've really talked to anyone. Maybe that's why I let him come in to begin with._

When the meal was ready, they carried it back to the eating room. Miatsu gently woke Kaede, and the four of them shared the meal to the patter of the last bit of rain before retiring for the night.

xxxxx

None of them saw the angry red eyes that peered from the dripping nighttime forest. The demon had chosen its next target: the tainted priestess who had sold her soul to a demon in order to fulfill her petty, carnal desires. _Ah, now that sounds familiar,_ the demon thought with an evil smile. _Tsubaki… you will take that Jewel… and you will bring it to me!_


	6. The Eyes Have It

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 6: The Eyes Have It

Kaede woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping in the courtyard of the shrine. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched her arms. She was still somewhat sore from the journey and the cold, but it was the first time in a while that she really felt well rested. Her right eye itched as she looked at her bow and quiver sitting in the corner. _Can't rub it!_ she remembered, just in time. _This is getting annoying…_

"Well, good morning, young priestess Kaede!"

She smiled. "Good morning, monk Miatsu." She looked past him through the open door. _I don't remember going to bed… someone must have carried me. _"Thank you for putting me to bed last night."

Miatsu looked puzzled, then laughed. "You can thank Inuyasha when he comes back. He insisted I not touch you."

"Oh?"

"He seems very protective of you."

"He always has been…" she broke off, lost in thought.

Inuyasha's voice winded in through the open door. "You up yet, brat? Hey! What did I tell you, monk?" He glared as he rounded the corner.

_Then again… _"It's fine, Inuyasha, we were just talking. What were you up to?"

"Nothing. Just needed some time to think, that's all." He huffed and turned away. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no, just… worried that you'd left me. I still need to get back to the village, you know."

"The village? I never said I'd take you back! I only came with you to keep the Jewel from getting stolen by other demons! So hurry up and give it to this Tsubaki woman so I can take it from her!"

"Kokuzoku!"

**WHAM**

"You're not laying one finger on this Jewel, you hear? I can tell you're not willing to kill me to get it… you could've done that already if you wanted to. But if I give it to Tsubaki, who knows what you'll do?"

"I can protect myself from the likes of _him_, I assure you, Kaede."

"Good morning, Priestess Tsubaki," chorused Kaede and Miatsu.

"Bck umma pmmss."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Inuyasha," jibed Miatsu.

Inuyasha pushed himself out of the Inuyasha-sized indentation he'd made in the wet ground. He spat out a mud glob and wiped his tongue on the sleeve of his robe. "Why you…"

**CRACK… CRACKLE-CRACK… CRACK… CRACK… POP!!!**

"This is a conversation for another time, I should think," cautioned Miatsu, suddenly on guard.

"Yes… the barrier around the shrine has been broken… I do not know how, but I suspect demons have come seeking the Jewel," replied Tsubaki.

"Less talk, more action!" snapped Inuyasha. "You stay under cover, brat."

Kaede was enraged. "Now listen, you…" but he was gone.

"I think it would be best to heed his warning, young Priestess. I don't know whether he cares more for you or for the Jewel, but he obviously wants both of you kept safe from other demons. Be safe!" Miatsu slid the door shut and was off and running.

_Might as well be ready, just in case…_ Kaede retrieved her bow and quiver and resumed her position by the door. She slid it open just a hair so she could see the action.

xxxxx

Tsubaki's guess was indeed correct. A horde of lesser demons was pouring through the broken gates of the shrine. Ogres, snakes, insects, centipedes, winged skulls and apparitions of all sorts were soon thrashing about in the courtyard in search of the Sacred Jewel.

Miatsu smashed demons left and right with his staff, flinging packets of holy sutras whenever he had a free hand. Tsubaki used her spear with brutal efficiency, flowing calmly from one stroke into the next, wasting no momentum as she cleaved through hide and bone. Inuyasha dashed around the edge of the battle, slashing to pieces with his claws any demons that dared to approach the shrine buildings. He looked like nothing so much as a red blur to Kaede. _When he's moving that fast, I can't even tell if it's really him! Maybe that's why Kikyo thought he had attacked her… it might have been someone else moving really fast!_

Miatsu was disciplined in mind and body, but he had his limitations. _We won't last much longer at this rate!_ he thought as an _oni_ took a swipe at him with its claws. The wicked razors barely raked his skin, but the spray of blood told him it was no trifling wound. "Lady Tsubaki, can you restore the barrier across the doorway?" he called.

"I'm working my way there," she replied calmly as Inuyasha flashed by in front of her. She neatly beheaded a centipede and smashed a winged skull with the butt end of her spear. _Almost there…_

_"Tsubaki… now is our chance! Let these others kill the men while we take the Jewel from the little girl!"_

_No! Not now!_ her mind screamed back. But she found herself turning about, the demon within her drawn by the power of the Jewel.

Sensing Tsubaki was no longer a threat, the demons redoubled their efforts on Miatsu and Inuyasha. Some began to slip past Inuyasha's efforts at containment, and began smashing the outlying structures.

Kaede watched as the battle dissolved into chaos. "I have to help!" she declared as she nocked an arrow. Aiming carefully through the crack in the door, she fired.

xxxxx

Tsubaki fought against the overbearing presence in her mind as she slowly approached Kaede's hiding place. "Did you summon these demons, Shikigami?"

"_No. They have come on their own accord, as far as I know. But they provide a most convenient opportunity. Hurry and seize it! Why do you resist?_

"I have already killed one innocent person trying to obtain the Jewel. I will not do so again!"

"_Kikyo was hardly innocent! She fell in love with that half-breed! Such a selfish girl, to want to use the power of the mighty Jewel to make him mortal so she could be with him! You could have done so much more with it!"_

"No…" she objected. But Tsubaki could feel her resolve weakening.

"_We can have the Jewel now… all we need to do is take it from her!"_

"I cannot do this! I cannot kill the girl!"

"_You don't have to kill her to take it!"_

"I… suppose…" _Kikyo trusted you! Is this how you repay her?_ "NO! I will not!"

"_Then you are of no more use to me!!!"_

A mind-piercing shriek filled her head as the demon leapt from her eye. Tsubaki felt the tip of its tail twitching madly within her skull as it extracted its bulk from its former residence.

Normally it hurt a bit when the demon exited her body to do her bidding… but this time, the pain was excruciating. Tsubaki felt as though ants were crawling around inside her head, gnawing off bits and pieces as they went and spewing acid into the voids they created. She opened her mouth to scream in agony, but none came… her nerves were too overwhelmed by the pain response to send signals in the opposite direction and command her body into even such a basic reaction.

Tsubaki welcomed the pain, greeted it as an old friend… it was an almost pleasant sensation next to the numbness she nearly always felt. Such was her last thought before her mind mercifully lapsed into darkness.

xxxxx

_Something smells rotten…_ Inuyasha ground to a halt. It was only there for a split second, but he had definitely smelled something… _different_… through all the blood. _Better check on the brat..._

**PHWEEE**!

A faintly glowing arrow sheared clean through a demon that was about to pounce on him. Inuyasha's gaze backtracked to the arrow's source.

"Yes! I definitely put some spiritual power into that one!" Kaede was practically giddy.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden, brat!"

"Well, since Tsubaki fell, I have to do my part…"

"Huh?"

Kaede pointed to the priestess's unmoving body.

"I'll get her… cover me?"

"Mm-hmm."

He dashed quickly to the fallen priestess, and brought her back to Kaede. "She's your responsibility now, brat."

"Gee, thanks. I'll be sure to let her know just how much you care when she wakes up… she's not dead, or wounded, so far as I can see…"

"Whatever. Just keep your eyes peeled… something's not right." He was off and fighting again in a flash.

Kaede couldn't see the undulating body as it glided invisibly between the carcasses that littered the courtyard.

"_Almosssst there… thisss time, the Jewel of Four Soulsss shall be mine!"_

xxxxx

"Inuyasha, do you sense anything odd?"

"Other than the sudden appearance of all these demons, you mean?"

"Heh. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, there's definitely something here… I smelled it for a second… but I couldn't see anything. I'd trail it but…"

"You're just a little busy."

"Yeah."

Miatsu and Inuyasha fell into an easy rhythm as they fought, each watching the other's back: dodge, slash, talk, dodge, slash, talk…

_I've always had to fight alone… and now, within the space of a week, I've fought alongside my brother and other demons, and with a monk and priestesses… what's gotten into me? Oh!!! That scent again!_ "Kaede, there's something near you!"

"Huh?" She whirled at the sound of her name being called, and the Jewel swung outwards on its chain.

**SNAP**

The demon's fanged mouth closed around the Jewel, precisely where Kaede's throat had been a moment earlier. Kaede felt a slight tug on the side of her neck, and the chain broke. She watched, horrified, as the demon swallowed the Jewel and its serpentine body began to thicken. Splotchy green scaly wings budded from the serpent's swelling body in midair. Its tail whipped furiously, hurling Kaede headlong across the room.

_I… I failed…_ she hit the far wall and slumped to the floor. _I'm sorry, Kikyo…_

The snake sprouted spindly arms and legs with razor-sharp claws that sliced through the floorboards like warm butter as it landed. It reared up and burst through the ceiling, cackling triumphantly: _"At lasssst! The power of the Sssacred Jewel is mine!"_

"That's what you think, vermin! IRON REAVER!"

Golden arcs extended from Inuyasha's claws, but the demon heaved its bulk into the air, and only received a flesh wound. Oozing, it hissed in rage and buffeted Inuyasha with gusts of wind from its furiously beating wings.

_Crap. I've never had to fight a _dragon_ before… why now?_

"Oh…" Kaede felt sick.

"Don't you pass out on me, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha picked Kaede and Tsubaki up, and dashed off as the dragon's claws swished through the air behind him. With his arms occupied, Inuyasha sent back some cover fire from the claws on his toes in mid-leap. "BLADES OF BLOOD!!!"

Scarlet crescents danced across the demon's body. It roared furiously as its left eye was cut to ribbons.

They landed on the far side of the courtyard. "You stupid girl! How could you let it get the Jewel!" Inuyasha needed to vent.

"Wasn't my fault… couldn't see it… I'd be dead if you hadn't warned me."

Miatsu finished off the last of the lesser demons as Inuyasha reached him. "Here, watch her."

"When did _that_ thing get here?"

"She let some demon swallow the Jewel, and it turned into that." He indicated the dragon, which was busy rubbing its eye in pain.

"So it's true: the Jewel can increase the powers of demons. Fascinating." Miatsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Seems that way."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help against a dragon in my condition."

"I figured as much."

"Good luck, Inuyasha."

"Gee, thanks. Just watch the women, will ya?"

"Always do," Miatsu replied with a wink.

_What's the deal with this monk? _thought Inuyasha with a scowl.

"Inuyasha, you have to get it back! Only evil can come of a demon possessing the Jewel!" Kaede was awake, but couldn't stand. _Must've sprained my ankle…_

"And just how am I supposed to slay a _dragon_??? I might make it out of here alive, but you three are toast."

As Inuyasha turned to attack the behemoth again, he felt a sudden throbbing behind his right eye. He collapsed, gasping. _What the hell? I've gotten a headache when fighting for my life before, but this feels like something's trying to get out of my head!_

Kaede and Miatsu watched questioningly as Inuyasha writhed about on the ground for no apparent reason. Then, accompanied by a sound akin to a small burp, Inuyasha's eye expelled an ancient-looking rusty sword.

"Now, I know I've never seen a demon do _that_," commented Miatsu.

"Nope," muttered Kaede.

"Oww… what the hell happened?" Inuyasha sat up groggily.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha… it's a _katana_." Miatsu stooped and cheerfully handed the blade to Inuyasha, bowing like a midwife handing a baby to its birthmother.

Inuyasha gave him a withering stare, but accepted the blade. He stood up, and rubbed his still-throbbing eye with his free hand. "Beats me where this thing came from… I had no idea it was in my eye… but what good is an old rusty sword, anyhow?"

"Considering its mysterious method of _delivery_, perhaps the sword in itself is an enigma?" suggested Miatsu.

"Har de har har. You're kidding, right? This thing's a piece of…"

"Inuyasha, just _try the damn sword!!!_" Kaede was fed up with his reluctance.

"All right, all right! Sheesh!" Inuyasha faced the snake, which was just now recovering from its pity-party.

_"That ssstung, you insssect! But you will not catch me unawaresss again!"_ The demon roared and lunged at Inuyasha. His target sprang into the air and swung the sword down in a vicious two-handed arc.

"HRAH!"

**TWANGGGGG**

The blade rebounded off the demon's thick hide, and as Inuyasha landed behind the demon, he dropped the sword and clutched his sore hands to his chest. "Damn, that hurts! This dumb thing can't cut him! I told you the sword wouldn't work!" he yelled back to Kaede.

"What? So we're just supposed to give up and die?!" Kaede sobbed from across the courtyard, limping.

"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!" he snapped back. As Inuyasha bent to pick up the sword, he felt it pulse within his grasp. _It's almost like a heartbeat… is this thing alive?_

Kaede sat in stunned silence. _Did he really mean what he just said?_

"Oh…"

"Lady Tsubaki! You're alive!" The moment passed, and Kaede busied herself attending to the dazed priestess.

The demon came about for another strike. Again, Inuyasha leaped into the air, but the demon anticipated another head-on assault and whipped its tail around to block it.

_Fine, then, the tail goes first!_ Inuyasha swung with all his might, and to his astonishment, the sword sliced cleanly through flesh and bone. The rusty katana had transformed into a giant, keen-edged sword shaped vaguely like a fang. When he landed, he rapped lightly on the blade with his knuckles, and the blade resounded with a sharp musical tone.

Bellowing in agony and aggravation, the dragon tried to flee from this new unaccountable menace. "Oh, no you don't!" Grinning in anticipation of the kill, Inuyasha sprang from the ground. He was not about to let this one get away.

"DIE!!!" Inuyasha swung the transformed sword sideways, aiming to decapitate the beast. To his shock, the blade stopped halfway through the demon's neck, and the sword was repulsed. _What happened?_

xxxxx

On the ground, Miatsu, Kaede, and Tsubaki watched in awe as the demon's flesh dissipated, leaving the skeleton suspended in midair. But where Inuyasha's sword had struck, an indigo pinprick of light blazed furiously. Then, the light flared all the brighter, and streamers like shooting stars came flying from it in every direction.

One shot directly towards them, faster than the eye could track.

"Oh!" Kaede gasped as the entity buried itself in the scarred flesh beneath her eye patch. She fell to the ground, twitching and whimpering. _It burns! It burns!_

"Young lady, are you all right?" Miatsu was gravely concerned. "Castoff from a demon can leave serious wounds…"

"What happened up there, half-breed?" asked Tsubaki as Inuyasha approached the huddled group of humans.

"I don't know… the sword bounced off something… and look at it now!" He displayed the blade. It was still transformed, but a large chuck of the cutting edge was missing.

"Never mind that, something struck Lady Kaede!" rebuked Miatsu.

"I have some skill as a healer. Let me see the injury," Tsubaki insisted.

It took a moment for them to get her to stop shaking, but once she was calm, Tsubaki gently peeled away the eye patch. "Oh my…"

"What is it?" asked Kaede, fearfully.

"I thought you had only _one _eye, young lady…"

"I do… why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Wait here." Tsubaki scurried to one of the ruined buildings, and came back shortly clutching a shard of a mirror. "So much for earthly possessions," she murmured. "Look and see, Kaede."

Kaede tentatively took the mirror from Tsubaki. Miatsu helped her hold it up so she could view her face.

_My eye! It's… healed! But how?_ As Kaede peered into the endless depths of the mirror, she could see a glimmer of violet light in the center of her restored pupil. "There's something in my eye…"

"I don't see anything," snorted Inuyasha.

"I don't either, but I can sense _something_ there," Miatsu put in helpfully.

"It is a shard," Tsubaki said simply.

"A shard?" Kaede inquired.

"I should clarify… it is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Only priestesses and others of great spiritual strength can see the Jewel when it is embedded in the flesh of a living being… or so I was taught. The same must hold true for pieces of the Jewel."

"You don't mean that… it's been broken?" asked Kaede, horrified.

Tsubaki nodded gravely. "It's the only possibility. That _thing_ has a demonic aura," she said, indicating Inuyasha's sword. "It must have been powerful enough to shatter the Jewel."

Kaede slowly absorbed this new development. She looked up at the faces of three total strangers, suddenly feeling much older than her eleven years. Tsubaki's visage was sullen, and Miatsu was lost in thought. For his part, Inuyasha looked positively mortified. Kaede felt a tight knot constrict in her throat. _It was my duty to protect the Jewel. So what do I do now?_


	7. Aftermath, Part 1

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 7: Aftermath, Part 1

Tsubaki looked about the courtyard, suddenly struck by the devastation the demons had wrought in their mad rush for the Shikon Jewel. Piles of splintered wood remained where once sat sacred shrine buildings.

She was still too weakened to do much but sit and watch as the monk and the half-breed carted the bodies of demons outside the shrine. There were too many bodies to bury, so they had used pieces of the devastated structures to form a pyre. The young priestess Kaede was still nursing her sprain, but she had begun searching through the rubble to see if any sacred artifacts could be salvaged.

"What have I done?" Tsubaki whispered to herself. "What have I done? Everything I've known for years… gone, just like that… and what will I tell the master? Why did I ever sell my soul to that demon?"

_Eternal youth and beauty… that's what I wanted. Or I thought that's what I wanted… now, I just don't know._

"Priestess Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Kaede?"

The girl came hobbling up on a makeshift crutch. "Are you feeling any better? That wound around your eye looks most painful."

"It is an old wound," Tsubaki muttered, staring at her feet. "It sometimes hurts, but not often."

"How come we didn't see it before?"

"My makeup must have been wiped off when I fell on the ground."

"Oh. I couldn't tell you were wearing any. You looked too beautiful to be wearing any."

_I wasn't…_

"You looked almost as beautiful as Kikyo did…" her voice trailed off.

_Almost?_

"But I'm her sister, so of course she was more beautiful to me," Kaede continued after a moment's pause.

Tsubaki made a wry smile. "Of course. So now I suppose I don't look very beautiful with this?" She indicated the criss-crossing scar around her eye.

"I still think you're beautiful," Kaede insisted. "Almost more so. You seemed almost _too_ beautiful to be real before." She covered her mouth, embarrassed.

Tsubaki laughed. "It's nice to hear you say that… even if you don't mean it."

"Hey, are you two gonna help, or are we going to have to do all the work around here?" a rude, impatient, and very annoyed voice interrupted from behind.

"Hey, I'm still injured here!" Kaede groused.

"It's ok, half-breed. Leave the girl alone. I think I can work some now." Tsubaki struggled to her feet. She was still getting used to the sensation of _not_ having someone else's voice in her head… it made her feel oddly empty.

"I told you to stop calling me that, _wench_!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Fine, _mutt_!" Tsubaki yelled back.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh, hey, Miatsu. They're calling each other names again," Kaede answered, pointing at the bickering pair.

"Indeed? They almost fight like an old married couple."

Tsubaki paused mid-insult. "WHAT?"

_Egads! The fires of hell! _"Heh heh… got you to stop fighting, didn't it?" Miatsu grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have no shame," Tsubaki huffed. "Come on, let's get to work, you."

"Hey! Get back here you… you!" he yelled at her receding back.

"Inuyasha, have you figured out how the sword works yet?" Kaede asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. It's as dull and rusty as ever." It had resumed its former state while they were engrossed in Kaede's shard-pierced eye.

"Strange how it came just when you needed it," remarked Miatsu. "Do you remember thinking about anything in particular just before it came out?"

"Not that I recall. Maybe it only works when there's a demon nearby?"

"Could be. Anyhow, Inuyasha, I can't move some of the larger demon carcasses. Would you give me a hand with them?"

"Why are we doing all this work for a bunch of brainless demons, though?"

"It's not for them… it's for Tsubaki. This was her home, not to mention a sacred shrine, and now it's defiled by demonic auras. If we don't seal away these demons, more will sense their presence and this place will become a haven for evil creatures."

"Eh, all right. Don't see why I should help _her_ out, though…"

Kaede sat and listened to their banter trail off as they returned to their labors. When their comforting noise faded, she was left alone in the empty silence.

_What do I do now, Kikyo? _she pleaded. _I'm not strong enough to seek out the shards on my own… I couldn't even take on one demon! But I know I need to do it, with or without their help._

She sat for a while, pondering how she should broach the subject with the others. _It's not like they owe me anything,_ she mused.

Kaede limped over to join the others. Miatsu had just lit the stack of oil-soaked wood the demon cadavers had been piled upon. She shivered despite the heat of the roaring flames as they listened to the crackling pyre.

xxxxx

The demon hissed in frustration. _She didn't take it! The priestess didn't take the Jewel! And now this! _It eyed the pure, sparkling Jewel shard before it with contempt. _Now I have to make the Jewel whole again before I can be the same! At least I can use this one to help me find the others… _ The demon focused his malicious will on the shard, and its internal light slowly dimmed.

The demon picked up the tainted shard and cast his gaze on the distant shrine, the spot clearly marked by a billowing cloud of smoke. "Inuyasha!" he snarled. "You are to blame for this! First you won the heart of the lovely maiden Kikyo, and now you insult me further by breaking my precious Jewel! I, Naraku, shall ensure that you wish Kikyo _had_ killed you before I am through with you!" His curse cast, the demon slipped away into the depths of the forest, ever vigilant for signs of Jewel shards.


	8. Aftermath, Part 2

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 8: Aftermath, Part 2

"Thank you." Tsubaki's voice broke the silence that had lingered since the cremation fire died down. The four of them had watched the corpses burn, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.

"You're quite welcome, Lady Tsubaki," responded Miatsu. He nudged Inuyasha, who muttered something indistinct. "Well, who's hungry? I'm sure a good meal would cheer us all up!" He clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. Tsubaki and Kaede couldn't help but laugh at his undampened spirit.

Inuyasha said nothing, but his stomach rumbled as if saying, _I agree with the monk even if Fuzzy-Ears doesn't!_

The kitchen building was in shambles, but some of the cookware and foodstuffs in the pantry were unspoiled. Miatsu soon whipped up a large pot of rice and some roasted fish, and four tired people thrown together by fate shared their first meal in what seemed like ages together under the stars.

Kaede tried to eat, but simply couldn't. She felt hollow in the pit of her stomach, as if it had finally sunk in that her beloved sister Kikyo was gone. _And now the Jewel she left to me to protect is, too._

"Is something wrong with the rice, Kaede?" asked Miatsu.

"No, the rice is fine. _I'm_ not."

"What ails you, then? Is your eye acting up?"

"No." Everyone had stopped eating, watching her expectantly. "I just miss my sister… and I have to get the Jewel back… and I'm scared…" she burst into tears.

Nobody knew what to say to the poor girl suddenly thrust into a world much larger and more dangerous than she was prepared for.

_Aww, crap. Not again. But I can't let the kid go running all over Japan looking for shards of the Jewel. She'll get herself killed, and Kikyo already hates me enough…_

_I cursed her sister out of selfish envy… I owe it to her to protect her. And being around her makes me feel a little less empty inside._

_Got nothing better to do… besides, she's kinda cute. Maybe in a few years…_

"I'll go with you," they said simultaneously.

Kaede looked up at the others in surprise. The others looked across the fire at each other, equally as surprised.

"Why?" she murmured. "It's my job to protect the Jewel…"

"I don't have a home anymore," Tsubaki reminded her. "Well, not much of one, anyway. Hardly anyone comes here anymore. And I think I could be of some help."

"I'm just a wandering monk," said Miatsu, shrugging. "Traveling is my life. And I can think of worse company."

"Feh. I just want the Jewel so I can become a full demon, and you've already got one piece of it. Besides… I figure whoever pitted Kikyo and I against each other will be after the other shards, too." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the day he would meet that being.

Tsubaki and Miatsu looked positively baffled at this revelation. Kaede explained all that had happened at the village recently, culminating in their trek to the shrine to find another priestess to watch the Jewel.

xxxxx

"… and so we arrived here on the fourth day, and you know the rest!" she concluded.

"Interesting. Inuyasha, you say that the arrows felt demonic in origin?" asked Miatsu.

"Yeah."

"Then perhaps we should begin our search for answers there."

"I thought we were going to look for Jewel shards?" Kaede asked.

"I suggest we split up," said Miatsu. "You and Inuyasha have already witnessed the scene of the betrayal; I recommend Tsubaki and I investigate it. We may be able to detect something you missed. Meanwhile, the two of you could comb the nearby area for other shards of the Jewel. Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me," responded Kaede. "Any other thoughts?"

Tsubaki didn't mind getting away from Inuyasha for a while, and Inuyasha was more than glad to get away from both her _and_ the eternally cheery monk. So neither said anything.

"Good! We'll leave first thing in the morning!" Kaede declared. "Good night, all!"

"Good night, young priestess."

"Good night, Kaede."

**Grunt**


	9. Family Matters

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 9: Family Matters

"Anything yet?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Inuyasha was growing impatient. _We've been walking all morning, and she still hasn't seen any Jewel shards! _He sighed loudly.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm walking so slow… it's not my fault I sprained my ankle and my pony got devoured by the demons," said Kaede.

"Yeah, yeah… I just can't stand not _doing_ anything! I could be tracking down Kikyo's killer!"

Earlier that morning, the group had split up. Tsubaki and Miatsu set out for Kaede's village to look into Kikyo's death, while Kaede and Inuyasha followed the road in the opposite direction with not a single clue as to where the other shards of the Jewel had landed. _I thought it might be _easier_ with him along,_ mused Kaede. _So far, all he's done is complain!_

They stopped for lunch, after which Kaede checked her ankle. "It's swollen, but holding up fine," she announced.

"I could move faster on my own, you know."

"But you can't see the Jewels like I can… we need to stick together."

"Feh."

At least he volunteered to carry our supplies… Kaede tried to think positively as they continued on. "Ow!" 

"What's the matter? Is it your leg again?"

"Something's biting me…" Kaede pulled the collar of her robe down a bit. "Ew! What is that?"

"Greetings, Master Inuyasha!"

"It talks! Get it off me!"

Inuyasha reached over and gingerly removed the offending vermin, holding his shirt tightly between the claws of his thumb and forefinger. "What do you want, you pest?" he growled to his squirming captive.

"You know that… thing?" wondered Kaede.

"I am Myoga, a demon flea!" it stated pompously. "I proudly served Lord Inuyasha's father for many centuries, and now serve Lord Inuyasha himself!"

"Huh?"

"_Serve_ me? You told me to go find my brother, and he practically killed me when I showed up at his castle!" Inuyasha began pumping his fingers, squeezing and releasing the helpless flea.

"Umm…"

"Be that as it may, I had no idea that Lord Sesshomaru would cast out his own brother! He behaved in a most disgraceful manner!"

"Uh…"

"And how would _you_ know how he behaved? You split the moment I knocked on the front door!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON???" shrieked Kaede.

Startled, Inuyasha released Myoga, who promptly hopped back onto Kaede's shoulder.

"I said, young lady, that I am Myoga, a demon flea. I once served Lord Inuyasha's father, and now…"

"_Lord_ Inuyasha?" Kaede interrupted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Here we go again…_

"You mean you didn't know?" Myoga asked, unbelieving. "Lord Inuyasha's father once ruled all the Western Lands! That is, until his untimely death at the hands of a vicious brute of a demon…" he wiped his eyes and blew his nose on Kaede's collar.

"Spare us the sob story, Myoga. What's going on?" demanded Inuyasha.

"The word about is that you, Inuyasha, mercilessly slew a young priestess who protected an item known as the Sacred Shikon Jewel."

"Well, something killed her, but it wasn't me!" Inuyasha snorted. "You know me better than that, Myoga."

"Of course you didn't kill her, master Inuyasha," Myoga responded patronizingly. "It would be impossible for you to use the Tetsusaiga if you had."

"To use the what?"

"The great sword of power you now carry, the Tetsusaiga! It was forged from one of your father's fangs many centuries ago. Your father used its power to protect those who lived peacefully in his lands, humans and demons alike, and upon his passing he left it to you. It was entombed with your father's body, to be protected and kept secret there until you came of age."

"So how come it was in my eye?"

"In your eye? Hmm. Well, the gateway to your father's tomb is a magical black pearl… it must have been implanted in your eye when you were but an infant! Anyhow, when activated, it opens a gateway to the netherworld. I can only presume that some great need of yours summoned the sword to you through that gateway!"

"Well, it did kind of come in handy…" Kaede said, trying hard to absorb all that the tiny demon was saying.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness! Who might you be, young lady?" Myoga inquired.

"Um… I'm Kaede. I am… I mean, I _was_ Kikyo's sister. She tried to shoot Inuyasha for stealing the Jewel."

"Did he steal it?"

"Umm… I did, but I let go of it…"

"So where is it now?"

"We… don't really know. It broke," Kaede said apologetically.

"I don't suppose Inuyasha broke it?"

"How did you know?"

"The reason I sought you out is because I sensed the power of the Tetsusaiga and another great power striving against one another. It must have been the Jewel! Now, then…" he hopped onto the hilt of the sword, which rested in Inuyasha's sash. "Oh! A piece of the blade is missing!"

"Yeah… it broke off when I hit the Jewel, I guess. It's in the pack here." He jerked his head.

"Good, good…" Myoga mopped his brow. "Well, since the sword is still largely intact, there's no permanent harm done. Now then, what became of the broken Jewel?"

"Well," Kaede said, "part of it ended up in my eye… and now I can see with it again!"

Myoga hopped onto her nose and peered into her eye. "Hmm… it seems to have both demonic and divine energy trapped inside it. I can't say much more than that. I will have to find out more about this Shikon Jewel. In the meantime, Inuyasha, I have come to warn you. Your life is in danger!"

"From what?"

"Haven't you been listening? The Tetsusaiga is a great sword of power! It must be properly contained, or the consequences will be most dire!"

"I _ain't_ sealing away this sword, old man!"

"Are you really that dense, Inuyasha? I'm talking about Tetsusaiga's sheath!"

"It didn't come with one."

"Of course not! Do you think your father would leave both items in the same location? To have one fall into the wrong hands would be a tragedy, but to lose both would be disastrous!" Myoga said.

"Ok, fine. So, where is the sheath?"

"Well… that's the one that fell into the wrong hands." Myoga began fidgeting.

"And whose hands would those be?"

"Well, not really hands… more like greedy claws…"

"WHO HAS THE SHEATH?"

"My mother."

xxxxx

Kaede stared wordlessly at the speaker, a tall, handsome demon who had appeared without a sound. He looked almost human, but had two triangular markings on each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead, pointed ears, long silver hair, and a big, fluffy… _something_… over his right shoulder. He was garbed like a lord in ceremonial armor, and wore a sheathed _katana_ slipped through his elaborately woven belt. But his most striking feature was his golden eyes. _There's something familiar about them… Inuyasha!_ She looked in her companion's eyes, buried beneath his furrowed brow. _They're the same!_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was instantly suspicious. _Whenever he goes to see someone personally, he means business… I remember that much._ "What do you want with me?"

"It seems the Tetsusaiga has come to you without you seeking it. How strange."

"Me lord, your humble servant has come!" Jaken ground to a halt and panted for breath.

_A water imp? This far from a river?_ _What is going on here?_ Kaede drew an arrow and stared up at the tall stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored her. "Inuyasha, give me the Tetsusaiga."

"Not a chance! The sword popped out of my eye, so it's mine now!"

"Out of your eye? I see. That would fit the riddle: 'Seeing, yet never seen; protected, yet unknown to its protector.' That was the only clue to the location of our father's grave. Yet I would hardly have considered the grave 'protected' had I not seen you fight."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The Tetsusaiga should be mine. I am the elder brother, and all that was our father's belongs to me."

"Feh. Like I'd just hand it over to _you_. This is the _only_ thing my old man ever gave me, and I ain't gonna let it go that easy!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do not speak of our father so! You are the one responsible for his untimely death, _half-breed_." In a flash, his right hand gripped Inuyasha's throat and thrust him against a nearby tree. His clawed left hand poised to strike, glowing with an eerie green light.

"Let him go!" Kaede loosed her arrow, and Sesshomaru dodged backward. He looked at Kaede disdainfully. "Brother, control your _human_."

"She ain't exactly mine."

"Nevertheless, it is beneath a demon of your stature to consort with mortals. Remind her not to interfere again."

"Kaede, you heard him. Keep out of this!" Inuyasha dropped the backpack, drew the Tetsusaiga and willed the sword to grow, to no avail. _Damn! Why won't it transform?_

"Something the matter, little brother?"

"None of your business."

"I told you… the sword is useless in the hands of one such as yourself. You would be better off without it." Sesshomaru suddenly flicked his light whip, snapping it across Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha yelped as the sword was torn from his grasp, and was himself hurled into a tree by the whip's return swing. Kaede watched helplessly as Sesshomaru strode calmly to the sword, its point stuck in the ground. He stretched out his hand to grasp the hilt, but an energy bolt leapt from the hilt to his hand, and he quickly withdrew his smoking limb with a grimace of pain. "The blade is ensorcelled. Father did his work well, and nothing can be done for now. Come, Jaken."

"Coming, me lord!" The imp scurried off behind his master.

xxxxx

Inuyasha came to with a start. "Sesshomaru!"

"Easy, easy… he's gone. He couldn't touch your sword. I don't know why he didn't kill us both… he easily could have. But, after all, he is your brother, right?"

"Feh. Half-brother. And he was probably just paying me back for last time."

"What last time?"

"Eh, some old enemies of our father came sniffing around, and that little toad came and told me Sesshomaru wanted my help fighting them. I was itching for a fight, so I went. It's not like I owed _him_ anything… or my father, for that matter."

"So that's why you were hurt the other day?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"… Nothing, I guess. Hey, where did Myoga go?"

"Probably ran off. He always does whenever there's trouble."

"Master Inuyasha! How could you say such a cruel thing?"

"Because it's true, you cowardly insect!" Inuyasha plucked the flea off Kaede's quiver. "Now, why does his mother have my sheath?"

"No idea." Myoga glanced up, and began quivering. "Eep! If you'll excuse me…" he wiggled loose and zipped off into the tall grass.

"Feh. Some help he is."

"So, where _is_ Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Did someone mention me?" came a cool voice from the sky.

"Oh… no wonder Myoga ran off," Inuyasha muttered. "Yo, long time, no see!" he hollered back.

"Silence, fool of a half-breed! There was never any great love between your father and I, but mating with that _human_ was the worst of insults." Kaede looked up. The voice seemed to be coming from a cloud hovering overhead.

As she watched, the cloud floated to the ground and dissipated. A tall, ornately dressed demoness stepped out of the mist. Kaede knew instantly she had to be Sesshomaru's mother. She had the same pointed ears, the same silvery hair, and the same haughty demeanor. She shared Sesshomaru's angular facial features, except her jaw was softly rounded. And she had the same crescent moon on her forehead, but only one triangle on each cheek.

"Gee, two family reunions in one day. To what do I owe the honor of this visit, your highness?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out!" Her voice thundered. "I only came because your father insisted."

"My father? I thought he was dead."

"And you think death could fully negate the will of so powerful a demon as my husband? You have much to learn, Inuyasha. Your father has plagued my dreams ever since I came to possess this cursed thing." She drew a black wooden sheath from the folds of her lavish robe and roughly cast it at him. "Do with it as you will."

A cloud formed about her feet, and she slowly rose into the sky. She looked down at Inuyasha. "You came to help fight your father's enemies, Inuyasha. In doing so, you showed that perhaps you are worthy of being called your father's son. If so, it is only right that you receive your inheritance. Do not dishonor his memory."

"Feh."

Kaede watched silently until her cloud faded from view. _Inuyasha's human mother must have been very beautiful indeed to have drawn Inuyasha's father's attention away from that woman…_ She looked back at Inuyasha, who seemed lost in thought.

"Inuyasha… what was your mother like?"

His face noticeable softened, ever so briefly, before resuming its usual dour expression. "Let's go, Kaede." He stomped off, ignoring her question entirely. "Come on, we haven't got all day!"

_I'll ask him again later…_


	10. Shard Seeking

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 10: Shard Seeking

Two hours later, Inuyasha was still grouchy, though Kaede rather doubted it was because of Sesshomaru and his mother. In fact, she was almost positive, because it seemed like every five minutes he would…

"See anything yet?"

_That's it!_ "NO! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! IF I HAD, YOU'D BE THE FIRST TO KNOW… _KOKUZOKU_!"

**THUD**

"Geez, I was just asking!"

"Yes, you were! For the hundredth time today! Now stop asking me!" Kaede stormed off, leaving Inuyasha in his cozy little crater.

_Of all the nerve! Does he think I _don't_ want to find the jewel shards or something? _Lost in thought, she failed to notice the approaching danger until the last second.

_A shard?_ "Yipe!" Kaede dove aside, narrowly avoiding the giant thundering hooves. "That was close… uh oh…"

The beast had skidded to a halt. As it turned its twin-horned head to stare down at Kaede from its four-meter height, she clearly saw the shard embedded in its forehead. _It wants my shard!_ she realized with a start.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha landed between her and the beast. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know! I've never seen a demon that looked like that before… it really doesn't even feel like a demon!"

"Well, demon or not, that thing's going down!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath as the beast turned and charged. "Hey, it transformed again!" He lofted the sword overhead, waiting for the perfect moment to bring it down.

The moment came.

He swung.

The moment went.

And so did Inuyasha.

The sword rebounded off the beast's shard-reinforced skull, carrying Inuyasha along with it.

"YAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" **CRASH **(foul ball!)

"Eeek!" Kaede dove aside again as the beast continued on its unaltered path.

"What the hell?" grumbled Inuyasha as he pried himself out of the trunk of the tree that had graciously stopped him from immigrating to the next district. He shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"Inuyasha! The skull's too hard! Try aiming for the legs!"

"I'm on it!" Once more, Inuyasha set himself up between Kaede and the beast. He held Tetsusaiga over his shoulder like a champion slugger. _I'll side-step it and cut off all four legs in one sweep!_

Once again, the beast paid him no mind as it bore down on Kaede.

"HRAAAH!!!"

(Strike two…)

Kaede dodged again by a hair's breadth. "OH! Inuyasha, my ankle is still hurt! I can't keep this up!"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, scooped her up, and launched into the trees as the beast rumbled past again. Its angry eyes glared at them from below as it backed away, preparing to ram their tree.

"Just hold on to me tight, Kaede."

"Uh-huh."

**BAM** The tree shook.

**BAM** The tree shimmied.

**BAM** The tree shuddered.

**BAM** The tree splintered as Inuyasha bounded to the next one.

"If we can keep this up, it might just knock itself out…"

xxxxx

Twenty-seven trees later…

_Crap. Out of lumber._ There were no more trees left in sight with branches large enough to support their combined weight. "Inuyasha, do you think you can make it to that cliff over there?" It was about ten meters high.

"No problem. Hold tight!" He was off and running, the beast in hot pursuit. _Damn, that thing is fast! It even stays with us when I zigzag!_ Inuyasha poured on the afterburners, and just barely made it to the cliff in time. A flying jump took them to the top while the beast rammed the base, starting a minor avalanche.

"Ha! That got him!" Inuyasha crowed. They peered over the edge at the furious brute, expecting to see it unconscious. Instead, they watched as streams of liquid shot from the maddened creature's eyes, burst in midair, and rained down on them. Kaede shrieked as small droplets spattered her bare arms and legs. "It's acid!" exclaimed Kaede. "We can't let it touch us."

Inuyasha shrugged off his kimono top and draped it across her shoulders. "Here, this will give you some protection, at least. It's not after me. Now stay huddled up under there while I take it out!" _Though I haven't got a clue how…_

He dropped back down and watched the beast, who pointedly ignored him and continued spraying acid at the top of the cliff. _Why is it spraying the cliff when it knows it can't get up there to get the shard?_ Then it dawned on him. _It's melting the cliffside away to make a ramp so it can climb up! I've got to stop it now!_

He drew Tetsusaiga and charged the creature, but was soundly rebuffed by a sudden backwards kick. _Ok, not from behind… from the side, then!_ The beast simply turned its head and sprayed acid at him for a split second to keep him at bay. _Oh, come on! This is getting ridiculous!_ _If only I had my kimono top, I could… wait… I still have part of it…_

"Hup!"

Once more, the beast saw Inuyasha coming. But this time, the acid spray splashed harmlessly off his fire-rat _pants_ as he spiraled toward the beast. Of course, the beast assumed he'd dodge and retreat again, and returned to spraying the cliff.

**WHOCK**

It was a flawless two-legged kick, smack-dab in the back of the beast's head. It didn't knock the creature out… but the force did knock the jewel shard out of its forehead, finally.

"Damn, that stings!" cursed Inuyasha, rubbing his acid-soaked feet.

"Inuyasha, are you all right? What happened?" asked Kaede as she slid down the slope. "Oh! You got it!"

"Yeah, but… what is it?"

The two of them stared at the strange beast. It had shrunken back to scarcely a meter tall, and its horns were practically non-existent. It returned their inquisitive stares with a cool gaze… then bent down and began munching on a tuft of grass.

"I… think it's some sort of… goat… thing…" commented Kaede. "It doesn't look like any domestic animal I've seen, though. It must have been driven mad by the power of the shard. Inuyasha, put that thing away! There's no need to kill it now!"

He grudgingly complied, sliding the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"I guess the jewel can increase the natural power of humans, demons, and plain animals as well… hmm… well, in any case, we got a shard back, Inuyasha! Good job!" She smiled at him as she plucked it from the ground where it had fallen.

"Yeah, whatever… let's go."

As he walked off, Kaede couldn't help but notice that the soles of his feet were horribly burnt. "Wait, Inuyasha!"

"What now?"

"Let's rest for a while, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt, that's why!"

"I'll be fine. Move it."

"No! You're staying right here until I find some herbs to use on your feet. It's because I had your robe that you got hurt, after all…" she spread the robe on the soft grass beneath a smaller tree that had escaped the beast's rampage. "Come on, sit down and rest. Please?"

"Feh."

_"Sit down before I MAKE you sit down!"_

"Ok, ok! Geez!"

xxxxx

It wasn't long before Kaede found some herbs to do the trick. She located two stones to suit the purpose and ground the herbs up before spreading the resulting paste on the soles of Inuyasha's feet.

"What is that stuff? It reeks!"

"Never you mind. Just stay sitting there for at least an hour and let the medicine work!" Kaede flopped down next to him.

"Feh." Nevertheless, he stayed put, leaning back against the tree and watching as the placid beast grazed.

"Inuyasha? Umm… thanks for protecting me. I really do appreciate it."

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"…"

Kaede waved her hand in front of his face. _He's asleep! The fight must've really worn him out… Well, this place is as good as any to camp for the night. _"Inuyasha, I'm going to get some firewood… shouldn't take too long," she muttered, gazing about at the wreckage of their recent battle.

_I guess I'll tell him when he wakes up…_

A/N: This strange beast is real! It is called the Japanese Serow (_Capricornus crispus_), and it is a sort of mountain goat. The real animals do, in fact, secrete a substance like vinegar (acetic acid) from a gland in front of their eyes to mark their territory. I figured that a Shikon shard just might make that acid stronger, make it shoot further, and voila! With the power of a shard, the gland no longer marks territory, but protects it too!


	11. Tsubaki's Story

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 11: Tsubaki's Story

"So, Tsubaki, how did you happen to become a shrine priestess?"

They'd been walking in amicable silence for some time. _I guess it was too good to last_, she thought wistfully. But to her surprise, she found herself biting back her reflexive curt reply to that painful question.

"It's a long story."

"We have a long way to go," replied Miatsu cheerfully. _The longer the better, with such beautiful company… _

"All right, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Tsubaki began her tale:

xxxxx

"I was just a young girl, five or six summers old at most, when my mother died giving birth to my younger brother. My father took her loss hard and began drinking and gambling incessantly. Before long, my ten-year old brother was forced to work the land _and_ care for myself and the baby. Of course, this drove him to the brink of exhaustion, and he fell ill the next winter. Of course, my father – who only came home to eat and pass out before heading out again with more of our earnings – began to beat my brother when the money ran out. He nearly killed him before coming to his senses… somewhat.

"While he tried to figure out what to do, a passing merchant offered him a way out: sell off a daughter or two. He even offered to be the buyer, sight unseen. As I was the _only_ daughter, and not much use working the land as of yet, well, you can guess how my father responded. So I found myself one of many slaves in his caravan.

"He had us girls dress up as priestesses and tell customers his 'holy sutras' were real. But I quickly found out that young girls were this merchant's primary source of income: selling imitations was only a front. Most girls were eventually sold off to brothels, and fetched a high price, since they were still maidens. The ones that didn't, well… let's just say every so often he found a girl to his liking: for a while. Then they were either sold off or handed over to his 'bodyguards'.

"Strangely, I was spared both fates. Four summers passed, but he couldn't find a brothel that would even think of buying me – I blossomed late, and had nothing yet to entice him, or any brothel's customers. But one night during a storm, a bolt of lightning struck his tent, setting it aflame. He escaped unharmed, but feared that the gods were seeking retribution for his misdeeds. Perhaps he was right, because not long after, bandits set upon the caravan during the night, killed most of the guards, and made off with all his money and most of the girls. Thoroughly convinced that the gods sought his life, the next time we passed a shrine, he left an offering to the gods: me, his 'beloved daughter'. The head priest agreed to take me on as an apprentice shrine maiden – since I was, in fact, still a maiden – in exchange for praying for that pitiful man's life and well-being. Since then, I've lived and worked at that shrine…"

xxxxx

Tsubaki trailed off. "My apologies, monk. I did not intend to be quite so long-winded."

"You need not apologize, milady. I did ask, after all. It seems that someone must have been watching out for you."

"Perhaps." _Why did I tell him all that? I've never told anyone before!_ She glanced at Miatsu out of the corner of her eye. _It must be that disarming smile of his._

That smile suddenly disappeared as the back of Miatsu's arm thumped against her chest.

"**WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE…"

An enormous spiked club smashed into the path right in front of them.

"Oh."

"My apologies… I was lost in your story and didn't notice this fiend until it was almost too late!" called Miatsu as he sized up the enemy. _Though I suppose I could've grabbed your waist and pulled you out of the way instead… _bad_ Miatsu!_

"It's just an ordinary mountain _oni_… but I've never seen one quite this large!"

"I'm afraid I am fresh out of sutras, milady."

"That makes two of us."

"Up for some close combat, then?"

Tsubaki smiled coldly. Recalling the indignities of her past often made her itchy for a good fight. "I'll bet you I take its head."

"I would have thought you would not approve of gambling," commented Miatsu as he dodged another club strike. _It may be big and strong, but that's no help if it can't hit me!_

"All of life is a gamble. There are winners and losers." _And there are those of us that bluff and lie our way through,_ she silently added, thinking of her demon. _It's really my fault that the Jewel was shattered… if my demon hadn't escaped and swallowed it, we wouldn't be in this mess. Well, nothing to be done about that now… time to focus on the task at hand!_

Tsubaki thought quickly while dodging. She was not much of an athlete, so attacking the oni's vitals directly was hardly an option. She could start at its feet and ankles, and work her way up, but she would spend the better part of the day doing it. _Time for some magic, then!_ She pulled a sheet of origami paper out of her robe.

"Miatsu! Can you get me one of its hairs?"

"Do I _look_ like a barber?" he replied, grinning. "I'll see what I can do."

The next time the club smashed down, Miatsu hopped on it for a free lift. He deftly severed a clump of hairs with his razor-edged staff and added a solid _thwack_ to the demon's forehead before following the thick hairs down the ground. He retrieved a few and lugged them back to Tsubaki.

"That enough?"

"Plenty." Miatsu watched, fascinated, as Tsubaki briskly folded her thin paper into a figure roughly resembling a child's doll with one of the _oni_'s hairs passing through the center of its hollow body. As Tsubaki began chanting, the doll began to glow… and grow. In short order the doll had swelled up into a somewhat plump and rather comical facsimile of its parent _oni_.

"My turn," said Tsubaki. "Forward!"

The giant shikigami moved nearly as slowly as the _oni_, but its long strides quickly brought Tsubaki into attack range. The demon lunged forward to strike, but wasn't nearly quick enough.

"Die, demon!" Tsubaki launched herself off her mobile siege tower and thrust her spear into the _oni_'s right eye… then its left eye… then sunk the point into its left shoulder to keep herself from tumbling off her roiling, howling perch as it collapsed to the ground in pain.

"All too easy," Tsubaki smirked as she neatly sliced through the front of the demon's exposed neck. The howling was swiftly replaced in turn by raspy gurgling and finally a gentle hiss as the _oni_ dissolved into a thin miasma swirling around bare bones.

Miatsu looked on appreciatively. _She's got a lot more power than she lets on..._

"Well, monk… how was that?"

"I'd give it 9 for skill, 8 for style, and 10 for the landing," he responded with a wide grin.

"Only that?" she replied, smirking. "I didn't see _you_ kill it."

"True enough. May I have the next one?"

"Let's hope there isn't a 'next one'… already there has been far too much demon activity these past few days." Her voice took on a serious tone. "Shards of the jewel have been scattered across the land… who knows where they may all end up?"

"Well, since both you and Kaede can see the shards, we shouldn't have much trouble finding them," the monk replied cheerfully.

Tsubaki found herself smiling again despite herself. "Doesn't anything ever worry you, monk?"

She was surprised at the forlorn look on Miatsu's face when he halted and turned to face her. "I have nothing to lose in this world except the clothes on my back, this staff, and my life. There are only two things that truly upset me: knowing that there are so many people who need help, and knowing that I am incapable of helping them all." He and turned his face to the sun, which had just begun to touch the western horizon. Leaning heavily on his staff, he seemed far older than his youthful face revealed.

_Something must have happened to him… something he doesn't want to share just yet. What should I do? _After deliberating with herself for what seemed like an eternity to her, Tsubaki gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Well, all that we can do is do what we can, right? What more can be expected of us?"

"I know, I know. It's just... hard." Haltingly, he stretched his free hand up to meet hers. She didn't bat it away.

When he faced round, his omnipresent smile had returned. "Well, it's going to be dark soon. We should find a place to camp for the night… away from the remains."

"Right. There's an abandoned hut about a mile further. We should be able to rest there. Come on."

They continued on as twilight fell. There was the hut, just as Tsubaki remembered it – about five _tatami_ mats in size. _The last time I was here, I was a slave…_

They had a late supper of rice balls and water from a nearby stream. As she laid out her bedroll, Tsubaki was surprised to see Miatsu still sitting in front of the fire, between her and the entrance. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He gave no response. She peered at his face in the flickering light, and saw his eyes were already closed. "Must be tired," she murmured. "Maybe he's not as tough as he seems." She crawled under her blanket, and was asleep in moments.

Miatsu opened his eyes. "I rarely sleep lying down," he whispered to the night. "And never when there's someone I need to protect." He blinked away salty tears. _A lesson I learned far too late…_


	12. Evil Cave

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 12: Evil Cave

"This seems like such a peaceful village… the air itself seems so pure," Miatsu commented to their guide.

"Yes… the priestess Kikyo has kept us well-protected from all threats, both demonic and human. One local warlord tried to conscript the village men into his army, but Kikyo quickly persuaded him to let the village alone. No one has bothered us since."

"I take it she used friendly persuasion?"

"Decidedly unfriendly. She was like a mother bear protecting her cubs."

Miatsu laughed, but Tsubaki remained silent. She felt uneasy, and rightly so: the last time she visited this village, she had tried to curse Kikyo and steal the Shikon Jewel for herself. _And now I'm investigating her death, and helping to look for the scattered shards of that same Jewel… strange how events have come full circle._

"This is the Sacred Tree, where Kikyo shot and pinned the demon Inuyasha. This is what you were looking for, yes?" Their guide indicated the ancient tree, whose traditional paper ornaments waved gently in the soft morning breeze. Tsubaki could just make out the indentation left by Kikyo's arrow.

"No, good sir… there is another tree, in the forest, where Kikyo… where someone else shot at Inuyasha earlier that day. There should be two arrows remaining in the trunk." Miatsu held up two fingers for emphasis. "Do you know where it might be found?"

The guide stared back quizzically. "We'll have to find it ourselves," whispered Tsubaki. "Thank you for your help and hospitality," she said, bowing to the villager who had welcomed them, "but we will take it from here."

"As you wish, priestess." He bowed and left.

"So… what now?" Miatsu inquired.

Tsubaki sighed and sat, leaning back against the Sacred Tree. "We should have thought to ask better directions before we parted. Now shush and let me concentrate!"

Miatsu closed his eyes and stretched out his own spiritual senses. _There's something… something very evil… an echo… there!_ His eyes snapped open and met Tsubaki's. "You felt it, too?"

She was already on her feet. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

"I'd hardly call this a forest… don't forests usually have more trees?"

"Well, we both felt it was in this direction, right? We can't both be wrong."

"It's unlikely, at any rate," replied Miatsu.

They were swishing through a field of tall green grass, Miatsu in the lead. He pushed aside the blades as best he could to make it easier for Tsubaki to pass through in her flowing robe. "Maybe we just sensed something with an aura even stronger than the arrows?" Miatsu suggested.

"Possibly. We should still… umph… investigate either which way. Oh, confound this robe! I'm going to have to get it trimmed up if I'm going to be traipsing all over Japan looking for those shards."

_Dontthinkitdontthinkitdont… too late._ Miatsu sighed heavily. _I just can't seem to stop myself from thinking about her in… less._ He snuck a peek back. Somehow, seeing her fully clothed made it easier to _not_ see her otherwise in his mind's eye. "Are you all right, lady Tsubaki?"

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's just get where we're going."

"Well, we might have to go back the way we came…"

"WHAT?"

"Unless you'd rather climb up _that_." He indicated the small cliff ahead.

"I think I'd rather, actually! Now help me up!"

"Yes, my lady." _Don't you dare look!_ He forced himself to look away as he pushed her foot skyward. "Do you have a handhold?"

"Yes, I've got one."

"Ok, then I'll… wait for me, my lady!"

Tsubaki was already scrambling up the side of the cliff. _She's going to get that robe all dirty and torn..._

"Hey, Miatsu, hurry up or I'll leave you behi… AAAAAaaaaah!"

"Tsubaki!" _She just disappeared into the cliff!_ Miatsu crawled up after her. "Tsubaki, where are you?!"

"I'm down here!"

Miatsu followed the sound of her voice to a small crevasse. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so… but my robe is pretty much ruined. Oh well!" she laughed. _Strange,_ she thought. _A week ago, I would have been furious! I wonder if the demon was forcing negative emotions on me all that time…_

"Here, take hold of my staff."

Tsubaki reached out to take it. "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"What we sensed… it's in here!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, come on in."

"Look out below!" Miatsu slid down the incline that led to the cave mouth. "Whee! Ha ha!"

Tsubaki shook her head, and began peering about the dimly lit cave. _He really does have fun with life… I want to be more like that. _ Her train of thought suddenly hit the brakes as she spied something in the shadows. "Miatsu… I think someone lives here… or lived."

"What makes you say that?"

"Aren't those shards of pottery over there?"

"I can't see much. My eyes still need to adjust."

Tsubaki sighed. _I've never much liked waiting_. She walked over and dusted off the object. "Yes, it's definitely clay." She sniffed her fingers. "But this isn't dust, or dirt… it smells like _ash_."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said, it smells like ash… here, take a whiff." She held out her palm. Her sleeve pulled up slightly at the motion, revealing her bare wrist. Miatsu's eyes bulged. _It's a good thing it's so dim in here, or she'd see me blushing!_

The aroma wafted into Miatsu's nostrils like a breeze from paradise. _Wow, does she smell good!_

"Miatsu… Miatsu!"

"Uh… what?"

"Snap out of it!"

"What? Oh, sorry. You were saying something?" He shook his head vigorously.

"Did it smell like ash to you, too?"

"Yes… but it wasn't just wood. Fabric, if I'm not mistaken." _And the scent of an angel…_

"Miatsu!"

"Uh-wha?"

"Take a look over here."

"Hmm? It's just a… get back!"

"Why? Oh my!"

Both of them staggered away. "Something evil definitely lay there," coughed Miatsu. "That demonic aura was so concentrated, I couldn't sense just how strong it was until we were within it."

"Me neither. What could have happened to create such an evil atmosphere?"

"I don't know. We'd best get out for now and come back with lights… if we come back at all. This isn't what we're after."

"No argument here."

They helped one another out of the cave and back out into the sunshine. Blinking in the glare, they sat side-by-side, panting.

"Well."

"Yes."

"You think?..."

"Absolutely."

They scrambled down the incline and beat a hasty retreat back to the village, eager to leave the malevolent presence behind.


	13. Crunchings and Munchings

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 13: Crunchings and Munchings

Inuyasha opened his eyes. _When did I fall asleep?_ He yawned and scrubbed his eyes with his palms, blinked twice, and looked around. _Oh, yeah… that goat thing… burnt my feet…_

His legs were stretched out straight in front of him – to give Kaede's herbal remedy a chance to heal his wounds. Inuyasha grimaced. _There's a damn good reason I don't sleep like this right after a fight. _ He winced as he gingerly flexed his knees. _My leg muscles always stiffen up and it takes a while before they want to move again. Still… at least my feet don't hurt anymore…_

Indeed, Kaede's remedy had done its job. Inuyasha had to admit as he examined his feet that he would still be healing if it wasn't for that. _Speaking of Kaede…_ he slowly stood up and sniffed, searching the breeze for her strange scent.

_It's a little bit like Kikyo… the same smell of herbs, feathers, and priestess garments… and they are… were… sisters, after all. But I remember Kikyo smelled… I dunno, fresher than Kaede. No, that's not quite right. Kikyo smelled fresh like flowers, but Kaede's scent is more… earthy?_ _I'm still not quite used to tracking Kaede yet… Kikyo was always easy to find, but…_ He shook his head, cleared his mind of thoughts of Kikyo, and inhaled deeply. This time, he clearly caught Kaede's scent.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"

"GAH!" Inuyasha jumped, startled. "Would you stop sneaking up on people, please!?" he snapped at her from his precarious perch atop the slender tree.

She giggled. "I was trying to see how close I could get before you noticed me. Maybe you should use your ears more instead of always relying on your nose."

"Feh." Despite his assertion, his ears twitched involuntarily. He dropped down beside her, landing lightly on his feet.

"How are your feet, Inuyasha? They seemed healed up, on the outside anyway."

"Not bad, I guess. Ready to get moving? We need to find more jewel shards."

"That's true, but we need to meet up with Tsubaki and Miatsu, remember? We told them we'd return to the village by sundown today."

"Man! At this rate, we're never going to find all the shards…"

"Quit your grumbling and let's go!"

xxxxx

Three hours later, they stopped to rest and eat a meager lunch. "We're going to have to find some way of bringing supplies along for extended trips," Kaede mused as she chewed on the last leftover rice ball.

"I'll be fine… it's you humans that will have trouble getting food."

Kaede swallowed the final bite. "That reminds me, Inuyasha… what exactly do you usually eat? You've been eating the same food as me ever since we all met at the shrine, but I… well, I don't suppose you eat human food on a regular basis, do you?"

"No… not anymore," he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaede asked.

"None of your damn business!" he snapped abruptly, startling her.

Kaede puzzled over this for a moment. _Oh, that's right! His mother was human, and since he doesn't remember his father, his mother must have raised him… on human food! And last time I brought up his mother, he wasn't too keen on talking. Let's see… keep him talking, but leave his mother out of it…_

"Inuyasha… I'm not trying to pry… I'm just curious, that's all. I mean, we humans usually grow most of our food… rice, cabbage, and such, and we eat a lot of fish from the ocean or streams. You could at least tell me your favorite food!"

"… I dunno… don't have one, I guess."

"Oh, sure, you do! Everyone has one! My favorite is fresh-baked _manju_ buns. I really like the crispy outside and the chewy sweet red bean filling. We don't get to eat it often, but… oh…" _Damn! I've been trying to avoid mentioning Kikyo for his sake…_

Inuyasha mumbled something inaudible.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I think my favorite food is soba with chicken stock."

"Really? Not overly special, is it?"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, and then softly spoke. "It's what my mother would make for me when I caught a cold or had a fever. It was easy to swallow, even with a sore throat… and she'd…" he trailed off into silence.

Kaede waited a while for him to continue, but he gave no indication of doing so. "Soooo, you get sick just like the rest of us?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie. "Heh… I used to. It took a few years before my demon blood kicked in and I became immune to human diseases. At least that's what Myoga said."

Kaede smiled wryly. "I can imagine he'd be quite the expert on that."

Inuyasha returned her smile with a smirk of his own. "Well, we can't stay here all day… no food left, right?"

"Nope." Kaede carefully folded the _furoshiki_ that had held their food and tucked the cloth into her belt.

"Then let's go."

"Right." Kaede scrambled to her feet. "Oh! Wait a minute!"

"What now?"

"_Domo arigato_, Inuyasha." Kaede smoothly bowed just like Kikyo taught her.

"What's this now?"

"Thank you for protecting me yesterday… I meant to tell you then, but you'd fallen asleep." Kaede looked up. Inuyasha was watching silently, yet his eyes revealed more than just surprise… but only for an instant.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so weak and clumsy, you wouldn't need my help," Inuyasha groused, tossing his hair. "But you're welcome, I guess. Let's go, Kaede."

Kaede smiled at his retreating back. _He's really not so bad under that gruff exterior. I think I'm beginning to see whatever it was that Kikyo saw in him. Still, why does he always put up this false front, anyway?_ She hurried after him, her jet black ponytail bouncing behind her.

A/N: This chapter is respectfully dedicated to Lloyd Alexander's loveable character Gurgi, from the High King book series (alternately called the "Taran" series). May you, dear reader, never be without your own… crunchings and munchings.


	14. Dark Forest

Insert Standard Disclaimer here 

"A Twist in Time", Chapter 14: Dark Forest

Tsubaki and Miatsu waited patiently in Kaede's hut. Neither of them had spoken much since their visit to the cave. It was Miatsu who finally broke the silence.

"It's getting dark. Inuyasha and Kaede should be here soon."

"Kaede, perhaps. That _hanyou_ is another story."

Miatsu smiled. "I've been wondering why, exactly, you dislike him so much. I am a stranger to this area, but there seems to be some bad blood between the two of you. If we are to work together, it would be best if the air was clear between us all." He held up a deterrent finger. "And don't try to tell me it's because you were brought up to fight demons. He's not the sort of demon one can simply exorcise with spiritual powers."

"That's true. Though it seems Kikyo tried to do just that."

"We don't know that. A priestess's arrows can do more than kill."

"True. But then, I don't know much about arrows." Tsubaki indicated her spear, which leaned against the doorpost.

"I suppose not. Anyhow, you've evaded my question."

_That's because I'd rather not answer it… because I really don't know why._

"If it makes you feel better, I'll try to be more civil to him." Tsubaki rose, pushed aside the screen hanging over the door, and stood in the entrance. "Not that he'll reciprocate."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Miatsu joined her at the door. "But thank you. It's not often a beautiful woman does something for my sake." He winked at her sidelong.

Tsubaki refused to dignify that with a response.

They lapsed into silence again as the sun sank below the western hills, showering the approaching clouds with ruby light.

"They're late," Miatsu observed. "Perhaps something waylaid them?"

"Not very likely," Tsubaki huffed. "I wouldn't trust him to be on time to his own mother's funeral."

**WHAM**

They spun to their left in time to see the top half of the split tree crash to the ground. Inuyasha stood there in the twilight, eyes filled with silent rage, his right hand dripping crimson blood. "So, this is how it goes, eh?" he growled. "I save your lives just days ago, and already you're talking about me behind my back!"

Kaede appeared on the steps leading to the shrine on the hill. "Inuyasha?" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw his shredded knuckles. She rushed down the steps. "What's going on here?"

Tsubaki was still too in shock at Inuyasha's outburst. Miatsu recovered, raised his palms and slowly approached. "Now, Inuyasha, I'm sure Tsubaki didn't mean that…"

"Spare me, monk! You humans are all alike. Smile in your face and stab you in the back, that's your style."

"Inuyasha…" Kaede tried to approach him but was frozen by his fierce glare.

"_Stay away._" Without another word, Inuyasha sprang into the forest, leaving behind a trail of scarlet droplets. His former companions stared after him in stunned silence.

xxxxx

"I don't suppose we should follow him," opined Miatsu after a bit.

"Probably not," Kaede murmured. "He looked really mad. I've _never_ seen him that mad, even when fighting for his life." She rounded on Tsubaki and Miatsu. "Just what did you do to him?" she cried.

"I'm… not sure," Miatsu admitted. "Tsubaki and I were just discussing how late you and Inuyasha were, and then he appeared out of nowhere and went bare-hand lumberjack on us."

"Then what was the last thing you _said_ before he went berserk? Remember, he has super-sensitive hearing."

Miatsu and Tsubaki exchanged wary glances. "I said that I wouldn't trust him to be on time to his own mother's funeral," Tsubaki finally confessed. "I didn't know he was there… or that it would affect him that much."

"You _idiot_!" Kaede shrieked, and Tsubaki cringed at the girl's abrupt ferocity. "If you spent any time at all getting to know him, you'd know that he really loved his mother… more than anyone, probably. He didn't even get _that_ mad when _Kikyo_ shot at him." She pointed an accusing finger at the priestess as her eyes began to water. "Now you've gone and driven him off, and…" she broke down sobbing.

Tsubaki could find nothing to say as Miatsu tried unsuccessfully to comfort Kaede. Overhead, the skies began to weep; the aerial rumbles could not fully mask the eerie sound of a mournful howl from deep within the forest. Miatsu ushered Kaede inside out of the rain, then turned to bring Tsubaki in as well. But she was gone.

xxxxx

Tsubaki bustled through the forest, tracking Inuyasha by the trail of blood he was leaving behind. _I couldn't track normal human blood in this darkness… but his demon blood gives off a slight aura_.

A gust of wind threw her off-balance. She stumbled over a protruding root and fell. "I have _got_ to get clothes more suited to traveling!" she cursed as she pried herself off the muddy ground.

It wasn't long before she lost the trail. _His wound must have already started to close up. Now what?_

She sat beneath the relative shelter of a broad-leafed shrub and pondered her next move. Nothing came immediately to mind, so she decided to wait out the storm. She pulled a silk handkerchief from beneath her innermost kimono and mopped her dripping face, wrung it out, and returned it.

Tsubaki propped up her elbows on her knees, rested her chin in her hands, and tried to collect her thoughts. "Why am I even out here?" she mused. "He's the one that ran off… why am I chasing after him when I don't even _like_ him? Come to think of it, why don't I like him? Kaede seems to think that he didn't kill Kikyo… though if he did, shouldn't I be thanking him? Was it even I myself that desired her death, or the demon in me?

"And then he broke the Jewel when it was in my grasp… but did I really want it for its own sake? Or did I just want the prestige of caring for it? Yes," she admitted to herself. "I was jealous of Kikyo, because she was selected and I was overlooked. And I was jealous… of Kikyo… because…" She bit her lip, reluctant to say the words aloud: "someone loved her."

She forced herself to change her train of thought, unwilling to follow that track. _I've always tried to hold myself above everyone else ever since I started training to be a priestess… I had to prove I was better. But was I holding myself above? or simply apart?_

_Why did my master select Kikyo over myself?_

_What made her better than me?_

_What was her secret?_

_I had devotion…_

_I had power…_

_What was it that I lacked?_

She wracked her brains trying to think of what Kikyo had that she did not. _Well, she has a sister,_ she glumly admitted. _Someone who could protect the Jewel in case she failed. Is Kaede the key?_

_No… she wasn't all that strong yet… and Kikyo wasn't training her nearly vigorously enough. But that's the only difference I can see!_

Tsubaki was, of course, neglecting the "invisible" virtues: honor, mercy, true respect… love. A slightly younger, less wise version of herself would not have stumbled upon the true answer to her unspoken question. But somehow, on this night, she was able to vocalize it.

"Love," she whispered. "She had love. And I did not. It should have been so obvious… she hadn't even met Inuyasha yet, but she had love within her. That was why my master picked her."

Her mind reeled at this revelation. "That's what kept the Jewel pure… not her spiritual power, but her love… which is why when she began to love Inuyasha, her powers waned. She loved enough to even love a half-breed… and I cursed her for it." She laughed bitterly. "And I cursed her because I was offended that a half-breed dared to return her love."

"Oh, god, what have I done?" she moaned into the night as she covered her face with her hands. "I as good as insulted Inuyasha to his face, and he hasn't done a single thing to deserve it… except protect me."

For a long time, she huddled under the bush, damp and chilled, yet somehow warmed as if the fire of her self-discovery burned brighter and hotter all the while. At last, she resolved herself to see it through.

_I need to apologize,_ she decided as she arose and trudged on through the woods. The wind had lessened enough that she could hear a steady _whump, whump_ that could only be Inuyasha punishing an innocent tree for her crime. She followed the sound as the downpour continued.

xxxxx

Inuyasha crouched on the boughs of the tree; the same tree from which he had first glimpsed Kikyo. The rain had been held back by the leaves above for the past few hours, but it began trickling down, dampening his hair and his robe. His right hand still bled, and the dirty drops from above stung.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha clenched his fist and thumped it against the tree trunk for the hundredth time. Opening a healing wound repeatedly didn't improve his mood much, but the pain distracted him from feeling the inner pain that threatened to break out in force. "First the brat gets me talking about my mother… and then the priestess brings her up. Just not my day."

The sky rumbled lightly. The storm was passing.

"That bitch… how did she know I wasn't even able to attend my own mother's funeral?"

"I didn't."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, and his mouth curled into a snarl. "I _told_ you all not to follow me. Are you deaf, wench? Or do you just have a death wish?"

Tsubaki didn't reply. Inuyasha peered down at her, scowling. "Hey, I said…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really didn't know. I didn't mean anything by it," she blurted out. Her purple kimono was flung carelessly on the ground beneath the tree; the green one beneath it was soaked through, and her obsidian hair clung to her face.

"Like hell you didn't," he snapped back. "You… you came alone?" he asked, snuffling the air.

"Of course… Kaede was too upset when you left, and Miatsu stayed with her. He hasn't said anything bad against you _ever_, that I know of." Tsubaki hung her head. "It was all me, Inuyasha… and I'm sorry."

"Whatever." But his voice lost a bit of its edge upon hearing about Kaede.

"Inuyasha… I can't make you come down, like Kaede can. But please, come down here. I'd rather talk to you face-to-face."

"No. It's dry up here. Mostly, anyway."

"Fine then… I'll come up."

"What?" It was true. Tsubaki was trying to grip the slippery trunk, but her slim fingers couldn't find a solid purchase.

"You stupid woman," Inuyasha grumbled. He hopped down behind her and crossed his arms. "Forget it. Talk. Why did you come?"

Tsubaki didn't turn around. "I came to apologize for being cruel and nasty to you. You didn't deserve it. From the moment I first saw you, I assumed that you were evil." Her hand released its grasp on the wet bark and hung limp. "And I had no right to think that," she added in a half-whisper.

"Why not? I _am_ a demon."

"Only half-demon," she reminded him. "But that's not the point. It had never occurred to me that just as humans can be good or wicked, demons can be, too. I rejected that possibility without ever considering it." As she turned to face him, Inuyasha could faintly make out tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Yeah, whatever. It's all in the past anyhow," Inuyasha asserted as he tossed his head. But he couldn't look her in the eyes and say it.

"But that's not true, Inuyasha," Tsubaki countered. "Our past helps to shape who and what we are… for better or for worse. It's never truly gone." When Inuyasha didn't reply, she took it as permission to continue and pressed on. "I don't want to make you upset like that again. And to that end, I'd like to understand you better… if you'll let me."

Inuyasha flicked an eye her way, but said nothing.

Overhead, the clouds finally parted, and the rain ceased. A deafening silence, not unlike that of a tomb, enveloped the clearing. Priestess and hanyou stood a stone's throw apart, dripping the sky's borrowed tears from hair and robe, nose and chin, onto ground which could never be fully satisfied.

Tsubaki took a deep breath. "Please, Inuyasha. Tell me about your mother."

Even as the words left her mouth, Tsubaki could see Inuyasha's eye begin to mist over. He turned away again before she could actually see it, but it was clear he was silently crying. Not knowing what else to do, she cautiously approached him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. _Phew… he didn't rip my head off… that's good, right?_

xxxxx

An eternity passed before he spoke. "So," he managed to croak. "You want to know about me. Are you really sure that's what you want: to really get to know a _demon_?" He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before turning to face her.

"Yes. I'm sure." _It can't be any worse than the last time…_ Tsubaki had begun to shiver. Her wet clothes were beginning to take their toll.

Inuyasha had not failed to notice. "Then we need to find a dry place to sit and talk. This might take a while."

"How about you tell me while we walk back to the… ah… choo!… village." Tsubaki sniffed.

"That'd take too long. Hmm… there's an old cottage not too far from here. Some bandits used to use it as a hideout… til Kikyo and I chased them off, anyway." He grinned wolfishly at the memory. "Can you walk ten minutes or so?"

"Yes, I can. Lead on."

Ten minutes later, as promised, they arrived at the cottage. "Do you live here, Inuyasha?" Tsubaki asked, stooping down and examining the floor just inside the battered doorframe.

"Course not. I don't stay in human homes if I can help it."

"Liar…" she displayed a clutch of silver hairs that were obviously his.

"Yeah, well… it's a good place to crash during a rainstorm. That's all, really," he insisted as he piled some wood and kindling in the fire pit. As Tsubaki shrugged out of layer after layer of kimonos and hung them up to dry, Inuyasha rummaged around in a pile of half-rotten sacks and broken woven baskets. "I know I left a flint around here somewhere…" he swore after his search proved fruitless.

"Allow me." Tsubaki produced a sutra, laid it on the wood, and spoke the words to release the energy stored within. The fire roared to life, and she knelt expectantly before the flickering flames. "Well, Inuyasha, I believe you owe me a story?"

Inuyasha sat across from her, cross-legged. "If you insist," he sighed. As she listened attentively, he divulged his tale.


	15. Interlude: Tales of Inuyasha's Past

**Author's Note: If you wish to hear it Inuyasha's tales for yourself, you'll have to read another of my fanfics, "Mother"**.** Each chapter from said fanfic is listed in bold, with Inuyasha and Tsubaki's conversations in between in plain text.**

**The Ball**

"...It wasn't until years later that I realized she was crying for me," Inuyasha concluded. "She knew the life I would have… being a half-breed." He spat out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Tsubaki sat and let it sink in. _Always a reject, huh? At least he had his mother._

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yes, yes… a little cold, though."

Inuyasha put another log on the fire. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please."

**House Call**

Tsubaki was stunned. "Wow… your mother really cared about you. She wouldn't abandon you, even if by doing so, she could have lived at ease in the Emperor's palace!"

"I know… sometimes I wish she would have."

"Inuyasha! Why would you wish that?"

"Heh. My story's far from over."

"Then keep going."

**Twilight Guests**

"I don't think I've met this Myoga yet."

"Heh. Count your blessings. Kaede has… the first thing he did was try to suck her blood."

"Was he important in your life, too?"

"Not as important as my mother, but yeah. He kind of flitted in and out, never stuck around for long. Never did figure out why."

Tsubaki hugged her knees. She was no longer cold, but the sensation made her feel less alone. _He was a half-breed, and yet he still found acceptance from both a human and a demon… I thought I wanted power and beauty, but maybe that is what I was after all along._

"You want I should keep going?"

"Absolutely." _Hearing his story gives me hope… maybe someday someone will accept me, despite my wretched past._

**Pupil**

"So Myoga was your teacher?"

"Feh. He tried. Never did learn much. Mother was much better; I can still read and write a little bit."

"She was stricter, but more effective, huh? The priest I trained with was very strict…" Her knuckles smarted at the memory, but she actually smiled.

_What's up with her now?_ wondered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… before you keep going, would you mind if I told you my story?"

"Uh… yeah, sure."

Tsubaki began to tell the same story she'd told Miatsu. Except this time, she remembered and included more and more happy memories as she progressed.

She told Inuyasha about how she and her older brother built snowmen together each winter…

About all-too-brief friendships with the other slave girls…

About her rigid years of training as a priestess, and her first successful demon exorcism… it took three days.

By the time she finished her last story, of how she tripped and fell in the shrine well the first time she wore the tallest ceremonial shoes, both she and Inuyasha were roaring with laughter.

"He he… he he…" Inuyasha wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Whoo… man, I haven't laughed like that in… years, I guess."

Tsubaki smiled back at him. "Neither have I," she confessed. _I think I see now why Kikyo fell in love with him… she knew what was inside him! If she'd had a little more time, maybe she could have…_ she shook herself. _Don't go there, girl! If he ever found out…_

"You alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"You don't look fine… or smell fine, for that matter. You tryin' to hide something?"

"Not at all!" _Liar, liar!_

"Eh, whatever."

"So… umm… sorry I interrupted your story. Please, go on! I'd like to hear more about your life."

Inuyasha's head sunk between his knees. "There's not much more to tell… not much good, anyhow."

"Please… tell me?"

"If you insist."

**Petals and Metal**

"How old were you when you fought that _oni_?"

"Umm… ten… I think."

"Wow."

"Eh… I can take care of myself a lot better since then. I've had to."

Tsubaki hesitated. _Will he take this the wrong way? _"From what you've been saying, I gather your mother is no longer in this world?"

"Not for some time now."

"How long?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I really don't know… the last birthday I remember celebrating was my thirteenth. The days have just been a blur ever since."

"What do you mean? Can't you count the winters, or something?"

"…" One ear twitched, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"You… can't… count?" Tsubaki gaped in disbelief.

"I can count just fine," he snapped. "When I see things right in front of me… marks on paper, or objects, or demons, or something like that, as long as they're lined up in a row. When I can't actually see what I'm counting that way, I lose track, ok? Sheesh…" He stared sullenly into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha… I didn't mean to insult you," Tsubaki pleaded as she scooted around the fire to his side. "Really, I didn't!"

"Feh."

"What does that mean: 'I accept your apology', or 'I don't care'?"

Inuyasha mumbled something indistinct, but it definitely had more than three syllables. Tsubaki smiled. _It's probably the first time in a while he's had the opportunity to say that. If he was twelve when his mother died… so it seems, anyway… and he looks in his upper teens now, it must have been quite a few years. _She bit her lip, studying his face in the firelight. _Even if he looks to be in his teens, is he really? Demons don't always age at the same rate as humans, but what about _hanyous_? If he can't count, then maybe I'll never know._

She mentally shook herself. _Why would I want to know, anyhow? Does it really matter how old he is?_

Her ruminations were interrupted by a low growl. "Something interesting about my face?" His fangs showed, revealing his dislike of being stared at.

_Of course, he would have had enough of that, living among humans… _"No, no," Tsubaki lied. "Just waiting for you to continue your story!"

"Ah. Hmm…" This time, it was Inuyasha studying Tsubaki's face.

For the first time, Tsubaki felt herself incredibly self-conscious. Here she was, a noble and pure priestess… dirty, disrobed, and in the company of a demon. But rather than feeling ashamed, she felt… _shy_. She could feel her heart pounding as she suddenly took great interest in her knees.

_Why do I feel that way when he looks at me? Men stared at me all the time when I made my rounds… and the monk stared at me much more lecherously, though he hid it well enough._ Her hand reached up to touch her scar. _And now I'm nowhere near as beautiful._

"I'll make you a deal, Tsubaki."

"A deal?" she responded, refusing to look up.

"I'll finish my story if you tell me how you got that scar. You never mentioned it before. You act like it's not even there." Even as the words left his lips, Inuyasha could smell the fear rising from her. _Crap, I didn't mean to scare her!_ "Hey, hey, look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… or tell me whenever you feel up to it, ok?"

Tsubaki looked up, trembling slightly. "That time may never come."

"That's fine. We all have memories too painful to share."

"Is the ending of your story one of them?"

He smiled. "Not anymore. When I was twelve…"

**Blood**

"Oh, my goodness!" Tsubaki interrupted. "You tried to warn them of the danger, tried to fight despite being human, and took revenge on Kagewaki and his army, and they were that rude to you?!

Inuyasha stared at her.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted you. Continue!"

"What did you say just now?"

Tsubaki repeated what she'd said.

"Damn!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No… I did. Forget it."

"But…"

"I said, _forget it!!_" His eyes flared, his teeth bared.

"… ok…" Tsubaki waited a while, afraid to upset him again. To pass the time, she replayed her words in her mind silently. _Oh, my! So that's why… I wouldn't have thought anything of it if he hadn't said anything; I was too caught up in the story to notice! Hmm… it looks safe now. _"So, what happened to your mother?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Hm? Oh, right."

**Stone**

"Oh, Inuyasha… I'm so sorry… I had no idea! I never knew that you actually _were_ late for your mother's funeral. That's horrible!"

"Forget about it. It was my fault anyhow."

"What do you mean by that? It was all that Kagewaki's doing!"

"Yeah, but… it was because I chased after him that I ended up being too late. I never got to see her body… never got the chance to say goodbye properly." He slammed his fist into the floorboards, shaking the cottage. "If I'd let him go, then I would have been back in time."

"Not in time to save her, though. Inuyasha, you know that she was dead before you even woke up bound in that wagon." Tsubaki laid a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"But I _don't_! I don't know with absolute certainty if she's dead or not! All I know is what they told me… and that was their best guess based on a few strips of torn clothing and a woman's ravaged body. Still… no other women from the town were unaccounted for."

"You mean you think she might still be alive?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I thought she might have been… hoped she was. But I think I've always known deep down that she really was gone. I never found a single clue that indicated otherwise, at any rate."

"That must have been very frustrating."

"Well… nothing to be done about it now." Inuyasha watched Tsubaki try to stifle a yawn. "Sorry I kept you up all night talking."

"No, no, it's fine. Really! But we should be getting back; I'm sure the others will be worried about us." Tsubaki began gathering up her dried clothes. "Especially Kaede," she added. "She's really quite fond of you, Inuyasha."

"Feh." He buried the last glowing embers under a pile of ash. Dusting off his hands, he walked to the decaying doors and shoved them open. "You're in no condition to walk back. Hop on." He crouched down expectantly.

"…"

"What?"

"I'm holding _seven_ kimonos here, and you expect me to clutch onto your back, too? Do you take me for an octopus?" Tsubaki's fussier side was beginning to take over.

_Yeesh! Guess I'll just chalk it up to her being exhausted._ Inuyasha smirked at her indignant face. "Fine then." Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms, seven kimonos and all, and bounded out the door into the morning woods.


	16. HomeSpun Dreams

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Home-Spun Dreams"**

_It's still raining…_ Miatsu sighed and let down the screen. He looked over at Kaede, who had cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago. _I never thought she'd be so upset about Inuyasha's behavior. But then again, she trusted him to escort her to the shrine… perhaps there is no one else upon whom she can rely?_

He stoked the fire and resumed his place next to Kaede. She'd cried on his shoulder for a while, but had turned away, huddling into a ball. He'd draped a blanket over her, but _I couldn't think of a single thing to say to comfort her. It's really not like me to be at a loss for words around a girl… but now I'm traveling with two such women! Is it because they are priestesses? I've never spent much time around them before._

Kaede stirred, mumbling something about spiders. Miatsu scanned the area for crawling arachnids, but saw nothing. _The poor girl… even her dreams are unkind to her tonight. But it's probably best not to wake her._

xxxxx

Kaede's dreams whirled through her mind's eye like a geisha's dancing fans. Just as she felt like she was beginning to make sense of the pattern, it changed into something else still more unrecognizable. Demons… barriers… jewel shards… Inuyasha… Sister Kikyo… spiders… She stiffened at this fragment, subconsciously saying the word aloud, as if to dispel it from existence. Her dreams continued to twist and turn, but began to steadily come back to that same theme: long, spindly legs creeping up a wall; evil, red, unblinking compound eyes; clacking mandibles… _what am I trying to tell myself??_

"Onigumo!" She sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake.

"Spiders again? You said that before, in your sleep."

"Miatsu! Oh! Oh no!" She tried to stand and run to the door, but tripped and fell in her haste; the blanket Miatsu had covered her with lay tangled around her ankles.

"Kaede? Are you alright?" He was at her side instantly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, checking her head for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to check on Onigumo!"

"Kaede, it was just a dream…"

"No, no, it wasn't! I need to check on him! He's been without food or water for days now!" Kaede struggled to free her ensnared feet.

"Him? Then you're not talking about spiders, you're talking about some person?"

"Yes, Miatsu… Onigumo is an injured man… he can't move… Kikyo was taking care of him… and I forgot to go and feed him…" She freed herself and bolted for the exit.

"Settle down, Kaede!" Miatsu accosted her, and wrapped her arms behind her back in a restraining hold. "You must wait until after the rain dies down a bit."

"Miatsu, _let me go_!" She wriggled in his grasp, suddenly just a bit afraid.

The monk would not be deterred. "You can't go anywhere right now; it's too dangerous in this weather. Inuyasha would kill me if I let something happen to you!"

Kaede's squirming ceased abruptly. "You… you really think he'd do that?"

"Most likely." Miatsu's face twisted into a sour expression. _I think she wrenched my shoulder… _"Though, personally, I'd rather he didn't. He seems very protective of you."

Her shoulders slumped. "He always has been, ever since he met Kikyo. I always thought that he did it to get on Kikyo's good side, so I never told her about it; she never mentioned anything about it to me, so I guess he never told her, either."

"Well, there's one way to find out why he did it." Miatsu gently released his hold and casually rubbed his injured joint.

"What's that? Are you a mind-reader?"

"No. Ask him," Miatsu stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you crazy? Inuyasha never explains why he does anything he does!"

"That's probably because no one has ever bothered to ask him," Miatsu chided her kindly. He was tempted to add, "Except Kikyo," but wisely refrained.

"It's just that… he seems so closed off from everyone. How can anyone live like that?" she wondered, searching Miatsu's eyes for an answer.

He thought briefly. "No one can for long… as human beings, we search for companionship, for _relationship_ with others. Inuyasha is half-human, but I do know that even among demons – the intelligent ones at least – they, too, search for companionship. Thus, though both parts of his spirit must be constantly at odds over certain things, _both_ halves want some things the same.

"I would be willing to bet," he continued, "that he indeed does desire companionship… but I doubt his search thus far has been a fruitful one. As you know, _hanyous_ are a rare breed, distrusted and cast out by humans and demons alike. It seems only logical that Inuyasha has therefore been deprived of his natural desire to… well, just to _be with_ someone – for quite a long time."

"You might be right," Kaede ruminated. "Maybe that's why he allowed himself to get close to my sister. She always kept everyone at arm's length, except me, so maybe she felt alone, too."

"That might explain why a priestess and a demon, who are typically bitter enemies, might find some common ground."

"Perhaps."

They sat silent for a while, listening to the rain on the roof, and the crackling fire.

"This… Omegumo… what sort of man is he?" Miatsu inquired, attempting to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know for sure. Kikyo said that he was probably a bandit. He had been horribly burnt in a fire when she found him at the edge of the river; she brought him to a nearby cave and tended his injuries. Eventually, he was able to speak, and gave her his name: O_ni_gumo." She enunciated the formerly garbled syllables carefully this time around.

"Demon Spider," Miatsu repeated… not a very nice name."

"I don't think he was a very nice man. In fact," she said pensively, "he knew about the Sacred Jewel. He asked me if Kikyo had it in her possession once while I was feeding him."

"And?"

"Well, I asked him how he knew about it, and he said, 'All who are evil know of it, and desire to possess it.'"

"All who are evil? Kaede!" Miatsu grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "This Onigumo… the cave where Kikyo brought him… was he still there, the last time you checked?"

"Yes… that was maybe two weeks ago. Kikyo attended him up until her death."

"And this cave, it was on a cliff side, facing a grassy field?"

"Yes… how did you know?"

Miatsu sat back, stunned. "Tsubaki and I … we sensed an evil aura near the village, and sought it out. The aura led us to that very cave yesterday." He answered her unspoken question, "No one was there… it looked like everything in the cave burned to ashes. There were not even any bones… only an evil demonic aura remained."

"But Onigumo could not move… and the fire would have had to have been extremely hot to burn even his bones. Perhaps a demon came upon him and carried him off?"

"Perhaps… if he was an evil man, demons may have been drawn to him. In any case," he added, "I do not think you will need to attend to Onigumo in the cave tonight."

"No. But we should search for him nonetheless."

"Agreed. But a search is best conducted with more eyes than we have at present. We should wait for Inuyasha and Tsubaki to return."

"Oh! Tsubaki's gone, too! I hadn't even noticed!" Kaede's eyes bulged as her face flushed.

"I'm not sure where she's gone… but I suspect she followed Inuyasha in order to apologize," Miatsu ventured.

"I sure hope so," Kaede huffed, crossing her arms. "What she said was downright rotten. I'm not sure why Inuyasha took quite so much offense to it, though. I've said far worse things to him, and he hasn't ever acted like that." _Like calling him 'traitor' all the time,_ her conscience nagged.

"It might be worse in your mind, Kaede… but people react differently to different situations. I'm sure Tsubaki didn't mean what she said, but I think Inuyasha can't help but see things a little bit differently than the rest of us."

"Yeah… I sure hope they can work things out." She yawned suddenly, and leaned over to rest her head on Miatsu's injured joint.

_Ouch!_ Miatsu grimaced at the renewed pain. _Oh, well… all part of being a monk, I suppose._ "Rest easy, Kaede. We'll look for signs of Onigumo tomorrow. _All_ of us," he assured her. _They will both come back, won't they?_

"Mm." She smiled, and snuggled into his aching shoulder.

_I managed to convince her that they will be back… now I just need to convince… myself._ He stifled a yawn of his own, and tried to remain vigilant, but Kaede's gentle breathing soon lulled him to sleep as well.

A/N: The title of this chapter has two possible interpretations. The "dreams" part is obvious. If the first two words, 'home' and 'spun', are taken separately, they imply that Kaede is "home" (which she is) but that her dreams are being spun – created, like a spider web – by someone. The other way 'round, 'home-spun' as a single word evokes the image of a woman fashioning clothes for her family's use; in that sense, 'home-spun' dreams are dreams of one's own making. I leave it up to the reader's discretion as to which interpretation fits the story best.


	17. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**The Cat's Out of the Bag… and Rubbed the Wrong Way"**

Tsubaki had a vague impression that she was flying. She thought she could feel the caress of wind on her forehead, her trailing hair whispering across her cheek. She'd had dreams like this before, back when she was a slave; her spirit could not be tied down, despite her earthly bonds. But this dream was different – somehow more _real_. And she could feel the press of something warm and soft, holding her close. It felt… nice. Presently the sensation of flying departed. So did the warmth, but only momentarily.

xxxxx

Miatsu the monk found himself in a most curious predicament this fine spring morning. After staying up most of the night keeping watch on the young priestess Kaede – who was still snuggled into his left shoulder – he was starting to nod off. He was about to, in fact, when the _hanyou_ Inuyasha threw open the screen and draped a second, more mature priestess on his other shoulder before falling asleep beside the door himself.

_A most interesting situation indeed… two beautiful ladies within easy reach, but my hands may as well be tied! Well, seeing isn't half as fun as touching, so I might as well not see. _His eyes closed, then flew open again as Tsubaki slumped off his shoulder and into his lap. _Ooh… my arm is free now…_

xxxxx

Tsubaki frowned; she missed the flying dream. Now something was… rubbing her rear? She kept batting the offending whatever-it-was away, but it kept coming back. Her dream-self soon got wise and decided to catch the thing instead of swatting it. The next time the sensation returned, her hand snaked out quicker than lightning, and her nails sank into something firm but yielding.

Miatsu stifled a yelp. _Wouldn't do to wake them both up in such a position!_ He tried to gently withdraw his trapped arm, but Tsubaki's nails were dug in deep. He was already puzzling over this latest development when Kaede began to stir. She opened a sleepy eye just a crack, pushed herself up, and stumbled out the doorway with nary an awkward glance. _She's so out of it, she didn't even see Inuyasha sitting right…_

"Inuyasha!" The girl came flying back into the hut and launched herself at the sleeping demon, plowing him sideways into the floorboards. "Inuyasha, you came back! I was so worried about you!"

"Urrrgh…"

The sudden commotion caused Tsubaki to wake up as well. "Nngh… huh? You! You… pervert!"

**WHAP!**

Inuyasha and Kaede halted in their tussle (her to get at him, him to get away) and stared at the other spectacle across the room.

"Heh heh… guess the cat's out of the bag…"

xxxxx

Five minutes later, the same sheepish grin was still plastered across Miatsu's face… along with a nice bright red handprint. Tsubaki's nails hadn't dug in deep enough to break the skin of his hand, but the imprints still showed, too.

"I have _never_ been so insulted in all my life… and by a monk, no less!"

"Well, you _could_ consider it a complement…"

Inuyasha shriveled under Tsubaki's sudden death glare. "Inuyasha, women don't _like_ being manhandled. You of all people should know that!"

"That was different and you know it! Miatsu was… he was… hey, what _were_ you trying to do?"

"Eh heh… let's just say I have a weakness for the female form?" He shrugged noncommittally. "I really can't help it. Women are just so nice and soft… especially certain parts."

"Eh?"

Miatsu sidled up to Inuyasha and draped an arm around his shoulder conspiratorially. "You mean you haven't ever thought about the gentle curves of a beautiful woman? Thought about how nice it would be to blah blah blah…"

Inuyasha's mind drifted, and he blushed furiously. He _had_ felt that way about Kikyo; he'd once caught a glimpse of her bathing – not fully undressed, but in a very thin, clinging garment that he could _almost _see through. His pulse began racing at the very memory of that moment. He'd never felt that way about a woman before, and hadn't since.

"Oh, knock it off already, you perverts!" Kaede shoved herself in between the two men.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Hey, don't lump me in with him! What did I do?"

"Well, you dumped her on his lap!"

"I did not! I put her on his shoulder," he stated confidently.

"Sure you did."

"I did! She must have fallen down later on."

"Right…"

"Why put me with Miatsu?" Tsubaki's face was an unreadable mask.

"Because… I thought you'd be more comfortable there. Kaede seemed to be content."

Tsubaki could see there was no lie in his face. _Did he really think he had my best interests in mind?_ "I see… well then, thank you, Inuyasha."

He nodded stiffly, expecting another outburst. None was forthcoming. Tsubaki was still tired, and not up to scolding Miatsu much more. "Monk… don't _ever_ do that again, or I'll remove your hand… permanently."

"Understood." Miatsu belatedly remembered her past, and cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. He knelt humbly. "I sincerely apologize, my lady. But, should you ever find yourself wanting…"

"Not likely."

xxxxx

While the others caught up on some much-needed sleep, Kaede busied herself with preparing lunch for them all; the time for breakfast was long past. _I can't help but wonder what happened last night. Inuyasha probably won't say anything, so I'll have to ask Tsubaki._

As she came back from drawing water, she faintly heard hushed voices within the hut. She crouched near the screen and cupped her hand to her ear.

"Remember, don't… anyone… night, ok?" _Inuyasha…_

"I understand. But why won't… tell… help?" _Tsubaki…_

"… not important. We need to figure out what happened to Kikyo before we do anything else."

_They're coming out!_ Kaede dashed back to the bucket she'd left behind and acted like she'd just come back. "Hey, guys! How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Hungry."

"Lunch will be ready in a moment. Where's Miatsu?"

"Still asleep."

"My fault, probably… I didn't sleep well last night. Weird dreams."

Tsubaki was instantly alert. "What kind of dreams?"

"I'll tell you _after_ lunch. I'm hungry, too!"

xxxxx

They woke Miatsu, and all four wolfed down several bowls of Kaede's delicious vegetable stew. When the pot was emptied, Kaede expounded her dreams to the group. Miatsu put in a few details she had forgotten about.

"Kikyo never said a thing about this Onigumo fellow," Inuyasha mused.

"Maybe she didn't want you to get jealous about her spending time taking care of him?" Miatsu suggested.

"Me? Jealous? Not a chance!"

_Right…_ "Anyhow, apparently, Tsubaki and Miatsu have already been to the cave where Onigumo used to be."

"Oh?"

Tsubaki and Miatsu relayed their findings to the other two, who then shared their own misadventures.

"Well, that's one less Jewel shard to find, at least." Tsubaki turned it over in her fingers. "I wonder how many more there are?"

"We could probably try to figure that out with a little mathematics," declared Miatsu. "Unfortunately, that subject was not heavily emphasized in my course of study."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Nor mine. Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh, I… never got that far."

"You went to school, Inuyasha?" Kaede was shocked at this revelation.

"In a manner of speaking. Anyhow, we'll just have to find some who _can_ do the math, right?" _Maybe Myoga can… but I ain't about to go looking for him._

The others nodded assent.

"Ok, then. We'll look for someone like that as we travel. In the meantime, I think we need to check out that cave again," Miatsu gave Tsubaki a sideways glance. "This time, we'll go in better prepared; and maybe Inuyasha can sense something we can't."

"Feh. _That_ goes without saying."


	18. The Scene of the Crime

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**The Scene of the Crime"**

"So, that's it, huh? Doesn't look like much from here."

"Just help us get up there, ok, Inuyasha? It wasn't much fun climbing up there last time."

"Yeah, yeah… I was wondering how your robes got so torn up just following me through the woods. You should really think of getting some better clothes if we're going to be tramping all over Japan."

"No, really?" _You think I haven't figured that out yet??_

After dropping Tsubaki off at the cave mouth, Inuyasha returned for Miatsu and Kaede. "Whoof! How in the world did Kikyo manage to do this every day?"

"It wasn't every day… maybe every three. Onigumo didn't need too much food or water once he pulled out of a fever, since he couldn't move at all."

"Gotcha. Shall we?"

They entered the cave more cautiously this time, Miatsu in the lead with a torch. Kaede clung to Inuyasha's back, and Tsubaki brought up the rear. They all got down without a hitch.

Inuyasha sniffed around. "Yep. This place was torched, all right. And you didn't find any bones?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. We didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"Right… that demonic aura you claim WHOA!"

"Yeah, that one."

Inuyasha held his sleeve over his nose and mouth. "You don't smell _that_?" his muffled voice inquired of them.

"Nope." "No." "Nuh-uh."

"What does it smell like, Inuyasha?"

"It's smells like a demon… but not quite. Whatever it was, it was _alive_."

"Then maybe a demon _did_ eat Onigumo!" Kaede gasped.

"No, I'd definitely be able to smell any demon that could eat a whole adult human. I do smell some lesser demons, though… very faint scents, though. It's very unlike minor spooks and haunts to hunt together, though."

"How many?"

"Hard to say… all the scents are very muddled. But I'm pretty sure there were at least a hundred or so."

"That many could take a human apart in no time," Miatsu reminded him.

"No kidding. But demons of that size couldn't swallow the larger bones… though they might carry them off. But there's definitely something missing that should be here!"

"I think I know what you mean," interjected Tsubaki. "There should be demon remains."

"Of course!" Kaede snapped her fingers. "Sister always said that demons will devour each other just as readily as they will a human… present company excepted, of course," she added, glancing at Inuyasha. "I know you'd never eat either one."

"If I got hungry enough, I might."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyhow, the demons that came here didn't fight each other at all; at least, that's what your nose says, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"But why wouldn't they fight?"

_I wonder if a stronger demon was controlling them all… like Sesshomaru controlled his troops at that battle. No, those were all sentient demons, not the common rabble I smell here. I don't detect a single demon scent any stronger than the others… the only one that stands out is the one that's somewhat like a demon, but isn't. Like a demon, but isn't… _"What's somewhat like a demon, but _not_ a demon?" he wondered aloud. The others stared at him.

"You are," Kaede responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're a half-demon. Oh my gosh, is that it? Do you smell a _hanyou_ here, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." His eyebrows narrowed in concentration. "I've never smelled one before."

"Except yourself, I assume?"

"Not necessarily, Tsubaki. It is said that a man's own scent is unknown to him," Miatsu offered.

_Maybe one that doesn't take a bath,_ Tsubaki thought. _If only we had someone else with a strong sense of smell…_

"Dammit! We're getting nowhere with this!" Inuyasha pounded the cave floor, casting up a plume of grey ash.

"That's true… I'm not picking up anything new."

"Me neither."

"I can't see anything special," Kaede put in before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Then let's not waste any more time yapping." Inuyasha scooped Kaede up and dashed up the rubble-strewn slope into the sunshine.

xxxxx

Back outside, Kaede caught her breath while the others discussed what to do next.

"Could you recognize that scent if you smelled it again, Inuyasha?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm… Inuyasha, Miatsu and I were looking for that other tree you mentioned when we found the cave. Perhaps the two are somehow connected?" Tsubaki suggested.

"I dunno. Why would they be?"

"We can find out for certain if you take us there."

"Ok, ok. You ready, Kaede?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

xxxxx

"Indeed, this is the same malevolent presence we sensed in the cave." Miatsu's finger tapped a steady beat on the arrow shaft.

"But if it was a demon – or a half-demon – that shot at me, why did it look like Kikyo?"

The four of them had gathered and sat in a loose semi-circle, facing the tree.

"Well…" Miatsu cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, certain demons have been known to take on the guise of mortals."

"Well, yeah. Foxes, badgers, and the like. I _know_ what they smell like. They wouldn't associate with the vermin I smelled in the cave anyhow… wait, what are you suggesting?"

"It's clear that _someone_ shot at you. It's just a thought, mind you, but what if that same someone also attacked Kikyo while disguised as you?"

"Why would someone do that?"

"Do you know of anyone who might bear a grudge against you, Inuyasha?"

"Not until recently… after Kikyo's death. And they're long gone." He grinned, and quickly described the battle with the panther demons.

"I don't suppose your brother Sesshomaru would…" Tsubaki began.

"I doubt it," Kaede broke in. "He doesn't seem the type of demon who would concern himself with a lowly human."

Miatsu held up an argument-diverting hand. "Well, if this someone wasn't after you, perhaps he was after Kikyo?"

"Then why not just kill her? Why drag me into it? It doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha threw himself to the ground and laid there sulking, propping his head up with his elbow.

"Oh my!" Kaede clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "I think I know why someone would have wanted Kikyo and Inuyasha to fight each other!" The others waited for her to continue. "Onigumo said that the Jewel becomes more beautiful – meaning, more evil – when tainted with malice. _He_ would have wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate each other!"

"Ok, so now we have a motive." Miatsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But Onigumo was paralyzed, you said."

"Yes. Maybe the demons possessed him rather than eating him!"

"I've dealt with cases of demon possession before," said Tsubaki. "But generally, the victim is strong, wealthy, or of high status. There's no point in possessing someone who can't do anything. I've rarely heard of cripples being possessed."

"That's probably because few people would care enough to stop and figure out they're possessed," reminded Miatsu. "They'd probably just be killed outright, since they're 'not important'."

"True." _That was usually the case in my home village._

Miatsu continued. "I think that we may be dealing with something brand new, which means we must be extra cautious." Everyone nodded, and waited for him to continue outlining his plan. "What?"

"So… what do we do now?" Kaede asked for everyone.

"I have no idea."

**FWUMP**

"Eh?"

Inuyasha scrambled up, wiping the dirt from his face. "If you don't know what to do, then don't go acting all high and mighty!" he snarled in Miatsu's face.

"Easy, Inuyasha! Calm down! You're right, it's clear we won't get any further with pure speculation. We don't even really know for sure that Onigumo has anything to do with this, right?"

"Feh."

The group lapsed into pensive silence.

"What _is_ the Jewel, anyhow?" mused Miatsu.

"It increases a demon's powers, what else?" Inuyasha snapped.

"That's just what I'm wondering. I've only heard of what the Jewel can do, not of what it is."

"I don't know much… only that it has been in existence for hundreds of years, and has passed from one hand to another through violent conflict the whole time. Except recently, that is," Tsubaki amended.

"Even Kikyo didn't keep it safe for long," Kaede murmured.

"She had it when I first met her," said Inuyasha, "so it was at least a year or two."

Kaede shook her head. "The Jewel came into her possession when I was eight, so it's been about four years."

"Just how did that happen, Kaede?" Miatsu inquired.

"I don't remember much… I was half-asleep at the time. All I remember is that a bunch of men in armor brought it to her, telling her to protect it."

"Samurai?"

"No… this was strange, black clothing with colorful elbow and knee guards. They had very strange weapons, too; one looked like a giant boomerang."

"If they were warriors, why didn't they keep it for themselves?" Tsubaki wondered.

Kaede shrugged. "I guess not everyone lusts for wealth or power."

"So that's all?" Miatsu asked.

"All I can remember. I'll let you know if anything comes back to me."

The group fell silent again.

Suddenly Kaede stood. "I think the best thing we can do for the time being is hunt down more Jewel shards. It's better than just sitting around here. And, maybe we'll run into somebody else who could tell us more about the Jewel!"

Inuyasha jumped up, rearing to go. "It's about time. Let's get moving!"

"Whoa there, boy! We need to get some supplies first!" laughed Kaede at his retreating back.

"What for?" he shouted back.

"I don't know… how much do you like eating?"

Grumbling all the way, Inuyasha followed the rest of them back to Kaede's hut.

A/N: No one's visited my forum yet… (sniff, sniff). Please visit and respond to the question there: should I add a character like Shippo? I really can't decide what to do about it on my own, because it won't affect the ultimate end of the story either which way. Tell me what you think! The forum is called, "A Twist in Time Reader's Choice!"

Also, feel free to leave reviews, comments, various other ideas for anything you'd like to see included in the story. I'll try to fit in anything you suggest, somehow, with a few exceptions; for example, no yaoi/yuri.


	19. I Am Hell

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**I Am Hell"**

The night sky was filled with swollen shadows drifting slowly through the silent void betwixt the earth and stars; the eyes of the heavens dared not penetrate. An evanescent gap let a narrow shaft through to rest on a hillside overlooking a quiet village. If someone had been observing the hill in that ephemeral moment of clarity, he would have been terrified of what the moonlight revealed; but everyone in the village below was asleep, and so no one glimpsed the disfigured demon. The carcass of his kill was already rotting at his feet; the crater in the giant ape's chest attested to the violence of its recent death.

The clouds shifted, and the demon was again cloaked in darkness. He clenched his fist tight around the cluster of Shikon Jewel shards it held – a collection recently increased in number by two. Even as the shards dug into his palm, his hideous, misshapen frame shimmered and was replaced by that of a nondescript peasant man. His body blurred again, and a beautiful young princess appeared. Once more: a priest in ceremonial robes. The demon's serene false visage contorted into a malicious toothy grin.

_Finally, I will be able to maintain a human form and voice for a whole day. If only I could have done that sooner: I could have finished them off before they regrouped! As it is, I'm more powerful than any of them, but it's too risky to confront them all at once. Curse them… curse them all!_

_The black-hearted priestess… why didn't she take the Jewel? Why did she resist its siren song, its call to power? She would have made a fine slave: powerful, yet delightfully disposable._

_The foolish little girl… she's been far more troublesome than I anticipated. I should have slaughtered her along with her sister._

_That monk… he tries to hide it, but he's quite clever. He suspects something, I know it! But he has his own secrets to hide._

_And damn that half-breed… damn him most of all! Kikyo should have killed him in her anger and bitterness; yet he lives! What's more, he broke my precious Shikon Jewel!_

_They're getting too close, all of them. Too close to the truth. I must act quickly… but how? I do not think I can turn them against one another just yet, as I did before. I must separate them, somehow. Where is the soft spot, the weakness? There _must_ be a breaking point!_

The demon mulled over the scraps of information he had gathered about his newer adversaries. Inuyasha he knew well enough, but he had no known weaknesses whatsoever now that Kikyo was dead. Tsubaki was under a load of guilt, but that would only encourage her to stay true: no good. Kaede was young… could she be deceived? No, the Jewel shard in her eye would see right through any illusion he could presently create. But what of the monk? He seemed fairly practiced at deception himself, and he had a tendency to… _Oh, my, yes. That will do nicely…_

The demon practiced holding his new guise; he rehearsed potential dialogue until the sun began creeping over the eastern horizon. _Yes… he will be powerless to resist… and he won't ever know what hit him._ He practiced aiming the small black sphere with his thumb and forefinger, envisioned the orb striking the target, but didn't shoot it. He rolled the tiny ball back and forth in between his fingers contemplatively. _Only one left… wouldn't do to waste it. I'd use it on Inuyasha, but his robe might well render it useless. Damn him!_

He reabsorbed the sphere into his right wrist. _Now, I need only wait for the right opportunity._ Something moving below drew his attention. _Ah… finally, they're moving out. That's good. Fatigue will take its toll on their frail bodies, and their spirits. But if I remain in disguise all the time, I'll grow weary as well. Damn these limitations; I need more of the Jewel! Hmm…_

He took note of the dead ape at his feet, and shrugged. _Good enough._ The disguise fell away, revealing his true body once more. A lanky, lumpy arm shriveled itself into a scythe blade and skillfully skinned the dead beast, face and all. _Heh… thanks again._ The demon threw the white pelt over his shoulders and pulled the primal bluish-grey face down over his head like a hooded mask. Within the black recesses of the empty sockets, his hate-filled eyes tracked the small band as they set out on their journey.

A voice colder and crueler than death itself emanated from behind the mask: "Inuyasha… you and your companions will soon face my wrath. I will make you suffer and beg for release in the depths of Hell. Yet Hell is already upon you." His icy laugh chilled the air. "For I _am_ Hell."


	20. On the Road Again

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**On the Road Again"**

_I wonder if I'll ever come back this way again…_ Kaede loaded the last of the saddlebags onto her new pony and cast a last look at the house she and her sister had shared. _Well, might as well get going._

While Kaede and Miatsu had packed up all the gear they thought might be needed on the road, Tsubaki had speedily hemmed up two of her sturdier kimonos to mid-calf length; she wore the blue one now. Inuyasha had, of course, done nothing but gripe the whole time. 'Maybe men don't need a change of clothes, but we sure do!' Tsubaki had whispered to Kaede, who had instantly blushed. _That's true… my time should be up in a few days._

Once again, Kaede told the villagers she was leaving, this time for good. "I don't know when I'll be back… or if I ever will be," she informed the new headman. "Please watch over the village, and my sister's grave, in my stead."

"Of course, lady Kaede. Please be careful on your journey."

"I will; thank you, Takeshi-_san_. Come on, Nina." She tugged on the lead rope, and the pony started down the road that led out of the peaceful valley into the wide world beyond.

xxxxx

She met up with the others at the outskirts of the village; she had decided to say her last goodbyes in private. Miatsu's staff jangled merrily as they all walked along, enjoying this momentary calm.

The next several days passed uneventfully; none of the small villages they passed through had heard anything of the Jewel, nor had they any trouble with demons. "Not since we killed most of the ones in the area in that battle at the shrine," Inuyasha muttered.

Soon the road left the fertile plains behind for a thick forest. There, they at last had some success! Kaede spotted a rather large turtle with a Jewel shard stuck in its shell. The power of the shard had turned the shell so hard and thick that the poor creature couldn't even move! Inuyasha's claws were too short to reach, so it took quite a bit of digging with the Tetsusaiga to remove the shard. The turtle thanked them profusely before vanishing into the brush in search of his first meal in weeks.

"It would've been easy if the piece of junk had transformed!" Inuyasha declared. He still hadn't figured out what _exactly_ made it do that, but he was beginning to suspect that he had to be actively protecting a human being in some way to use its full power.

The next shard was found in the hands (well, hooves) of a gentle horse demon. "Take it," he told them. "I'm glad to be rid of the cursed thing. I've had no end of trouble running away from other demons coming after me to get it!"

"See, not all demons are bad," Kaede commented to no one in particular as he galloped away gleefully. She added the shard to the others resting in the double-layered leather pouch which dangled from her neck. "One, two, three!" She pulled the drawstring shut and shook it; the shards made a muffled but delightful clinking sound.

"Four."

"I beg your pardon?"

Miatsu tapped her forehead. "Four."

"Huh? Oh, right!" She grinned. _Silly me. I forgot all about the one stuck in my eye! I wonder… when we get the rest of the shards back, will I lose my sight again? I don't exactly relish the thought of someone prying it out of my eye._ "Sigh. Well, that day's a long way off. There's still plenty more shards out there."

The forest abruptly ended at the edge of a village. "Excuse me, my good man… how far to the next village?" Miatsu asked the first farmer they came across.

"Oh, it's a good two days' walk," he replied.

"No chance of making it there before nightfall, then," said Kaede.

"Then we camp on the road just like we've been doing," Inuyasha responded. "Come on." He continued on down the path. "You coming or not?"

"You go if you want to. I'm beat, and so is Nina." Indeed, the encumbered pony looked rather the worse for wear.

"I could use a break, too," Tsubaki panted. "We've been walking for days now without a decent break."

Miatsu defused the situation. "Look, Inuyasha… I could keep going if it was really necessary. But these three ladies look like they could use a rest." He winked at Kaede, who giggled at the thought of Nina being a "lady".

"Fine. Whatever. I ain't paying." _Not like I have any money…_

"My treat then." Miatsu fished around in his robe. His eyebrows shot up. "It's gone!"

"What?"

"My money string… It must have broken and dropped it somewhere in the forest!"

"No way… I would have heard it fall," Inuyasha insisted.

**Ching, ching.** Miatsu stamped his staff.

"Oh. Crap."

"You mean we can't stay the night at an inn?" Tsubaki moaned from her spot on a smooth rock by the roadside. "My feet are _killing _me!!"

"Guess not. Let's move along."

"Wait! I see something." Miatsu closed his eyes and stretched his hand toward a large manor in the distance.

"What is it? A Jewel shard?"

"I see a dark shadow hanging over that manor. We must perform an exorcism before the occupants suffer misfortune!" He took off at a run.

As the rest of the group followed, Kaede conferred with Tsubaki. "I don't see anything… do you?"

"Not a thing. Then again, his powers are somewhat different from our own. We'll just have to wait and see."

Inuyasha tailed behind. "Why are we wasting time helping humans? We need to be looking for Jewel shards!"

No one paid any attention to him. Nor did anyone pay any attention to the very much real dark shadow that crept through the grass alongside the road, tailing their every move.

xxxxx

"Oh my, an ominous cloud above our humble home! Are you certain, monk?" asked the concerned master of the house.

"Absolutely. My companions and I must perform an exorcism immediately before any harm befalls you or your household."

"Very well…. Eh? Forgive my impertinence, monk, but one of your companions has the countenance of a demon!"

"Er, yes… he is my servant. He… um… helps with the baggage." Miatsu flashed his most disarming grin.

"WHAT? Come here, you!"

"Kaede?"

"_Kokuzoku!_"

**WHAM**

"Dmoo mmtsoo!"

"See? He's completely under control. That cloud, on the other hand…"

"Well, then, by all means, you may proceed with the exorcism." The rather pudgy man ushered them through the gate and led them across the courtyard. A waiting servant plucked Nina's lead rope from Kaede's hand and led the pony off to the stable.

"It may take us some time… perhaps even until morning," Miatsu commented as his head swiveled about.

"Then we will go at once to prepare a fine meal and hot baths for you and your assistants. Will this room be acceptable for lodging and refreshment?" Their rotund guide slid open the rice-paper screen door, revealing a spacious, well-lit room.

As the group filed in, Miatsu thanked their host. "It is more than adequate, my good man. I shall commence the exorcism as soon as we have settled in."

"Please, begin as soon as you are able!" He slid the door shut again and waddled off.

Immediately, Miatsu threw himself on a well-cushioned futon. "Well, time for a break… an hour or so should do." One eye opened a crack. "What?"

"Umm… Miatsu… the dark shadow?" Kaede asked hesitantly as she knelt down on her own futon.

"Yes, what are you going to do about that 'ominous cloud', o mighty monk?" Tsubaki's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm.

Miatsu waved a lazy hand. "Oh, it can wait. It'll be taken care of before our baths are even lukewarm."

Inuyasha looked befuddled. "Will someone please explain what's going on?"

Tsubaki prodded Miatsu with her toe. Hard. "Since the monk here seems disinclined to answer, I'll have to. It's a scam."

"Huh?"

"There's no 'dark shadow', no 'ominous cloud'… it's just a ruse to get these kind but dull-witted folks to put us up for the night free of charge."

Kaede was appalled. "You mean we're… stealing?"

"Sigh. We're not _stealing_," Miatsu insisted from his position on the floor. "We're providing a valid service: peace of mind."

"They already had that before we showed up, you fiend!" Tsubaki gave him another kick for good measure and sat down in a huff. "I saw enough of this sort of thing when I was a slave, you dolt."

_She was a slave?_ Kaede resolved herself to ask Tsubaki about that later.

"Ah, but those talismans he was hawking were fakes. The protective wards I leave behind when I perform an exorcism are very much real."

"So this is a habit of yours?" Inuyasha asked from his post by the door.

"More of an emergency plan, really; though I do seem to find myself in more than my fair share of emergencies."

"I'm sure you do."

There was a light rapping at the door. "Come in!" Miatsu called cheerfully as he shot to his feet.

It was the master of the house again. "Lord monk, I have an additional favor to ask."

"By all means!"

"My eldest daughter is due to be wed a month hence, and she asks that you bless her before her marriage so that she might bear many sons."

Miatsu's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Your daughter, you say? Well, I would be most happy to grant her request as soon as the exorcism is finished… which means I should begin right away."

xxxxx

Miatsu deftly placed sutras on each gatepost. Beneath his calm demeanor, his mind was racing. _First a hot bath, then a hot meal, and then… no, best to let them eat while I attend to our host's daughter. I can manage with just the leftovers. But what if the daughter wants to join us for supper? Hmm… daughter first, then bath? No, definitely the bath first, I'm filthy… _He shook his head at the irony of that last thought.

A quick chant later, he declared the exorcism complete; he told the master of the house, who waited with bated breath, that the spell wards would prevent any evil thing from entering the premises. His conscience nagged him for the prevarication, but only a bit. The wards wouldn't keep a determined demon of moderate strength away, but they might slow it down, at least.

At his request, a servant led him to his bath. Miatsu whispered special instructions to him before he departed to bring the others to baths of their own. Miatsu tried to relax in the tub, but had little success: his body and mind were at odds, and his mind was at odds with itself.

_Ah, who am I kidding? The women never want me _that_ way… they always think I'm joking. I guess they know me better than I know myself. It's nice to imagine sometimes, though. Sigh. I'll give her the standard "safe childbirth" blessing, like always._

He clambered out of the tub, dried off, and donned his robe. Another servant waited outside. "I was told to see the master's daughter. Can you take me to her?"

"This way, sir."

xxxxx

Kaede stood at the edge of the walkway, whipping her sopping wet hair back and forth in an effort to dry it faster. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned. "How was your bath, Tsubaki? Mine felt so nice!"

"It was heavenly." The raven-haired priestess smiled down at the dripping young girl. "Here, let me help." She wrung Kaede's hair, and adroitly wrapped it in a towel. "Now leave it like that for a bit, ok?" _She is obviously unused to taking baths. Living and working in that poor village with Kikyo would not have allowed her much time for such luxuries._ They rounded the corner. "Ah, Inuyasha! How was your bath?"

He sat right where he was when they left him. "Feh. Didn't need one, didn't take one."

Both women starting talking at once. "Now, Inuyasha, it would be very rude to reject our host's hospitality…"

"… we know you don't _like_ taking baths…"

"… but even though almost nothing smells worse than a wet dog…"

"… you still need to take one!" Kaede finished.

"Are you saying I smell bad or something?"

"No, not exactly _bad_… just… _strong_."

"Nicely put, Kaede. Inuyasha, we might not have noses as keen as yours, but they still work. And if we're going to be traveling together, I'm going to have to insist that you bathe at least once every few weeks… starting today. Now, off to your bath!" Tsubaki commanded.

"Nothin' doin'." He folded his arms defiantly.

The two women exchanged glances, whirled, and began advancing on the hapless _hanyou_ with clawed hands, looking every bit like cats stalking their prey.

"Wha… what do you think you're doing? Get away!" Inuyasha scooted back like a crab, scrambled to his feet, and turned to run. He fled through a narrow archway, but the Tetsusaiga had turned almost sideways in his belt. The sword snagged on both supporting posts, and he fell flat on his face. As the women pounced, Inuyasha knew that he'd lost this argument.

After Kaede threatened to use the necklace on him if he tried to run away again, they literally dragged Inuyasha all the way to the tub. But then their plan hit a snag.

"Oh my."

"This is not good."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"So, umm… who's going to actually wash him?"

"Exactly! Now can we just go eat? I'm starving here!" Inuyasha griped as he propped himself up on the edge of the tub with his elbow.

A pair of burly servants came into the room. "Do you require any assistance with your bath, master demon?" one asked. He looked like he spent all day working the fields.

"Hey, what's the deal? We didn't get anyone to help scrub _our_ backs?" Tsubaki huffed.

"The lord monk made a special request that we assist this one if need be," the other one replied, indicating Inuyasha.

Kaede laughed. "Miatsu saw this coming a mile away! Have at him!"

As the servants advanced on him, pushing up their sleeves, Inuyasha continued his futile protests. "What? No! You can't be serious! Miatsu, I swear I'll get you for –"

**Glub, glub.**

xxxxx

**Knock, knock.** "My lady? The monk is here to bless you."

"Send him in."

Miatsu was taken aback. _Never have I heard such soft, melodious speech! If her appearance matches her voice, then she must look like a goddess incarnate!_ The servant ushered him into the darkened room, and closed the door behind.

"Monk, please leave your staff at the entrance. I cannot abide the sight of something so… violent." The voice came from a reclining figure at the far end of the room.

"I beg your leave, my lady. It is for protection alone. Nevertheless, I shall do as you request." He laid it aside. "Might I ask why the lights are dimmed?"

"I was resting."

"Oh, my apologies, my lady. If now is not the best time, I can return when it is more convenient."

Her lilting laugh flitted through his mind like a lace-winged butterfly. "No, dear monk, now is the perfect time."

xxxxx

"Gaaaaaaaaah!! It burns!"

"Keep your eyes shut, Inuyasha!" Tsubaki advised him from behind the curtain. "That way, the soap won't get in your eyes!"

"Not the soap, the water! It's too damn hot!"

The servants dunked him under again, and he came up spluttering.

"And here I thought you were a big, strong half-demon," Kaede teased him, peeking around the edge. "You can't even handle a little hot water!"

His necklace clattered as his head whirled. "What? Hey, you! Get out of here, no peeping!" Kaede giggled and vanished.

While Inuyasha was taking his first bath in years, the two women were furiously scrubbing away at the multitude of stains that covered his clothes. Thankfully, most on the crimson kimono and matching _hakama_ came out easily. Kaede supposed it must be yet another magical property of the material. The undergarments were another matter entirely.

"Is this supposed to be white?"

"Beats me. It might have been at one time…"

They stared at the tattered, sodden, dingy grey shirt. "This thing is really a lost cause, isn't it?" Kaede asked.

"If we get some money, we'll try to buy him a fresh one. But for now, it'll have to do." Tsubaki resumed scrubbing away, determined to make it look at least somewhat presentable.

xxxxx

It took a while, but Inuyasha eventually settled down and cooperated with the servants. _At least it'll be over quicker. How long has it been since my last bath? I'm sure I kept taking them for a while after Mother died, but… it hasn't exactly been a big priority lately. Kikyo never said anything about my smell… I guess she figured that could wait. Either that, or it would get better when I became human._

Finished with scrubbing his long silver hair, they doused him with a bucket of cold water. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Very good, sir." They bowed and left.

Inuyasha stood up and wrapped a towel around his midsection. "Now, where did they put… my… clothes?"

He sloshed out of the tub and plowed through the curtain, expecting to see Kaede and Tsubaki lying in wait, but all he found was a clean white robe and a note. It read: _Inuyasha, we've got your clothes washed, and they're hanging out to dry. We had them bring this for you so you didn't have to run around naked. Ha ha! – Kaede and Tsubaki._

For a brief moment, Inuyasha considered doing just that. _Nah. They were just looking out for me. No one's done anything like that for me except Mother… not even Kikyo._ He slipped into the robe, cinched the belt around his waist, and slipped Tetsusaiga into it. _At least _some_thing feels familiar._

xxxxx

Minutes later, Inuyasha, Tsubaki, and Kaede were busily satisfying their hungry stomachs, courtesy of the enormous spread laid out before them by a parade of servants.

"I wonder what's keeping Miatsu?" Kaede asked between mouthfuls.

"He's probably blessing the master's daughter," Inuyasha reminded her. "He said to get started without him, so what does it matter?"

"He should be done by now, though," Tsubaki commented. "It's a simple enough blessing." She cast Inuyasha a sidelong glance, the meaning of which he obviously completely missed.

Kaede frowned and stood. "I think I should go check on him."

"No, no, Kaede… you should stay and eat. Inuyasha, could you please check on Miatsu for us?"

"Why me? _She_ wants to go."

Tsubaki grabbed him roughly by an ear and hauled him to the door, ignoring his protesting yelps. "Look," she hissed in his aching ear, "you know that monk has no restraint when it comes to women. Do you want Kaede walking in on him and a woman in the middle of…"

"In the middle of what?"

"Well… you know!"

"What do I know?"

"My god, you're so dense!" She pulled him down into a crouch and whispered in the other ear, since he was still cradling the other protectively. Whether it was the brush of her lips tickling him or what she told him, _something_ made him blush like mad.

"G-good point, Ts-Tsubaki. I'll… go check on… Miatsu. Yeah…" Still mumbling, he staggered out the door.

Kaede peered at Tsubaki from behind her soup bowl as the priestess resumed her seat. She'd overheard a few words, and could tell something was being kept from her. _What did she tell him? Her face is as red as a monkey's rear end!_ She set the bowl down. "I'll be right back, Tsubaki."

"Where to?"

"The toilet, dummy!" she hissed.

"Oh, right…"

Kaede slipped out the door. _Works every time! Now, where did Inuyasha get to?_

Tsubaki heard Kaede's footsteps thump along the walkway while she picked at the last few grains of rice in her bowl. _Sigh. Alone again. Wait… isn't the toilet in the other direction??_ "Kaede, get back here!"

xxxxx

The head servant found the door wide open. "Honored guests, the master has graciously offered that you partake in…" he stopped short. _Where did they all go?_ A brief search turned up nothing. _Oh well… _ He set the bottle he carried down on the center table and turned to leave. He paused at the door, eyeing the bottle. Without a second thought, he rushed back and furtively poured himself a glass, then downed it in a single gulp. _Wow! Definitely the best sake in the cellar! If it goes un-drunk, the master will be insulted… but it would be a shame to just pour it out on the ground and waste it…_

Needless to say, Inuyasha and his companions never got to enjoy a single drop.

A/N: This author does not endorse the consumption of alcohol in any way, shape, or form… nor does he prohibit it. He does, however, recommend that alcohol only be consumed when and where it is:

Legal,

Safe, and

For the purpose it was intended – celebration.

In anyone out there is a good artist, I would LOVE to see someone draw out Inuyasha's bath scene. It would be hilarious!


	21. Breaking Point

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Breaking Point"**

"No, dear monk, now is the perfect time."

"As you wish, my lady. May I approach, then?"

"By all means."

Miatsu's eyes had begun to adjust to the dim light, but he walked slowly to avoid tripping over any unseen obstacles. _Wouldn't do to appear weak or clumsy…_ "My lady, might some more lamps be lit?"

"Oh, but monk, surely you know childbirth blessings are most effective when performed in the dark… like the darkness of the womb?"

"Yes, that is true. But I can barely see you, my lady."

"I was unaware that a monk had to see his subject in order to bless it. How would old, blind monks perform their duties?"

Miatsu's foot bumped into a lacquered table; side-stepping it, he pressed on. "Sight is not _required_, per se, but it is certainly quite convenient."

"Far be it for me to inconvenience you, monk. Allow me." As she spoke, the lamps began to glow brighter. The light slowly crept up her ornate robe. _Normally he would recognize the witchcraft instantly, but the smoke put out by the lamps will dull his senses. With every word, my voice will enthrall him all the more._

As he drew near, the growing light revealed her porcelain face, her finely crafted features: a delicately pointed chin; full, red lips; long, silky hair; truly, a goddess on earth.

_He should be completely paralyzed by my spell now. Let's give it a little test._ "Will you bless me now, monk?"

_I would do far more than that if you would but let me… _ The thoughts rang loud and clear in the confines of his mind, but his mouth would not form the words. The spell had wrought its full effect: Miatsu now stood completely transfixed by the vision of beauty that stood before him. He was paralyzed; as good as turned to solid stone, unless the spell could be broken!

The beauty crossed the few remaining feet and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm afraid that you are far too clever for your own good, monk. I simply cannot allow someone as dangerous as you to ally with that pathetic half-breed."

**BAM, BAM**

_Oh good… the entertainment has arrived!_

xxxxx

**BAM, BAM** Inuyasha banged on the wooden double-door. _Must be very fresh wood, my hand bounces right off!_ "Miatsu? Hey, you done in there? The food's getting cold and the girls are worried about you."

"We don't want to be interrupted." The voice drifted under the door.

_When did his voice get to sound so dull? _"Dammit, Miatsu, if you're taking advantage of that girl… ah, what should I care. It's on your own head!"

Inuyasha turned to leave, but his nose twitched. _Something smells funny… sickly-sweet. _He tracked the scent to the crack below the door; the odor tickled his nostrils and made his brain feel just a little fuzzy. _ Oh! It's that hypnotic drug Myoga talked about… opium, he called it._ "Dammit, Miatsu! If she consents, that's one thing, but drugging the poor girl is unforgivable!" He tried to slide the door aside, but it refused to budge.

"Blocked, huh? Iron Reaver!" The golden blades danced against the door, but quickly dissipated, leaving nary a scratch. As Inuyasha puzzled over his inability to break through, Kaede came running up, followed close behind by Tsubaki.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?"

"Miatsu's in there with the master's daughter, I think. You smell that?"

"That's opium!" Tsubaki verified.

"Do you think he drugged her?"

"Why would he do that?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not entirely sure he did," Tsubaki replied, gently pressing against the door. "That's no spiritual power creating this force barrier. It's not too strong, but it's definitely demonic. And it's running through the entire structure; we can't go around it."

"But how could a demon get past the barrier Miatsu put up earlier without breaking it?"

"Either the wards weren't real, or the demon was already here. Either way, we just need to kill it to solve the problem. But I can't get THROUGH the DAMN DOOR!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the portal to emphasize each word. The wood visibly bent, but immediately rebounded with just as much force as he applied to it; the recoil from the last blow sent him flying across the courtyard!

"Hold on, Inuyasha… I think I've figured this barrier out!" Tsubaki rushed to his side and began untying the belt that held his bathrobe shut as Kaede looked on, appalled.

"_What the hell are you doing, woman??_"

"I need to use someone's belt, and I'm not going to be the one running around without one! Tie your sleeves around your waist." She calmly stripped the belt off and ran back to the door.

As Inuyasha struggled to rearrange his clothing in a way that would not expose himself to the women inadvertently, Tsubaki began wrapping the belt through and around the door handles. "Help me, Kaede!" The two women began pulling on the belt, bracing themselves against the base of the door; the door responded by bending… _inward_. "Inuyasha, hit it now!" Tsubaki commanded.

Inuyasha typically balked at being ordered about, but her voice carried a definitive tone of authority, and he complied. He gave his makeshift belt a final tug and careened toward the buckling door. Drawing the Tetsusaiga in mid-leap, he slashed down, using his momentum to add force to the blade's swing.

The fang's leading edge struck the straining timbers, and the sharp blow added to the inward push of the barrier – courtesy of Tsubaki's ingenuity. As the forces combined, the door fragmented and disintegrated; the demonic spell was broken!

xxxxx

_Damn! How did they manage to break through so quickly? I'm not ready for them yet!_ The beauty confirmed that the spell still bound Miatsu. _Good, at least that's holding. Time for scene two, though it's a little ahead of schedule. _She turned to watch Inuyasha struggle to his feet.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Koff, koff… ugh. You two alright?" Holding his nose to block out the lingering scent of the narcotic, Inuyasha quickly checked Tsubaki and Kaede for vital signs. _Good. They're both unconscious, but alive. The shock wave from the barrier's collapse must have knocked them out._

The beauty's eyes widened. _Oh my… he's not wearing his fire-rat robe! This calls for a change of plans. _"Greetings, kind sir. May I be of service?" she asked sweetly.

"Eh?" His head swiveled, and his eyes bulged. _Whoa! I don't think I'd blame Miatsu for trying anything!_ _This girl is definitely a treat for the eyes. Wait a second… what kind of human woman would be interested in a half-breed like me? Unless she's a demon in disguise… but again, what _demon_ woman would want me? _ He was instantly on guard. "What do you want?" he snapped.

She glided nearer. One sleeve slipped down, revealing her bare, creamy shoulder. "Only to grant your deepest desire." Her eyes seemed to suck him in like twin black holes. _You will hear nothing but my voice…_

Inuyasha averted his eyes, but just a fraction of a second too late. "I think you've got the wrong idea. I ain't interested in the same thing the monk was." _Miatsu! Where is he? _He spied the holy man slumped over, dead to the world. "Hey, did you suck the life out of him or something?" he accused.

_Well, I had to try the easy way. _"No. I merely used him as a means of summoning you here." _Time to wake up, little priestess… _"After all…" Her eyes narrowed. "_You_ are the one I want, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha startled. "How do you know my name?"

xxxxx

Kaede felt rough hands briefly brush across her face and neck. _Feels kind of nice…_ She tried to wake up, but her mind felt like it was swimming upstream from her toes to her head. Her consciousness was somewhere in the vicinity of her spleen when it was suddenly propelled back into her cranium. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. _Ooh… dizzy._ She rolled her head to one side. "Oh, hey, Inuya-"

She saw it and screamed: "-SHA! INUYASHA!! That's no woman, that's a dreadful demon!"

The hulking malformed figure, its true appearance revealed by the power of the shard embedded in her eye, snapped its gaze towards her. She felt a chilling, masculine voice skittering about her mind. _He cannot hear you, foolish mortal. You will not interfere. _The voice laughed cruelly. _But you may watch as he tears his own heart to pieces!_

"Inuyasha! You have to snap out of it!" She could just barely lift her arm now. _Why can't I move? Oh, yeah, opium has a sedative effect. I must have inhaled too much of it!_ She watched helplessly as the disguised demon continued to taunt her friend.

xxxxx

"I know full well the darkest secrets of your soul, Inuyasha… including your desire to become a full demon at any cost. That's why you killed the shrine maiden Kikyo, isn't it?"

"What? I didn't kill her, I swear! And what do you know of it, anyhow?"

"Oh come now, of course you killed her. I saw the whole thing!" She laughed spitefully behind the dangling sleeve of her kimono. "Your fragile trust was so easy to break. All it took was to cast a little doubt on each other's intentions, and the two of you did the rest. Free of the flimsy constraints of "love", you promptly returned to your true, hateful natures."

"What? You mean… you're the one who killed Kikyo!!"

"Nay, I did not kill her. The wound I inflicted upon her was not quite mortal… had she not pursued you when you stole the Jewel, she might have lived, Inuyasha! _You_ are the one who is responsible for her death!"

"No! That can't be true!

"Oh, I'm afraid that it is. She could have even saved her life, had she been able to reach the Jewel when you dropped it. She could have wished upon the Jewel to restore her to life! But _you_ stopped her, Inuyasha."

"I… what… she could have… lived?" He gaped in disbelief, and slumped to his knees. _Was I really the cause of her death?_ _No… I never laid a hand on Kikyo; yet her shoulder was covered in blood, and a trail of it stretched all the way to the far side of the village. Someone definitely wounded her, intending her to die while pursuing me._

_Even so… could she have lived if I had let her get to the Jewel? If her arrow had struck and killed me, would she be alive even now? I would give up anything to bring her back… even my own life, worthless as it is. But I know I can't bring Kikyo back. I don't think even the power of the Jewel could resurrect her, body and soul. Still… I _can_ avenge her death!_

xxxxx

The disguised demon smiled scornfully as despair covered his prey's face. _Yes… it is almost finished now. Only one thing still remains. Ask, Inuyasha. Ask me the question that is burning on your lips even now; I will answer. And then you will die!_

Inuyasha stood. His hand clutched the hilt of his father's fang. "You. Who are you?"

"I am he who drove you and Kikyo to betray one another; I am he who enticed you to steal the Jewel from the village; I am he who dealt Kikyo the wound from which she eventually bled to death. I am Naraku." She effected a mocking bow.

"Naraku, eh? That's all I needed to know." He slowly drew the Tetsusaiga, and the room shone with the radiance of its magnificent transformation. "…because now you can DIE, murderer!" He charged forward, the blade held high, the point arching downward towards the demon's breast. He swept the sword in a vicious, curving sideways slice, but Naraku swiftly ducked below it. "Damn you!"

Inuyasha pursued Naraku around the room, hacking and slashing wildly; the blood had rushed to his head, and he was lost in the heat of battle rage. But no matter how fast he swung, no matter how unpredictable his moves, his target evaded every blow! Yet Naraku did not strike back, which only infuriated Inuyasha all the more. "Fight me, dammit!"

xxxxx

Kaede was slowly getting some feeling back into her fingers and toes as she watched Inuyasha's reckless attack. _Does Inuyasha even see him for what he is? _She closed the eye that held the Jewel. _So _that's_ what he sees… and what Miatsu saw. The poor guy didn't stand a chance against a face like that. _She opened the eye again and frowned. _I don't get it… Inuyasha's cutting bits and pieces off of Naraku with every swing, but he doesn't seem the least bit fazed by it. What's his game? _She squinted, and a new fact presented itself. _No… it can't be!_

"Ohhh…"

"Tsubaki! Are you okay?"

"Hmph. If you call being practically paralyzed yet sore all over 'okay', then yes, I am. What's going on, Kaede?"

"Inuyasha's in a standoff with that demon. He calls himself Naraku and claims that he was the one who pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against one another." Kaede struggled to push herself off the floor; she lifted herself maybe five inches before her trembling limbs gave out and she thudded down again. "Ouch! Tsubaki, can you get up? Or call to Inuyasha? He can't hear me."

"No, I can't move any more than you. And I can sense the spell Naraku is using to block out sound is still in effect. I could break it if I had the right sutras, but I left them back in the room. Hey, are you listening to me?"

A subtle motion had drawn Kaede's attention. "Inuyasha, be careful! He's got something up his sleeve… literally!"

xxxxx

Naraku seemed to falter. "You're mine!" Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down hard, slashing neatly through the demon's torso. Scaly tendrils snaked out of the gaping wound and entwined themselves around the blade, holding it fast. "What the…?" _How can he even touch it, since he's a demon? _The tips stretched towards his hands, which still grasped the hilt tightly. Somehow sensing imminent danger, Inuyasha released his hold on the sword, and Naraku flung it across the room. It sank deep into the far wall before transforming back and clattering to the floor. The feminine illusion vanished as the tentacles were absorbed back into Naraku's body; a slouching figure covered from head to toe in the pelt of a white baboon was all that remained.

"So is this what you look like, Naraku? Or is this another illusion?" Inuyasha's voice was brave, but his knees were shaking involuntarily. _I don't know what he was trying to do back there, but I don't think I would have liked it much._ "Hah! You think I need that sword to kill you, you're dead wrong!" He brandished his claws. "I think I'd almost rather kill you this way, anyhow."

"You would rather kill me with your own two hands? The same two hands that Kikyo died believing had killed her?" Naraku leered beneath the mask. "How fitting."

"Shut up! You're going to pay for what you did to us!" Inuyasha dashed towards Kikyo's killer, claws poised to deliver the lethal blow. His rage blinded him to everything but the thought of severing Naraku's head from his shoulders.

As he closed in, one pale hand poked out from under Naraku's robe, and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the chiseled jaw beneath the mask as it spoke: "Die, Inuyasha." There was a flicker of movement, and something small and dark shot out from the hand quick as a bolt of lightning; Naraku had finally counterattacked!

Inuyasha saw the object coming far too late. _It's headed straight for my heart… I can't dodge it!_

"Inuyasha, no!!"

A/N: Well? How was it? I try to avoid cliffhangers, but I think the first face-to-face meeting between the hero and the villain _should_ be a cliffhanger, don't you? Granted, Naraku hasn't revealed his true face yet, but at this point in time, I'm not sure what his true face would be! It seems to be consistent by Kagome's arrival in the canon timeline, since we can see glimpses of it when he approaches Sesshomaru and his whole face a few episodes later. It changes somewhat, but not much, over the remainder of the series – though I'd say it's more due to the change in animation styles… all the faces change a bit as the series progresses, really. That's in the anime, of course; the manga is quite consistent.

I always try to balance out how much each character contributes in a fight, but it doesn't always work out that way… I promise there will be more from the other characters in the future! Still, Inuyasha definitely contributes more than the other characters to most fights in the canon, too, so it's almost to be expected here. He _is_ the title character, after all…

Speaking of titles, this chapter's title should be recognized by Takahashi fans… it's the name of Ryoga Hibiki's signature move from Ranma 1/2.


	22. Vanishing Point

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Vanishing Point"**

"Inuyasha, no!!"

**CRACK – TINKLE**

"GAH!"

Something heavy slammed into Inuyasha's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His forward momentum flipped him headlong over the object, and he crashed to the floor flat on his back. He immediately sprang to his feet, claws at the ready, but Naraku had utterly vanished.

"Coward! Come back and fight me!" His fist smashed through the floor like the tough wood was thin air. His anger still smoldering, Inuyasha whirled to see what had come between him and his vengeance.

"Miatsu! What the hell did you get in my way for?" Inuyasha hefted the monk off the ground and shook him vigorously. "I was about to finish him… off." His nose alerted him to the cause of Miatsu's sudden lunge: the monk's right palm was studded with hundreds of tiny glass splinters, and tiny rivulets of blood had just begun running down his fingertips to the floor. "What happened?"

"Naraku shot something at you, but he jumped in and blocked it."

Inuyasha released Miatsu and jumped to her side. "Kaede? When did you wake up?"

"A while ago. I've been shouting to you, but you couldn't hear me." Inuyasha helped her stand. "We couldn't get up, either." She nodded at Tsubaki, and Inuyasha helped her up as well.

"It seems that the spells Naraku had cast over the room have been broken," Tsubaki reported once she was steady on her feet. "I'll have counter-measures ready to prevent that from happening to us next time."

That set Inuyasha off again. "Next time? There shouldn't have to be a next time! The filthy coward ran out on me! He said he even used Miatsu to lure me here, and then he just took off!"

"Umm… speaking of me, can someone help me bandage this?" Miatsu flashed a weak grin.

"Oh, Miatsu! Sorry…" Kaede quickly tore a strip off the bottom of her robe and crouched to start plucking the glass from his hand.

Tsubaki watched her work. "Strange… I can think of a lot of things more lethal than whatever that was that he could have thrown at you, Inuyasha. This glass might hurt, but it couldn't have caused you any permanent damage."

"That's why I jumped in, heh heh… ouch!"

"Sorry. There, that's the last of it." She deftly wrapped the strip of cloth around his hand.

"Thank you." Miatsu slowly flexed the hand, and grimaced. "Hurts, but it still works."

Kaede inspected the slivers she'd pulled out. "Tsubaki… all these pieces are curved. I think the glass was a hollow sphere… something might have been inside!"

"You think Naraku was trying to poison me? He oughta know better than that!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Believe me, I'd feel it by now if I was poisoned. I'd be…" Miatsu stiffened, and then cried out in pain. "GAH! My hand! Something's squeezing it! AAAAGH!" As the scream burst from his lips, the bandage on his outstretched hand tore apart and abruptly vanished before their very eyes!

Kaede clutched at the older woman. "Did you…"

"See that? Yeah…" Tsubaki knelt and inspected his palm. She saw nothing out of the ordinary except a tiny black spot. "Miatsu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mole on your right palm?"

"Not that I know of…."

Tsubaki peered closer. _No, it's not raised… and his wound has stopped bleeding already? I'd expect that from Inuyasha, maybe, but… wait… did it just get bigger?_ "Inuyasha, is this spot… growing?" She stuck out Miatsu's hand for him to inspect.

Inuyasha leaned in. "I don't see nothin'." A few stray wisps of his long silver hair began to rise into the air. _Huh? _He sniffed. "Anyone else feel that breeze?"

"Yeah… you busted open the door, remember?"

"Then why is the breeze headed _towards _the door?"

Now Kaede was confused. "Inuyasha… the breeze is coming _from _the door."

Inuyasha was about to reply when Tsubaki interrupted. "I'd love to watch you two bicker, but you're both wrong… or both right? The air in this room is being drawn into Miatsu's hand."

"What?"

"Watch." She ran his fingers through her hair, found a loose one, and released it in mid-air. Everyone watched in amazement as the black strand floated ever faster towards Miatsu's hand, suddenly vanishing as soon as it touched him.

Inuyasha gave a low whistle. "That's some sleight-of-hand trick, monk. You're quite the charlatan."

"I swear, I'm not doing a thing!" he protested. "Not on purpose, anyway. I didn't even feel the hair touch me. And," he added, "I have no idea why you're all jabbering on about a breeze; I don't feel a thing."

"_What in heaven's name happened in here_?" a voice roared from the doorway.

xxxxx

The group whirled. Their portly host stood in the doorway, red-faced with fury at the sight of the ravaged room.

"My assistants and I were set upon by a demon," Miatsu began. "It had taken on the guise of a beautiful woman, and I mistook it for your daughter."

"A likely story!" Their host staggered and snorted, giving everyone in the room a good whiff of the alcohol on his breath. "_Everyone_ knows my daughter is ugly! The stupid boy who asked for her hand only wants the dowry, I'm sure."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Then… why let him take her?"

"Such impertinence! So I can be rid of her, you fool! Lazy no-good lay-about girl…"

"So that's what you really think of me, Father? I am lazy?" A plain-faced, heavyset girl in a light green robe appeared from beneath an overturned screen in the far corner of the room. Her face contorted with a mixture of grief and anger. "But how can I be 'lazy' when it's _you_ who won't let me work in the fields? _You_ who won't let me tend the animals! _You_ who won't let me help fight off bandits and demons when they threaten the village! You make me sit around the house all day, saying such work is beneath my dignity and position, and then you call me _lazy_?!"

He puffed up with pride. "I will not have _my_ daughter gallivanting about like a common slave girl! There is plenty for you to do inside: needlework, painting, music…"

"Father, I already know those things well enough to get by in them, and Shako doesn't want me for those things. He wants me for…"

"My money, yes, yes, I know all too well."

"NO!" Her voice rose to a fever pitch, strong but clear. "Shako only wants me to begin with… just as I am! You can keep your precious money!"

"Enough! How dare you speak to your father in such a way! You will never show your face in this house again!" the man roared. He moved to strike her, but his fist never connected: Miatsu whacked him in the face with his staff, and he collapsed, unconscious.

"Finally… I thought he'd never shut up," muttered Tsubaki. She turned to the newcomer. "What have we gotten ourselves mixed up in? Eh?" One eyebrow shot up.

The girl was crushing Miatsu in a bear hug. "Thank you twice over, lord monk… you saved me from the demon, and from my father. I'm not sure by whose hands I would rather have suffered."

"It was no… trouble at all… I assure you." _She's… strong! Really strong!_ "My lady, could you… kindly unclasp… your arms?"

"What's going on?" Kaede whispered to Inuyasha. The two of them lay side by side, propping themselves up with their elbows, watching the spectacle unfold.

"Beats me… I got lost a long time ago."

Miatsu quickly recovered his composure – and his breath – and placed a minor sleeping spell on the fallen lord of the manor. "There… we need some time to rest ourselves, and it would not do for him to awaken and still find us here. Do you think there will be any trouble with the servants, Lady…?"

"Risa. No, the servants all despise him, but they obey him nonetheless out of fear; my father loves only his money and his alcohol. With him asleep, the servants will obey only me." She stared glumly at her feet, shuffling them back and forth. "I'm sorry you had to witness our little family squabble. It's been happening a lot lately, ever since my love Shako asked for my hand in marriage. Father doesn't want to pay any dowry, but he never asked for any. Oh, if only Shako were here, he could set things straight!"

Miatsu stroked his chin. "Hmm. It seems as though your father wishes to be rid of you with as little expense as possible."

"Yes, that seems like a fair analysis of the situation."

"Then it's simple! We shall depart in the morning and escort you to your future husband, at no expense to your father – aside from the food we've already eaten, of course."

Inuyasha's elbow jerked, and he crashed to the floor. _Should've seen it coming…_ He hauled himself up and stalked towards Miatsu. "Oh, no… we are not hauling along _another_ woman!"

Twin pillars of fire roared into life before him.

"What do you mean, 'not another woman'?"

"Yes, enlighten us. How exactly have you been 'hauling us along'?"

"Ehm… Kaede? Tsubaki?"

**WWHHAAPP**

"Owie…" **Thud** _Man… I've been spending waaay too much time on the ground since I met these women…_

"You're more than welcome to join us, Lady Risa," Tsubaki said with a welcoming smile, bowing. "I am the priestess Tsubaki, and this is Kaede, a priestess-in-training."

"Pleased to meet you!" Kaede beamed.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe it! But please, just Risa will do." She smiled back, and the cares that seemed to line her countenance vanished. "And your name, lord monk? I must know the name of my savior."

"Call me Miatsu. And it was no trouble at all. In fact, I'm not even sure why the demon left. I didn't strike it."

"Neither of us could move," Tsubaki began, indicating Kaede and herself.

Kaede fairly burst with excitement. "Inuyasha hit it! Lots of times!"

"Are you nuts! That thing dodged me every time!"

"What you saw did, yes. Its true form was getting hacked to bits! You must have injured the demon – Naraku, right? – so much that it had to run away!"

"I dunno…" Inuyasha retrieved the Tetsusaiga from where it had fallen. _Naraku was still putting up one hell of a fight up until the moment he vanished. Still… I don't smell or sense him anywhere nearby, so maybe it's true._

Risa approached him. "Inuyasha, is it? Thank you as well. That was very brave of you to confront that demon like that."

"Feh. It was nothing. You said your village has had trouble with demons before?"

"Yes… snakes, spiders, centipedes… only vermin, really. This one was different, though. It didn't devour anyone, as far as I could tell; it just suddenly appeared before me this afternoon, in the form of a white baboon. I don't remember anything after that until the very end of your battle with it… when it threw something at you, and Miatsu jumped in to save you."

_A deed for which I have yet to be thanked…_ Miatsu noted dryly. "It was most fortunate that Naraku did nothing further to harm you."

"I do not think that he was after me. From what little I saw of him, and the state of this room, I can tell he is quite powerful and could have killed me, or worse, had he chosen to do so. Now, I must go and make sure the servants know what transpired… leaving out certain details, of course. Please return to whatever room my father had prepared for you earlier. I will join you as soon as I can." Risa strode out of the room.

Inuyasha fumed. "Great! So we have nothing at all with which to track Naraku except that we know he can cast illusions to take on any appearance. That's some help!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "That was no mere illusion spell. Miatsu and I should have been able to see through an ordinary illusion. I think that Naraku is a shape-shifter, a being that can take on any form it chooses."

_Right… like a giant dog is Sesshomaru's true form!_ "I've seen some demons transform…" he said carefully, wary to not reveal his own little secret. _Which is _my_ true form, I wonder?_

Miatsu picked up where she left off. "Yes. Certain powerful demons can sometimes take on more than one appearance, so this one must be extremely strong. Kaede must have been able to see his true form due to the Jewel shard in her eye." He glanced at Kaede, who nodded her assent.

"Yes. But that's not all I could see…" she paused. "Naraku had Jewel shards. I could see them."

_That _got Inuyasha's interest. "How many did he have?"

"I'm not sure… I couldn't count them, what with all the fighting and dodging around. At any rate, he has a lot more than we do. But because he has the shards, we'll be able to detect him!"

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Miatsu was devouring the cold leftovers from their interrupted meal. While he ate, the others discussed this new development.

"Well, this reduces one problem for us," Tsubaki mused. "Finding all the Jewel shards. If Naraku is looking for them, too, they'll be found all the faster. The hard part now will be defeating him."

"Right. We've already experienced how hard it can be fighting a demon with just one shard, and Naraku has many more." Kaede slumped, remembering the serow whose shard-enhanced skull matched Tetsusaiga's might.

"Ah, cheer up, Kaede, we'll find a way to beat him. He ran off this time, right?" Inuyasha tousled her hair gently, wishing he could convince himself as easily as he could her.

The door slid open, and Risa slipped inside. "The servants bought it. I told them he slipped and hit his head… it's nothing new, he does that all the time when he drinks too much _sake_." She sat down in the spot they'd left for her, completing the circle.

Miatsu set down his empty rice bowl, laying the chopsticks neatly on the tray, which gently rose and fell with a regular rhythm. "It is nigh impossible to tell if someone is an alcoholic just by looking at them… I couldn't tell when your father showed us around earlier. This fellow, on the other hand…" He indicated his makeshift table: the passed-out servant who had consumed all the _sake_ meant for them.

Risa sighed. "Yes. Tasuki often finishes off any partly-filled bottles once my father gets very drunk… full ones, too." She shook her head sadly. "Father wasn't always like this… he turned to drinking after my mother and brother died. He rarely gets violent when he's drunk, but his demands become… unreasonable. Most of the time they're silly and harmless, but sometimes he gets upset when we can't do what he asks of us." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I love my father, but I'll be glad when I don't have to live with him anymore."

"We'll take you to Shako as quickly as we can," Tsubaki reassured her.

"How did you meet him, Risa?" Kaede asked. "You haven't told us much about him yet."

"He came to our village to slay a particularly ferocious demon bear; it had devoured five villagers and much livestock, but he and his fellow demon slayers were able to defeat it."

"Demon slayers?"

"Yes. Apparently he and his fellows were professionals. Oh… he looked so brave and handsome, fighting that evil scourge. He slew it with just a single throw of his weapon! When my father brought him into the house to pay him, he saw me watching him, and asked about me. When my father told him I was not yet promised, he immediately asked for my hand!" She blushed at the memory. "I couldn't resist him; he was so kind and strong. We spent the next few days getting to know one another, and my father eventually consented. The slayers paid for their food and lodging with the money they'd earned for slaying the demon, so my father didn't mind getting his money back, either. But as soon as they left…" her voice began to crack.

"Your father decided he'd rather keep you, _and_ your dowry," Tsubaki finished for her, patting her arm gently.

After a bit, Risa regained her composure and continued. "Yes. That was several weeks ago. Shako hasn't come back for me yet, and I'm getting rather worried. You don't think he's forgotten about me, do you?"

"If he has," Kaede asserted, "perhaps he would not make a suitable husband to begin with. But I do not think he could have forgotten such a strong, caring woman as you," she added with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Kaede."

"We'd best get some sleep if we want to depart before your father wakes up," Miatsu interjected. "My spell won't last forever."

"Indeed. Good night, all of you. And… thank you so much!" Risa bowed and made her exit.

They dimmed the lamps and settled in. But as Miatsu tried to fall asleep, his right palm kept itching. He resisted the urge to scratch it. _It may be a silly superstition, but… better safe than sorry._

xxxxx

They left the manor quickly the next morning. Risa left a note for her father with one of the servants – who could not read – with instructions to give it to him, and only him, upon his awakening:

_Father,_

_I have gone to search for my future husband. I took nothing of value with me, so do not worry about any dowry. If he does not take me as I am, I will find a place for myself elsewhere, and work on making myself into an even more suitable wife._

_I am sorry, father, but I simply cannot bear to watch you destroy yourself any longer. I sincerely pray that someday you will come to your senses and be the great man you once were._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Risa_

"Well, Kaede, see any Jewel shards from here?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so… doesn't matter where we go, then." Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I guess we can take Risa to her Shako. We've got just as much a chance of finding Jewel shards in that direction as any."

"Yep!"

"Okay, Risa, where does this Shako live?"

"Well, he and his fellow slayers all live in the same village, somewhere in the mountains."

"Okay, so which direction is his village in?"

"Well… I didn't see them coming… and they left to go directly to another slaying job, so… I have no idea." She grinned sheepishly.

"You're kidding… right?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Nope."

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's just go this way." Kaede began pulling him along by a sleeve of his clean kimono, Nina's reins in her other hand.

Inuyasha sniffed his outfit. "What's that weird smell, anyhow? It's all over my clothes!"

"Soap."

Laughing at their antics, Miatsu followed behind, his itchy palm temporarily satisfied by the decent-sized bundle of incense sticks he'd swiped from the wrecked battle-room. _I'll just pawn these off at the next town…_

Tsubaki lingered behind with their newest member. "Coming, Risa?"

"Yes… it's just hard to say goodbye, you know?" Her dark brown eyes brimmed with tears, but her face showed relief mixed in with the sadness.

"Maybe," Tsubaki answered. "But it's harder still to not have anyone to say goodbye to, you know? Come on, we'll fall behind!"

_I'm coming, Shako… heaven help me find you!_

A/N: If one's right palm itches, it is supposedly a sign that one will soon come into money, unless one scratches the itch. I don't know whether this particular superstition was present in Japan during the Warring States Era, but… hey! Neither was the English language!

I like to throw in extra tidbits in my stories… in this case, I utilized catch-phrases from characters in two entirely different animes. Did you spot them? Answers will be in the next chapter!

I don't often get moralistic in my fanfics – the stories themselves _are_ the morals, in many cases, but alcohol is an issue for any era. I have seen far too many lives damaged or destroyed by alcohol abuse, and it's not always the drinkers! Drunk-driving victims aside, many people are adversely affected by the drinking habits of their loved ones. Children, grandchildren, spouses… anyone and everyone can be – and usually will be – affected by the actions of the addict. This also applies to illegal drugs, but legal drugs like alcohol are all the more insidious.

I also don't often invent characters that have a great effect on the larger story; when I do, they are not taken from real life… this particular characteristic annoys me to no end in many stories. Again, this time, I have made an exception: Risa's backstory is more or less that of my own wife. I am happy to say that my own wife's mother and brother are NOT dead, and that her father has been free of the bottle for many years. Hooray! Nevertheless, she has shared with me several stories from when she was little about how her father's behavior would be radically different, even though it was never violent, when he was drunk.

So please, think before you drink: "How will this affect me? And how will this affect the ones I love?" Sayonara!


	23. Point of No Return

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Point of No Return"**

_Well, at least Miatsu's enjoying himself…_ Inuyasha groused. The group of travelers now numbered five, plus Kaede's pony. Inuyasha, Miatsu, Tsubaki, Kaede, and Risa had journeyed for nearly a week searching for signs of Shikon Jewel shards and Risa's fiancé Shako, but had found no clues pointing to either goal.

"It only makes sense… if Naraku has been through this area, chances are great that he's already gathered any Jewel shards," Miatsu explained, rubbing his right hand against the rough cloth of his robe as they pressed on along the road. He'd given up on the silly superstition – _not_ scratching his palm hadn't brought him any more wealth – and since Kaede's herbal remedies didn't have much effect, he had taken to scratching the itch when it cropped up every so often.

The frequent sound of his scratching was beginning to get on Inuyasha's nerves. The three women, however, showered so much attention on the plight of "poor Miatsu" that he had nearly begun to enjoy being so afflicted! _It's not all that bad of an itch, really…_ he thought as they laughed at his contorted face for the tenth time that morning.

But that was about to change.

xxxxx

That night, as they set up camp, his palm started acting up again. A good scratching quieted it down quickly enough.

"Gee, Miatsu, you'll be impoverished for life if you keep that up!" Tsubaki chided him as she stoked the fire.

"A little too late for that, I'm afraid… I _am_ a man of the cloth, after all."

"Yet you are the one who holds our little band's traveling funds."

"I am just the least likely to be attacked by robbers… except Inuyasha who might not look after it well enough." Miatsu stretched out his hands toward the fire to warm them up; fetching water from the cold stream nearby had chilled them.

"True."

"Hey, Tsubaki, isn't it your turn to stoke the fire?" Inuyasha came tromping out of the nearby stand of trees they'd assigned as tonight's latrine, and thrust his shovel into the dirt, leaving it stand upright.

"I just did."

"Then why's it going out already?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki examined it. "There's plenty of wood… but the flame is weak. Hmm… I was sure the wood was dry, it hasn't rained lately."

"Try blowing on it." Kaede tossed Risa the string of fish she'd caught in the stream. Risa began skewering the fish on the sticks she'd gathered.

Tsubaki bent her face toward the flame, holding her hair back so it wouldn't get singed. She inhaled and was about to breathe when a gust of wind caused the flickering flame to roar to life! She stumbled back from the sudden blaze, and collapsed on her keester, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"That's not funny, you… RRR!" She brushed off her behind and wiped her dirty hands off on his robe.

"Hey, we just washed that!" Kaede complained.

"You know it'll wipe right off!" _I sure wish my clothes were made of that stuff. Maybe I can ask about it in the next town!_ Tsubaki fingered the soft-yet-strong red fabric. "What's it called, again?"

"Ahem. Lord Inuyasha's robe is made from the hair of the Fire-Rat." **Squeeeee…**

**WHAP**

"Greetings to you as well… Lady… Tsubaki…"

"Hey, Myoga, long time no see."

"Salutations, Lord Inuyasha!" The old flea popped himself back into shape and sprang onto the _hanyou_'s shoulder. "And I much regret to inform you, Lady Tsubaki, that the Fire-Rat unfortunately no longer walks the earth. All of them were hunted down for their prized pelts nearly a hundred years ago. Lord Inuyasha's robe had been in his father's possession for many centuries… long before they went extinct."

_So no dirt-repelling clothes for me. _"Oh. Rats."

"No, Fire-Rats."

"RRR! Whatever!" Tsubaki swatted at Myoga again, but he dodged, and she smacked Inuyasha instead.

"Hey!"

"Sorry…"

"Next time, let me do it!"

She shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Supper's done!" Risa cheerfully announced. Everyone rushed to a meal of roasted fish and nearly-stale rice cakes.

"We're nearly out of foodstuffs," she remarked as everyone dug in. "We'll have to find somewhere to re-stock. Miatsu, how's our money holding out?"

He swallowed a bite of trout. "Well enough. I shouldn't have to perform another exorcism for another three weeks, at this rate."

"That suits me fine," Inuyasha mumbled around a mouthful of carp. "Look where it got us last time."

"Perhaps you don't _like_ my cooking?" Risa spoke softly, but her posture was decidedly aggressive.

"No, it's delicious, Risa… I just don't want to have to worry about protecting _another_ weak mortal!"

"Hmph! I can take care of myself well enough, thank you! And once we get to Shako, you won't have to worry about me anyway. So there!"

"Who saved you last time, huh?" he retorted. But she had already returned to her own meal, and her conversation with Tsubaki. _Women… sheesh._

"You have to admit, this situation does have its merits, Inuyasha." Miatsu crouched down next to Inuyasha conspiratorially.

"How so?"

"Well, now there's one for each of us," he explained, very straight-faced.

Inuyasha jolted. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course."

**BONKA-BONK**

"You perverts!" Kaede stalked away, the remains of a thick log in her hands.

"Hey, that hurt! And don't lump me in with this idiot!"

"Heh heh… heh…" **Whump**

xxxxx

"What was all the ruckus, Kaede?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just Miatsu being his usual pervert self."

"You beaned him with a log just for that? Sounds a little harsh."

Kaede sulked in silence. _What does Risa know, anyway? She comes along, and suddenly there are _two_ women? _ _Hello!? I've been here the whole time! I'd be almost old enough to get married, if I wasn't going to be a priestess… wait a second, what am I thinking? What do I care if that pervert doesn't see me as a woman? Hmph!_

xxxxx

When Miatsu awoke, his head felt like a busy blacksmith's favorite anvil. _Yep. That lump will be there for a while; she didn't have to hit me quite so hard. The fire has burned down to embers… must be the middle of the night._

He was pretty far from the fire, but still felt nice and toasty. _Someone put a blanket over me… who? I doubt it was Inuyasha… not after I got him an undeserved clubbing. So, which one of the women did it? Maybe Kaede felt bad? Hmm. Now that I think of it, Kaede seemed a lot madder than usual… women are so strange sometimes!_

He gingerly massaged the goose egg on the back of his head, hoping to lessen the swelling, until his hand started itching… _again_. He gave it a good scratching. _Might as well get some shut-eye. _He clutched the blanket firmly and wrapped himself up in it.

Less than five minutes later, he was rudely awakened by the sensation of someone yanking the blanket away from him! _Okay, who's doing that? _His eyes flew open, and stared in shock. _I AM!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

xxxxx

The others were wrenched from their sleep by Miatsu's startled shriek. They clustered around him, facing every which way.

"What is it?"

"Who's making that racket?"

"What's going on, Miatsu?"

"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched furiously.

"My… hand…"

Everyone stared speechless as the last corner of Miatsu's blanket vanished: _into his hand_.

Inuyasha gave a low whistle. "That's some parlor trick, monk. How'd you do that?"

Miatsu stared up at them, ashen-faced. "It wasn't my doing, I assure you." He stared at his right palm. "This very hand was holding onto my mantle. I felt someone – or something – yanking it, and when I awoke, nearly the whole blanket had been drawn into my hand!"

"Did you try to pull the blanket back out?"

Miatsu fixed Kaede with an almost dirty glare. "I'm no coward, but I'm not that foolhardy. What if my hand got caught in my hand?"

_For one thing, you'd stop groping at us women,_ she thought angrily, but stopped herself from saying it out loud. _He's probably scared out of his wits. I've never seen him like this before._

Tsubaki cleared her throat, breaking the tension. "Well, then, let's try an experiment. Are you amenable to that, Miatsu?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve sticking anything human in there."

"Very well." She pulled a narrow stick out of the fire and pointed the burning end towards him. "Stretch out your hand towards the burning branch."

"Okay." He tried to hold his voice steady, but it quivered like the dancing flame before him. Yet as his palm drew near to the brand, the flame began flickering sideways, rather than straight up – as it should on a windless night such as this one. Swallowing his pounding heart, Miatsu suddenly pressed his palm onto the flame, and it vanished into his hand!

The others stared as if he had gone mad. Tsubaki nearly dropped the other end of the stick. "Miatsu!"

"What are you doing? You'll get burned!" Kaede was over her anger; she was a very forgiving person at heart.

Miatsu tried to withdraw his hand, and nearly pulled Tsubaki to the ground with the force of his pull. "Help brace us!"

Inuyasha was nearest to Tsubaki. He quickly wrapped his arms about her waist as Kaede and Risa grasped Miatsu's robe. "Pull!" Inuyasha commanded.

For several seconds, they strained to pull the two apart. At last, with Herculean effort on the part of all, the stick came out again. They all lay on the ground for a moment, gasping for breath (except Inuyasha, who was far from exhausted). He walked over and picked up the stick: it gave off no smoke, and was freezing cold to the touch.

"What in hell is going on here?" he muttered.

xxxxx

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now," Miatsu announced. He poked his palm with the twig for the twentieth time. His fingers twitched, but nothing happened otherwise.

"It may be back, though," Tsubaki warned. "I don't think we're out of the woods just yet." _If it _is_ a curse, it's not one I've ever studied._

"Another few hours should get us through," Risa joked. Everyone else stared at her in bewilderment. She gave a small shrug and gestured at the trees lining the path. "Sorry. I thought it might help if I lightened the mood a bit."

"Thanks for trying." Miatsu managed a weak smile. _I'm going to develop some nasty ulcers if we don't figure out what this thing is, and fast!_

Tsubaki's prediction held true. The anomaly in Miatsu's hand came back less than an hour later. Thankfully, he had taken her advice and wrapped a handkerchief around his hand; when the cloth abruptly vanished, they knew that whatever the thing was, it was back for more.

Tsubaki suggested another experiment. Miatsu scooped up a handful of small pebbles and "fed" one into his hand every hundred steps until it stopped "feeding"; just like the bandages, blanket, and handkerchief, the pebbles were never seen in this world again. Miatsu also counted the steps until the anomaly came back again. The band spent the rest of the day traveling in silence – broken only by a bit of scratching – reluctant to disrupt Miatsu's careful counting.

By day's end, a frightful pattern revealed itself.

Tsubaki sat them all down around the fire. "I've been keeping track of… it… on this stick. See the notches I've made? Each notch is a hundred steps." Tsubaki showed them her part of the day's labors. "The ones with a round hole are ones where it sucked in a pebble. Do you see what I see?"

"The intervals where you marked holes are getting longer… and closer together," Inuyasha observed.

"Right. That means that this thing is happening more and more often, and for longer each time," she explained grimly.

"It's also getting stronger," Miatsu interjected. "I don't know whether you could tell, but I've had to hold the pebble a little further away each time. I could feel this thing trying to suck my fingers in!" He shuddered.

"So… how long until this thing becomes permanent?" Risa asked.

Tsubaki shook her head; her black tresses shuffled. "I can't be entirely sure. Maybe if I knew when it first started…"

Everyone was silent for a while, lost in thought. Miatsu stared at his hand with an expression somewhere between curiosity and terror. "It was itching every so often since before we left Risa's home, until it sucked in the blanket last night. But I don't think I could pin it down to an exact time."

It was Kaede who finally put two and two together. "I think that's where the breeze was coming from the other day!" she announced. "Remember, we were all arguing about it in the battle-room? It must have been from the air being drawn into his hand!"

Miatsu gaped at her in sudden realization. "That's right… and my wound didn't clot! I wonder: did the blood just get drawn into this thing?" _If my blood can be drawn into it, what about the rest of me? _Suddenly even more fearful, he examined Tsubaki's staff more closely, and then began drawing a strange diagram into the dirt.

Tsubaki stroked her chin while Miatsu scratched away. "If it did suck in his blood, the wounds wouldn't have clotted at all… like using leeches to prevent swelling. But there's something else that concerns me even more. That dark spot I saw… why hasn't it reappeared? I'm sure that spot and this thing must be one and the same!"

"I never saw a spot," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, maybe it had gone away by the time you looked," she retorted.

Inuyasha was about to unleash a nasty reply when Miatsu interrupted. "It doesn't matter either way right now. Inuyasha, can you do me an enormous favor?"

_Uh-oh._ "What's that?"

"Could you give me a ride somewhere as quickly as you can?" He fairly beamed.

"No way. I ain't letting the girls out of my sight for one minute." _Or the Jewel shards…_

"Please?" The smile remained, but his eyes were wild.

_I've never seen him look so panicked… or so desperate._ "All right, but you owe me one. Where to?"

"I need you to take me to the shrine where I was trained; the monks there may be able to stop this."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fair enough. But what about the girls?"

"What about us? We'll head there, too! It's better than waiting around here, anyway. Where are you headed?" Kaede inquired, holding out their weathered map.

"The shrine is near where this river meets the mountains." Miatsu marked a spot on the map about a week's journey away. "I'd to travel as light as possible, so would you please bring this along with you?" He held out his staff.

"I'll take it. I'll feel safer with some sort of weapon."

"Thanks, Risa."

"We'll get there as soon as we can. And we'll be fine!" Kaede smiled, but was secretly petrified. _This is the first time in weeks that I won't be under Inuyasha's direct protection. Why does that frighten me so much?_

"How much food do you think we'll need?" Inuyasha asked, picking through their parcels of provisions. He wasn't about to head out on a long cross-country run – with a heavy load – with no prospects for a decent meal at the end.

"None at all. They will have food for us there, I'm sure. Let's go, please?" _We need to hurry! _He practically dragged Inuyasha away from Nina's saddlebags.

"All right, all right! Hop on, monk." He crouched, and Miatsu clambered onto his back. "But keep that hand pointed _away_ from me…" he warned.

"Agreed. Take care, ladies!" He waved back to them cheerily as Inuyasha's rapid steps obscured them from view in the darkening woods.

xxxxx

As soon as they were safely out of earshot of the camp – a distance covered in barely a heartbeat – Inuyasha spoke. "Ok, what's going on here, monk? Why the rush all of a sudden?"

Miatsu sighed. "You saw the diagram I was making, right? It's a graph – a mathematical picture."

"Yeah. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. And I thought you said mathematics wasn't heavily emphasized in your training?"

"It wasn't, but I tried to teach myself in my spare time, using some old manuscripts I found in a storage room in the shrine. I didn't understand too much of the actual mathematics, but I _did_ learn how to plot points on a graph."

"How to what on a what?"

Miatsu laughed. "It's like making a picture using numbers to tell you where to draw. I can show you later, if you'd like."

Inuyasha grimaced. "That's ok. I had enough of human education. It hasn't helped me much."

"I understand. Anyhow, the picture I drew gave me some bad news: this thing should become permanent in a few hours."

"I see. What then?"

"Frankly, I don't know what will happen." Miatsu shifted his weight. _It's a little disconcerting to be clutching another man's hips with my legs, but… desperate times…_

The swishing of Inuyasha's pants and the rush of wind filled the silence. "So… it could be nothing to worry about at all, right?"

Miatsu smiled at the false relieved tone. _Now who's worried?_ "I doubt it. Remember, that thing was from Naraku, who we know all too well to be a deceiver. I'm sorry, Inuyasha… I should have tried to get help sooner, but I deluded myself into thinking that it would be fine."

"Forget about it. Let's just get you fixed up and get on with finding the Jewel shards." _And killing Naraku…_

A/N: First off, the answer to the question in the last chapter's Author's Note! The first anime catch-phrase was fairly obvious: Naruto's "Believe it!" I neither read nor watch that series at all; I suppose that shows just how famous a catch-phrase it is. The second one is a bit older: it's "You know?", the statement-ending catch-phrase of Chichiri from 'Fushigi Yugi'; my wife has fallen in love with this series lately. If you're more familiar with the manga version, it's translated as "No da" therein. Kudos if you identified both!

Second, I apologize if this story arc is taking too long. I figured that some extra detail would be welcome, but I thought I'd have it wrapped up by now! The sudden inspiration to include Risa as a character slowed things down by maybe a chapter, but holds some good possibilities for the future. I don't want to reveal too much right now, so please, just bear with me! (bow, bow)

Finally, Miatsu's education experience was much like my own. I only had two good math teachers during my entire pre-college education, so I more or less taught myself from 8th through 11th grade; I aspire to be like the two good teachers I was fortunate enough to have. I apologize if I start to include too much science and mathematics in this story… yet as a science and math teacher, I can't help but draw inspiration from my own fields of study. Hey, they say to write what you know!


	24. Girl Time

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Girl Time"**

"Take care, ladies!" The three women watched Miatsu wave briefly, before he and his surefooted steed (a very disgruntled Inuyasha) vanished into the darkening woods.

None of them spoke for a moment; they were simply too shocked to respond. It had all happened so fast.

"Did we just get _ditched_?" gasped Kaede.

"If Miatsu thought he needed to go – now – he must think he's in real trouble," Tsubaki reassured her. "I've never seen him like that before."

"And I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't have left us alone if he didn't think we could take care of ourselves," Risa asserted. "He doesn't strike me as that sort of person… even if he is a _hanyou_."

"You can tell? We never said anything about it…"

"Not like it isn't obvious… those ears of his are so _cute_!" Risa grinned. "My brother had a dog years ago. He was so loyal to us… and Inuyasha's just the same way. So don't you worry… they'll be waiting for us at the shrine."

Kaede couldn't help but smile back, but her smile quickly turned into a huge yawn. "Shouldn't we get some sleep? We've been walking all day, and I'm beat. We can't run day and night like the boys can."

"Sounds like a plan. Still, we should get an early start; I want to get there in _less_ than a week, give them a startle. Right, Kaede?" Tsubaki nudged her. "Umm…"

"She's already asleep… poor kid."

"You don't know the half of it." They tucked Kaede into her bedroll. As the fire dwindled from flames to embers, Tsubaki relayed to Risa all that had befallen them thus far; she did omit some details, like her possession and Inuyasha's past – which he had implored her to keep secret.

"The Shikon Jewel broke, huh? And part of it is stuck in her eye?"

"Yes. But she doesn't seem to mind. Not only did it restore her sight, but it also allows her to see things both spiritual and demonic that even I cannot see. She is so much like her sister… and yet not like her." She gazed across the glowing coals to where Kaede lay, drowsing peacefully.

_So Tsubaki knew Kikyo, eh? Hmm… _Risa patted her shoulder. "Come on. We'd best get some sleep, too."

xxxxx

The three women woke up early the next morning, ate a quick breakfast, and headed for the mark on the map.

"I don't remember bringing a map from your village, Kaede. Where did we get it?"

"I swiped it from my father's study before we left. I figured that we'd find Shako faster if we marked off places we knew he wasn't."

"Good thinking! I'm sorry we have to make a detour like this… it's been days, and we've found no signs of him anywhere."

"It's alright. I've no better chance of finding him in any other direction."

"Perhaps if we knew more about him, we could unearth some clue as to where he hails from?" Tusbaki suggested.

"And I'd love to hear more about him, period!" Kaede put in.

Risa smiled. "Ok, I'll try. Let's see… he's about five feet, nine inches tall, black hair, brown eyes… leanly muscled, but very strong."

"Well, that narrows it down to the tallest ten percent of Japanese men…"

"He and his companions ate everything we set in front of them."

"Not picky eaters… that might be something."

"The slayers arrived and left in these strange, tight-fitting black clothes. I had thought that men and women who fought demons regularly would wear heavy armor for protection, but they had hardly any; they seemed to rely on speed and agility instead. They did have small, colored shields for their joints: knees, elbows, and such…"

Kaede broke in. "Hey, I've seen people dressed just as you describe!"

"Really? Where did you see them?" Risa solicited excitedly.

"They were the ones who brought the Shikon Jewel to my sister Kikyo. Unfortunately, I never heard them say anything about where they were from."

"Couldn't we ask your sister?"

"She died not long ago… and I don't think she knew, anyhow."

"Oh. I see." The hope that had made itself at home on her face fled. "Hmph. What good are demon slayers when you can't find them to hire them?"

"Perhaps such skilled warriors prefer that the general public not know their whereabouts," Tsubaki proposed. "Someone might be tempted to sell them out to a feudal lord seeking to add them to his army, or to demons bent on revenge."

"Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"These are desperate times," Kaede reminded her. "Not only are the feudal lords squabbling over land and resources, but even among the common folk there are those who would do almost anything to achieve their petty, grasping ambitions. Doubtless many of them justify their wicked actions as being for the sake of their family or village… but doing what is _right_ should always be the highest priority."

xxxxx

Two days of hard cross-country travel brought them to a river. It was not exceptionally wide, but it was very, _very_…

"I sure wish Inuyasha was here now…" Kaede peered over the edge at the bottom of the chasm. _It looks like a mile from here!_ "The map sure didn't say anything about this!"

"Sure it did… it shows the river clearly, right here." Risa pointed to the snaking line that traversed most of the map.

"The river, yes, but this?" Kaede gestured at the gaping maw.

"Maps are flat… how are they supposed to show something like this?" asked the bemused Tsubaki.

"I don't know… somebody should figure it out how to do it, though!" She sat down on a convenient rock in a huff. _It doesn't help that I was the one who suggested heading straight towards the shrine instead of keeping to the roads. _Though she fully expected them to, neither of the other women brought it up; she sent a mental 'thank-you' to each.

Risa plunked down beside Kaede and sighed heavily. "Even if we climb down, swim or wade across, and climb up again, there's no way we can bring Nina with us. And according to this map, the nearest crossing is a whole day's travel to the northeast. We're sunk, girls."

"We're not sunk yet," Tsubaki reassured her. "We just need to go hunting."

"Hunting?" Both women stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"_Oni_ hunting," she clarified with a mischievous grin.

xxxxx

"RUUUAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!" **CRASSSSSH**

The twelve-foot tall _oni_ twitched twice, and then lay motionless, its life-force extinguished. Its cranium sagged to one side, twin shafts quivering in its eye sockets. The whole skirmish had taken only fifteen seconds.

"Phew! _That_ was a bit of a workout. Thanks for blinding it with your arrows, Kaede!" Tsubaki wiped the beads of sweat off her brow and slung her spear across her back. "You can come out now, Risa!"

The girl emerged from the crevice in the rock where she had hidden during the battle. Stepping carefully past a hefty severed leg, she made her way to the surviving combatants. "Wow! You two were amazing, attacking that demon head-on!"

"Heh. All in a day's work for priestesses, right, Kaede?"

"Yes, but… I still don't understand why we needed to kill it. Couldn't you have just plucked a hair, since that's all you need for a _shikigami_?"

"Well, yes… but have you ever tried outrunning an _oni_ that's not only hungry, but angry, too? I didn't think so. Besides, not all hairs have the same potency. A hair from that _oni_'s head wouldn't be powerful enough to make a _shikigami_ of a great enough size and density to carry us safely across the gorge."

"Yeah, you explained that part… but I don't understand. If we're not taking a hair from its head, why did we kill it?" Her eyes dashed about randomly, as if the answer might suddenly appear.

Risa waved her hands, warding off any questions coming her way. "Don't look at me; I have _no_ clue what you two are even talking about."

Pacing back and forth, Tsubaki chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "How can I explain it… ah! All beings have certain body parts that have inherently greater power than other parts. For example, as a dog-demon, Inuyasha has very powerful teeth, claws, nose, and ears. Humans tend to have greater intelligence…" She tapped her head. "and _tend_ to possess greater capacity for love than demons do." She tapped her chest. "Unfortunately, it would take a very large piece of paper and a great deal of strength to fold actual body parts into a _shikigami_. It's also a rather unpleasant prospect to use human organs by any means, which is why we use hair instead. Do you follow me so far?"

At Kaede's cautious nod and Risa's vigorous shake, she continued. "Anyhow, rather than using body parts, we use a hair that grows _near_ those strong body parts, since it absorbs some of the organ's strength as it grows. Head hair works fine for humans, but chest hair works even better – though we are obviously short on that, since the boys are absent." Risa definitely understood that, and both she and Kaede broke into a fit of giggles. Tsubaki rolled her eyes while the two younger women got the tension out of their systems.

"A-HEM!" Tsubaki stalked towards the slain beast, pulling up her sleeves. "Anyhow, the point is that an oni's centers of power are its horns, arms, and nose. And since the horns and arms grow no hair, we have to use… excuse me…" She plunged an arm deep into the _oni_'s enormous nostril. It emerged a moment later, dripping with greenish-yellow slime; enclosed within was a thick strand of rough black… "nose hair," she grunted with an odd mixture of repugnance and satisfaction.

"Excuse me…"

"Mmph!"

xxxxx

Risa and Kaede soon recovered from their fit of synchronized heaving. They found Tsubaki sitting on a log, meticulously making the final creases in the magical paper that now surrounded the de-slimed _oni_ nose hair. She wordlessly handed each of them a bamboo water carrier and waited for them to finish rinsing.

"Thank you." "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Tsubaki's face twisted into a half-smirk. "Neither can I. Ready to cross a river in style, girls?"

"You bet!" They set off back to the canyon rim, where they had left Nina tied to her picket line.

"So, what was it like?"

"Hmm… squishy."

xxxxx

As Tsubaki had predicted, the _shikigami_ produced by the nose hair was barely large and dense enough to ferry them across.

"What's the holdup? This thing takes a lot of energy to maintain!" Tsubaki shouted from atop its bulbous head.

"Nina's getting skittish… she doesn't want to go over the edge!" Kaede tugged on the reins for the tenth time, but the pony refused to take another step.

"Here." Risa quickly wrapped a cloth around the terrified steed's eyes.

"I should've thought of that." Together, they slowly led Nina onto the _shikigami_'s outstretched hand.

"All set? Here we go!"

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

One ponderous, thunderous step at a time, the _shikigami_ paced across the chasm. The gusts of wind careening through the canyon nearly toppled the gargantuan golem a few times, but Tsubaki aptly maintained its balance. "Halfway there!" she crowed gleefully.

**THUMP**

"I think she's enjoying this a bit _too_ much," Risa whispered to Kaede.

"Mm-hm."

**THUMPsssh**

Suddenly, the paper product lurched heavily to one side.

"What's wrong now?" Tsubaki called down. "I can't see from up here!"

"Nothing! It just stepped in the river!" Kaede hollered back.

"It WHAT?! Damn!"

**THUMP**

"Is that bad?"

"It may be infused with magic, but it's still just paper! Paper soaks up water!"

**Squish-THUMP**

"Waaaah!" The hand holding them up wobbled.

"Try to hold on, it's gonna be bumpy from this point on!"

**Squissssh-THUMP**

"The right leg is falling apart!"

"Damn! Ok, you stupid thing, time to hop to it!"

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…**

**WHAM!!**

xxxxx

When the dust cleared, Risa and Kaede could see that the _shikigami_ had come to rest with its armpit braced up against the top rim of the cliff. Its arm had thrust straight out at the last moment, spilling them and Nina out to safety, far from the edge.

"Tsubaki! Where are you?"

Their ears tracked the sound of coughing, and drew their eyes to a thrashing figure fifty feet up, ensnared in the _shikigami_'s thick, wiry hair. "I'm up here… just got tangled up in this thing's… uh-oh."

The golem was dissipating, its power exhausted by its arduous trek. As its hair thinned out into a fine mist, Tsubaki began to plummet towards the ground far below.

"She's still over the edge!"

"Tsubaki! No!!"

A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger – this time, literally! Please don't hate me for this, but… this one won't be resolved in the next chapter. Very sorry. (impish grin)

I figured it was high time the ladies of _Inuyasha_ got some time on their own in the spotlight, so I gave it to them. But what of the poor boys? I must attend to their antics, too! So, the next chapter will follow Inuyasha and Miatsu's own journey to the shrine.


	25. Let's Make A Deal

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Let's Make a Deal"**

"Inuyasha! It's appeared again!"

"What? Damn! Move it, Miatsu!"

Inuyasha slid to a halt. Miatsu slid off the _hanyou_'s back, ran to a nearby tree, and couched his right arm in a crook between the trunk and a branch. He had just barely managed to brace himself when the full force hit, stronger than ever before.

First there came a rush of night air and dust; then a smattering of airborne insects unfortunate enough to be nearby in that direction; then a whirlwind of dewy leaves, twigs, and other light debris; and finally a cascade of pebbles. _It must be getting bigger, if it's fitting all this stuff in,_ he thought as a hapless nocturnal mouse was sucked inside, still squeaking. In the moonlight, he could see and hear other trees began to sway and creak in the formidable wind. The wind began to dry out his eyes, so he squeezed them shut. _Must not fall asleep…_

His mind drifted, as it always did when he had to strictly focus his body. _You silly fool… just look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. Didn't the master always say, '_Hanyous _are a troublesome lot'? Why in the world did you jump out to protect him like that? It's not like you owed it to him or anything. Heh. I guess it's just in my nature to try to protect everyone I can, even at my own expense. He really is a good person, though he tries to hide it. Besides… if something happened to him, I know at least two good people who would be sad… and I refuse to let that happen to them!_

_What if it becomes permanent before we get there? Dare I ask him to risk his life for my sake?_ A flash of inspiration brought to mind the slip of paper tucked into a special pocket in his robe. _I don't know what will happen, but I could try that… though the results can be rather… unpredictable._

Inuyasha watched Miatsu from a safe distance. _This trip should've been over by now, but we have to keep stopping every time it comes back._ He stretched out his legs and arms, and rubbed his sore shoulders and hips. _I haven't hurt like this in ages! I suppose I'm not used to carrying someone so heavy that quickly. _He glanced over at Miatsu. _Man, he looks tired. Well, duh, he's hardly slept at all since this thing started, I bet. That thing's bound to become permanent any time now… what then?_

_Naraku… he meant that thing for me. If Miatsu hadn't jumped in between and blocked it, _I_ might be the one with a tornado coming out of my hand… or my chest. I might already be dead! Heh. I hate to admit it, but I might very well owe him my life. Plus, the women would hate it if something were to happen to him, so I have to do all I can to keep him alive._

As Miatsu and Inuyasha each mulled over their own private thoughts, the howling wind gradually slowed to a light breeze, and then vanished altogether. His energy reserves utterly drained, Miatsu collapsed against the tree gratefully. _I don't think I could have taken much more of that… what will happen next time?_

"Hey. You okay, monk?"

"Yes. I'm just tired." Miatsu turned and willed his weary eyes to open. _Great. Now I'm starting to see things that aren't there. It's not like him at all to…_ Skeptical though he was, he reached out towards Inuyasha's outstretched hand, and was startled when he made contact. _Okay, maybe I'm not that tired. _The firm handclasp sealed their unspoken contract as Inuyasha hauled him to his feet.

_I'm not giving up on you, Miatsu. So don't you give up, either._

"Let's go."

xxxxx

Inuyasha rocketed through the forest, his body practically parallel to the ground. Each step created a small crater in the ground; the passing trees were merely a blur in the corner of his eye. Yet even at this break-neck speed, they were falling behind in this desperate race against time. Scarcely five minutes had passed since their last stop when Miatsu announced that it had returned.

"Inuyasha, didn't you hear me? We need to stop!" Miatsu insisted.

"No chance. We'll never make it at this rate. We'll just have to keep going, even while it's active. Just stick your hand out to one side!"

"Are you insane? We'll both get killed!"

"Maybe. Just do it!"

Miatsu quickly thrust his hand out to the right side.

**Wooosh!**

"Whoa!" Inuyasha staggered and nearly fell as he felt his whole body jerked to the right. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's not me, it's my hand! I always get pulled towards whichever way it faces!"

"Well, I can't go straight when it's off to one side like that… stick it somewhere else!"

"You got it!"

**WOOOSH!**

"Now who's lost it?"

"Well, if we get pulled towards wherever it's pointing, and we want to go straight ahead, shouldn't we point it that way?"

_I have to admit, we're moving even faster now… I guess I can handle having his hand stuck out in front of my face._

They pressed on, moving ever faster as the wind's power amplified. A rotten tree crashed down across their path; Inuyasha narrowly avoided it. Sizable rocks began to pelt him as they bounced along the ground, drawn towards Miatsu's hand. The dust and debris in the air made it increasingly difficult to see a clear path.

"Hold it for a moment, Inuyasha I think we're close enough now… here, put this in my hand!" Miatsu produced an ancient-looking sutra from somewhere and held it up to Inuyasha's face.

"What's this?"

"It's a sacred seal I picked up along my travels. It's supposed to be able to completely stop time for any single thing – and I mean _anything_ – for the span of exactly one hour. Please, hurry! I can't hold my arm out straight much longer!"

Inuyasha carefully released Miatsu's left leg, snatched the sutra, and carefully edged it toward the swirling, howling vortex. The paper was ripped from his hand and sucked inside… and the wind abruptly ceased.

Both exhausted, Inuyasha and Miatsu collapsed to the ground. "So… why didn't you use it before?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly.

"I… didn't know… exactly what it would do… if I used it. Could have had some nasty side effects… you know? Plus, we needed to be closer to the shrine… the elder monks will need this time to examine my hand."

"So we're almost there?"

"The river should be just over… over there." Miatsu pointed through the settling dust. "Follow it upstream. The shrine…" he yawned sleepily, "is at the base of the… falls…"

_Well, he did say there might be side effects…_

xxxxx

Inuyasha and the catalectic Miatsu arrived at the shrine just as the morning sun began to creep above the horizon. Inuyasha's eye traversed the tranquil, lush green valley in which it lay. "So, this is where you trained? Not bad. Not bad at all."

The waterfall cascading down the hillside beside the shrine sparkled in the clear light of the new day as Inuyasha trudged up the last few steps to the gate. Remembering the last time he'd tried to enter a shrine when he was unexpected, he stopped just shy of the open doors. _Maybe if I go in Miatsu-side first… _ His legs protested, but he managed to turn around and walk backwards through the arch. No wards hindered his movement.

_Phew… now, then…_ He raised his voice and bellowed. "Yo, anyone here? We need some help! Hey!"

The doors to the main building burst open, and a battalion of monks silently swarmed out and encircled Inuyasha. The holy men pried his comatose passenger off his back and scuttled off with their prize like a swarm of ants; before he could let loose a single word of protest or explanation, the door slammed shut and he was left alone in the courtyard.


	26. Symbiosis

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Symbiosis"**

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly around the courtyard, careful to keep his distance from the sutra-coated walls. He sensed no imminent danger towards either himself or Miatsu, but just could not quite get his mind – or his feet – to settle down. He'd given up on calling out to the monks within the walls long ago; they never answered.

His restless circling brought him past the door where the monks had taken Miatsu. It was the largest and most ornate door in the shrine, so he supposed it led to the inner sanctum. Inuyasha had tried to approach the door immediately after the monks' departure, but even at a distance of twenty feet, his hair began to stand on end; at ten feet, the very air seemed to hum with spiritual energy intent on keeping him _out_.

He stifled a yawn. His thoughts warred between his body's insistence that he get at least a little rest and his canine instincts warning him to stay on guard even though there seemed to be no threat. _Maybe that's what's bothering me… it seems almost too safe and peaceful here. Not peaceful like Risa's manor, but almost… unblemished?_ The feeling of tranquility that filled the valley was all the more potent here in the serene courtyard.

His conflicted mind finally settled on a compromise, and he selected a tree he could lean against that would give him a view of both the entrance gate and the sanctum door. But he had only shut his eyes for a moment when he heard the soft whoosh of a sliding door; his eyes flew open. Suddenly wary, he hopped up into the tree and peered down through the sparse spring foliage. _It should be enough to hide me from human eyes, at any rate._

"Oh, dear… what an awful mess he's gotten himself into. It's a good thing we were here, or else he would have been in a real fix!"

"But I thought that happened a few years from then… er, now?"

Inuyasha watched the speakers. _He looks pretty young for a monk… and what a strange little girl!_ The short-haired teenage boy wore typical monk's clothes, but also had a small ponytail (not unlike Miatsu's), large, dark eyes, and a slightly pudgy face, but was otherwise rather ordinary. The girl, who was dressed in the garb of a shrine priestess despite looking only ten years old, had eyes of brilliant green. Her bright red hair was long and spiky; the color was quite similar that of Inuyasha's own fire-rat robe. The two of them had just exited the sanctum and were now idly conversing on the porch.

"It should have," the girl said to the boy. "Something must have altered the timeline somehow. In any case, it's no trouble! Thanks to me, we've got him stitched up at exactly the right place where it would be had it happened two years early."

"So, there's no permanent damage?"

_Damn… the wind's blowing the wrong way. I can't get a good scent! He seems human enough, anyway. But I can't quite seem to draw a bead on her essence… it's like it keeps slipping away the more I try to latch onto it…_

"Of course not! I _am_ the greatest scientist in the universe, after all!" The lively redhead winked at the boy from behind a folding fan that popped out of nowhere. The boy gave a weak grin and rolled his eyes. "OH!" The girl abruptly shrieked, and the fan flew through the air.

The boy was at her side instantly. "What is it, Miss…"

"Wha- what are _you_ doing here?" The girl stared up into the tree, straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

_Crap! She can see me? No… she felt my presence. _Inuyasha dropped to the ground in a cautious crouch. "Pretty good spiritual sense, little girl. Mind telling me just what's going on to my friend in there?" He flashed his claws for emphasis.

"Wa… Wa… is that _him_?"

"I'm afraid so. Something must have gone terribly wrong if Inuyasha is here and now."

"What do you mean by that? And how do you know my name?" Inuyasha's hand flew to the hilt of his sword. _Was this part of a larger plot? Are they in league with Naraku?_

The redhead smiled impishly and rolled up her sleeves. "Well, I…"

The boy panicked, and began waving his arms about madly. "No, no, you can't do that here!"

The girl slapped her forehead. "Right! Silly me… they've never seen a computer before! Hah hah hah hah!"

"Eh heh… heh heh…" her companion laughed along nervously.

"HEY!!" The pair stopped and looked over at Inuyasha. "Who the hell are you? What did you do to Miatsu? Are you in league with Naraku?"

"Sigh… so many questions!" The girl angled her head to one side. "I'm very sorry, but we cannot tell you who we are. I helped the monks to heal your friend's hand. And as for Naraku… wait, you've already met him?" Her eyes widened incredulously.

"So you _do_ know him! That's all I needed to know!" Inuyasha swiftly drew Tetsusaiga and marched toward them, blade at the ready.

"Stay your sword, Inuyasha!" the girl entreated. "We know _of_ him, that is all! We can neither assist nor oppose you in that matter, in any case."

_Dammit… _His tightly gripped hands shook with pent-up rage. "If you know something, you'd better tell me, or I swear I'll kill you where you stand, human or not!"

The girl shook her head sadly. "Anything I _could_ have told you would be meaningless now… and helping you might only prove to be your undoing."

"See, we… we're visitors to this land," the boy interjected. "Just travelers, that's all… heh heh… we've only heard rumors about him. Honest!"

_This boy is either a shoddy liar, or a truthful, bumbling fool…_ "You have yet to give me even one reason to trust you."

"_Sigh_… fine." The girl closed her eyes, and the slight tingling sensation to which Inuyasha had grown accustomed utterly vanished.

"You broke the sutra barrier?"

"No, I just altered it to ignore you, specifically; it now registers you as 'friend' instead of 'foe'. You're free to look in on Miatsu now, but don't enter or call out to him. He's not ready to be awake just yet; the pain would be too great for even him to endure."

"All right." Inuyasha flipped the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, and dashed to the door. He slid the portal open a hair and peered inside: Miatsu rested on a futon, surrounded by a few meditating monks; his chest gently rose and fell, indicating slow but sure breathing. _Thank god he's alive! But what's that purple wrap around his right hand? I see fingers, so they didn't amputate…_ He slid the door shut again and shuddered with relief. _I wasn't looking forward to telling the women he wasn't coming back._

"Are you satisfied, Inuyasha?" the girl called.

By way of reply, Inuyasha slipped his father's fang back into its scabbard. He returned to the girl, his arms folded. "I believe you said _you_ healed Miatsu's hand? Does that mean that… thing… is gone?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit complicated…" the boy began.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" the girl interrupted him, practically shrieking with delight. She produced a gigantic parchment, brush, and ink and began painting furiously.

_Oh boy, here she goes again…_ The boy sat down, and indicated Inuyasha to do the same.

Resting on his haunches, Inuyasha examined the shape taking form. _It looks _vaguely_ like a human body… but kind of like a… rabbit? Weird._

The girl finished her drawing and began pointing out various parts with her folded-up fan. "Well, you see, the anomaly in his hand is caused by the symbiotic life-form with which he was recently infected. Normally, he would be dead by now, but he had two things in his favor: one, the genetic structure and enzymes of this organism suggests that it would normally infect – and ultimately kill – demons; and two, his unconscious spiritual power – and that sutra he used at the last minute – helped to stave off its spread. He was lucky he was only hit in the hand; a hit in the chest would have ensured his death long before now."

"Umm…"

The girl smacked Inuyasha's raised hand and grinned pleasantly. "Please save all questions until the end of the lecture! Now, then, the organism had already spread throughout most of his body, but I was able to re-confine it to the point of initial infection – his right hand. Unfortunately, the symbiote alters the host's DNA the first chance it gets – so it can reproduce itself, you see. I attempted to reverse the damage, but it had permanently modified the subject's Y-chromosome, and so it will be passed on to all his male offspring. Although I _could_ have simply duplicated the X-chromosome and completely removed the Y… but I don't think he – she? – would have liked that very much."

"Er…" _I don't get it…_ Inuyasha began to raise his hand again, but thought better of it as the girl flashed him the evil eye and resumed speaking.

"After extensive research into the nature of the organism, I discovered that it was vulnerable to no force native to this universe except strong magnetic fields. So, I constructed a magnetic apparatus to restrain the infection from spreading again. However, the symbiote has an enormous appetite, and so it will try to feed as much as it possibly can whenever the magnet is removed. Obviously, he should try to keep it on all the time."

**Thud. **"Urgh…"

The boy stared at Inuyasha as he fell over sideways, eyes glazed over and brain overly taxed. _I definitely recognize that look… _"I think you've lost him, Miss Wa-"

"Oh, right! Ha ha ha! Hmm… how can I explain it to someone from this era? How about a curse? That's a perfectly rational explanation that even he should understand." She pulled Inuyasha up off the ground and tapped his face (none-too-gently) to revive him. As she dusted off his robe with her fan, she tried an alternative explanation. "Inuyasha, your friend Miatsu has been placed under a terrible curse. The void in his hand will never go away again, and it will be passed down to any sons he will happen to have. Do you understand so far?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, still somewhat dizzy. "So he's been put under a generational curse? Is there a name for it?"

"There will be."

"Huh?"

"Miatsu himself will name it."

"O… k…"

"Anyhow, the… void… that is now within his hand can be sealed away by using the special sutra beads I have given him. When the sutra beads are not in place, the void will devour anything it can; it will never be filled. The void will continue to grow in both size and strength as the years pass, until it becomes larger than his hand. At that point, it will spill over and utterly consume him. I can't say exactly how long that will take – I'd say at least twenty years, at this point – but if the edges of the void are ever injured, it will progress faster unless the damage is healed quickly and properly. It is a specialized skill, but a few of the monks here are able to do it. They are quite skillful, despite their lack of true scientific understanding."

_I still don't quite understand some of the things she says… but it seems to makes sense. Damn that Naraku!_ "So, can it be cured?"

The girl tilted her head inquisitively. "Possibly; I honestly don't know. This symbiote… curse… is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It may be that destroying the source – whatever that might be – might stop the curse."

"So, all I gotta do is kill Naraku, huh?"

"If he is anything like what we've heard, he would not willingly hand over the cure, assuming one exists. Killing him may or may not stop it, but yes, it is your best chance."

"Well, that's fine. I plan to do just that anyway." Inuyasha grinned maliciously and cracked his knuckles. "Have you told Miatsu all of this, Miss…?"

She giggled behind her fan mischievously. "I told you, we can't tell you who we are! But no, I haven't; he's been sedated ever since before we started to operate. He's fine, though, as you could tell… he should wake up in a few hours. You'll have to tell him all of this then. Be especially sure to tell him not to remove the magnets… the prayer beads… at all for the next seven days: at this time, releasing it for even a few seconds could shorten his life by a year or more!"

"I understand." Inuyasha shuffled his feet awkwardly. _I'm not used to having people help me like this. It's strange, but…_ "Um… thank you for your help, I guess."

The young woman beamed with pleasure. "Oh, Miatsu was no trouble at all!" Her smiling face quickly tensed into the gravest expression Inuyasha had ever seen. "You, on the other hand..." _Should I tell him?_

Inuyasha felt an unfamiliar shock run through his body. _What is this sudden sensation? Am I actually afraid? _"What about me? Did Naraku infect me, too?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing at all like that! It's just that… well… Inuyasha, you're not supposed to _be_ here!"

A/N: I did say there would be cameos! Can anyone identify Miatsu's mysterious savior and her befuddled-and-slightly-embarrassed companion? Don't worry if you can't identify them; they hail from an older, but not that much older, anime. Also, don't worry that this story will become a crossover; it won't, I assure you. I do plan to someday tell this same story from the other characters' perspective… but not until after "A Twist in Time" is finished!

This chapter's title is fairly self-explanatory, but it carries a second meaning in the sense that Miatsu is going to have to learn to "live with" this curse.

In the meantime, keep reading and reviewing! Also, I haven't noticed any postings on my forum lately about whether or not I should include a character like Shippo… it's just about to the point where I'll have to make my decision, so submit your ideas now!


	27. Existential Dilemmas

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Existential Dilemmas"**

"Inuyasha, you're not supposed to _be_ here!"

Those few words chilled the _hanyou's_ blood. "What… what do you mean I'm not supposed to be here? I had to bring Miatsu here, didn't I? I can go anywhere I want to!" he insisted defiantly. "Wait, are you saying I don't belong because I'm a 'half-breed'?"

The short girl stared back into his shocked eyes with an odd mixture of sympathy and resolve. "I will say it again: Inuyasha, you do not belong here."

Inuyasha suddenly realized that she wasn't just saying he was too early, or too late, or in the wrong place. She wasn't even insulting his mixed parentage. He knew – somehow _knew_, beyond a shadow of a doubt – that when she spoke those words, she meant that he was simply not supposed to_ be_... to _exist_... not in this time, this place. _What she's saying is just ludicrous, and yet… that single phrase seems to resonate throughout my entire being!_ _I've had strange, nagging feelings like this in the past… but this is far more intense than anything I have ever felt before! _He forced his voice through the unyielding lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. "Just what do you mean by that? Are you some kind of prophetess?"

"Not exactly. I do possess great knowledge of the future, if that's what you are asking. And of the past." The red-headed girl gently took his arm and led him towards the gate. Ashen-faced, Inuyasha followed without resistance, his mind and body numb. "I am sorry, but I don't think I should explain it to you. I can tell you that you simply are not supposed to exist in this time and place. There are things that have occurred that ought not to have happened yet! Can't you sense it, too? The overwhelming feeling that something is out of place?"

Inuyasha leaned on the doorframe to keep from collapsing. His shaky legs just wouldn't support him. "Yes. I can feel it. But then… what must I do to fix it?" He searched her face for answers, but none were forthcoming.

"You have a long, hard road ahead; that much is certain. But, I know that if _anyone_ can find a way to work it out and set things right, _you_ can." Her emerald eyes stared up into Inuyasha's golden pair. "You will know what to do, when the time comes." She turned to her male companion, who had followed them at a respectful distance. "It's time for us to go."

"Right." The boy bowed to Inuyasha. "Take care of yourself, and your friends, Inuyasha. I don't envy you, having to fight demons all the time. Once is enough for me!"

Inuyasha got the sense that it was no ordinary demon that the young man had fought. _And he actually lived to tell about it? Heh… there's definitely more to the girl than meets the eye; I guess there's more to him, too._ "Yeah. Sure."

The mysterious pair silently headed out the gate. His head still reeling like a bamboo-frame house in the throes of an earthquake, Inuyasha watched them follow the road that led up and out of the valley. _What exactly did she mean by that?_

As they reached the top of the hill, the girl turned and waved. "Bye-bye, Inuyasha! Don't forget to tell Miatsu everything!" With that, they disappeared over the crest of the hill.

Inuyasha never saw them again.

xxxxx

"Oh… my head… my hand!" Miatsu sat bolt upright – and suddenly wished he hadn't, as an all-percussion ensemble began playing a four-movement symphony in his head. He nearly passed out from the pain, but his training kicked in, and he clung on to the very edge of consciousness. _This is way worse than the strongest hangover I've ever had… and I don't remember tasting a single drop of sake. What the hell happened to me? Am I dead? No, being dead wouldn't hurt this much, would it?_

He closed his eyes until the room stopped wheeling about like a kite in a tornado; when he opened them again, his surroundings had become slightly more recognizable. He could hear a jumble of quiet sounds beside and behind him; he soon identified the white noise as the familiar healing chants he'd learned years ago. He followed along in his mind, and memories began to trickle back into his consciousness like dewdrops from a tree on a misty morning. He held his right hand up to his face.

_That's right… Inuyasha was brining me back to the shrine. I'm guessing that we made it in time. Well, that's good. But if I've been cured, why do I have a _tekko_ and prayer beads on that hand?_

**WHAP**

"No, master Miatsu! You must not release the void again!"

"Wha? Is that you, Mushin?"

"It's actually _master_ Mushin now." The lanky teen knelt down next to him and offered him a steaming cup. "Drink up, then we'll talk."

"Thanks." Miatsu slowly drained the cup of herbal tea. It was a bitter brew, but it helped clear his mind a bit more. He passed the cup back, and allowed Mushin to help lay him back down again. "So, what's the deal with all this?" He held up the arm sheathed in purple fabric and wrapped in heavy beads.

"That, my friend, is all that's keeping that void in your hand from swallowing you up. At least that's what that little red-headed priestess said about your curse."

"A red-headed priestess?"

"Yes. She and a young monk were visiting the shrine when you and your _hanyou_ companion showed up. She did most of the work in healing you; I've never seen the like of it, nor have any of the older monks."

"Huh. What else did she say?"

"Not much; I didn't even catch her name!"

Miatsu tried to sit up again. "Okay, where is she? I want to know more about this curse!" _Especially how to break it!_

Mushin thrust an arm across his chest. "Stay down! I think healing you wore her out a bit, so she and her companion went outside to take a break just now. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Fair enough. I'll wait."

Seeing that Miatsu was revived, the other monks began to drift off in silent twos and threes, until they were left alone. Miatsu made a mental note to thank each one personally once he was up and about. "So, what have you been up to, _master_ Mushin?" He grinned at the thought of this man, two years his junior, as finally his equal in rank.

"Oh, the usual. Exorcising demons, caring for the needy…"

"Getting stinking drunk, propositioning the local girls…"

"Yeah, some of that, too." Mushin grinned back. Many – if not most – of the monks who inhabited and cared for the shrine shared the same two vices: women and wine. Mushin and Miatsu were no exception, though each of them tended towards a different one of the two. "Last year's vintage was exceptionally good." He pulled a small flask from his tunic.

The two shared a laugh – and a drink – while reminiscing about the various times they "snuck" out of the shrine to visit the nearby village; they usually saw at least one other monk enjoying the nightlife somewhere in town. But when the liquor dried up, so did the conversation.

_It really has been a while… over a year. I should have checked in sooner._

Mushin interrupted his thoughts. "So, Miatsu, what have you been up to?"

"It's a long story."

"You've got time, and I'm bored." Mushin waved a lazy hand. "Start talking."

"All right." Miatsu skimmed over most of the events of the last fifteen months – they were fairly uneventful – and then relayed the news of Kikyo's death.

"Yeah, we'd heard rumors about that from other traveling monks," Mushin commented. "Nobody knows who did it."

Miatsu grinned evilly. "I have news of that as well, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. You'll just have to wait!" He proceeded to tell Mushin about Tsubaki, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Risa, and their exploits together.

"Sounds like a bit of fun. Tough break about that Jewel, though, I've heard nasty things about it. I'd keep out of that business if I was you. Anyhow, how'd you get the hole in your hand?"

Miatsu gently shook the limb, rattling the beads. "This was a parting gift from Naraku… the demon who told us he was the one who slew the priestess Kikyo. But this curse wasn't meant for me."

"Oh?"

"We're quite sure he meant to kill Inuyasha; I just got in the way."

"Well, if he didn't want to kill you before, he probably wants to now!"

"He can join the club. Now, can you help me go and find that priestess?"

xxxxx

Inuyasha slid the sanctum door open slowly. _Can't wake Miatsu, can't wake Miatsu…_ "Miatsu!"

The monk's laughing eyes appeared right before his own, blinking in the orange sunlight of late afternoon. "Hey, Inuyasha. You wouldn't happen to have seen a little red-haired priestess go by, have you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared off into space. "She left hours ago."

"Oh. Crap. Now how am I going to find out more about this curse?"

"And you didn't even get a chance to 'thank' her!" interjected the monk supporting his left arm. He nudged Miatsu with his hip. "Maybe that's why she ducked out so quickly!"

"Nah. I think they were in a bit of a hurry… she did instruct me to tell you about the curse, though…" His nose caught a slight odor. _Is that…?_

"Hey, you okay, Inuyasha?" Miatsu casually leaned against the edge of the door to give Mushin a rest. "You seem a little out of it…"

"Eh. I'm okay. Hey, hands _OFF_!"

"Easy, easy…" Mushin waved his hands in a placating gesture. "I was just curious!"

"Geez, what _is_ it with you humans, anyway? I don't go around touching _your_ ears all the time!"

Miatsu snickered. "Now _that's_ the Inuyasha I know! Inuyasha, this is my old friend Mushin. We trained here together."

"It's _master_ Mushin. Pleased to meet you!"

"…"

"I don't think Inuyasha would ever call _anyone_ 'master'," Miatsu stage-whispered into Mushin's ear.

"Oh. Right. Sorry! Just call me 'Mushin the Great' then!"

"Whatever." _I knew I smelled alcohol… _Inuyasha pointedly directed his next words to Miatsu, who seemed to be the less drunk of the two. "You want that message the priestess left for you or not?"

"By all means."

Miatsu and Mushin sat down to wait for Inuyasha's explanation of what the priestess had told him. Inuyasha took care to sit as far away from Mushin as politely possible.

Since the priestess hadn't told him much to begin with, it didn't take long. He said nothing at all about what she had told him regarding himself.

"Mm. Generational curses are much harder to break than most other kinds. And if the priestess was telling the truth, then it could be that the only way of breaking it is to die without passing it on to a male heir." Mushin patted Miatsu's shoulder consolingly. "If that's the case, then I'm afraid that curse will never be broken. Any son of yours is bound to take after you in at least that aspect."

"Thanks," Miatsu retorted sarcastically. By now, they were both sobered up. "Well, I am glad that you're more knowledgeable about these things, Mushin. You know full well my specialty is exorcisms."

"Of course. And it seems from the looks of your _shakujou_ that you've been doing quite a lot of them, as you said." He rubbed the edge of the golden headpiece. "This thing is as dull as an _oni_. How do you manage to cut through a demon with it?"

Miatsu held out his hand for the staff. "It could definitely use a good sharpening, that's for sure. It's been my constant companion." _And henceforth, I will have another… strange that they should end up working together. _His hand gave a throb as it caressed the length of the staff. _She did say the pain would go away eventually…_ He held the staff up, and the light of the setting sun glinted dully off its cutting edge. "Well, it's about time for dinner, wouldn't you say, Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"I think he's asleep…"

"Leave his ears _alone_. Come on, he's been up for nearly two days straight and carried me all the way here. The poor guy deserves some rest."

"Ok. Let's grab a bite."

"And find some more _sake_."

"Right."

xxxxx

"Inuyasha!"

_**Phweeeeeee… eeeee… eee…**_

Inuyasha floated in front of the Sacred Tree, the Shikon Jewel solidly clutched within his fist. Kikyo's light-speed arrow slowed and hovered in midair. _I remember... this is when Kikyo tried to kill me. She shot at me, but she missed. How could she, a master archer, have missed such a close target? It makes no sense!_

"_OH_!" Inuyasha impulsively seized his chest in the mad hope that it would staunch the profound agony that suddenly appeared deep within his breast; the action did nothing to lessen the immense pain. He slowly drifted to the ground, his eyes fixated on the arrow that still hung in empty space. _But her arrow didn't strike me, it only pinned my cloak… why does it hurt? _

The priestess's words came back to him, drifting up out of the darkest recesses of his mind: _"You do not belong here, Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha's mouth opened in a silent scream as the wracking pain washed over him again and again, an endless cycle of vicious stinging tsunamis.

A/N: A _tekko_ is an arm protector of the type that both Miroku and Sango wear. One presumes that Miatsu would wear it in order to prevent the prayer beads from continuously chafing his hand and wrist. If you haven't figured it out by now (or if you skipped ahead in the story – for shame!), Miatsu is Miroku's paternal grandfather.

So, exactly how fast did Inuyasha have to run that night? It's hard to say. I imagine the distance could have been anywhere from fifty to eighty miles, which he could normally cover in under an hour at a steady pace. But continually starting and stopping eats up a lot of energy, and sprinting even faster than his usual traveling speed – for comparison, something closer to the "dashing" speed Sesshomaru uses in battle – would tire him out even faster, especially since he's probably not used to it at this point in time. Let sleeping dogs lie.

I'm sorry… I just had to do it. Mushin is but a minor character, even in the canon, and his only defining characteristic is that he likes to drink… a _lot_. Pretty much any character that drinks tends to be funny… in manga/anime. Cases in point: Richard Moore from _Case Closed_ and Ryoko from _Tenchi Muyo_. It's also a running gag that characters who usually don't drink "open up" to their secret loved one when they do drink – or when they get drugged. Weird. Anyhow, back to Mushin. I couldn't find anything definite regarding how old he is, but considering he's already fairly old when Miroku is just a boy – we see that in the flashback scene when Miroku's father (yeah, what was his name, anyway?) dies – I decided to make him just a little younger than Miroku's grandfather, Miatsu. I hope it works!


	28. Cat's Eye

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Cat's Eye"**

Inuyasha's body spasmed as his mind wrenched itself back to the surface, from the pitch-black depths of the nightmare. His eyelids fluttered open. _…Red eyes?_

"Meeeeeroooow!"

"GAAAAAGH!" His fist instinctively swiped through empty air. "Get off of me, you damn cat!"

The tawny feline – which had been staring him in the face while crouching on his stomach – gracefully dodged the poorly aimed punch and alighted atop his forehead. It promptly began licking his face with its tiny pink tongue.

"I said, get off!" Inuyasha seized the cat by the scruff of its neck, sat up, and dangled the four-legged pest at arm's reach. _Two tails… that's odd._

"Oh hoh hoh! It seems my little partner has found a new friend!"

Inuyasha craned his stiff neck back and stared at the upside-down man. He had short hair tied back in a top-knot, and a scar running cross-wise through his left eyebrow. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and wore an ordinary gray robe.

"Who the hell are you?"

"For the moment, all you need know is that I'm the owner of that little kitty. Kilala seems to have taken a liking to you, Mr. Half-Demon."

"I have a name," he replied sulkily as he stood up and stretched. The vision from which he had just awakened had left him shaken, and that made him crankier than usual.

"I'm sure your parents gave you a fine name," the man replied as a genuine smile spread across his broad, handsome face. "But you haven't given it to me yet, Mr. Half-Demon. And would you mind releasing my friend there?"

Inuyasha let the squirming feline loose. It quickly hopped onto the man's shoulder, where it mewed happily. "Why should I tell you my name when you haven't given yours?" Inuyasha countered.

"A point well taken! But I'm afraid I never give out my true name… for someone in my profession, it's often quite hazardous to do so. But perhaps you may know me by my alias, Kotsu?"

"… Never heard of ya."

"…"

"Should I have?"

The man stroked his chin. "And here I thought I was the most famous demon-slayer in these parts… I must do something to rectify this!"

Inuyasha looked the fellow over incredulously. "You say you're a demon-slayer?" _ He looks like an ordinary mortal, maybe a bit taller than most… but_ _I don't think he could even slay a determined evil chicken, let alone a cutthroat demon._

The man laughed. "Perhaps it's best that you haven't heard of me. There is a long list of demons that have learned my name, and died quickly by my hand."

Inuyasha instantly took a defensive stance. "Am I to assume that I'm next on that list?"

"Not unless you force me to add your name – which I can't since you still haven't given it to me."

_This guy tries to be funny even when he's being serious…_"It's Inuyasha."

"A very fitting name, judging by your distinctive ears… may I, Inuyasha?" He stretched his free hand out.

"_NO_."

"Fair enough." The hand quickly retreated.

Inuyasha barely restrained himself from ripping the man to pieces. _What _is_ it with people wanting to touch my ears??_ "So, why are you here, then, if not to slay me?"

"Kilala and I are here, by permission of the monks, for the sole purpose of resting the night in the safety of this shrine. I assume that since you have been neither expelled nor exorcised that you are here for the same reason."

"Yes. So, why did you wake me up, then?"

"Oh, that was Kilala, not me. She has a mind of her own, you know." He laughed heartily as he scratched behind her ears; she purred contentedly and rubbed against his stubbly cheek.

"I don't like cats."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But she likes you. We'd no sooner walked through the gate than she spotted you; she's been perched on your chest ever since, until you woke up screaming."

"I screamed because she startled me," Inuyasha corrected him.

"That's not what _she_ says. Though I wasn't here, and Kilala here is known to stretch the truth, isn't that right?"

"Purrrr…"

_This guy is nuts!_ "She talks?"

"She can't really _talk_ talk, like you and I do… but I can understand her quite well. We've worked together for a long time."

"And just how does she help you in your work? She doesn't look like she could slay a demon."

"Well, not all demons are tough to kill… though some are tough to get to, if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Rats."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"I didn't expect you to know. That's why I told you."

"Told me what?"

"The kind of demons she specializes in killing."

"When did you tell me that?"

"Just now."

"Huh?"

"Let me put it to you this way: we don't just slay demons that kill people, we also kill the pests… the vermin, if you will. Like rats."

"Oh." _Duh… cats and mice. Just talking to this guy has my head going in circles!_

"She does tackle bigger foes, when the need arises… but hopefully, you'll never have to see her in action that intense."

"Should I be scared?"

"I would be."

"Right." _When cats fly…_

"Ah, there you are, Kotsu! I was afraid you'd gotten yourself lost on the way back from the privy!"

"I was just checking on Kilala, master Mushin. Oh, who's this fellow with you?"

"This is master Miatsu, Inuyasha's traveling companion."

"A pleasure, sir!" "The pleasure is all mine!" The two exchanged bows.

"Wait a second… did you tell him who I was?" Inuyasha interrogated Mushin.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I tell him who it was that drew his faithful companion away so effortlessly?"

Inuyasha seized Kotsu's collar. "You rat-bastard! You knew who I was already! What was up with all that 'Mr. Half-Demon' stuff?"

"Would you have felt more or less trusting towards me if I had revealed that fact?"

"Less," Inuyasha admitted.

"I rest my case."

Mushin laid an arm across each of their shoulders. "Please, gentlemen, this is a place of peace… so STOP FIGHTING!!" He quickly thrusted their heads together; the loud **CRACK** echoed from the walls of the sanctuary.

"Was that really necessary?" Miatsu whispered to Mushin as Inuyasha and Kotsu rubbed the smarting bumps sprouting from their foreheads.

"Probably not… but it worked!"

xxxxx

The next morning, Mushin checked Miatsu's wound and pronounced that there was nothing more he could do to speed the healing process.

"It's about time," Inuyasha snapped. "We need to get moving. Every day, Naraku's getting more Jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha, the women are coming here to meet us," Miatsu reminded him.

"The women?" Kotsu broke in.

"Then we'll meet them halfway. Hurry up!" Without a word of farewell to either Mushin or Kotsu, Inuyasha strode out the front gate.

Miatsu sighed. "My apologies. We've been trying to get him to be more polite, but it's just not his style." _It's a good thing I thanked the other monks yesterday…_

Mushin laughed heartily. "It's no trouble. Just take care of yourself, ok? And make sure not to take off those beads for another six days!"

"Right." Miatsu clasped hands with his friend, and then bowed to Kotsu. "Farewell to you, demon-slayer. Buddha's blessing go with you."

"I aim to do just that, my friend."

_Huh? Whatever…_

Miatsu joined Inuyasha outside the gate. "Well, shall we?"

"Feh."

They had only gone halfway up the hill when Miatsu casually remarked, "So, Inuyasha, where exactly _are_ the women?"

"Umm…"

"_Now_ do you see my point?"

"What point? We just need to head in a straight line to where we left them, and I'll be able to sniff them out."

Miatsu smiled. _As usual, he charges ahead without thinking, trusting on his demon powers to save the day… I wish I could have that kind of self-confidence._

"All right."

xxxxx

As midday neared, Inuyasha fidgeted nervously while walking. _What's his game? Why doesn't he say something? It's creeping me out!_

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" Miatsu asked.

Inuyasha silently pointed at the lone figure following them at a respectable distance.

"Kotsu? Is that you?"

"_Hai_, it's me." He grinned. "And Kilala, of course."

_I didn't sense him following us at all…_ Miatsu took note of the strange parcel slung across the demon-slayer's back. It was fairly narrow, and not quite as tall as the man himself, but the green cloth wrapped around it obscured its exact shape. "Might I ask why you are following us, Kotsu?"

"Inuyasha mentioned something about 'the women', and I decided I could fit a side trip into my itinerary."

Inuyasha ground to a halt and spun on his heel. "You're not going to lay one hand on them, you filthy…"

"Easy, easy, it was just a joke! To be honest, I'm not really following you. I just happen to be headed in the exact same direction as you, for some strange reason."

"You _do_ realize there's a giant canyon a few miles from here?" Miatsu inquired.

"Really? Feh. Don't expect _me_ to carry you across." Inuyasha smirked at Kotsu.

"I had no intention of asking you for such a favor."

"So, why didn't you join us before now?"

"You never asked me to," he replied.

_Makes sense._ "Would you like to?" Miatsu invited.

"Of course." He grinned.

_Baka…_ "Just don't slow us down, Kotsu." Inuyasha stomped off.

"He's really quite good-natured," Miatsu assured Kotsu as they followed after the _hanyou_.

"I know… Kilala says so, and that's good enough for me."

Miatsu smiled and reached out to pet the twin-tailed cat. Suddenly, her hair bristled and she began growling deep in her throat. Miatsu quickly withdrew his hand.

Kotsu tapped Kilala's nose chidingly. "Now, now, girl, he's a good man, too. Even if he is a monk."

"Mreow…" Kilala wasn't entirely convinced… but she allowed Miatsu to pet her.

xxxxx

The quartet halted only for a hasty break for lunch and water. Shortly after they had resumed their journey, a thunderous tumult came howling through the forest towards them. Inuyasha's ears instinctively flattened to try to block out some of the noise, but the others had no time to cover their ears.

"What was that?" Kotsu yelled once the flood of sound had rolled past.

"Never mind that, what's _that_?" Miatsu pointed to a roiling wave of dust surging towards them through the trees.

"Cover your nose and mouth!" Kotsu warned them. From somewhere in his traveling clothes, he produced a face mask. He tucked Kilala beneath his robe as he ran for shelter. Miatsu also ducked behind a tree as the dust and air flew by at a terrific speed, but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky, and caught the brunt of the dust cloud.

No sooner had it begun, but it was over. Only a light haze of dust remained, slowly settling to the forest floor.

"Koff, koff… everybody ok?" Inuyasha cried hoarsely.

"We're fine, Inuyasha," Kotsu reported as he appeared from behind the tree. The mask muffled his voice a bit, but his words were clear enough.

"Me, too." Miatsu stepped out from his shelter.

"Damn… what _was_ that?"

"What?" Miatsu and Kotsu both shouted.

_Crap. The noise must've deafened them for a while._ "I said, what was that? I don't sense a demon around."

"Maybe a rockslide?" Kotsu yelled.

Miatsu shook his head. "I sense some magic at work up ahead," he hollered back. "We'd best check it out." Miatsu took off at a run.

"Right with you," Kotsu bellowed as he followed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Still coughing, Inuyasha staggered to his feet and tailed them at full speed. Unfortunately, his eyes were still half-blinded with dust, and he collided with tree after tree.

All three men emerged from the treeline just in time to see a giant _shikigami_ disintegrate into mist.

Kotsu's eyes fixated on Risa, who knelt near the edge of the cliff. _It can't be…_

Miatsu spotted Kaede, who was shouting something. _What did she say?_

Inuyasha heard Kaede scream: "She's still over the cliff!" But he could already see the woman as she began to fall. His feet began to propel his body forward before his mind had time to grasp the situation.

The other two men followed the gaze of the two girls and saw her, too.

Seconds stretched into eternity.

xxxxx

_What can I do? I have nothing to throw to her, and even if I jumped out to save her, there's no way either of us would survive the fall. What can I do?_ Miatsu's arms and legs pumped as he ran forward. His right hand popped in and out of his peripheral vision. _I could…! But… if I open it now…_ His mind was filled with the terror he'd felt the other night, when the void seemed as if it would devour his very being. _Will I never get to experience the joy of seeing my children grow up? Will I never know the pleasure of coming home to a faithful wife? _He saw Tsubaki's mouth opening slowly into a scream and knew what he had to do.

_To hell with the consequences! I won't let someone else die because of my curse… I'll use the wind from my cursed hand to save her!_ He slowly slid to a halt and thrust his right arm forward. He grasped the beads with his left hand and began to pull; but just as the beads were about to come free, he felt a hand close fast around his wrist, holding the last few beads in place. He stared in shock. _Kotsu! Why did you stop me…?_

xxxxx

Inuyasha's bare feet slammed into the dirt as his mind raced to catch up.

_Miatsu said this canyon was a death trap._

_Yes. It's one of the deepest on this island._

_The bottom is lined with razor-sharp rocks._

_You won't reach her in time._

His step faltered.

_I'll make it!_

_Even if you reach her, how will you get back?_

He regained his balance.

_I'll get to the other side!_

_You won't make it!_

… _I have to try!!_

His right leg compressed and released as his left stretched out into open sky.

_I refuse… to let another woman die!!_

"Tsubaki! No!!"

A/N: The title of this chapter is borrowed from the anime/manga series of the same name. I've never read or seen it myself (though it sounds interesting, reminds me of DNAngel), but it is apparently a favorite of Yuko Ichihara, the Time-Space Witch from Tsubasa and xxxHolic. Quick shameless prop: Read my one-shot crossover, "Chance Encounter", which features Yuko plus other anime characters.

I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to the women; I've been rather busy. In case you missed it, the end of this chapter coincides with the end of Chapter 28: "Girl Time". Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion in the next chapter!


	29. Falling

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Falling"**

_Thank God, they made it._

At the last second before the golem collapsed, Tsubaki had ordered it to thrust out the arm carrying Kaede, Risa, and Nina; they had been safely deposited on the far side of the canyon.

_Now, if I can just get out of this mess…_

"Tsubaki, where are you?" a voice called from below.

_Kaede._ Tsubaki coughed to clear the dust from her throat, and hollered back. "I'm up here… just got tangled up in this thing's… uh-oh."

The hair that ensnared her began to thin out into mist, and gravity's pull took over. As the last strands dissipated, Tsubaki began to accelerate towards the ground far below.

_Crap. This is what I get for being cocky. Nothing I can do about it at this point... and they can't possibly save me. I suppose it's just as well. Now I won't have to come clean about my past._ As the ever-increasing wind began rushing past her ears, Tsubaki closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable end

"She's still over the edge!"

_Kaede's voice already sounds so far away. I wonder… what is it really like to die? Can you still see your loved ones? Kikyo… you already know... don't you? Would you have died, had I not placed you under a curse? For what it's worth, I'm sorry I did it. You didn't deserve it. I was just so... envious… of you. Of your natural beauty, of your sister, of you being given the Jewel; of the… love… that you shared with – _

"Tsubaki! No!!"

Tsubaki's eyes snapped open. _Inuyasha?!_

Silver hair streaming behind him, his feet left the edge of the cliff behind as he soared into the open air between them. _What is he doing? The fool! Even he won't survive this fall!_

As gravity dragged them down, the gap between them slowly narrowed until they were close enough to communicate... in a manner of speaking.

"_Baka!!_ What do you think you're doing?!" _I'd slap him if I could!_

"I'm rescuing you, what does it look like?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"It looks like we're _both_ going to die now!"

Inuyasha angled his body downwards, and the wind pushed him towards the priestess. Before she could utter one word of protest, he caught her lightly in his arms. Golden eyes stared into hers as the wind whipped his hair about his ears.

"Why…?"

His angry eyes had softened. "I couldn't let _another_ woman die. Not while it was in my power to save her."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the revelation. _He's still trying to atone for Kikyo's death – which is partially my fault to begin with! Now I've killed them both, even though I –_ Tsubaki buried her face in her hands to hide the guilty tears.

"Hey, what is it now?" His ears strained to catch her muffled words.

Wild eyes searched his face frantically. "Inuyasha, please… just let me go and try to save yourself!"

"Heh. Not a chance. I won't let anything happen to you."

The ground rushed up towards them.

xxxxx

Back on the cliff, Kaede watched them vanish into the mist that permanently permeated the lowest reaches of the canyon.

"Can even Inuyasha survive that fall?" she whispered to Risa.

"… I doubt it."

"Why did you stop me, Kotsu?"

_Huh?_ Kaede turned to see Miatsu arguing with a stranger. As she watched dumbfounded, the newcomer sprinted to the edge and flung something small and yellow into the canyon.

"Are you insane?" Miatsu caught up with the stranger and clocked him with his staff. "Or just murderous? You just threw your partner in there to die!" Furious, he launched another strike.

A blade sliced through Kotsu's sleeve and stabbed through the ring of the _shakujou_, stopping it cold. The slayer twisted, and the staff was wrenched from Miatsu's grasp. "That is _quite_ enough, young monk." His usual light-hearted voice was gone, replaced with the icy voice of a skilled warrior. "I have done what I must. It remains to be seen whether our gambit will succeed." He stared into the abyss. "Your time would be best spent in prayer… for their souls, if not their mortal bodies.

_What's going on? Who is this guy?_

xxxxx

_Hurry. Hurry. Find them. Find them!_

xxxxx

Risa stared at the newcomer. _It can't be…_ She rose and flew towards him.

"Risa, don't, he looks dangerous!" Kaede tried to catch her heels as she went by, but only grabbed air.

"Shako!!" The slayer spun as the young woman called out. She slammed into him at full speed, and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Risa!"

"Oh, Shako! I thought I might never see you again! Where have you been?"

"Making my rounds, of course. I was on my way back to find you when I met up with these two – " he jerked a thumb in Miatsu's direction and gasped. "Were _these_ the women you were talking about?"

Miatsu nodded, still sore about being defeated so quickly.

"Then just what were you doing hauling _my_ fiancée all over Japan?"

"I asked them to take me to you, Shako!"

"Risa, you don't know where our village is… there's no way you would have found us."

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't wait another moment under my father's thumb. You know what he's like!"

"A-_hem_!" Kaede stamped her foot impatiently. "Hello? We're still missing some people from this happy reunion!" She strode off to the edge of the cliff and sat down in a huff.

"We'll continue this later, ok?" Shako whispered to Risa.

She giggled. "Did you send Kilala after them?"

"Of course."

"They're only upset because they care so much about each other."

"I know. They'll be fine once she gets back with the other two." _As long as she got to them in time… that mist will make things difficult._

xxxxx

_Where? Where are they? I can't smell them…_

xxxxx

Having recovered his staff – and his composure – Miatsu joined Kaede in staring down into the fog. Her heaving shoulders betrayed her tears, though she kept her face down to hide them.

_The poor girl… what could I possibly say?_ He stretched an arm across her shoulders. _Purely platonic…_

Without warning, Kaede flung herself into his chest and began bawling. "Oh, Miatsu! They're dead, they're dead! And it's all my fault, I was the one who led us to this canyon… but it wasn't on the map!"

Miatsu softly stroked her hair. "I'm sure Inuyasha will bring her back safe and sound. He's strong enough to handle anything."

"You – you really think so?"

"Of course." He grinned. "So buck up and let's not let him see you crying when he comes back, ok?"

Kaede sniffed once more before she nodded and resumed her vigil of the shapeless mist.

_I wish I could convince myself this easily. You'd better come back safe, Inuyasha… Kaede needs you! _He smiled. _And I'd miss you both, too._

xxxxx

_Down… down… must find them!_

xxxxx

Inuyasha's mind raced. _Crap. This is deeper than I thought it would be. The force of landing is probably going to break my legs, at the very least… but will she survive the impact, even with me cushioning her? At the very least, I can make her death painless…_ He swiftly struck Tsubaki's neck with the base of his palm. _Though she'll have one hell of a headache when – if she wakes up_. He repositioned her unconscious body until it lay across his shoulders – to give her the best protection he could – and spread his legs wide to let his flapping pant legs catch the wind better. He tensed his legs, preparing them for the hardest jolt they'd ever receive.

_Nothing to do now but wait._

He didn't have to wait long. Within two seconds, he sensed something rushing up at them from below…

"**MMPH! … YEEEOOOOWWWW!"**

Tears came streaming from his eyes as he slumped forward onto something whitish and fluffy. "Ohhh…" His vision grew hazy. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_

His mind abruptly went completely blank, sparing him from further pain.

xxxxx

_Found them, got them, saved them! _"Purrrrrr…"

xxxxx

"Ohhh…"

"Tsubaki! He's coming around!"

Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered briefly. _Someone stop the world from spinning already! Damn, it hurts!_ He instinctively tried to move his arms to protect the injured area, but something heavy kept his arms pinned down. He drew his knees up instead, twisting his body sideways. When space stopped swimming, he tried to open his eyes again; a collage of faces appeared, and he found his arms were free.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede flopped onto his chest, causing another grunt of pain.

"Welcome back!" Risa patted his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Miatsu chided, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hey, glad to see you're back among the living!" Kotsu said good-naturedly. He dropped to Inuyasha's ear and whispered. "Good thing you're a demon, huh? I don't think that would _ever_ heal if you were human."

"Shako!" Risa whapped his shoulder as Kaede scrambled off Inuyasha and began blushing furiously.

"_What?_" Before Inuyasha could check his nether regions for damage, something coarse and wet descended on his face. He flailed, pushing the offending object away. "Yuck! And I thought your name was _Kotsu_?"

Shako laughed. "That's my professional name. And is that how you thank the one who just saved your life?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha sat up and looked over his shoulder at an enormous two-tailed demon cat. _Those eyes…_ "Is that… Kilala?"

"Naturally. Didn't I say she can hold her own in a demon fight?"

"Well, yeah, but… did you send her after us?"

"She would have gone even if I hadn't sent her." As he spoke, Kilala shrank back to her earlier, tiny state, and hopped into Inuyasha's lap. "I told you, she's taken a liking to you more than to anyone else she's ever met."

As Inuyasha wiped the saliva from his face, something clicked in the back of his mind. "Where's Tsubaki?"

Their expressionless faces confirmed his suspicions. "I didn't… no…" _I couldn't have dropped her!_

Miatsu dropped to one knee and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, Tsubaki is…" he pointed to a lone figure sitting in the shadows under a tree far from the cliff, "… right over there."

Inuyasha eyed him coldly.

"Easy, easy… just a joke, heh heh – "

**WHOCK**

"Hmm… a good twenty feet," Shako remarked, estimating the length of the skid marks left in the ground by Miatsu's face.

Inuyasha staggered to his feet and lumbered toward the tree.

Risa stared at the _hanyou_. "He must be getting his strength back. That's good, right?"

"Still, did Inuyasha have to go _that_ far?" Kaede complained as she rummaged through Nina's scattered saddlebags. "I'm running out of healing herbs!"

Miatsu grinned into the dirt. _Yep. He cares about her. It was worth it, to find that out._ He gingerly felt the lump forming on the side of his head where Inuyasha had clouted him. _Well… maybe not._

xxxxx

"Tsubaki?"

Her head whirled. "Inuyasha!"

He sat down next to her, reclining against the tree and shutting his eyes. "Thank god you're ok." _I don't think I could take it if… I lost someone else._ Memories of his mother, and of Kikyo, flashed through his mind. _I wasn't strong enough to save them… and I couldn't save Tsubaki on my own, either._ Fresh determination surged through him. _I need to become a full _youkai_, if only to have the strength to protect the people I… the people who are important to me._

Tsubaki's thoughts were in a whirl. _I should tell him… I should tell him about the curse I placed on Kikyo… and about how I tried to steal the Jewel when he and Kaede brought it to the shrine… that it was my demon familiar who stole it and caused it to be broken. I owe him that much. And yet – I'm so afraid of what he and the others will do. This is the first time I've ever really felt accepted anywhere – I don't want to be cast out!_ She wrestled with herself a bit more, then made her decision. "Inuyasha? … Thank you for saving me."

He made no reply.

"Inuyasha?" She leaned over him and brushed aside his hair. He was fast asleep. The tension drained out of her, but a little pit of fear and doubt remained deep inside. She laid her head on his chest and clutched his robe. _I can't tell you yet… but I promise I will, someday. Even though it scares me to death what you might do, because… I don't want to lose you._

xxxxx

As Risa and Kaede tended to Miatsu, Shako and Kilala checked on the absent pair. "My, my… this is unexpected. Well, perhaps not. Hmm… are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kilala?"

"Mreow!"

A/N: And so, Tsubaki is saved, thanks to the timely intervention of Kilala! I won't reveal too much here, but there have been some hints as to what is to come. Please continue to read and enjoy, and review if you think it's worthy!


	30. The Village of the Demon Slayers

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**The Village of the Demon Slayers"**

The atmosphere around the campfire that night was a strange mixture of quiet relief and nervous energy. Kaede pumped Risa for all the juicy details about her upcoming wedding as Miatsu glared mistrustfully at Shako from across the leaping flames, certain he was hiding something more from them – though he could not say how he knew. For his part, Shako appeared lost in thought.

Kilala had occupied Inuyasha's lap as soon as she had finished eating. When he tried to remove her – gently and respectfully – she growled and gave him a look that said, "I'm sitting here _small_ or _large_, take your pick!" Inuyasha gave up and resigned himself to the slight pressure on his ankles; that was nothing. What he couldn't quite deal with effectively was the continuous feeling that his heart was simultaneously sinking like a stone in the sea and floating like a leaf on the breeze.

_Why in the world was I so scared that I wouldn't get to her? I mean, sure, I'd hate to see her die – I've watched too many women die because of me already – but this… this feeling; I just can't shake it off!_ He snuck a glance at the woman whose image now continually raced through his mind. In the flickering firelight, he could just barely see the faint lines of the cross-hatching scar around her right eye. _She never did say how she got it…_

_He's watching me… what do I do? I can't tell what kind of look he has on his face; though, knowing him, it's probably arrogant or annoyed, or that odd combination of both he pulls off so well. _Tsubaki's lips started to curl into a smile, but she hid it with a wide yawn. _Well, he didn't hear me the first time, so I'd better thank him again…_ "Inu – "

"A-HEM." Shako cleared his throat, interrupting the chattering pair to his right. "I have an announcement to make… and a confession."

_Here it comes!_ Miatsu thought.

"I am sorry I could not tell this to you earlier, but I had to be sure of your intentions. After watching your actions today, I can tell that you are trustworthy, honorable people. And that is why I must return these to you." His right hand grasped Kaede's and held it open. He passed his left hand over her palm, and when it withdrew, three sparkling Shikon Jewel shards lay there.

"Hmph. I was beginning to wonder when you'd give them back." She dropped the shards into the pouch, which she'd known had been empty for hours.

"You mean, you knew?"

"Well, I could tell Kilala wasn't rummaging around in my clothes for her health! Besides, even if I hadn't noticed her taking them, I can see Jewel shards." She tapped her right temple. "So I knew _you_ had them, not her. If you'd tried to run off without returning them, I would have told Inuyasha… Inuyasha, sit!"

The _hanyou_ flinched and slid his sword back in its sheath, muttering something about deceitfulness running rampant in Japan.

"So _that's_ why you decided to accompany us," Miatsu conjectured. "You figured that since we were looking for _more_ Jewel shards that we and our companions already had some!"

"Correct."

"But still, why did you want to take them from us? You don't _seem_ like an evil or ambitious person."

"Thank you for saying so, Priestess Tsubaki, though anyone would say that to their rescuer. No, I did not seek the Jewel shards for my own gain. I sought them because not much more than a year ago, the Jewel – in its entirety – was in my possession."

This casual remark drew a chorus of gasps.

"What do you mean, you had the Jewel?" Kaede exclaimed. "Some men brought it to her late one night, but I know I didn't see you among them!"

Shako smiled. "I doubt you would have recognized me, even if I had been there; we always wear our masks to protect our identities when we are 'on the job'. But please, allow me to explain why I was not present.

"We had slain a vile demon and brought its carcass back to our village to dispose of it; however, we found we could not dispose of it in the usual manner. I split open the demon's body, and out came the sacred Shikon Jewel, tainted with overwhelming evil.

"Now, this demon was not very strong, but apparently possessed incredible regenerative powers, which were made stronger by the Jewel's presence. And so, the demon's body suddenly revived and began attacking us once more." He tapped the giant weapon that sat behind him. "I cut it in half with my _hiraikotsu_ here, and although Kilala pursued it, the demon made her escape."

"Ooh, I love this story, Shako!" Risa squealed. "But what was the demon called, again?"

"Oh, yes… she called herself Mistress Centipede."

Inuyasha and Kaede's heads jerked up simultaneously. "That's the demon that tried to take me captive to use as a hostage to get the Jewel from my sister!" Kaede exclaimed. "But Inuyasha, you saved me!"

"Feh. I just didn't want her to get the Jewel before I did; I told you that already. I _still_ want the Jewel to become a full demon."

"Ahem… can I finish the story, please?"

"Sorry."

"Feh." Inuyasha waved a lackadaisical hand. _Getting bored, here…_

"As I said, the Jewel was tainted with evil so strong that we could do nothing to dispel the demonic powers it now contained; not to mention that we could not risk drawing demons to our hidden village. I knew that we had to find a priestess who could purify the Jewel and keep it that way. I would have sought such a priestess out myself; unfortunately, I had been poisoned by the demon, so I could not. I sent Niban, my second-in-command, to seek her out, accompanied by a fully armed escort of demon slayers.

"When he returned a few days later, he reported that a prominent priest had directed him to a priestess who possessed extraordinary powers of purification, far beyond those of others – a priestess called Kikyo – your sister. He said that he left the Jewel in her capable hands." He spread his hands. "And that was the last I heard of the Jewel until I met Inuyasha and Miatsu at the shrine."

"I'd just like to know one thing," Miatsu demanded. "How did you know what the Jewel was when you found it?"

"That's easy. The Jewel of Four Souls originated from our village to begin with."

xxxxx

"Who would have guessed that Miatsu's little emergency would lead us straight to more information about the Jewel?" Kaede remarked as they followed Shako and Risa up the winding path into the mountains.

"Heh heh… glad to be of service!" Miatsu rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh… why in the world does every road seem to lead us uphill!" Tsubaki moaned. "My legs are killing me!"

"My legs could use a break, too," Risa chimed in.

Shako scratched his chin. "It's not much further… oh well. Kilala, could you carry the two lovely ladies to the village? We'll be right behind you."

Kilala obligingly transformed, and the two women climbed onto her back. Fire sprouted from her paws as the great cat leapt into the air.

Kaede stuck out her lower lip. "Hey! How come they get a lift and I don't?"

"Because _you_ are still young and spry, Lady Kaede!" Miatsu comment loudly as he mussed her hair. "Unlike the two old biddies up there…"

"I dare you to come up here and say that, monk!" Tsubaki shouted down to him.

Risa kept her mouth shut… but her sandal hit Miatsu square in the face.

Shako sighed as he stooped to retrieve his fiancée's fallen footwear. "I swear, the way she throws things around, it's like she thinks they grow on trees…" he winked at Kaede as the joke sunk in.

Kaede suddenly found herself rising into the air as Inuyasha hoisted her up onto Nina's back… and then slung the pony's quivering frame over his shoulders. "Come on, squirt. No _cat_ is going to beat this dog in a race, even with passengers!"

xxxxx

Of course, since Kilala knew precisely where the village was, _she_ won the race. Though, to his credit, Inuyasha wasn't far behind. He was able to track it fairly well by scent.

"Mmm!" Tsubaki stuck her tongue out teasingly as she dismounted. "Looks like we beat you, Inuyasha!"

The _hanyou_ dumped Kaede off unceremoniously. "Come on, I'll race you again!"

"MROWR!" **Whoosh.** "Mrew!" The feline settled on his shoulder and began cleaning her paws.

"Looks like the loser gets to carry the winner!" Shako called as he and Miatsu rounded the final bend.

"That apply to us, too?" Miatsu panted.

"Sure, why not?"

Miatsu whooped and gave a sudden burst of acceleration. _He'll never beat my training!_

Shako followed suit. _Not a chance… I _live_ in these mountains, and train my body every day!_

Seconds later, they both arrived and slapped the gate. They glared at each other, both gasping for breath, as they waited for the verdict.

"Looked like a tie to me, boys," Tsubaki finally declared.

"Mm-hm."

"Sorry, honey, but she's right."

"Mreow!"

"Feh."

"Ho down there! Is that you, Shako?" Everyone stared at the face that appeared above the guard tower railing.

"Aye, it's me, Niban!" Shako managed to wheeze. "Would you mind opening the gate?"

"Sure thing, boss!" The face disappeared for a moment, then returned. "Hey, is that... Lady Risa! You sure brought her back quick, Shako! Must be in a hurry to get married, huh?" he jibed, following the implication with a snorting laugh.

"Niban…" Shako's face darkened even as Risa's took on a deep red shade. "Open. The. Gate."

"Heh heh, right away, boss!" The snorting faded, and the gate to the slayer's village slowly swung up.

xxxxx

Shako left Risa with an elderly couple who had volunteered to house her until the wedding. After dropping Nina off at the stables, Shako led the remainder of the group to a vacant house, explaining that it belonged to a slayer who had been killed in the line of duty the previous year. "His wife had passed on before him, and his children were very young, so another family adopted them." Shako pushed aside the screen to let them in. "Please, treat this house as you would a second home. We owe you that much for taking on this heavy burden. I will send someone with food shortly."

"You'll not be joining us, then?" Miatsu asked.

"No. I have much to think about. You will not see me again until morning." He nodded curtly and left without further explanation.

Kaede looked about the ramshackle room disapprovingly, and immediately set about straightening the place up. "You can tell a _man_ lived here," she muttered.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get that last update out! My wife and I will be in the process of moving the next two weeks, so I'm trying to prepare as much as I can in advance. Nevertheless, please bear with me if nothing new comes out next week!

JediHanyou


	31. The Priestess Midoriko

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**The Priestess Midoriko"**

After a well-deserved sleep and a nice hot breakfast, Shako gave Inuyasha, Miatsu, Tsubaki, and Kaede the nickel tour of the village; Kilala trotted along in Inuyasha's footsteps. Risa had declined the invitation, declaring that she had the rest of her life to see the village, and wanted to begin preparations for the wedding. The last stop along the tour was the forge and workshop.

"We make our weapons and armor from the bones and hides of demons, _after_ purging the demonic aura, of course," Shako shouted to the party over the roaring flames and the din of clanging hammers. "This makes them much more powerful, and more durable, than ordinary weapons." His voice dropped to a more reasonable level as he led them back out into the cool air and pointed to the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, I can tell that your sword was made in a similar fashion; though in your case, the demonic power remains, but is contained and controlled."

The _hanyou_ scratched his head. "I guess. I really don't know how it was made, or where it came from, except that it was made from my father's fang."

"Precisely," a small voice piped up from somewhere near their feet.

Shako bent down and peered closely at his feline compatriot. "When did you learn to talk, Kilala?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know that voice. Come on out, Myoga."

The demon flea poked his head out from a tuft of fur on the demon cat's head, and promptly sprang onto the tip of Inuyasha's nose. After a brief, squeaky snack, he resumed speaking. "Ah, greetings, master Inuyasha! How nice to bleed… er… _see_ you here safe and sound!"

**Whap.** "Whatever."

Kaede fanned the squashed vassal. "So, did you follow us here, Myoga?"

The flea sat up and folded his arms. "Of course not. Kilala told me just minutes ago that you had arrived, though _I've_ been here for nearly a week. I came here seeking further information about the origin of the Shikon Jewel." He folded his arms and stared at Shako. "I tried asking the villagers about it, but they refused to say one word about it, not even to confirm or deny its existence. It was most rude!" he declared indignantly.

"Well, my people _are_ under orders to not talk about it with outsiders… it's a rather taboo subject even amongst ourselves," Shako explained. "Though you should be glad they didn't just kill you."

"Please." Myoga waved an idle hand. "Who would want to hurt a harmless old flea like me?"

"That means he kept pestering them until they tried to swat him, and then he ran away and hid," Kaede translated for Shako's benefit.

"Hmph!"

"So, you came up empty-handed, eh, Myoga?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Not quite. I did find a cave with an extremely strong barrier over the entrance, and I sensed a strange presence within."

"I know the cave you speak of," Shako broke in. "It is there that the Sacred Shikon Jewel was formed. Would you like to see it?"

"Meh. Why not?"

"Count me in!"

"Seems like a worthwhile venture."

"Sure, but as long as we're here at the forge…" Miatsu held out his staff. "Would you mind having one of your men sharpen this?" He flashed his most disarming grin.

xxxxx

"So this is the place? Doesn't look like much… just a big hole in the side of the mountain."

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know that the true nature of anything is almost always hidden," Kaede rebuked.

"Well, he's right… and yet he's not," Shako admitted. "But just as it is with a person, it is what is inside that counts, eh?"

"Hmph. Then let's get to it!" Inuyasha snapped as he strode quickly toward the entrance. As he approached, his keen eyes gradually picked up the faint blue ribbons of a translucent barrier stretching across the cavern mouth. His footsteps faltered for just a split second, but he pressed on.

"You might want to wait – " Shako cautioned him.

**BRRRZZZAP!!**

"WAAAAAaaaaaaahhh… OOF!"

"He never does," Kaede shrugged. Miatsu and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"I can see that."

Myoga hopped in place on Kaede's shoulder, waving his arms furiously. "Master Inuyasha! Did I not just tell you that there was a barrier across the entrance of the cave!?"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "That's it. OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Inuyasha," Shako warned, "stay your sword! No amount of force will ever break this barrier!"

"Then how do we get rid of the stupid thing?!"

"He's so impatient." Myoga hopped onto Kaede's outstretched palm to speak to Shako. "If you please… we need to know what age-old incantation you villagers chant in order to break it and pass through safely."

"There isn't any incantation."

"Och! Of course there is! How else would you do it?"

"Myoga! Don't be so rude!" Kaede promptly bowed, purposely slapping Myoga into the dirt in the process. "I apologize for his behavior."

"That's quite all right."

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and rejoined the group, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ahem. Anyways, this place is a demon graveyard. It was that way when we found it, and it remains so today. We dispose of any leftover demon parts here.

"I don't see any demon parts in the entrance," Tsubaki commented. "Where do they all go? Is there another way in?"

"It's useless to look for another way in."

"Then something inside must move them," Miatsu surmised.

"That is correct."

"Then perhaps this barrier is not meant to keep us out, but rather something else in?"

"Possibly. We're not entirely sure of its original purpose ourselves. At first, we thought that demons had placed a curse on this cave to keep mortals from entering, but we eventually realized that _she_ is the one who keeps intruders out."

"And who is _she_?" Miatsu inquired.

"The person from whom the Sacred Jewel was born. Her spirit is full of sadness and regret, and it prevents others from entering. Well, that's what my father said, at any rate. He had a knack for knowing how people felt, so I'm inclined to believe him."

Shako grinned at the bewildered expression on Inuyasha's face. "It will be easier to understand once we go in. Go ahead, step through the barrier."

Inuyasha started to move forward, then hesitated. "Uh… are you sure about this?"

"Countless people have been killed because of the Sacred Jewel's dark power. I believe that because you are seeking to regain the shards of the Jewel in order to purify them, she will allow you to enter the cave. But you must do so in a respectful manner… after all, it is her tomb, as well."

"All right…" Inuyasha cautiously stretched out a hand. As his palm pressed against the barrier, the shimmering blue light wrapped itself around his fingers. "I guess she likes me now."

Kaede giggled. "See what a little tenderness can do when you're dealing with a woman?"

Inuyasha felt his face begin to turn red. "Feh. Hurry up." He quickly pushed the rest of his body through the barrier into the darkness beyond.

As the rest of the group prepared to follow, Tsubaki tried valiantly to hide her own crimson face.

"Something the matter?" Miatsu asked her.

"Ehem, no, nothing, just… a little warm, that's all."

"It's nice and cool in the cave," Shako interrupted with a smile. "Go on in, you two."

Kaede already had one tiny passenger, but wanted a second to balance out the load. "Come on, Kilala, I'll carry you!" Kaede bent down to scoop her up, but the two-tailed cat darted out of her reach. "Won't you come with us?"

"Mreow!" The feline shook her tiny head so violently it seemed as if it would snap clean off.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaede asked Shako worriedly.

"I'm not sure why, but she has never wanted to go into this cave. I always thought it was because she was a demon, but… ah, well. Kilala, you'll stay here and guard the entrance?"

"Mew!"

"Fine then. Shall we, young priestess?"

xxxxx

Once the rest of the group had crossed over the threshold, Shako took the lead once more.

"You must stay close to me," he warned them. "Once you lose sight of the entrance, you will be hard-pressed to find it again. The cave is deep."

"Why did we not bring a torch?" Miatsu inquired.

"Inuyasha, please answer the man's question."

"Huh?"

"He asked why I didn't bring a lit torch to light our way."

"Yeah, I heard him… but… wait…" his nose crinkled up ever-so-slightly. "Something smells funny."

Shako nodded. "It's some sort of gas. It isn't poisonous, unless we stay here far too long. But it ignites when exposed to flame."

"Then you explored the cave by touch alone?" Tsubaki asked, astonished.

"Hardly! You will see as soon as we pass this first curve. Place your hand on the shoulder of the person in front of you, and follow me."

Everyone complied; the chain of people moved slowly into the steadily-increasing gloom. As they rounded the bend, the last glimmer of light from the entrance vanished. But only a scant few steps later, Kaede gave a delighted squeal: "The walls are glowing!"

"Amazing!" Miatsu breathed. "I've never seen the like of it!"

"Yes… it's almost as if the rocks themselves burn like tiny suns," said Tsubaki, reaching out to touch one. "It's cold… and _slimy_!"

"Well, it's not the rocks that glow… it's some sort of… well, _thing_ that grows on them. Noticing the worried look that was beginning to spread across the priestess's face, Shako hurriedly added, "It's not dangerous, so far as we know."

"Oh. Good."

"Let _me_ see!" Myoga hopped down onto a nearby outcropping. "Hmm… definitely not an animal… but it's not quite like any plant I've ever seen, either. If I had to make a hasty guess, I'd say it's something like moss." The flea whipped out a tiny satchel and scooped some of the growth inside. "I'll just take a bit for further analysis…"

Shako smiled. "It must be wonderful, to be so old and yet so full of curiosity."

"I have traveled these lands for hundreds of years," Myoga said sagely. "And yet I find something new on each journey."

"The world is full of amazing things," Kaede broke in. "But we're here about the Sacred Jewel?"

"Right. Carry on!" The old pest resumed his perch on her shoulder, and they pressed on through the cavern. In the diffuse cerulean light, they could see the faint outlines of a multitude of stalactites hanging precariously from the ceiling, slowly dripping down to form their floor-bound cousins.

It wasn't long before they discovered what became of the remains that were cast into the cave. Hundreds of bones were strewn all about the passage, and they had to choose their steps carefully.

"I see no marks along the ground from the bones falling down this passage," Miatsu remarked. "And I don't think the passage is steep enough for them to have fallen all this way."

"You are correct," Shako affirmed. "We don't know exactly how or why, but the remains we cast inside are dragged further in by some arcane power. See this?" He pointed to the segmented leg of a giant centipede. "My father scratched the characters for his name on these bones and left them just inside the entrance. We have never detected anything living in this cave… and yet here they lie, the marks upon them still clearly visible."

"You said anything _living_," Tsubaki interrupted. "What about spirits?"

Shako's face slowly swiveled to face her. "Now that, my dear lady, is _precisely_ the question." He turned down a narrower passage off to one side. "It's not much farther."

Barely a minute later the passage opened up sharply into a simply enormous room. Piles of demon bones lay scattered about, covered with centuries' worth of flowstone. But the most impressive sight of all was the likeness of a titanic demon coiled about itself in the center of the room, frozen forever in stone.

"Wh- what the heck _is_ this?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons, and other demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human."

As Shako spoke, Kaede drew closer to the statue, inexorably drawn to the stark violence depicted within. As she looked more carefully, she drew back with a shriek. "There's a person inside the stalagmite!"

"Heh. I thought you'd be the first to see her, young priestess. It's the Jewel shard in your eye."

"I see her, too. The demon has her in its jaws!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"The armor she wears… I've only seen it in prized collections of ancient artefacts." Miatsu gazed at the statue pensively. "Is that an ancient warrior?"

"It is a woman; a priestess who lived many centuries ago," Shako replied.

Inuyasha gazed in amazement. "Look at the number of demons surrounding her! This priestess must have had immense spiritual power."

"The court nobles controlled the land at that time. Wars and famines dragged on and on, and countless people perished. Demons devoured the dead, and the near-dead, and they were able to grow in great numbers. Many priests and warriors set out to slay them, but only one priestess, known as Midoriko, was able to purify demon souls and render them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time," Shako explained.

"She could purify and weaken the demon souls?" Tsubaki asked incredulously.

"Yes. In her world, humans, animals, trees, and even stones were created by the Four Souls."

"Hence the name, Shikon Jewel?" Myoga solicited.

"Correct."

"I've come across that philosophy in my readings," said Miatsu, rubbing his forehead as if to prompt his memory. "The Four Souls are called _Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, _and _Sakimitama_. When they are combined, they become the soul of one person, housed inside the heart."

Shako chuckled. "You remember well, monk. Please, continue!"

"Very well. Each of the Four Souls represents one aspect of humanity. _Aramitama_ is Courage. _Nigimitama_ is Friendship. _Kushimitama_ is Wisdom, and _Sakimitama_ is Love. When the Four Souls work together in harmony, it is called _Naiopi_, and the human heart is filled with goodness. Are you keeping up with me, Inuyasha?"

"Uh… no… not really."

"When somebody does a bad deed, the Four Souls energize evil, and the human loses his way. In other words, a soul can turn good or bad, and this transformation can happen within a human soul, or a demon soul," Miatsu finished.

"Yes. Which is precisely why Midoriko was such a formidable foe for the demons. She was able to purify their souls and make them powerless."

"So she fought off an army of demons by turning them into a bunch of weaklings? Well, her power didn't last very long, did it? I'd say she's a pretty useless priestess now," he said with a smirk.

_He's thinking about Kikyo!_ Kaede realized. _He still hasn't gotten over the feelings of betrayal, even though Kikyo was being manipulated! Not that I can really blame him…_

"She hasn't lost the battle yet," Shako said softly. "Can you see it, Kaede?"

"See what?"

"Look closely at Midoriko from where I am standing." Shako stepped aside to offer her the new perspective.

"Oh! What's that? There's some sort of hole through her chest!"

"After battling for seven days and seven nights, a demon got its fangs into Midoriko. With her last ounce of energy, she reached deep within her own body for strength and seized the demon's soul! But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."

"Tell me, is the hole in her chest the spot where she forced out her own soul?" Miatsu asked.

"What flew out of her was in fact the Shikon Jewel. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she could do was seize and imprison it, along with herself. Although the flesh is gone, inside the Sacred Jewel, a battle still wages between Midoriko and the demons. That is why the fight isn't over yet."

As Kaede fingered the jewels in her pouch, her eye twitched involuntarily. "So a war between souls is still raging inside this Sacred Jewel…"

Inuyasha folded his arms and snorted. "Heh. Oh well. It's not like this story complicates things. We just have to worry about Naraku hunting after the Jewel shards! I'm going to take possession of the Sacred Jewel and use it to become a full _youkai_, and then Midoriko can rest in peace!"

As he spoke, Inuyasha's body began to glow with the same azure light that formed the barrier. "Hey, what? WhaaaAAAH!" Inuyasha's body lifted up into the air, and then went tumbling out the narrow passage from which they'd entered. His screams echoed through the cave until a mighty crash like a bronze gong silenced them.

"Looks like people who talk of the Shikon Jewel and selfish gain get thrown from the cave," Miatsu observed.

Tsubaki snickered and nudged Kaede. "That must be Midoriko's version of that incantation you have on Inuyasha. Wish _I_ had one!"

"Mm." Kaede's brow creased to match her frown." We'd better go see if he's all right."

They began to file towards the exit, until Myoga sprang from within Kaede's pouch, clutching a Jewel shard. "Hold on! I need to get a closer look!"

"Ok, but don't take too long!" she called to him.

xxxxx

Half an hour later, the inquisitive flea was still hopping about, poring over every square inch of the statue. The weary group sat and conversed to pass the time.

"So, Shako… how did your village become demon slayers?" Miatsu inquired. "It seems almost too dangerous an enterprise for everyone to take part in."

"The people of my village have worked as slayers for generation upon generation, and it likely has something to do with Midoriko's influence. Everyone contributes in some form. The children all train from an early age, and the best of the best become our traveling slayers. The rest of the men become teachers and guards to protect the village in the slayers' absence, or informants who travel about seeking news of demon threats. The old and infirm teach demon lore and deterrence skills, while the women who don't become slayers cook, clean, and care for the young."

"You have _women_ demon slayers?" Tsubaki asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Shako responded with raised eyebrows. "If Midoriko could do it, why not other women?"

"Well, she _was_ a priestess, not an ordinary girl."

"True. But she used physical methods as well, when necessary."

"I suppose. So, how did the Jewel end up outside the cave, anyway?"

"We're not sure. All we know for certain is that it somehow did. It made its first appearance in our world shortly after Midoriko's death, or so I've been told. Over the centuries, the Sacred Jewel passed through the hands of humans and demons, until just a few years ago… when it returned here. You know the rest."

"Right. You sent Niban to give it to my sister."

"Well, it could have been any priestess with sufficient power. You, for instance," Shako said, turning to Tsubaki. "I think you would have done just as well as Kikyo."

Tsubaki ducked her head quickly. "Thank you for the compliment." _Please don't let him see the guilt on my face…_

"Yes, Kikyo did quite well. Until Naraku found out about her and killed her," Kaede declared angrily.

"When demons and evil humans possess it, the Jewel becomes defiled. When a pure heart and soul possesses it, the Jewel transforms and becomes pure. The Jewel has within itself the power to promote good or evil, and yet I have not heard of one instance where it has been used for a truly noble cause." Shako shook his head sadly. "And as long as this Naraku demon is after the Jewel, there will only be more and more bloodshed."

He looked sharply at Kaede. "Your half-demon friend must relinquish all thoughts of using the Sacred Jewel to become a full _youkai_."

"That's not exactly the first thing on his mind these days."

"I suspected as much. Did he have feelings for your sister, by any chance?"

Kaede gasped. "How did you know?"

"It was easy. I can tell when a man is thinking of a woman he loves… or has loved. Mister Flea!" he called. "Are you about through with your investigation?"

"Almost!" called the flea's voice from somewhere on the statue. "I just need to make an accurate measurement of the hole in her chest. It should provide enough information to determine the size of the Jewel, and hence, the number of shards it has been split into."

Kaede's shard-enhanced eye finally pinpointed a tiny speck bounding towards the ancient priestess. "Sigh." She stood and paced towards the monolith. "Come on, Myoga, we need to get going!"

She saw the speck reach the gaping hole through Midoriko's chest. Then the speck began to glow. And the ground began to shake. She fairly flew back to the others.

"What's going on?" Myoga called quiveringly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tsubaki's voice trembled as she spoke.

As if on cue, a horde of fiery spheres coalesced from within the demonic remains scattered about, and began careening madly about the room.

"It must be the power of the Jewel shard!" Shako yelled above the din of creaking, fracturing rock. "The demon's who weren't completely subdued are trying to revive!"

xxxxx

Inuyasha sat grumpily outside the cave, watching Kilala chase a grasshopper. Suddenly, the ground beneath him reeled like a drunken sailor; he was on his feet in an instant.

"What was that tremor?"

"Mreow?" Her paw, poised to capture her quarry, paused in midair.

_Baka… she can't talk._

A second tremor got her attention. "Mrow!!" Kilala sprang towards the cave mouth, her fur bristling.

"Something's happening in there? Let's go!" He seized the cat by the scruff of her neck and thrust her ahead of himself into the barrier. It offered no resistance.

xxxxx

Shako, Kaede, Tsubaki, and Miatsu had taken temporary shelter in a crevice. The demon spirit orbs buzzed angrily around their refuge like a swarm of bees, occasionally slamming into the rock wall.

"So, what's the plan? The rock won't hold forever!" Kaede whispered.

"We need to get Myoga, retrieve the Jewel shard, and get all the shards out of the cave, just to be safe. That means your job is to run for it. Tsubaki, can you and Miatsu cover her escape?"

"Of course."

"I will search for the shard and the flea. If you wish, you may return and join the search once the girl is safe. Any questions?"

"I have one," Tsubaki announced, her voice taking a sudden hard edge. "_Whose hand is on my rear?_"

"Oops… sorry. I thought that rock felt a little soft."

"Just wait til this is over."

"It was an accident, I swear!" Miatsu protested.

"Go, go, GO!" Shako shouted as the walls around them began to collapse.

They broke cover. Kaede dashed for the exit tunnel, Tsubaki and Miatsu in hot pursuit.

"Damn! What a lousy time to leave our weapons behind!" the older woman yelled as she ducked beneath a swooping spirit.

"Well, I still have these!" Miatsu replied. He reached in his tunic and fished around. "Oops. I forgot I used all my sutras."

They reached the tunnel, and Kaede vanished inside. The adults turned, then immediately dove aside as spirits bombarded the wall, attempting to reach the retreating shards.

"Any luck yet, Shako?" Miatsu hollered.

"I found the flea… but he dropped the Jewel shard!"

The other shards beyond their reach, the demon souls began irritably swirling about the statue. Then they dove _into_ the largest demon statue – the one that had chomped down on Midoriko – and the auburn light they gave off abruptly vanished.

"Is it over?" Tsubaki asked Miatsu hesitantly. He shrugged.

"I see the shard! It's stuck in a crack in the statue!"

Even as Shako spoke, the statue began to radiate eerie light.

"The demon spirits… they're transforming into something fell!" Myoga shrieked from his asylum in Shako's hair. The statue seemed to shift itself.

"The statue is moving? No… the spirits are taking the _form_ of the demon that made the statue!" Shako corrected.

The merged spirits lifted free of their mould. Without the covering of stone, the creature looked like the mutated offspring of an earthworm and a crayfish.

"This isn't looking too good," Miatsu murmured as the three humans found themselves cut off from the exit by its enormous tail. The spiritual beast let loose a ghastly, deafening roar as its head dove towards its prey.

Suddenly, a flash of violet radiance drew the demon's attention. As the humans watched, spellbound, the shimmering form of a woman in battle armor levitated from Midoriko's fossilized corpse. Snarling, the demon spirit sprang towards this new mid-air threat.

"What is _that_?" gasped Tsubaki.

"Who cares?" Miatsu replied. "Let's get out while we can!"

"No, wait!" Shako whispered reverently. "It is the spirit of Midoriko!"

Indeed it was. Her spirit wielded a fierce, double-edged sword; her long, dark hair whipped about her handsome face like a lion's mane. As the demon's jaws opened wide to swallow her whole yet again, Midoriko's spirit let loose a mighty thunderbolt from her slashing sword. The sudden light blinded the spectators, but they could hear the demon shrieking horridly perfectly well as it vaporized.

Miatsu's night vision recovered first. "I see the shard!" He ran to the glimmering fragment and encased it within his first. "I shouldn't linger here with the Jewel shard. I have to leave the cave!"

"Then go!"

The three spun towards the unseen voice. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" Tsubaki cried.

"Of _course_ it's me." They heard the whoosh of Tetsusaiga being returned to its resting place. "Who else is always saving your butts all the time?" As Inuyasha stepped closer, they could see his outline faintly.

"Hmph! Well, this time it was the priestess Midoriko!" Tsubaki

"The dead woman? Right…"

"It's true, Inuyash – AH!," Miatsu called as he ran into the wall of the cave.

"She's right… we all saw her," Shako insisted.

"_I_ didn't see anything, except for that monster. And that thing went down without much of a fight."

"Because Midoriko defeated it, not you!" a voice squeaked from Shako's hair.

"Myoga? I'd be willing to bet _you're_ the one responsible for this whole mess!"

"Bulls-eye," Tsubaki murmured. "Come on, let's get out of here before anything worse happens."

She fairly dragged Inuyasha out on his heels.

xxxxx

The cave was silent once more, as it had been for centuries. The light given off by the growth on the rocks was greatly lessened: it would take decades for the thriving community of phosphorescent lichens to reestablish itself. But they still gave off just enough light for the one who lingered to see the ancient battle scene.

Her eyes traced the extensive length of the beast that had forced her master to her most desperate counter-measure. Tears welled up in her narrow-pupiled eyes as she gazed regretfully the still, cold form of the one she had loved better than any other in her long life.

_I'm so sorry, Midoriko… I should have been here with you, at the end._

The glowing form of the priestess appeared for the second time that day. She smiled sadly as she floated down to place her hand gently on the forehead of her companion. _There was nothing you could have done._

_I was so afraid… and now, I am so ashamed!_

_It is because you left me that you have been able to protect my children's children for so long. I knew that this battle would claim my life; I did not want it to claim yours as well. If you had disobeyed me, and stayed, you would be sealed inside the Jewel with me along with the demon._

_Then I could help you!_

_You can help me much more right where you are. You know what you must do, Kilala._

The noble woman's form began to flicker, and finally vanished, leaving the demon cat alone once more… just as she had been left centuries before. Shivering in the cold subterranean air, Kilala lay down, curled her tails about her body, and cried. And finally, she slept. It was the deepest, most peaceful sleep she had had in a long, long time.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter completed! I've been terribly busy, between moving in, my new teaching job… and making preparations for our first child! Yep, my wife is nearly three months pregnant! I'll try to keep writing, but I'm afraid the installments will be much more infrequent.

If some of the dialogue sounds familiar, it should be, for much of it was taken directly from Episode 26: "The Secret of the Jewel of Four Souls Revealed". This was partly due to a lack of energy on my part, and the desire to keep this significant pseudo-canon event as close to canon as possible.

I've often thought about the relationship between Midoriko and Kilala that is implied but neither verified nor explained… not in the anime, and not in the manga, as far as I've read it, anyway. One particular question was stuck in my mind: "Where was Kilala when Midoriko was defeated?" I hope I explained my theory well enough.

If you're wondering why her behavior was so different this time around – in the canon, she had no trouble with going into the cave – fifty more years had passed. Perhaps she came to terms with what had happened in that span of time?

I am thinking of wrapping up this story soon… at least, this part of it. I'll probably make this set of chapters into the first "book", and start on a second book, just so this particular story doesn't become too over-extended. I've found that the best stories tend to have fewer than 30 chapters (though chapter _length_ can vary greatly, as in the case of Lord of the Rings), and I'm already past that "magic" number.


	32. Prying and Peeping

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Prying and Peeping"**

The return trek to the slayer's village was noticeably quieter than the outgoing journey. It didn't seem proper to discuss things just yet.

As the front gate swung upwards, Kaede suddenly spoke up. "Where's Kilala?"

Shako looked around. "Oh, I'm sure she's just out hunting."

"Eh?"

"She might not eat much in her small form, but every so often, she needs a BIG meal. I'm sure it takes a lot of energy to transform, not to mention flying."

"I guess. I'd never thought about that…"

"Darling!" Risa flung her arms around Shako. "We felt a strange rumbling just a bit ago! Everything is fine here, but are you all right?"

"Yes… dear…" he managed to breathe, not without difficulty. Kaede and Tsubaki giggled, but Inuyasha and Miatsu looked determinedly away as Risa smothered Shako's face with kisses.

At last, with some effort, Shako managed to pry himself from the near-death grip. "Dear, not in front of our guests… Niban!"

His lieutenant appeared in the doorway to the forge. "Sir?"

"Would you please escort our guests back to their lodgings? I'm afraid my fiancée is in need of reassurance that I am, in fact, in perfectly good condition."

Niban grinned mischievously. "Oh, absolutely, sir. By all means, take your time _assuring_ her…"

"Hey! None of that. We decided we would wait."

"Not that we have much longer to wait!" Risa broke in.

"Eh?"

"Well, you said that you would take me to be your wife when you brought me to your home village, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you've brought me to your home village…"

"Um…"

"_Don't tell me you're having second thoughts _now_, Shako!_"

Inuyasha shivered at the latent hostility in her voice. _Man… I can only imagine what Kikyo would have felt if I'd left her standing… oy…_

"Dear, could we discuss this… er… privately?"

"Absolutely, _darling_…"

Myoga cleared his throat, snapping the companions out of a mass state of shock. "Just in case it ever comes up… that is _exactly_ why I refuse to get involved with women. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He zipped off, presumably in search of a meal.

"Can't say I blame him," Miatsu muttered. "That's why I prefer things to remain on a _surface_ level… if you know what I mean!" He nudged Inuyasha with his elbow.

Tsubaki's head whirled towards him. "That reminds me, Miatsu… I still owe you from back in the cave!"

**WHAP!**

xxxxx

"Don't look at me," Inuyasha grumped. "Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserved it."

"But I'm telling you, it was an accident! Honestly!"

"Whatever."

"Sigh."

They had just finished another delicious meal skillfully prepared by the village cooks. Tsubaki had gone with Kaede to bathe, leaving the menfolk to their own devices. They sat side-by-side with their backs against the wall of the house, enjoying the sunset.

Inuyasha kept a wary eye on the monk. Tsubaki had threatened him before leaving: _"Inuyasha, if I find Miatsu peeping at us, I'm coming after _you_. Don't let him out of your sight!"_

Inuyasha smirked. _She didn't say anything about _me_ peeping… wonder what she'd do if she caught me at it?_ A vivid image of the disrobed priestess suddenly sprang unbidden into the forefront of his mind. _No!_ He quickly shook his head to clear it.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miatsu inquired casually.

"Nothing," he responded quickly.

_A little _too_ quickly, _Miatsu thought. _His breathing is faster than usual, his face is slightly flushed… and he's _sweating_!_

Indeed, small beads of perspiration were appearing on the hanyou's brow. An evil plan hatched in Miatsu's mind. He scrambled over to kneel in front of the scowling half-demon. "Inuyasha… you're sick!"

"What? I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

Miatsu frowned in mock concern. "What on earth are you talking about? You're clearly feverish and delusional!" He grabbed Inuyasha's hands and pressed one to each of their foreheads. _Yep… palms are sweaty…_

"I am not!" Inuyasha snatched his hands away as if scalded.

"Oh, yes you are," Miatsu declared, all traces of guile removed from his voice. "My dear Inuyasha, it is painfully clear that you are one hundred percent _love_sick. And I know just the cure."

Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice low and even. "I am _not_ lovesick," he stated – well, growled – firmly. His voice actually carried clear across the compound, but he was quite unaware of this fact at present.

"Really…" the monk eyed his victim coolly. "Then tell me, my friend, just what were you thinking about a moment ago?"

"… Nothing…"

"Mm-hm… and you're quite positive it had nothing whatsoever to do with your secret desire to catch a glimpse of a certain extremely beautiful young woman?"

"Tsubaki has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, well, that's good. For a second, I was worried that it might be Kaede who held your interest. Though I have heard of such things…"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in a panic as he suddenly realized that he had more or less blurted out everything in a matter of seconds. For an instant, he considered slashing Miatsu's throat then and there. _I doubt the girls would appreciate that, though…_ He settled for narrowing his eyes and flexing his claws menacingly. "If you ever say one word about this, monk, I swear I'll…"

"Your secret is safe with me, my friend. I just thought you could use some… help."

"… What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha… you know as well as I that a – _ahem_ – certain fair maiden is currently engaged in purifying her body in yon bathhouse. I'm sure that with your agility and reflexes, you could sneak a quick peek without her ever being the wiser!" His eyes widened in mock innocence.

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment, weighing his options. He felt _very_ guilty about even _wanting_ to see Tsubaki disrobed, but at the same time… he'd never wanted anything more in his life!

_But you wanted to see Kikyo just like that, too, didn't you?_ a little voice quietly whispered in the back of his mind. A fresh surge of anger at the woman who betrayed him sealed the deal; anger and lust are close cousins.

"I'll do it!" He stood up quickly, then crouched down again. "Hey! Umm… just how do I do it?" he whispered plaintively.

Miatsu sighed. _This is _not_ going to be easy…_

xxxxx

"Are you _sure_ this is the best way to do it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. Now keep your voice down!" Miatsu replied brusquely. "You're going to give us away!"

"Sorry…"

The pair was concealed in the near-darkness that smothered the alley that ran behind the bathhouse. "There's no crates or barrels here to stand on, so this is how it has to be," Miatsu whispered.

"What about those?" Inuyasha asked, indicating a stack of clay jars inside a nearby shed.

Miatsu shook his head. "Too risky… they might break under our weight."

"Oh… yeah… that'd be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. With all the noise, we'd be sure to get caught." _Though with any luck, you _will_ be, Inuyasha. _ Miatsu stifled a grin and repeated the plan.

"So I just climb on your shoulders and look through the window?"

"That's all."

"But… what if someone comes?"

"Don't worry, I'll warn you in plenty of time."

"I dunno…" Inuyasha chewed his lip anxiously.

"Not much time left… they might already be done," Miatsu suggested.

"Oh, fine… you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Inuyasha deftly hopped onto Miatsu's shoulders, and Miatsu grasped his feet firmly. The monk began to edge sideways along the wall to bring the hanyou's face to the ventilation window. _Man, he's heavier than I would've guessed… glad I don't have to carry him like this all the time!_

Just as Inuyasha's claws curled around the wooden grating, a familiar, cheerful voice carried down the alley. "Should we try to make Inuyasha take another one?"

_Kaede!_

"Yeah, you're right. I think once a month is the most he can handle!" A pause. "What's that? Is someone there?"

_Crap! _Miatsu prepared to make a run for it; but Inuyasha's ears were just a bit better than his. Before Miatsu could dart for cover, the half-demon sprang into the air, dragging the monk along with him! Reflexively, Miatsu flailed about for a handhold, and finally grasped onto the grating of the ventilation window. He could hear muffled cursing from above, and saw the hem of Inuyasha's robe had snagged in between two roof boards.

_Yep – we're caught. Well, might as well make it worthwhile…_ As he heard footsteps approaching, Miatsu hauled himself up and peered in the window. His eyes widened in astonishment.

"I'd ask what you two are up to… but what's the point in that?" came a stern voice from below.

xxxxx

"You tried to _ditch_ me!" Miatsu hissed in Inuyasha's ear. They were now seated back in their borrowed lodgings.

The hanyou shrugged noncommittally. "You said to leave as quickly as possible if someone came our way. So I did."

"But… oh, never mind…"

"Hey, it was _your_ idea." He snorted. "See if I ever listen to _you_ again."

"Fine," Miatsu hissed. His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "Next time you want to see her naked, don't come to me for advice on how to do it!"

Inuyasha struggled nobly to hide a creeping blush. "I never asked you! Now shut it!" Inuyasha glared daggers at his fellow culprit. _If you say another word, Miatsu, so help me, I'll –_

The door swished open. Inuyasha's gaze dropped to his feet as Tsubaki glided inside, Kaede and Kilala at her heels.

"Ah, hello there ladies… enjoy your bath?" Miatsu inquired innocently.

"Oh, it was terrific… I haven't felt this nice in ages," Tsubaki sighed luxuriantly as she reclined on a straw-padded mattress. She yawned and stretched lazily.

Miatsu noticed that Inuyasha's eyes kept darting between Tsubaki's supine form and the door. _The poor man can't decide whether to attack or retreat… but I don't think he's ready to press his luck again just yet._ He sighed inwardly. _I'm such a softie._

"Come on, Inuyasha. I think we'd best sleep outside tonight."

"Why?"

"A-_hem_." Kaede, who had not spoken before then, stared at them meaningfully.

"Oh. Right." He hurried out.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Kaede joined the two men, who sat around the embers of a dying open fire in the middle of the compound. "OK, you two… I need an explanation," she announced without preamble.

Inuyasha glanced worriedly at the hut where Tsubaki lay.

"Don't worry – she's fast asleep. I don't think her body has quite gotten used to all this travel and combat just yet. Now… just why were you two snooping around near the bathhouse?"

"I wasn't – " Inuyasha began.

"Stow it, _kokuzoku_."

**WHAM!**

"Personally, I don't think Inuyasha had any idea just what was going on… _did_ he, monk?" She glared menacingly at Miatsu. "Because I'm quite sure he's not that type. _You_, on the other hand…"

_You owe me one, Inuyasha…_ "You're right, Kaede: it was all my idea. I just couldn't help myself!"

Kaede arched an eyebrow. _That was too easy… and Inuyasha looks too guilty to not have been a part of it. Guess I'll play along, though… for now._

"Inuyasha?"

"… Yeah?"

_If he was innocent, he would've snapped at me after using the incantation on him… just what was he after?_ "Sorry I doubted you."

"That… that's… whatever." He flipped around and huffed.

Kaede grinned. _Back to his old self already… _"There's just one more thing… I still don't understand why you were trying to peep into the bathhouse, Miatsu."

_Does she know? _He swallowed nervously. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, all this time you've been rubbing Tsubaki's rear end…" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Yes, I have. Her, lovely, shapely, round yet firm rear end…" Miatsu clearly heard Inuyasha's knuckles crack over the popping of the fire.

"So what I don't understand is: why did you try to peep inside the bathhouse when the village _men_ were bathing?"

Inuyasha's head thudded loudly to the ground as Kaede burst out laughing. Miatsu shook his head and joined her, his goofy guffaw echoing through the still night.

A/N: _Ashikarazu_, faithful readers. It has quite some time since I've managed to work on this story at all… or read anyone else's, to be honest. Three or four more chapters should wrap up this "book".

I really felt that after the last chapter, I needed to inject a bit of humor. Taking a cue from Ranma ½ (also courtesy of Rumiko Takahashi), I thought, "Hey, why not throw in a peeping scene in the village bathhouse?" Of course, as always in the world of _Inuyasha_, things didn't go _entirely_ as planned.

I'll try to update as soon as possible, but only three months remain until my wife and I become proud parents! Perhaps over the summer I'll be able to write more… in between a summer job, feedings, diaper changes, etc… ah, who am I kidding?

I am seriously considering leaping ahead to the end of the story (the third "book"). Then, maybe I'll go back and add the second "book" in between… if I have time. It's not that I'm tired of inventing this story… I'm finding myself more attached to the characters with each passing chapter. It just takes a lot of time to get the story not only _right_, but _good_, you know?

Let me know what you think!

JediHanyou


	33. Passing Time

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Passing Time"**

The next morning, Inuyasha and company were rudely awoken by the mad pealing of the alarm bell.

"Is it a demon?"

"I don't smell any…"

"I don't sense any…"

"Who's making that racket? I need my beauty sleep!"

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE ASSEMBLY AREA!!!"

XXXXX

The band of four were the last to arrive, because they spent several minutes arguing about where exactly the assembly area was. Eventually, they decided to follow everyone else who was running past the house. Upon arriving, they stood to the rear of the assembled villagers, since they were unsure of where, exactly, they should be. As they gazed out over the crowd, it was clear that this was a highly structured, hierarchical society.

The villagers were divided into male and female sides, with a central aisle in between. They stood in rows of five, further subdivided by position within the village. The slayers stood in front – four rows of men in full battle garb, and a whole row of women! After them were the two rows of elders, most of them former slayers themselves, and five rows of grandmothers. Following them on the men's side came the guards, scouts, smiths, and farmers – rank upon rank, with their wives matching them. Lastly came the children; the older ones carried the younger. All of them talked amongst themselves, clearly as confused as the travelers.

_So many people,_ thought Kaede. _At least as many as in my own village! _"And yet they manage to survive, even this high in the mountains where the soil is very poor…" she whispered softly.

"I believe that most of their food comes from the lowland villages as payment for services rendered," Miatsu murmured in her ear.

"Oh, I see."

"Shh! Shako's saying something!"

Indeed, the chief slayer now stood before the crowd, Risa by his side. As he raised his arms for their attention, the assembly fell instantly silent.

"My friends! My fellow laborers! My people! I have an announcement to make of the utmost importance!" _Good start… alright, pause for dramatic effect. No turning back now. _"In one week's time, I will take my beloved lady Risa as my wife!"

The crowd erupted with resounding cheers, and not a few catcalls from the younger men. Clearly as astonished as the rest of them, Risa's face turned bright crimson as she found herself firmly within Shako's embrace.

"Not in front of everyone, dear!" she whispered, embarrassed but pleased despite herself.

"Oh, yes… _everyone_." He bent his face toward hers.

Kaede couldn't contain herself any longer. "Go for it, Risa! Woo-woo!" she hollered, cupping her hands so she could be heard above the roar of the crowd.

She did.

XXXXX

Despite Inuyasha's insistence that they continue their pursuit of the Jewel shards, the promise of a wedding – and accompanying feast – was more than enough to persuade the other three to tarry.

"Inuyasha, we helped reunite them. We should at least be polite and accept their hospitality in return," Kaede explained.

Since the meaning of "hospitality" was completely lost on the _hanyou_, Kaede was forced to resort to stronger means of persuasion. As the other three walked away from an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground, Kaede shook her head. _And now, he'll need _another _bath…_

Needless to say, Inuyasha, Miatsu, Kaede, and Tsubaki enjoyed a week at ease in the Slayer's village. Each one left the others to his or her own device.

XXXXX

In the center of the slayers' training field, Miatsu hefted his _shakujo_, and twirled it slowly, testing the balance. Gradually increasing the torque, he spun the staff more rapidly, and then began gyrating his entire body in a seemingly random, yet somehow graceful pattern. He slashed, thrust, blocked, backflipped, and spun in what would appear to a casual observer either a bizarre folk dance or an attempt to swat a swarm of hornets. Finally, the dance came to an abrupt end as Miatsu launched the staff in a low arc towards a bamboo pole he'd set up earlier, roughly seventy feet distant.

The weapon flew true, slicing cleanly through the target; the severed upper half of the pole fell to the ground with a highly satisfying _clunk_.

"Heh." The monk grinned. "They certainly do know how to maintain weapons here, if nothing else." He sat down and took a long drink from his gourd canteen. "Ahh! I have to admire their courage, standing up to demons without any spiritual powers." Mopping his brow, he upended the gourd again, but was disappointed. "Empty…"

"Lord monk… can I offer you a drink??"

"Eh?" As he turned to face the unfamiliar voice, a beautiful girl knelt beside him, proffering her water bucket.

"Er… yes, please!" He took a long gulp, then wiped his mouth. "You have my thanks, maiden. To what do I owe the honor?"

"You are Lord Shako's honored guests – it is my pleasure."

"Are you one of Shako's servants?"

"… No. There are no servants in this village. We are all free men and women."

"Really?" _A rare thing, indeed!_

"Yes."

"I see." As he took another drink, his eyes wandered up and down her slender body. His eyes suddenly met hers.

_Sigh… there's always something, isn't there? _"Miss… why do you cry so?"

"Oh! It's… nothing, really…"

"Come now! You've helped me… let me return your good deed." He flashed his most winsome smile.

"Well… all right." She grinned shyly. "Lord monk… how do I confess my feelings to the man I love?"

_Of course…_ "Well, the best thing to do would be to tell him openly and honestly."

The girl pursed her lips. "Hmm… she might not like that."

"She?"

"The woman he's going to marry soon."

"Oh… I see. You love Shako, don't you?"

She blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

_Wasn't exactly hard to guess…_ "Miss, if I might ask… why didn't you tell him your feelings before now?"

"Well, I tried to… I tried all sorts of things. I complimented his fighting skill, brought him special meals I'd cooked. I even insisted that I be the one to tend to his wounds every time he returned injured."

"But you never _told_ him?"

"I was trying to! And then he had to come back this time with… with _that woman!!!_"

_She's getting upset… let's try to cool things down a bit. _"Well, Miss Risa is a very nice young woman…"

She burst into tears. "And just what does she have that I don't?!"

_Oh, about sixty pounds, a slightly larger bust, a direct and honest approach to romance… _"Um… whatever do you mean, miss?"

She dipped her head and batted her eyelashes coyly. "Oh, come now, monk. Surely you don't think she is a better catch than _me_…"

_Well, you definitely have one thing on her… multiple personalities!_ "I… wouldn't know."

"_You_ would rather have _me_, wouldn't you, monk?" She leaned in towards him in a decidedly seductive manner.

"I… er… umm…" _I have to shut this conversation down, fast! I need to do something serious to snap her out of this... Oh! Maybe…_

Miatsu faked an astonished gasp and suddenly seized her hands between his. "Do you really mean it, fair maiden?"

"… mean what?"

"That you will give yourself to me?"

She drew back in shock. "What? I never…"

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

**WHAP**

_Well, _that_ did the trick._ As Miatsu watched the offended girl stalk off; he could feel the bruise forming around his left eye. _Hmm. Not exactly my usual method of combat training…_

He sighed wistfully. _Not that it would have been a great loss if she'd taken me up on it._ He reached into his pack and retrieved his ink stone, well, brush, and a stack of blank sutra paper. _Might as well stock up…_

XXXXX

"An army marches on its stomach. It'll be up to you to keep yourself and the others in tip-top fighting shape."

With this sage advice from Shako, Kaede spent her mornings practicing archery, and the afternoons working with the village cooks. Her cooking skills, which were already quite good thanks to the training she had from Kikyo, improved quite a bit more. But her archery skills progressed little until the fourth day, when Shako's lieutenant Niban stopped by to watch her practice.

When three arrows in a row missed their marks, she called out to him. "I don't do all that well with an audience. Would you mind moving on?"

"Not at all. But I'd rather give you a few pointers, if you're willing to hear them."

"You're an archer?"

"Yes. Though I typically use a crossbow, the principles behind aiming are the same. May I?"

"Of course." Kaede stepped aside and relinquished her bow and quiver.

"Here. Watch closely what I do, then you try it."

"All right."

Niban stepped up to the mark, nocked an arrow, and drew it back slowly. He held his breath, then deftly flexed his drawing fingers. The arrow flew straight into the bulls-eye.

"Amazing!"

"Now let me see you do it."

Kaede tried to repeat his motions, but her arrow flew wide. "Argh! Why can't I do it?"

"I think I know what the trouble is."

"What's that?"

"You're trying to shoot the arrow."

"Well, duh."

"You should simply _release _it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Niban cleared his throat and held out his hands for the bow. He nocked another arrow, drew it back slowly, then paused. "Right here. You've been trying to make it go. Just _let_ it go." His fingers flexed, and the arrow flew. It split his earlier arrow in half.

"Oops… I think I owe you an arrow, little priestess." He grinned sheepishly. "Tell you what. You split my arrow on this next shot, and I'll have the smithy make you a whole new quiverful."

"And if I don't?"

"Hmm… I could really go for beef and vegetable stew tonight."

"But tonight's menu is chicken stir-fry."

"I know." His grin turned mischievous.

"Hmph. You've got a deal, Niban." Kaede spun, nocked and drew an arrow, and held her breath. _Don't shoot it, release it…_ She let the arrow fly.

XXXXX

"Make sure you have them all ready in three days' time."

"On top of everything we're making for the wedding, sir?"

"You heard me. It's a special order."

"Yes, sir."

Niban ducked back out of the forge and nearly ran into Inuyasha, who was just about to enter. "Oh! Got a bit of work that needs done, do you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, they're rather busy right now. But I do try to maintain my own equipment, so maybe I can do something for you. Can I take a look?"

"I guess." Inuyasha reluctantly handed over his blade.

"Wow. This looks pretty old and banged-up. We could try to make you a new one…"

Inuyasha promptly seized the hilt and focused his mind. _Protect humans, protect humans…_ This was rather hard to do, considering his rather ill feelings towards one human in particular at the time, but the Tetsusaiga (begrudgingly, it seemed) transformed.

"Phweeooo… now, _that's_ a fine piece of workmanship. I'm not much for sensing demonic auras, but I can tell that this used to be a fang… probably a wolf or dog demon?"

Inuyasha said nothing, merely nodded assent.

"But what's this here? You've got a sizable chunk missing from the blade!"

"That's what I need fixed," Inuyasha replied, turning the Tetsusaiga back. He dug the missing piece out of a fold in his robe. "Can you do it?"

"I know _I_ can't. You can try checking with the smiths, though. But I think even they would have a tough time of it."

"Feh. Never mind then."

"Hey, hey, you never know. Give it a shot!" He ushered Inuyasha into the sweltering workshop.

Scarcely a minute later, he came back out again, blinking sweat out of his eyes and coughing smoke.

"No luck?"

"Feh. They can't do anything about it."

"Sorry."

"Didn't expect they could… no offense."

"None taken. Perhaps the original swordsmith could fix it?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know who that would be."

"I see. Well, just try not to use it when you don't need to until you get it fixed."

Inuyasha just grunted, waved a dismissive hand, and walked away, musing. _Damn! If I hadn't hit the Jewel when I killed that demon, the sword would still be whole… and I'm sure I'd have the Jewel by now, too. But there's no going back, is there?_

He slouched down in a quiet corner, holding the Tetsusaiga between his upright knees. Leaning back against the outer wall of the village, he mulled over the past, and Niban's counsel.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out… I've been diverted by a variety of other projects as of late. The next chapter is the tale of how Tsubaki passed the time… look for it next week!


	34. Passing On

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**Passing On"**

Despite the happiness she felt for Risa, Tsubaki found herself inexplicably restless. She couldn't explain it, but she was certain that she was not exactly looking forward to the upcoming wedding. And so she wandered about, without talking to anyone more than necessary. _I'm really not used to being around so many people. The last time I was for any extended period of time, I was…_ She shook her head to clear away the unpleasant memories of her time as a slave.

After visiting the forge to request they sharpen the head of her spear – a brief, but welcome diversion – she found herself once again without purpose. Unable to sit still, she drifted through the village and ultimately found herself standing before a small house she couldn't recall passing before. A peculiar fragrance wafted through the open door, one that she could not identify, yet was vaguely familiar.

"Hello?" She rapped lightly on the doorpost.

"Come in, my dear, and have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment," replied a soft, unmistakably ancient voice.

Tsubaki did as the voice had instructed. As she gazed about the room, she noted bunches of herbs hanging from the rafters, racks and shelves piled with countless pots and jars, each with a label written with painstakingly neat script, and assorted equipment such as would be used by herbalists. _So that's what I smelled. Kikyo was a master of herbal medicine herself. I remember she was teaching Kaede the basics when she…_

"Good afternoon, my dear. What can I do for you? Oh! I'm sorry, dear… didn't mean to startle you." The old woman favored Tsubaki with a nearly toothless grin.

"Oh, I… nothing. I was just looking for something to do, I guess."

"Well, if you have nothing to do, would you like to help an old woman with her work? If you don't mind the work, or the listening, that is."

"The listening?"

"I can't help but talk as I work, dear. It's an old habit."

Tsubaki smiled; it felt like the first time in years. _There's something about her that's strangely calming._ "Sure."

The old woman showed Tsubaki the proper way to grind up an herb used for cleansing poison from wounds. As they worked, the old woman told Tsubaki stories of her long life: stories of her childhood, learning herblore from her mother; stories of her husband and children, all of whom had since passed on before her; and stories of all the comings and goings and happenings of the village. Tsubaki only half-listened, losing herself in her labors, but she did pick up on one interesting fact: the demon cat Kilala had been a denizen of the village and partner with the chief slayer since well before the old woman was born. Much to Tsubaki's relief, the old woman asked her nothing of herself.

So absorbed in the work were they that the two woman completely failed to notice the sinking sun; the pealing of the bell announcing dinner startled the wits out of them both!

"Oh, my!" exclaimed the old woman. "Another day here and gone already. But today was special, for the company was most pleasant."

Tsubaki stood, a puzzled look on her face. "But I barely said a word."

"You didn't have to, dear. Sometimes, all we need is someone to listen to us – even if we have nothing of particular importance to say, it makes us feel important again."

What happened next, Tsubaki was never quite sure of. It could have been just a trick of the red-orange light glancing through the window, but for a brief instant, she thought she saw a glimmer of moisture in the old woman's eye.

"Now, dear, you should run along to dinner." She chuckled to herself. "You'll need to pack a little more meat on those skinny bones if you're going to be traveling!"

"I suppose so." Tsubaki paused at the door. "Will you be coming?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't have much of an appetite these days. Oh! I nearly forgot. Wait just one minute!" She scuttled to a corner shelf and delved through the contents, eventually emerging with a small, sturdy, plain clay jar. She hobbled back to Tsubaki and held out the jar. "For your scar." She motioned to Tsubaki's right eye. "Put some on each night before you sleep."

"My… oh. That scar. I've tried everything – nothing helps."

"This will. Though I can't guarantee it will be able to erase all signs of the demonic possession."

Tsubaki blinked twice and gaped. "How did you know? I never said anything about it."

"Dear, I haven't lived and worked in a village of _demon_ slayers for nearly a century without learning something about curing injuries caused by them." She winked and closed Tsubaki's hand around the jar. "Now, hurry along to dinner. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," Tsubaki said with a smile. "Thank you very much." She bowed, and turned again to leave. She halted in the doorway, remembering something. "Oh! You never told me your… name…"

But the old woman was gone. The shelves that were full of jars and bottles of medicine a mere moment ago were barren. Not one bunch of herbs or spices hung from the rafters. The immaculately clean room (so necessary for one preparing medicine) was coated in a thick layer of dust. And the pungent scent which had lured Tsubaki there to begin with had been replaced by the stale reek of disuse and neglect.

But within her hand, the jar remained.


	35. In Passing

Insert Standard Disclaimer here

"**In Passing"**

Over supper that night, Tsubaki related the day's strange events to Miatsu and Kaede. Inuyasha was strangely absent.

So you turned around, and the old woman was gone, along with the herbs you'd worked on all day," Miatsu summarized. "Sounds like you got the raw end of the deal."

"She was gone before I could ask her name. I don't know if I was dreaming, or hallucinating, or what, but… I could swear she was really there! Hey, don't you laugh at me, Miatsu, it's not funny! Not nearly as funny as that face of yours, at any rate."

Kaede giggled as Miatsu tried to hide his brilliant shiner. "That's true, Miatsu. It's as plain as the nose on your face that you didn't exactly have the most thrilling day."

Tsubaki nodded. "Right. So, unless you'd like to tell us the story of how you _got_ that bruise… SHUT UP!"

"Ladies, ladies, please… we're trying to have a peaceful dinner here…" Strong hands rested lightly on her shoulders.

"Oh, good evening, Shako!" Kaede dipped her head briefly before resuming her contented munching.

"Good evening, Lady Kaede. Lord monk, I will need to speak with you later, if you can spare the time." His eyes glinted admonishingly.

"As… as you wish." Miatsu grinned weakly. _The young woman must have said something to someone, and word got round to him. Whatever else happens, I must remember to thank him for not bringing it up in front of them…_

"Now, Lady Tsubaki… I couldn't help but overhear your tale."

"Oh! my apologies. I didn't realize I was speaking so loud."

"Oh, no, it's not that. I just have a very keen ear, and your voice _is_ rather pleasant to listen to, at that."

Tsubaki blushed ever-so-slightly.

"But that's one thing, and this is another." Sitting down between Tsubaki and Kaede, Shako scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I believe I recall someone matching your description: an old woman, shoulder-length gray hair, rather short, slightly hunched, skilled herblorist, living in the southwest corner of the village. Do I have that right?"

"Yes, that's her," Tsubaki confirmed. "Do you know her?"

"Well, as I am headman as well as chief Slayer, I know everyone living in the village."

"Then can you show me where she is now? I wish to thank her properly."

"But of course! Please, come with me." Shako stood, and led Tsubaki out into the cool night air.

Kaede stared after them thoughtfully. _Something seems off… hmm…_ She glanced at Miatsu, who seemed all too absorbed in the remnants of his meal. "I'm going to look for Inuyasha," she announced.

Miatsu didn't even notice her leaving. Hours later, as the dining hall workers cleared away the last of the dishes and cleaned the last crumbs from the floor, he was still chewing over his course of action.

_What do I do? My behavior was certainly unbecoming of a guest. Do I tell him the truth, or would it be more proper to lie in this instance? Maybe I should have just let her come on to me…_

XXXXX

As they walked beneath the twinkling stars at a leisurely pace, Shako asked Tsubaki to tell him everything she could remember about the old woman; Tsubaki found his request strange, but she humored him.

By the time she had finished, they had reached the southwest corner of the village. As they rounded a corner, Tsubaki spotted the house where she had spent the day. "There it…"

Shako held up a hand, and she fell instantly silent.

"I wish to thank you, Tsubaki. I owe you a great debt for telling me about my great-grandmother."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "What?"

Shako walked slowly to the threshold of the door, Tsubaki following close behind; but he did not enter. "She passed on long before I was born, but I loved hearing stories about her. She was not only skillful, but wise. In fact, she was so respected in her time that she remains the only woman in the history of our village to have served in the village council of elders."

His fingertips traced the grains in the aged wood. "In my youth, I came here many a time, seeking inspiration, counsel, wisdom – and yet I found none. I even dared to dream that one day I might find her here… that I would spend time with her, learn from her. And now, in half a day, you have obtained all that I sought…

"My mother – her granddaughter – used up the very last of the medicines she had made to cleanse my skinned knee when I was eight." He gazed at Tsubaki and breathed deeply. "I have never encountered the scent of her handiwork since… until tonight."

Slowly, his hand stretched out toward her face. Tsubaki flinched reflexively, but calmed herself upon recognizing his benign intentions, and let him gently stroke the scar around her right eye. The faint scent of the medicine she had applied there just before dinner briefly intensified, then faded into the silent, still night.

Tsubaki allowed his hand to linger a moment longer, then stepped back, out of reach. She turned away to hide her rapidly flushing cheeks, embarrassed by such intimate physical contact. _It's not as though I've never been touched that way… but why do I feel so… guilty? Like I've betrayed someone? But not Risa… _

Oblivious to her internal moral conflict, Shako continued to speak; Tsubaki momentarily abandoned her train of thought as she focused on the distress in his voice. "I think what I wonder most is, would she have approved of my desire to marry someone from outside the village? Moreover, would she have approved of Risa?"

As Tsubaki glanced at him, startled by this sudden display of insecurity, a brief gust of wind stirred the grass, and a few wisps of Tsubaki's hair escaped the pins that held it in place. His eyes looked into hers as if searching for imparted wisdom, as the strands floated in midair; the stars danced silently overhead. At long last, he tore his gaze away. And he laughed.

"How uncertain is the heart of a man! One moment it is so sure of what it desires, the next it is sure of nothing at all. I am not nearly as wise as I seem, nor as wise as I desire to be… and not even as wise as I feel." He smiled wryly. "How foolish was I, to think I might somehow connect with and gain wisdom from a long-dead woman through a proxy."

_Shako… I don't know what I should say! But I should say something…_ Tsubaki racked her brains for a moment, but came up with only: "Risa is a good woman… you will be blessed indeed to have her as your wife!" _Well, that was puerile and clichéd… _

"Heh. This I know, here." He tapped his temple, then pressed his hand to his chest. "And yet in my heart of hearts, I am still uncertain. Is it not strange?"

"…Not that strange…" Tsubaki's voice was abnormally subdued, but gained strength as she pressed on. "I have little experience in matters of the heart, and yet from what little I do know, I can say that… love… is something that will never be fully understood, by even the wisest mortal. So what you feel is not strange at all... not to me, at least." She shook her head vehemently. "But what do I know, anyhow?"

His eyes met hers once more, not searchingly, but almost analytically. "Lady Tsubaki, I believe you know far more than you think you do." He knelt down, and bowed. "I thank you for your wise counsel."

Completely shocked, Tsubaki could say nothing; for a long moment there was silence. Since Shako remained kneeling, she thought he might be praying, so she knelt and began to do the same.

Her prayer was cut short at 'Thank you…'

"Lady Tsubaki… there is someone that you love, is there not?"

"I… no, I…" She felt her face begin to turn pink again. "Well… I think I… might. But I don't know."

In the dim starlight, she could faintly make out his eyes narrowing menacingly. "It's not that lecherous monk, is it?"

"What?" She wasn't sure whether to shriek in horror or laugh out loud at the thought of such a thing. "Oh, gods, no!"

"Then… oh, my! It couldn't be…"

Instantly, the point of one of her hairpins was at his throat. "Say another word to anyone about this matter and you're a dead man." Her suddenly escaped strands of hair tickled his nose.

"Not another word. Got it."

She released him and adroitly rearranged her hair. _That was too close…_

Shako sighed. "You know, you should tell him."

She snorted. "You're one to talk! You're right, I know… but there are circumstances that… complicate things."

"I assume Kikyou has something to do with it?"

Tsubaki was silent, not knowing how to explain the situation without revealing her role in Kikyou's death. Before she could speak, Shako interrupted her train of thought,

"I'll take that for a 'yes'. But there's more to it than that. I can tell that much."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I understand. But, if you should change your mind…"

For the first time that night, she really smiled. "I will gladly come for your 'wise' counsel."

They delayed a minute longer, this time to actually pray. _Thank you, old woman, for your company, your conversation, and your generous gift. Thank you for the hospitality of your great-grandson. Please watch over him and grant him the wisdom he so desperately seeks. And… grant him a happy life with his beloved Risa._

As she finished, Shako cleared his throat. He stood above her, offering a hand up. "I think I've had enough of the past. We have the present to live and the future to build!" he exclaimed to the heavens. After helping Tsubaki to her feet, he walked away, never looking behind.

Tsubaki followed him, though she couldn't help but look back every few steps, half-expecting the old woman to appear in the doorway. But the frame remained tantalizingly empty.

As the house was about to vanish from view, the scene suddenly nudged her memory. "Shako!"

"Yes?" His grin came bouncing back into view.

"I never got to ask you… what was her name? Your great-grandmother, I mean. Not that it really matters, or anything, since we've already finished praying."

"Rindou. Her name was Rindou." His grin disappeared as Tsubaki's face turned ashen. "What is it? Are you all right, Lady Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… very tired. Can you help me back to our lodging?"

"Of course." _What could have come over her?_

XXXXX

Sleep eluded Tsubaki that night. Too much had happened all at once, and her mind debated with itself endlessly.

She heard Miatsu and Kaede enter, and feigned sleep despite the accompanying clamor. When at last the din ceased and the others were deep in slumber, she sat up, very much awake.

_Who did I feel like I was betraying? I couldn't be… _him_… could it?_

She stared out the slotted window at the waning crescent moon, pondering the possibilities. Her eyes shifted to the pot the old woman had given her, now laying beside her pillow.

_Coincidence? Fate? It feels as though something drew me there today. And yet, I cannot bring myself to believe it. It's almost too real. Did Rindou come from the other world on her own accord, or did _she_ send her? If so, why? Is it a sign of forgiveness?_

_Permission?_

"_Rindou"… that is one name for the bellflower, if I'm not mistaken. And the Chinese bellflower…_

_It is called "kikyou"._

Author's Note: I hope you liked my first attempt at a pseudo-ghost story last chapter. I just wanted to try something a little different. I sincerely apologize if you've been looking forward to action. It will be forthcoming, I promise! I just want to finish the last bits of essential character development, and then I'll be ready to close this "book" and begin its sequel. It will chock full of action, comedy, and everything else you could ask for!

In my original storyboard, Tsubaki was simply supposed to get some medicine from the village doctor. And just _look_ at what that small event turned into! Inspiration strikes me at the oddest moments…


	36. Father's Legacy

All characters and named weapons borrowed from Inuyasha are not my own, but belong to Takahashi-dono.

"**Father's Legacy"**

After parting ways with Tsubaki, Shako decided to make a final security check along the outer wall of the village. He didn't do this every night – normally Niban or one of the other Slayers took care of such things – but he needed time to think.

"I just wish there was a way to _know_… to be absolutely certain that I'm doing the right thing by marrying her," he murmured to himself, for about the fifteenth time.

He almost didn't see the crouching figure hidden within the moon shadow of the wall until he had almost passed it.

"Is that you, Inuyasha?"

"… How'd you see me?"

"I almost didn't. But I know this village almost too well, and that part of the wall looked a little off tonight. Plus, there's my keen demon-detecting senses, honed to perfection through years of training."

Inuyasha grunted noncommittally.

"That… and I saw one of your ears twitch." Shako grinned as Inuyasha let out a definitively resigned sigh. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Whatever."

Shako leaned back against the wall a respectful distance from the hanyou, and slowly slid down until his rear rested on the ground. A quiet minute passed, and the moon crawled slowly across the sky. Shako glanced at his taciturn companion. _ Well… now what? He doesn't exactly look in the mood for conversation. He looks… pensive. I imagine I look much the same._ Shako cleared his throat and was about to stand and leave when Inuyasha spoke.

"Shako…"

"Hm, yes?"

"What was your father like?"

"Eh?" _ Where did _that_ come from?_ "What do you mean?"

"I have no memory of my father."

"None at all?"

"My mother said he died not long after I was born. I don't know exactly how, but whenever she spoke of it, she became very sad."

"I… see. And he was your demon parent?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So what you're saying is, you'd like to tell me what it's like to have a father?"

"… I guess."

Shako sighed, and stretched his arms above his head. "That, my friend, is a long, complicated explanation. Each person is different, therefore, each father is different. Even the same father can be very different to his different children."

Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing this. Other than that sole betrayal, he gave no indication of his sudden increase in attention. But Shako caught it.

"I take it you were not an only child?"

"Yes and no. I was my mother's only child."

"But your father had other children."

"Yeah."

"Mine did too. All by my mother, though. He never remarried when she died."

Inuyasha shook his head and clenched the sheathed sword in his lap. "My father's wife is still very much alive, and their son. And marriage in the demon world is quite permanent… always until death."

_So was the relationship with his mother simply a dalliance? _Shako's eyes widened imperceptibly. _Better not ask about that – at least not yet. His voice softens when he speaks of his mother… he clearly loved her. _"I had two brothers… and a sister. Unfortunately, my older and younger brothers both died in combat with a demon before my father passed. That's why I was left in charge of the village… and the family business, so to speak."

"And what of your sister?"

"She died along with my mother."

"… I'm sorry."

"It's all right now. It was a long time ago."

"Mm."

"My father… he was a strong warrior, but he had a kind heart. He taught my brothers and I how to fight not only demons, but humans too. He knew too well the dangers we might encounter from bandits and the like while traveling between jobs. Plus, there was always the risk of being set upon by those who hired us. 'Always mind your manners, and keep your wits about you,' he said.

"He cried for days when my brothers died. It was so hard on all of us, but especially on him. He blamed himself for their deaths, saying he should have been able to save them. I don't think he was ever quite the same again. The deaths of my mother and sister later that year finished him… he just seemed to lose the will to live after that. He died the next spring. I was seventeen."

_Not much older than I was when Mother died…_ thought Inuyasha. _And he had the village to support and protect!_

"Fortunately, I had everyone in the village to support me. Without them, I don't think I could have made it the first month! Plus, the old man left me something that kept me safe in other ways." Shako glanced at Inuyasha. "You know my weapon, the Hiraikotsu?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"My father made it out of the bones of the first 108 demons he killed. It's the only weapon of its kind I've ever seen. He said that the night he slew the 108th demon, he had a dream of a crescent moon spinning as it crossed the sky. When he woke up, he set to work on forging the bones together, and after many weeks of labor, the Hiraikotsu was the result. He said the work was actually quite easy, almost as though the bones wanted to take that shape."

"He called 'many weeks of labor' _easy_?"

Shako cocked his head. "Inuyasha, it takes a good deal of time and energy to create even a normal, mortal weapon… at least, if you want it to be one of good quality. To make the Hiraikotsu, the demon bones had to be slowly, painstakingly compressed into extremely dense semi-metallic fibers, then interwoven, and finally compressed and solidified into its ultimate shape. I suspect that your sword was made much the same way." He glanced at the blade resting in the hanyou's lap. "You said it was made from your father's fang, right?"

"Mm-hm. Other than my robe, it's the only thing he left to me. Everything else of his rather sizeable estate went to his wife or to my older, full-demon brother, Sesshomaru." He practically spat out the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Shako waited a while to see if anything more would come of that, but Inuyasha said nothing more of his brother. _Well, if nothing else, it's clear that his father loved his mother… and loved Inuyasha. A demon, especially one of the nobility, would never give anything of value to a half-demon offspring if it was unwanted._

"May I see it? The sword, I mean."

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before drawing out the blade. He flipped the sword around, and allowed Shako to grasp the handle. He reluctantly relinquished control of the heirloom.

Shako ran his finger along the dinted flat of the blade. "Doesn't look like much, does it? I could hardly feel it while it was in the sheath, but I can feel absolutely immense demonic power coursing through this weapon now. By any chance… does it take on another form?"

Inuyasha's left eyebrow arced in shock. "How did you know that? Did Risa or someone tell you?"

Shako snorted. "It's pretty obvious. First, you obviously wouldn't be able to fight very will with such an old, beat-up sword, as it appears to be at the moment. Second, a weapon such as this would serve no practical purpose beyond fighting, and you seem to be a very practical – yet also quite emotional – person. Third, despite your emotions, you don't seem to be the type of person who would hold onto something for purely sentimental reasons. Fourth, if powerful demons can change their form and appearance, perhaps their dismembered body parts can do the same? And finally, I heard a strange noise shortly after you showed up to help us in Midoriko's cave. I assume that it was the sword's transformation?"

"Yeah."

Shako offered him the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Mind showing me?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem." Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword, then jabbed the tip towards a random star. He sighted down the length of the blade. For the first time, he noticed that although the blade seemed quite pitted, its line was perfectly straight. He smirked, and returned it to its sheath. "See, it only transforms when I really need it to, not really on command."

"Ah. That must be annoying."

"A bit. It's never yet failed to transform when I need it to."

Shako stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I suspect that may be a clue as to why your father left it to you… and _not_ to your brother."

"Eh?"

"From the way you speak of him, I doubt your brother cares much for humans?"

Inuyasha snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"Yet your father cared."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think any father would leave such a fine outfit, and a mighty weapon forged from his own body, to the son he made with a woman he didn't love. Think, Inuyasha! Why do you suppose he gave you that robe?"

"Protection, I guess."

"Exactly. He clearly didn't want you to suffer harm or perish. What father does? But then, why the sword? You obviously don't need it to protect yourself: with your speed, claws, sturdy constitution, _and_ the robe, you need fear very little in this world."

_Except during the new moon…_ Inuyasha thought wistfully.

Shako continued. "But that's only safety for your body, Inuyasha. What can you do with this sword that you could not do without it?"

"Kill some demons easier."

"Exactly. But not wantonly: you said that you cannot command the sword to transform at will… or at least not yet. So, the question then becomes, under what conditions does it transform?"

"Well, the first time was right after it popped out of my eye…"

"Say _what_?"

Inuyasha sighed, quickly told the strange tale of how he had obtained the sword, and then began describing the times the Tetsusaiga had successfully transformed for him. Shako interjected at a few points, asking for additional details. As Inuyasha wrapped up with the final time in Midoriko's cave, Shako closed his eyes and rubbed his brow.

"I think I see a pattern, Inuyasha."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems that each time the Tetsusaiga transformed for you, you were in a position where you had a need for it." Shako shrugged and patted his knees. "I can't think of any other common thread, at any rate. But I am rather tired, and my mind isn't as sharp as it normally would be," he admitted.

Inuyasha thought back over the stories he had just related. "I think you're half-right," he said slowly and deliberately. "It only seems to transform when I need to protect humans… or when I strongly _feel_ the need to, at any rate. My mother always said that she knew beyond any doubt that my father cared for her… and for me. I never really believed her, but… well, if it's true, then it makes sense that my father would leave this sword to me so I could protect humans – just as he did until he died."

_Ah, good… _Shako smiled to himself. _ He came to the logical conclusion on his own. It's better that way: he'll be more likely to accept it as the truth._ He arched his back, preparing to stand.

"I'll assume, then, Shako, that the uncertainty I smell all over you is not relevant to my sword's purpose?"

"Erm… no, not really." He grinned bashfully. "I am certain about your father's love for you. I'm just not so certain about my own emotions."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like _emotions_ have anything to do with it. You see the girl, you want her, you take her. That's what you humans do, right?" His teeth bared ever so slightly.

Shako was startled by Inuyasha's sudden change in demeanor. _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear his eyes were glaring at an enemy, not an ally…_ He bowed his head. "Some of us, yes… but me? I'm just not certain if I can be everything she needs me to be for her – not while fulfilling my duty to the village."

"Ah." The glowering eyes relaxed, and the fangs hid themselves behind the once-more tightened lips.

"Can I be a good husband, a warrior, _and_ a leader to my people? I dare not even think about adding needing to be a good father on top of all that!"

"Well, you'll have some time before _that_ happens, at least."

Shako raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's easy to tell the two of you haven't mated yet." He wrinkled his nose. "The stench of _desire_ the two of you give off when you're near each other is stifling!"

"Eh heh… that obvious, huh?"

"Duh."

They sat in silence a moment more. Then Inuyasha stood and silently threaded his sheathed sword through his sash. "Shako."

"Yeah?"

"From everything I've seen of you, you're a good man. I haven't seen many truly good men, but I have seen that a truly good man is good at all he does – war, peace, even love. I'd even say _especially_ love. So you'll do just fine."

He took a step, paused, and turned. "But if you mistreat her, Shako, I swear I will rip you to pieces with my bare hands!"

Shako stood and dusted off his tush. "Inuyasha… thank you. I'll hold you to that." He smiled, bowed, and strolled off.

Inuyasha stared after him, dumbfounded. _I threaten him, and he just smiles? Gutsy guy. Not that I think he really _would_ do anything to hurt her. What in the world came over me, anyway? It's none of my business what he does…_ He shook his head and meandered back to his assigned quarters.

XXXXX

Shako prayed fervently as he meandered through the village. _Ancestors, give me strength! Great-grandmother Rindou… Mother… Father!_

He found himself outside Risa's window. _Might as well do it now… _"Risa, my love!" he called softly.

"Shako!" Her head popped over the sill. "What are you _doing_ here? Our wedding is tomorrow morning!" she hissed. "These old fogies I'm staying with will kill you if they see you here now!"

"I just wanted to see you," he confessed. "I needed to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" She paused, and her face darkened. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet…"

"Oh, no no!" He waved his hands frantically. "Nothing of the sort - the exact opposite, in fact! I'm apologizing for not being sure enough of myself before now."

"_Huh?_"

"It's… a guy thing." He knew it sounded lame, but there was no easy way he could explain something he didn't even halfway understand.

"Right…" He could practically _hear_ her eyes rolling. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course. Good night, my dear!"

"Good night, you silly man. Sometimes, I don't know why I love you." She grinned, stuck out her tongue, and vanished from sight.

"As long as you do," Shako whispered to the night breeze, "that's all that matters." _As long as you're with me, we can handle anything!_


	37. The Wedding

All characters, named weapons, and attacks borrowed from _Inuyasha_ are not my own, but belong to Takahashi-_dono_.

"**The Wedding"**

Early the next morning, Inuyasha was abruptly awoken by prodding at his abdomen. He had uncharacteristically fallen over from his usual sitting position and now cradled the Tetsusaiga in a crude approximation of the fetal position. Opening a bleary eye, he saw the offending item was a dainty bare foot.

"Move it, or I'll _re_move it," he growled at the five pink toes, which protruded from beneath a flower-patterned kimono.

"You're the one who needs to move it, Inuyasha. The wedding starts in just two hours!"

"Huh?"

"Shako and Risa are getting married in two hours, so get your lazy butt UP!" Kaede lightly toe-kicked him once more for good measure, then returned to her cushion on the other side of the room and resumed brushing her hair. "What on earth are you so tired for, anyhow?"

"Late night", Inuyasha mumbled. Then he yawned violently and stretched, cracking his neck, back, and fingers simultaneously. Setting the Tetsusaiga aside, he glanced around. Tsubaki and Miatsu were out.

"Mm-hm. I don't suppose I should ask what you were doing out so late. It's not like it's any of _my_ business, is it?" She paused and eyed the surly _hanyou_ meaningfully over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing at all…" her sing-song voice trailed off.

Inuyasha sat for a moment, listening. But it didn't require super-sharp demon hearing to confirm that the whole village was indeed bustling about making the final preparations for the day's big event. He himself had nothing to do, as he was simply a guest. He had also refused Shako's offer to loan him a more formal kimono for the wedding, so he didn't have to get dressed for it, either. Kaede, on the other hand…

Kaede was happily humming to herself, keeping time with the soft _scritch-scritch_ of the brush through her hair. The soles of her feet slightly flexed every so often as she combed through a tangle. She soon finished, and began carefully pinning her hair up the way Risa had taught her last night. Putting the last pin in place, at last fully exposing her neck, she took several deep, slow breaths. She stood and turned in a single elegant, flowing motion.

Inuyasha wasn't there. The sheathed Tetsusaiga rocked back and forth in the breeze that was probably his air-wake.

_Hmph… why should I care how he thinks I look, anyhow?_ She crinkled her nose, slipped on her sandals, and went to help Risa finish her own preparations.

XXXXX

Where Inuyasha _was_ was two hundred feet away, crouched in a dark and deserted alley, gulping and gasping for breath. His mind was reeling, perplexed at his highly unusual reaction to Kaede's grooming. _Come on, get a hold of yourself… she was just brushing her hair, and you run and hide like some scared little kid?_

Once the initial shock and self-deprecation had passed, his demeanor returned to something more like its usual nature, and he was able to think a bit more rationally… but just a bit. _Why did my heart start racing like that? And why the hell am I sweating like I've been fighting for hours?_

So, for quite some time, he attempted both to puzzle through what had happened, and to calm down his edgy nerves. He remained hidden there in the alley, striving in vain to concurrently complete these two mutually exclusive tasks, until the sounding of the village temple bell – signifying the wedding ceremony was beginning – interrupted his ruminations.

XXXXX

Arriving at the ceremony just barely on time, Inuyasha found a perch on a house on the edge of the village commons, facing the temple. To further calm himself, he took an intense interest in the proceedings. _Nothing like watching something boring to settle me,_ he thought wryly, as hazy recollections of some of Myoga's more uninspiring lectures wafted through his memory.

He'd never actually seen a wedding, as most such occasions were attended only by the families of the bride and groom, and his mother had wholly abandoned her human family to care for her son. But despite being absent from human society for some time, he remembered far too well the intricate (and altogether tedious)niceties of human weddings, due to Myoga's constant drilling on this particular subject. He had suspected – for a while – that the flea had an ulterior motive (he always claimed that younglings had the tastiest blood), but his mother flatly denied it, insisting that Myoga was running Inuyasha through the contemporary marital-ceremony wringer at her explicit request. "_I never got to have my own wedding_," she had told him, "_so I'm going to make darn sure that my only son does!_"

Inuyasha snorted. _As if_. At any rate, due to his protracted (though now slightly outdated) training, he expected the usual lengthy formalities recognizing the union of the two families, which were traditionally of far more importance than acknowledging the marriage of the two individuals themselves. But he was pleasantly surprised, though he really shouldn't have been: as both the bride and groom had no living family present, these rituals had no meaningful place, and were therefore completely omitted.

Instead, the ceremony began without preamble. Shako and Risa appeared at opposite ends of the rear of the plaza and approached one another, both in traditional garb. Shako was dressed to the nines in his dark, formal kimono and _hakama_, while Risa looked every bit the submissive, dutiful wife in her pure white _shiro_ and _wataboshi_. _Appearances can be so deceiving_, thought Inuyasha, knowing her personality to be somewhat more aggressive. _I can understand why she didn't wear the _tsunokakushi_, though… she has no mother-in-law to hide her "horns of jealously" from._ He allowed himself a momentary grin. _If only humans knew that _that_ particular tradition actually comes from the demon world…_

Indeed, many demon brides (among the more civilized segments of demon society where marriage actually existed) intentionally hid their horns – and various other killing appendages – before and during the ceremony, only to display (and use) them to great effect in slaying their new mothers-in-law not long after the wedding. Demon women were not well-known for keeping their tempers in check where their husbands were concerned.

_My father's wife__… widow, now, I guess… must be quite self-possessed to have not killed me on the spot when she brought me Tetsusaiga's sheath. Either that, or she's gotten over it by now… or, maybe she didn't particularly care that he cheated on her with another woman, but it was simply the fact that the "other woman" was a human that rankled her. _He shook his head and sighed. _Romance, marriage, love… it's all way too complicated for me. I'd rather fight a million demons than ever have to deal with such things._

Having met in the center, the bride and groom began proceeding down an open path between two columns of demon slayers, who saluted the couple with their myriad weapons in respectful silence. On the outer side of each row of armed warriors massed the remaining villagers. _Hmm…this ceremony is somewhat different from the usual, but that's understandable. An isolated village like this, especially one that specializes in a rare trade, is bound to develop its own unique traditions._ The amalgamation of the familiar and the foreign was peculiar, but nonetheless pleasant. But when Inuyasha beheld the figures standing at the top of the short flight of steps, his brain went more than a little fuzzy.

Kaede stood off to one side, looking strikingly feminine and demure in her flower-patterned kimono and magnificently done-up hair. Even at such a distance, Inuyasha's heart began thumping loudly again. A thought something akin to, _"She sure doesn't _look_ only twelve years old…"_ flitted through his mind, and his mouth went dry. _Oh my god… I shouldn't be… no, I _can't_ be attracted to her! That's just… wrong! In way too many ways!_

Evading her (mentally, at least) once more, his eyes quickly darted to the opposite end of the platform, where Niban nervously shuffled his feet beneath his dark _hakama_. The slayer lieutenant didn't have very long to wait. As the nuptial couple climbed the steps, Kaede and Niban progressed towards the center to join them. _Ah…_thought Inuyasha, calming down a bit as he focused. _ They must be serving as some sort of escort._

The newly formed quartet now advanced to the pair of robed clergy before them, then knelt before them. Inuyasha quickly identified this final pair as Tsubaki and Miatsu. Miatsu simply looked his usual grinning-idiotic self, plus some unusual cranial adornment. But as Inuyasha's gaze lingered and then came to a complete halt, resting on Tsubaki, his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. She looked…

_Wow_…

XXXXX

"Stop scratching your nose, monk," Tsubaki murmured out the corner of her mouth as the soon-to-be-married couple came together at the back of the central aisle.

"I can't help it… it itches!" Miatsu whispered back.

"Deal with it. We promised Shako and Risa that we'd do this… together."

"I know, I know." _Shako didn't want to talk to me about that village girl who came on to me after all… he wanted to ask me to help preside over their wedding instead of their village priest. _He glanced at the priest, who was out in the audience. _He looks quite glad to have the day off; heavy is the head that bears his burden._

His brow wrinkled once more as he tried to understand the situation. _I know Risa was raised Buddhist, but trying to merge two faiths together just for a ceremony like this is awkward enough! I wonder how they'll manage to work this situation out in daily life, which is much more complicated..._

His eyes slid sideways to gaze at Tsubaki, and he grinned. The priestess looked absolutely stunning in her ornate borrowed vestments, and her dark hair was woven into thick, glossy black braids that hung down her back and across her shoulders, perfectly complementing her white-powdered face and neck._ I must admit, though, this job has some definite perks… I get a front-row view of one pretty priestess!_ _When the view isn't blocked, that is._

The infuriating, tickling yellow fluff swished by again.

XXXXX

As Risa and Shako passed under the tunnel of weapons held out by the slayers, Tsubaki looked up again and saw that Inuyasha had finally arrived. She could tell by slight movements of his head as he sat atop one of the structures adjoining the square that he was taking everything in from his advantageous perspective. _He's looking every which way but at me,_ she noted with a slight pouting frown.

She became suddenly aware of someone else feigning casual observation. _Not again… I really wish Miatsu would stop staring at me admiringly… the _bride_ is supposed to be the most beautiful woman at her wedding! _ The priestess finally submitted to her mounting annoyance with men. With furrowed disapproving brows, she glanced at the monk, who promptly winked at her and returned his own gaze to the audience. _Still, it is flattering._

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was presently unmistakably making a point of _not_ looking at something – or someone. Tsubaki was only vaguely aware of herself releasing a slight wistful sigh. _I kind of wish he would look at me the way Miatsu does… wait, what on earth am I thinking? _ She lightly tossed her head, undulating her braids.

And then she noticed that Inuyasha was indeed – finally – looking directly at her. But he wasn't just looking, he was _looking_. He was looking at her like Miatsu sometimes looked at her, but not in the monk's usual half-joking yet slightly uncomfortable manner. This was a kind of looking that made her _want_ to be looked at. It made her feel beautiful… desired… _treasured_, even.

At this sudden realization, every autonomic reaction in her body began conspiring against her, raising her core temperature and making her facial capillaries swell. _Stay calm, stay calm… This is _their_ day, I can't disrupt the ceremony just because Inuyasha is making eyes at me!_ Her hands started to shake from the conscious effort of restraining them from covering her flushing face for the sake of sheer shyness. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, too flustered for the moment to employ one of her various more effective calming techniques. _I hope he stops looking at me soon… don't I?_

XXXXX

For some time past, a cache of vulnerable, raw emotions that his mother had encouraged him to express freely in his youth had lain deep in Inuyasha's heart, tamped down by the cruel hands of fate, chance, and spiteful prejudice. This same trove, which had recently been exhumed only to be put to rest again by the same hands and heart which unveiled it, had been once more gradually exposed to his awareness by the slow, gentle erosion of time and trials spent with his new, loyal companions.

Thus it was that, contrary to Tsubaki's half-hearted wishes, Inuyasha really couldn't keep his eyes off her. Kaede looked simply beautiful – yes, the ludicrously dense hanyou had _finally_ figured out why he had made an instinctive hasty escape from her presence earlier that morning. But Tsubaki's appearance was something else entirely.

It wasn't as though he hadn't seen her dressed up before, for she had been when they first met; but seeing her here, now, after the experiences they had gone through together, he saw her in an altogether different light. It was like comparing the pretty but still pale early budding of the _sakura_ upon the thaw of winter's last snowfall to its fullest radiant flowering in mid-spring.

And it took his breath away.

XXXXX

_Is he still looking at me?_ Tsubaki cautiously opened her eyes and looked up at the hanyou. His eyes were indeed still fixated on her; what's more, he was slowly leaning further and further forward, inexorably drawn by her beauty.

But poor Inuyasha had entirely forgotten about the laws of physics; his center of gravity extended just a mite too far beyond his balance point, and gravity obligingly took him for a spin.

As he landed, his head applied a rather sizable force to the ground, creating a minor crater; the ground, of course, applied an equal and opposite force to his head, knocking the luckless already-short-of-breath _hanyou_ completely out cold. His right leg, stuck out at an odd angle, seemed a broken self-propelled wind-up toy as it commenced reflexively kicking the air at random intervals.

Immediately, a multitude of thoughts began jostling about in Tsubaki's head, each seeking top priority.

_Did anybody see him fall? Why was he looking at me like that? Will this ruin the ceremony? Is he all right? What should I do?_

"…baki!"

_I mean, it's not like I minded him looking at me… it was really quite flattering… I wonder if he would like to do more than just look… What the hell am I thinking?_

"Tsubaki!" she finally heard Miatsu hiss. "You've got the first line!"

Miatsu had waited patiently for Tsubaki to speak, since the hastily-constructed interfaith ceremony began with a Shinto invocation, but his patience had limits. W_e do need to get on with this,_ Miatsu mused, stifling a jealous sigh. _I'm sure Shako and Risa have been waiting patiently for some time alone for quite a while now…_ He felt a few tiny droplets strike his forehead. _Oh, great._

"Oh! Umm… Ahem!" Tsubaki shook her head, cleared her throat, and then announced to the clear blue sky, "The marriage ceremony of Shako and Risa will now begin." She raised her arms out, palms down. "Please be seated!" When the crowd – who she gratefully noted was utterly oblivious to the unconscious but still twitching red-clad guest eating dirt at the back – had done so (most in the traditional _seiza_ position, some of the elderly men cross-legged), she began reciting the ancient opening prayer.

XXXXX

_SNERK… SNORK…_

"Mew!"

"That was… so beautiful…" Myoga paused to wipe his drippy nose on Kilala's furry face (on which he also sat) before sniveling some more.

Kilala just purred contentedly and swished her tails again, snug in her perch atop Miatsu's head. She could finally rest easy, certain that she would have other, new masters to serve and protect; for the ceremony had just concluded… and Shako and Risa had just shared an exceptionally lengthy (and equally passionate) kiss. And she had a front-row seat.

A/N: First off, I am quite well aware that "undulate" is not a transitive verb, but then again, neither is "google", and yet we use it as such. A word is what you make of it, after all.

By the way, "google" is in fact a real word; it is actually a noun, but not a proper one. A "google" is another name for a particular special number, just like a "dozen". But whereas a "dozen" is a 1 followed by a 2, a "google" is a 1 followed by a **hundred** 0's. A "googleplex", by extension, is a google to the power of a google. Now, _that's_ a big number!

Next, a few words about some of the Japanese terms I used here. I actually did a fair bit of research on Japanese marriage customs while writing this chapter. If you didn't know already, _hakama_ are the same sort of pants as Inuyasha wears (I may have used the term before, but I figured I'd clarify it anyway). Risa's _shiro_ is a bridal kimono, while her _wataboshi_ is a hood. The _tsunokakushi_ is the alternative headgear of a traditional Japanese bride, meant to hide (as Inuyasha noted) her "horns of jealousy" from her mother-in-law, as well as to display her complete submission and obedience to her husband. I hope I made it abundantly clear in the preceding chapters that Risa is _not_ the type of woman who would choose to wear something like that! (this is Sango's grandmother we're talking about…)

_Seiza_ is basically translated "proper sitting". This position is what you see most often in anime set prior to World War II: sitting on the thighs. Women typically sit in _seiza_ with their knees together, while men can spread them apart without being considered uncouth. I've tried both variations; the women have it slightly easier, but without practice both quickly result in your feet falling asleep due to poor circulation.

Finally, I must admit that this chapter took entirely too long. It took several days (and countless revisions, with a _great_ deal of help from my wife) to get both the content and the timing _just_ right for where I want to the story to lead next. I think this chapter has ended up infinitely better than it could possibly have been if I was to attempt it solo. _Domo arigato_, my love!


	38. Warm Reception

All characters, named weapons, and attacks borrowed from _Inuyasha_ are not my own, but belong to Takahashi-_dono_.

"**Warm Reception"**

Tired as he was to begin with, Inuyasha didn't awaken until the party was well under way. Someone had laid him down sideways, with something soft beneath his head. As he sat up cross-legged and slumped forward, he noted that the massed but orderly crowd of villagers in the square had been supplanted by a roaring bonfire surrounded by human chaos.

A fairly structured loosely-spaced ring of couples (mostly married, some merely betrothed) orbiting one another like twin planets around a brilliant sun danced a circumscription around the central fire, to the accompaniment of an assortment of drums, flutes, and stringed instruments. Several smaller clusters of persons were engaged in a broader variety of gyrations: older couples slowly swayed to the pulsing rhythm, reminiscing about their younger, wilder days; young children squealed with innocent delight as they cavorted about the unbetrothed older boys and girls, who themselves kept carefully distanced from their only semi-willing companions – the parents of these maintained a sharp lookout from the outskirts for both potential impropriety and the welcome possibility of permanent partnerships.

Rows upon rows of low tables were laid out along the edges of the court, at which old men and women whose spouses had preceded them in death sat, ate, and drank – in copious amounts. As Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, one such wizened nearly empty-gummed elder attempted to fondle the plump rump of the thick-hipped widow sitting beside him; he was rewarded for his efforts with a smack that Inuyasha could swear took out the last of his teeth. _I guess Miatsu's not the only one with that habit… _He only half-realized that he himself thinking about what it might be like to do that to…

_Tsubaki!_ His gaze began frantically scouring one group after another for her silhouette – though he wasn't entirely sure why – with no success. _Duh… use your nose, idiot!_ He inhaled deeply, focusing on her scent, which had recently become so familiar, and was immediately overwhelmed. _It like she's right… next… to… me…_

"Feeling alright, Inuyasha?"

He froze. He warily turned his head to face the _very_ nearby source of the unanticipated interrogative and swallowed. "Er… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Tsubaki."

The priestess smiled. "Good. You took quite a tumble off the roof up there." She jerked her head upward, briefly exposing her bare throat to the firelight. Inuyasha suddenly became acutely aware that she had shed her ceremonial robes in favor of a short-sleeved summer _jinbei_ as his eyes traced her forward contours, down past a small inverted triangle showing just a hint of collarbone and across the rumpled tunic-wrap to the slightest trace of bare thigh below the hem of the shortened pant legs.

He also realized, with a start, that there was nothing else nearby but those same thighs on which his head could have possibly been resting mere moments ago.

Unnerved, Inuyasha hurriedly stood up, but a little too quickly: his head swam, and his vision got a bit blurry.

"Whoa, there, take it easy!" Tsubaki was at his side instantly, her arms encircling his chest, supporting him. "I know you're a demon, but I heard your head crack against the ground from all the way over there! Now, sit back down. Slowly."

She gently lowered him to his knees on the trampled grass. "Now, stay put. I'm going to go get you something to eat. Stay!"

His ears twitched at the minor scolding. _Good boy,_ she thought as she trotted over to a table laden with food of every sort. _Hmm… something light to start with._ She ended up with a decent-sized tray loaded with rice, pickled vegetables, and grilled fish. _I'll come back for some desserts if he has the appetite_. Humming, she balanced the tray on her right palm, and hefted a jug of water with her left. She turned to head back, but a new song had just begun – a dynamic number that was clearly a local favorite, as the proportion of dancers to sitters-out skyrocketed. She arched an eyebrow and smiled. _This should be fun._

Resuming his normal cross-legged, folded-arms sitting position so he could lean against the wall behind him, Inuyasha watched her as best he could through the twirling figures, intensely curious. _She's never done something like this for me before. Why is she being so… nice? _He was even more surprised when she began to _dance_ her way back through the crowd to him.

She effortlessly swirled through the midst of the human mass, flowing along narrow, continuously shifting paths. Here she dipped; there she raised the tray to avoid a collision; and all the while her hips swayed alluringly back and forth.

Slipping through the last rank of revelers, she breathed out in relief. Kneeling, she set the jug and tray before him. "Phew! Well, here you go. Eat up!"

It was only when he made no move to do so that she instantly perceived his guarded posture. But when his eyes slipped sideways, avoiding hers, she realized he was neither wary nor sullen… he was _shy_.

_Should I? Oh, why not…_ "Inuyasha, if you don't eat, I guess I'll have to feed you myself…" She picked up the chopsticks and held a mouthful of rice in front of his lips. "Say ahh," she cooed.

He instantly seized the paired implements from her and began voraciously devouring the meal, holding the rice bowl close to his face to try to hide the telltale blush.

_Tee hee… I'm so bad! But I had to make sure I wasn't just imagining things._ Tsubaki stared up at the shimmering night sky. _But now that I'm pretty sure how he feels about me… how do I feel about him?_

Inuyasha was halfway through his repast when a shadow fell across his tray. He looked up, slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"How's the patient?" inquired Miatsu, who had also changed into a more comfortable outfit. Stooping to peer into said patient's eyes, the monk snitched one of his few remaining fish.

"He seems to be doing much better," Tsubaki responded, as Inuyasha took a long draught from the water jug. "Thank you for convincing the villagers that he was the victim of too much _sake_ too early in the morning, and not a demon attack."

Inuyasha choked and dropped the jug, sputtering. "You WHAT?"

"Well, I had to tell them _something_ when the ceremony ended and everybody saw you lying here, or they would have panicked! I don't think you would have wanted to face Shako and Risa if _that_ had happened."

"… Not particularly, no."

"There, you see. Anyhow, I'll leave you to it." After surreptitiously righting Inuyasha's water jug, he stood as if to depart. "Oh, Tsubaki… might I have this dance?"

"What's this? Did you get yourself rejected by all the eligible ladies?" Inuyasha chided the monk, glad to get some payback.

"I'll bet he asked them to bear his children first, _then_ tried to ask for a dance," commented Tsubaki drily.

_Bingo…_ Miatsu's head tilted sideways, acknowledging defeat on that count. "Anyhow, how about it?"

Tsubaki glanced at Inuyasha, who didn't seem to object. "Sure… but no funny business!"

"You have my word as a man of the cloth."

"I'll trust _that_ as far as I can throw it."

Inuyasha watched them go, his throat suddenly very dry. _Oh, come on. You know you weren't going to ask her. You don't dance… you can't dance! Especially not like she can…_ He downed the contents of his water jug in a few giant gulps, blinked, and wiped his whole face dry.

_Wait a second… that tasted kind of funny…_

"InuYASHAAAAA!" A running figure plowed into him (ramming his still-sore head into the wall behind) and buried its face in his collar. "I was so worried about you!"

It took a concerted effort to pry the clutching fingers loose from his clothing. "Kaede?" The blubbering young priestess threw her arms about his neck. After the ensuing struggle to breathe, Inuyasha found himself pinned securely beneath her.

Finally recovering his wits – and his breath – Inuyasha meant to tell her off, but quickly reconsidered as the beads around his neck rattled a counterpoint. _No telling what she might do, especially since she's… _he sniffed suspiciously. "Kaede! You're… drunk!"

"I am not!" she responded primly before collapsing on top of him, now giggling madly. "Well, maybe just a little. But I'm not as think as you drunk I am!"

_Oh, I think you're a great deal _more_ drunk than that!_ Inuyasha tried to sit up, but discovered to his dismay that she had thoroughly ensnared one of his legs between hers. He was hopelessly trapped.

Kaede pushed herself up and forward slightly, bringing her face mere inches from his. "Inuyasha… am I pretty?"

"Huh?" He tried to find something more to say. But it wasn't just that the words weren't making it from his brain to his mouth – his brain was having trouble finding _any_ words!

"You do think I'm pretty, don't you?" Her lower lip quivered, and she looked about ready to burst into tears again.

_Can't deny it. Nope. Definitely, definitely can't deny it. You looked very, _very_ pretty today. _"Umm… well… yeah?" _What the hell am I thinking?_

And then everything clicked (well, thudded): an alcohol-addled brain is hardly an ideal machine. _Miatsu… he must have put something in my drink! Why, that sneaky… umm… I forget the word, but he's a real sneaky something! … I gotta get outta here…_

"Whee!" It was far too late to contemplate escape. Delighted with even his ambiguously affirmative reply, Kaede squealed and squeezed his chest in a death grip.

"URGH!" _Can't… breathe… HELP!_

Muffled laughter from above them came to his rescue. "Oh, my… Kaede, what on _earth _are you doing?"

The clenching arms eased up. As his vision returned, Inuyasha saw Miatsu staring down from almost directly overhead… and Tsubaki standing a few paces distant, her face enveloped in shadows.

"Inuyasha, you… _dog_!" Miatsu promptly collapsed and began rocking back and forth, roaring with laughter. "And here you said you weren't interested in…"

"Can it, monk!" Inuyasha pried himself loose of his besotted captor's arms. Forcing his uncooperative body into a wobbly stand, he clocked Miatsu upside the head before staggering into the welcoming darkness. _Dammit… him seeing that is bad enough, but why did Tsubaki have to see it, too?_

Still silent, Tsubaki stared blankly after his retreating form until it vanished from view altogether. _Was it all just a figment of my imagination? If so, why… why…?_

"Oww… he he he! Ow…" Miatsu's mixed moans and laughter finally faded to sporadic chuckles. "Ka – Kaede… heh heh heh… you okay, there, kiddo?"

But no reply escaped through her lips, which maintained a dreamy smile. She'd finally passed out from exhaustion brought on by the fatal combination of dance, food, brew, and mischief.

"Sigh. Let's get you to bed, eh? Wanna give me a hand, Tsubaki? Tsubaki?"

He cast about for her form amongst the last few homeward-bound partygoers, but with no success. She had actually left him alone with the thoroughly inebriated younger priestess!

"Huh. She must think rather highly of me, to leave you in my care. She must know me better than I took her to. Hup… umph!" He gingerly hoisted Kaede into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he cautiously made his way back to their lodging.

He laid her down on her side atop her futon gently, and covered her with a woolen blanket. "There you go. Sleep tight, Kaede." He was sorely tempted to kiss her brow, but refrained. _Wouldn't want her to suddenly wake up and get the wrong impression, especially given her recent behavior…_

He settled for gently caressing her cheek. She stirred slightly, and he froze.

"_Onii_… _chan_…" She smiled, rolled over, and did not wake until morning light.

"_Brother", eh?_ Miatsu sat and contemplated this revelation for a moment. _Well, that would kind of explain things…ugh!_ He tousled his hair and quietly slapped his cheeks. _The poor guy's probably a nervous wreck – I would be, in his shoes. Guess I'd better go find him and set him straight. But first, one extra stop…_

XXXXX

Considering the remains of the banquet had been left to clean up in the morning, acquiring the necessary ingredients of his apology went by quickly, though he had to take some care to move quietly so as not to wake up the rest of the snoozing village. Then he had to search for his quarry, which also did not take too long. _As I thought – the most deserted place he could find that still lets him keep an eye on things._

"Ho there, Inuyasha!" he called up the ladder to the gatehouse.

"What do you want? Haven't you laughed at me enough tonight yet?" replied the hanyou's even surlier-than-usual voice.

"No… well, yes, I have. More than enough, in fact. I came to apologize… and to help. Mind if I come up?"

"Whatever."

Miatsu scrambled up the ladder. He quickly identified at least one source of Inuyasha's discomfort: he kept rubbing his temples.

_I figured as much. _"Headache?"

"Geh… why do you people drink that stuff?"

"Hm. I guess each person has his or her own reasons. I'm sorry, I didn't know it would have that much of an effect on you. I mean, you're half human, and I've never heard of a drunken demon before." _Or a hung-over one, for that matter…_ "Here, this may help." He unstoppered and held out a small but wide-mouthed bamboo flask.

Inuyasha sniffed at it warily, and his face contorted. "What is it?"

"It's a hangover cure Mushin taught me to make. Drink up!"

An eyebrow perked up.

"Trust me."

_Not like it could make things much worse… I've already got a _taiko _ensemble playing a marching cadence in my head!_ He tipped back his head and tossed the hangover cure down.

"Ulp… eugh!" He handed the flask back. "What the hell was in that? The taste aside, it was like something was trying to slither down my throat!"

"Oh, not much… some vinegar, salt, spices… a whole raw egg…" He braced himself. _Here comes the hurt!_

But there was none forthcoming. "… That's all? Feh, I've had to live on worse – and less – for weeks. I thought it'd be something _really_ disgusting."

_So raw egg doesn't faze him, but a cute clingy girl does, eh? Speaking of which…_ "Inuyasha? About Kaede…"

"I didn't do nothin'! She was… she was… what the _hell_ was she doing, anyway?"

"Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she was trying to express her feelings for you, and trying to get you to reciprocate."

"… feelings?"

Miatsu nodded. "Yes. Specifically, her feelings of love for you. _Not_ romantic love, mind you," he clarified, quickly holding up a pausing finger, "more like… as a sister? Or something close to it, anyway.

"You must bear in mind, Inuyasha, her only relative in the world was taken from her violently not long ago. As I understand it, ever since then you have protected her in Kikyou's stead – what other sort of relationship would you expect such a situation to foment?"

Aside from flinching just a bit at the mention of his lost love's name, Inuyasha countenance betrayed nothing of his thoughts. He merely furrowed his brow and puzzled in silence for a while. _After what we've gone through… has she started to see me as some sort of… big brother?_

"So… she loves me like a brother?"

"That's what _I_ think, at least."

"Then why would she tackle me, squeeze me half to death, and ask whether or not I thought she was pretty?"

"Oh, so that's what she was doing? I'd hardly expect anything by now!"

"Eh?"

"Well, if she really does see you as her big brother, then of _course_ she wants to know that you think she's pretty! It's the same as she'd want from her father, only she hasn't got one – and never did have one, as far as I know. Every woman wants to be told she's beautiful by the men she cares for, romantically or otherwise."

Inuyasha pondered over that for a moment. It did make some sense. _Whenever I told mother I thought she looked beautiful, she'd smile. I remember now, sometimes I told her just so she would smile._

He lost himself in pleasant memories of days gone by, and dozed off for a bit. He woke up to Miatsu lightly prodding his shoulder.

"You alive in there?"

"Huhn? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm peachy."

"How's the hangover headache?"

"A little better. Um… thanks for that cure. I guess I can forgive the spiked drink… _this time_." His eyes flashed a clear warning: do that again, and I gut you!

"Fair enough. So, umm… what did you tell her, anyway?"

"Tell who what?"

"Did you tell Kaede you thought she was pretty?"

"Well… yeah. I guess I did."

"I see. No wonder she looked so content when I put her to bed."

"You _what_?"

"Whoa there, easy! I just carried her home and tucked her in, that's all, I swear!" The wicked claws withdrew from his throat. "And I daresay from your reaction just now that you indeed feel very protective of her – as a big brother should. You've got some feelings for her, too, Inuyasha!"

"Don't change the subject, monk! Why didn't Tsubaki put her to bed? I _know_ she doesn't trust you around women."

Miatsu shrugged. "She disappeared, not long after you left the square, I think."

Inuyasha twitched as if zapped by a static shock. "So you don't know where she is?"

"Not a clue."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet in utter panic. "Damn! I forgot all about her. I gotta go find her!" He jumped over the railing and landed in a crouch.

"Inuyasha! You need help searching?" Miatsu hollered down.

"Nah, you've 'helped' enough for one night. Well… hey, just keep a watch on the gate, will ya?" He dashed between two rows of houses, muttering loudly about lax security.

Miatsu stared off to the east. Dawn was approaching, and the stars were beginning to fade. _Banzai, my friend. You have a better idea of what to say now; I hope she's willing to listen._

A/N: The _taiko_ is a type of drum used in Japan since sometime in the Yayoi period (500 BC – 300 AD). It was used to relay commands to troops on the battlefield, in addition to many other uses.

So… what will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! (impish grin)


	39. Words We Couldn't Say

All characters, named weapons, and attacks borrowed from _Inuyasha_ are not my own, but belong to Takahashi-_dono_.

"**Words We Couldn't Say"**

Tsubaki paced back and forth, wearing a rut in the deep dust covering the floor of Rindou's long-abandoned house. She had been unwilling to return to their shared lodgings for fear of encountering one of their crew, so after a spell of mindless meandering, she had fled to the only place in the village she _knew_ would be deserted. _What could have come over me? Inuyasha loved Kikyou, now he has a thing for Kaede… It must have just been wishful thinking on my part._

"That _pervert_! She's still just a girl! What has she got that I haven't!" She hurriedly clamped her hands tight over her mouth, suddenly mindful of the highly-perceptive ears of that self-same "pervert", but her outburst had been well-camouflaged by sporadic raucous, intoxicated laughter still echoing through the village. It had been _quite_ a party, though the morning was sure to bring more than a few regrets to those who had chosen to imbibe to excess.

_For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to get completely drunk so I could try to forget seeing them there like that… but I don't think I could forget a sight like that, anyhow._

She glanced about for a place to rest for a bit, her anxious feet finally feeling the strain of a day of standing and a night of dancing. Everywhere was the dust and decay of ages past. "Oh, who cares?"

She collapsed with her tired legs stretched out in the cleanest spot she could find along the wall beside the open doorframe. Massaging her appreciative ankles, she smirked at the thought that she, a pure, proper priestess, was actually _content_ to sit on her buttocks in and amongst decades of dirt.

_I've changed a lot since I left the temple… no, that's not quite it. I've changed since meeting them… meeting _him_. And I think it's been a change for the better._

Her right hand involuntarily ceased its stroking to press against the scars cross-hatching her right eye, and she shuddered. _Really, what was I thinking back then? I was jealous of Kikyou's power, so I cursed her… I was jealous of the Jewel being entrusted to her, so I tried to kill her … I was jealous of her beauty, so I allowed my body to be possessed by a demon to hide this scar… and now I'm jealous because her lover has feelings for her little sister! Heh… maybe I haven't changed that much after all_, she considered ruefully. _I'm still an envious woman._

Her hand fell to her lap and clenched the knot of her belt for lack of anything more supportive to cling to. _It's my fault, really. I should have told him… but I was always afraid of what he would do. If he rejected me, we could never go back to how things were before. No… I don't think I could bear to stay with him, and I doubt he'd want me around. And what would I do then? Where would I go?_

_I'm so selfish._

_I have no right to be jealous for him. He belonged to Kikyou, and now he belongs to Kaede. It's hardly unexpected that he should fall for two women related by blood._

She shut her eyes, but the doors of the heart are not so easily closed; and neither barrier could keep the flood within pent up for long.

_Even though I love him, he has never been mine to love._

_Inuyasha…_

XXXXX

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, and frowned. _I lost her scent… back the other way, I guess._ He backtracked to the last intersection, and sniffed again. _Okay, _left_ this time!_

She had not been in their borrowed house, so he had taken to the streets in search of her Tracking someone whose scent was familiar enough would not normally be so difficult, but in addition to the fact that the priestess had bathed in preparation for the ceremony, the various lingering scents of the party following filled the air, muddling everything. So instead of tracking her by her scent on the wind, he was forced to resort to tracking her specific path.

Unfortunately, her path went _everywhere_! _Either she did it to intentionally throw off any pursuit, or she was just wandering aimlessly, _Inuyasha concluded the fifth time he came across an intersection where her scent trail led off in all four directions.

His embarrassment and shame from the previous night's encounter with Kaede was quickly giving way to an odd mixture of irritation and worry. He was boiling mad by the time he finally narrowed his search to the southwest corner of the village, just as the sun began to peek above the horizon.

But when he saw her, the anger evaporated like so much mist.

She stood just outside the doorway of an old house, eyes shut against the first rays of dawn caressing her pale face; the early morning breeze stirred her raven hair.

_I wish I could see her like this every morning…_

XXXXX

Tsubaki's desiccated eyes squinted into the sun's glare. _Oog… it's morning, and I didn't sleep at all. I must look hideous._ She pictured her own face in a mirror: two bloodshot, weary eyes joined the cross-hatching to which she had become accustomed.

She vigorously scrubbed her face with her hands. As she began shivering in the wind, she switched to rubbing her arms. _I should have lit a fire… now I'll probably catch a cold, too. Well. I'd better get back before the others get too worried about me._

Ducking her head, she turned to head back and thumped squarely into Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh!"

His arms seized her shoulders roughly, but not tight enough to hurt. "Where the hell have you been?" Shocked at his sudden appearance, Tsubaki failed to notice that his tone conveyed not anger, but concern.

"It's absolutely none of your business where I go, now is it?" she accused.

"What?"

"Just leave me alone!" She tugged loose from him and broke into a run. _Oh, god, why now? Why him? I'm not ready to face him just yet!_

Of course, he caught up in milliseconds. He took a firm hold of her trailing hand and winced. "Tsubaki, you're freezing!" He promptly shrugged out of his fire-rat robe and draped it across her shoulders.

She stared at him numbly as her formerly escaping body heat was enclosed within the garment, warming her chilled skin. Then she turned and walked away.

"Tsubaki… what… hey, wait!" he called out, too stunned for the moment to pursue her.

She stopped. "What do you want from me, Inuyasha?" she asked, struggling to force artificial serenity into her voice.

"Well, I wanted to… see… dammit, I wanted to tell you that wasn't what it looked like!"

"Huh?"

"You know, last night… Kaede… she was drunk, and she wouldn't let go of me!"

"I know. I saw. Your point?"

"Look… I don't like her like that! And I don't think she does, either. She's more like a little sister to me."

"So you're a pedophile _and_ you have a sister complex?" An eyebrow peaked.

"No, dammit! She's like a little sister, and that's all! What do _you_ care, anyway?"

It took her by complete surprise. _He… doesn't love Kaede?_

"Tsubaki?"

_Does he…love me?_

"Tsubaki?"

Within his snug robe, her arms shook. Her hands, poking out, tightened their grip on the collar. "Inuyasha… why are you telling me this?"

"Because… well, I don't want you to have the wrong idea about me! I don't want you to think that I… that I love _her_. Because I don't."

"And just why should I care about who you love and don't love?"

"Because…" _Because I think I may be in love with you._ "… never mind." He spun. "Let's go. The others are waiting."

She grasped a fold of his shirt as he walked past, halting him.

"Why didn't you dance with me?"

"What?" He leaned in closer. His ears strained to catch her whispered words.

"I wanted _you_ to ask to dance with me."

"Wha… wha… well, why did you go and dance with Miatsu, then?"

"Because you didn't _ask_, dammit!" Her furious fist pounded against his sternum. "You stared at me like that at the wedding, and it made me think that you… that you… that I was special to you!"

_So she saw me looking at her!_

"I… couldn't help but look… you were beautiful," he mumbled, finding a pebble on the ground suddenly intensely interesting.

"So all I am to you is some _thing_ to be admired from afar?"

"No... I… geh!" He rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, Tsubaki, I'm no good at things like this! I just get all confused, and… and besides, I can't dance. Not like you can. You dance… really good."

"Well, thank you… but that doesn't matter, you know – that you think you can't dance, I mean. Because…" The words caught in her throat. _If you say it, there's no going back… oh, just go for it!_ She squeezed her eyes shut. "Because you're special to me," she finished.

He remained silent, avoiding her gaze.

"I know you still love Kikyou… I can tell. Whenever someone mentions her name, or even just mentions the Sacred Jewel… you go somewhere I can't reach. And with Kaede around, it's like… she's still here, and – "

"Kaede isn't Kikyou," he growled abruptly, turning away.

"I know that, I – "

"And neither are you."

Tsubaki bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. _I know I can never replace her… but what am I supposed to do?_

"… and… that's a good thing."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't feel the same for you as I do… did?… for Kikyou. But you are not Kikyou, so why _would_ I feel the same for both of you? You are two different people!"

"I don't understand."

"Feh. And you think I do?" He paused momentarily, then turned to face her. "I don't understand half of what goes through my mind these days: Kikyou, Naraku, the Jewel, that… _thing_ in Miatsu's hand… even my own existence."

_What does he mean by that?_

"But I'm pretty darn sure that I… that you're special to me, too."

For a long moment they simply looked into each other's eyes. Then, as the breeze set their hair aflutter, Tsubaki held out her right hand.

"Dance with me."

This simple phrase was not a command, concerning what will be; it was not a question, regarding what may be.

It was a statement.

She let his robe slip off her shoulders. Hesitantly, he took her hand in his own left, felt the smoothness glide across his palm like cool, running water. Their fingers tightened and held fast.

There was no music, no beat except for the crackling of the dry leaves stirred beneath their feet; no pattern, no specific ebb or flow; they simply, slowly, _danced_.

And when their brief dance was done, Inuyasha found himself unwilling to let go. He bent down, picked up his robe with his free hand, and slung it over his shoulder.

No words needed to be said as they walked home in the sunshine.

_I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about Kikyou right now… but I do know that right now, this feels right._

XXXXX

After spending the night doing what most just-married couples do, Shako and Risa went for a morning stroll to "cool off".

Walking hand-in-hand in amicable silence, they rounded a corner only to spy the hanyou and the priestess in the midst of their dance. Shako cupped his hands to call out to them, but his wife jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Don't! We had our fun, let them have theirs."

"Oh… fine. As long as we can go have some _more_ fun…" His eyebrows jiggled up and down meaningfully.

"Shako!" She lightly slapped his shoulder, but her eyes twinkled. "You're so bad…"

XXXXX

"I'm telling you, it wasn't _like_ that!" Kaede insisted, her head still pounding. "Even if I felt that way about him, I wouldn't be so forward!"

Miatsu, who sat beside her, kept prodding at the girl, figuratively and literally. "Well, then, why did you do it? Surely you must feel very close to him to feel comfortable doing something like that?" _I have to make absolutely sure of this!_

"Close, sure, but nothing _romantic_. I mean, he's a nice… well, _good_ man, er – hanyou and all, but… he was sister Kikyou's. It would be like betraying her, you know?"

"Would you, if she wasn't your sister? Or if Inuyasha hadn't developed feelings for her?"

"That's kind of a moot point, Miatsu. Inuyasha wouldn't know me at all if he hadn't been drawn to Kikyou…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

_She clearly still misses her sister a great deal. No doubt that complicates things, especially since Inuyasha was involved in – though not responsible for – her death._ Miatsu hugged the girl's shoulders. "Kaede, Inuyasha may still have feelings for Kikyou – some good, some bad – but they can never be reciprocated by her. Because – "

"I know," she replied bitterly, standing. "Because she's dead." She made a dash for the door, but Miatsu caught her sleeve.

"Yes. Your sister is dead. But I do not think that she would want you to be miserable like this!"

Kaede stopped struggling and considered this. _Kikyou would want me to be happy, wouldn't she?_

Miatsu brushed aside the door, letting in the bright morning sunshine. "If you truly want to honor your sister's memory, then you need to let yourself be happy in the ways that she will never be able to again. And if that mandates tackling her former beau in a spirit of pure sisterly playfulness, then so be it!"

_Sisterly? I'm not Inuyasha's sister. If anything, he's just a… friend. _Her brow wrinkled in thought. _No, that's not quite right. Inuyasha is more than just a friend – he's my companion, my protector. He always has been since Kikyo died. _She tried to picture herself kissing him, and promptly snorted with laughter. _I guess he is like that… a gruff big brother; but no more than that._

"Thanks for the pep talk, Miatsu." She favored him with a disarming smile. "But you'd better watch out, 'cause next time, it might be you!"

She promptly made good on her threat, pushing him out the door in the process.

"Wha… hey, now, cut it out!" He tried to pry himself loose. _This girl is _really_ strong for her size!_ "I thought you had a headache!"

"Nope, I'm all better now, he he!"

"Well, then…" the monk hauled himself to his feet, "I'll give you another one!" He adroitly entrapped the girl in a vicious double-noogie.

"Ow, ow, ow… he he! Ow… eep!"

"Eh?"

They froze. Inuyasha and Tsubaki had just come into view. And they were… _holding hands?_

Each pair stared at the other, stunned. Then, all at once, Inuyasha whirled and slipped into his robe top in a single, fluid motion, while Tsubaki subtly distanced herself from him, studying the sky; Miatsu's hands shot up into a morning stretch, and Kaede rubbed her eyes in mock sleepiness.

"So, um… sleep well, Kaede?" Tsubaki asked, finally breaking the _extremely _awkward silence that their completely useless attempts at disguising their previous activities had wrought.

"Er… yeah." She smirked. "Aside from this headache that keeps bugging me."

Tsubaki glanced at the culprit. "I can probably make a potion for that."

"Sure, as long as you don't kill him; he's kind of handy to have around."

_Sigh… _Miatsu shook his head at the verbal jab. _Well. It's been an interesting night._

A/N: So, there you have it! This chapter borrows its title from a song from the _Cowboy Bebop_ soundtrack.

The next chapter will be the last one of this "book". After that, I'll begin working on the sequel, "Tales from a Twist in Time", which will be much less of a linear storyline. Why? It's _hard_ to keep everything straight in a set of long story arcs like this "book" has been!

Speaking of story arcs, I've tried to mentally break this "book" down. I think that I have a _lot_ of conversation and character development, but not quite enough comedy or action. Comedy I can easily do more of (especially in shorter "one-shot" stories), but it's tough to do justice to action sequences! Nevertheless, I'll try to do better in the future.

Challenge question! How many Sacred Jewel shards do Inuyasha & Company have so far? Submit your answers in a review before the next update; I'll post the first username to get it right in the Author's Note at the end!


	40. Over the Horizon

All characters, named weapons, and attacks borrowed from _Inuyasha_ are not my own, but belong to Takahashi-_dono_.

"**Over the Horizon"**

Niban, Shako's lieutenant, burst into the guest house. "All of you, come quick!" he gasped, of breath.

Inuyasha stood and dashed to the door, Miatsu in hot pursuit. Tsubaki scooped up her spear while Kaede scrabbled for her bow and quiver (stocked full of brand new, demon-tooth-head arrows).

"What's going on?"

"Is it a demon attack?"

"Where did they come from?"

"What demons?"

"There's demons?"

"I don't sense anything…"

"I don't smell anything…"

They followed Niban to the door of another house. A foul stench issued forth from the open portal, along with a squeaky voice:

"Master Inuyasha, please, please, come in! I have made a great discovery!"

"Myoga…" the quartet groaned.

"Should've known it wasn't important," Inuyasha grumbled.

"… made me spill my soup!" Miatsu griped.

Tsubaki yawned. "I was _sleeping_, finally…"

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Kaede stamped her foot. "If he says it's important, it probably is! We should at least hear him out." She plunged into the reeking room.

Dismissing Niban, the other three joined her reluctantly. Inuyasha held his sleeve to his nose to diminish the smell.

Inside, the flea was hopping in place on a low table, barely able to contain his excitement. "Lord Inuyasha," he announced, "I have calculated the number of Jewel shards!"

"Seriously?"

"Ubuh – of course!" He waved his arms, affronted. "What kind of wise old flea would I be if I couldn't at least perform some elementary calculations in the service of my master?"

Miatsu perused the sheets of paper scattered across the table. "Is this why you needed to spend so long Midoriko's cave, putting our lives at risk from those demon spirits? To take measurements of the size of the Jewel?"

"Well, er… yes… I couldn't very well do this without knowing how big it was to begin with! And I swear, I had no idea the Jewel shards would have that effect!"

"You know, you could have just _asked_ someone who had held the Jewel when it was still in one piece!" Kaede promptly squashed the old pest with the heel of her hand.

After reinflating himself with a quick snack from the veins in her palm, Myoga dusted off his tiny garments. "Look, it's not that simple. The slightest error in judgment of the size of it would throw off all subsequent computations!"

Tsubaki yawned again. "Yeah, yeah. Anyhow, what have you got?"

"Well, I found that the Jewel, when whole, had a diameter of almost precisely one _sun_. That gives it a radius of one half of a _sun_."

"Um… what?" Inuyasha's face went completely blank.

"Ah, yes. That was part of what I was to teach you on my next visit to you and your mothe… er… do the rest of you still follow me?"

At the trio of nods, he continued. "Anyhow, since the formula for the volume of a sphere is equal to four-thirds the radius cubed multiplied by the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter..." He paused and looked up. Inuyasha looked completely boggled, while Miatsu and Kaede had quizzical expressions on their faces. Only Tsubaki nodded… and her unexpected understanding of three-dimensional geometry was soon explained when her head didn't pop back up again.

Inuyasha gently steered her onto a futon in the corner. _Naptime..._

"… anyhow, using the formula discovered long ago on the Continent, I found that the Jewel had a volume of roughly 0.5236 cubic _san_, or just over 8 _sai_." He grinned, pleased with himself.

"Okay…" Kaede allowed. _I probably could have told him that to begin with…_

"Now, the shards were another matter. Since we only have four of them, and one is inaccessible at the moment," he continued, gesturing to Kaede's eye, "I have only a small sample to go on. And, as it turns out, these three shards are not exactly equal in size."

He hopped across the table to a row of glazed clay cups. Perching on the rim of the one on the far left, he continued. "Using the method of water displacement, I found that the average volume of these shards here is – "

"Wait, what's that?" Kaede inquired.

"That, my dear, is when you put a set volume of water into a measuring container, such as this one I have created here," he pointed to the evenly spaced scratches on the inside of the cup, "and then put in an irregularly shaped object, such as a Jewel shard. By measuring how much the water level appears to rise, you can determine the volume of the object."

"No… what's _that_?" The young priestess pointed to the third cup in the row.

"Oh, _that_! That, my dear, is a little side experiment. It contains a mixture of highly toxic, highly corrosive chemicals from the poison glands of demon snakes, centipedes, toads, and the like… and one of the Jewel shards."

"_What?_ Get it out of there, right now!"

"No!" He leapt in from of her advancing limb. "Don't put your hand in there, foolish girl! If you would like to keep it, that is."

"Then I'll use these." She brandished a pair of bamboo chopsticks that lay on the table.

"No, no, they would liquefy… as would anything metallic! Hasty, hasty… Lord Inuyasha, if you could kindly pour the contents of the seventh cup from the right into the cup Kaede just tried to dissolve her hand into?"

"This one, right?"

"Count again, Lord Inuyasha."

**SQUISH**

"This one, _right_?"

"Yes… very good… Lord Inuyasha…" the flea wheezed.

The disgruntled hanyou poured the contents as Myoga directed, and the vile concoction gradually ceased its simmering. Myoga hopped over, coughed, and spat a small droplet into the cloudy white brew. It promptly turned a disgusting shade of yellow. "Phew. The solution has been neutralized," he declared. "Now, Kaede, if you please? Err… best use the chopsticks, just to be safe."

She fished around in the pool for a moment, searching for the shard in the murk. "Got it!" she proclaimed, dropping it into a bucket of purifying water.

Myoga scratched his head and sighed. "Nothing. Nothing works."

"What were you trying to do, exactly?" Miatsu inquired.

"I was trying to see if the shard would react with any known chemicals. I have been trying, with no success, ever since the day we went to the cave – except for the wedding and the party yesterday, of course. I wouldn't miss a feast for anything!" _And I just… love weddings…_ _As long as it's not mine!_ He shuddered at the memory of his own betrothed, Shouga. _When they said you couldn't go home again… they were right!_

"You tried to… dissolve it… in demon _acid_?" Kaede's face was absolutely livid. "It's made from _souls_! Of course nothing from our physical world will react with it!"

"Pff. Well, yes, conventional knowledge would suggest that, but I had to try!"

Miatsu barely restrained the girl from dunking the flea into another, nearly-as-nasty-looking potion. "He meant well, Kaede. If he had succeeded, we would no doubt have learned something valuable. As it is, we are now further assured that the Jewel is indeed not of the body, but of the spirit. Anyhow, Myoga… how big were the shards?"

Carefully eyeing the still-fuming priestess, the flea relayed his results. "Well, the smallest of the three was 0.071 _sai_, the middle was 0.074 _sai_, and the the largest was 0.079 _sai_, which averages out to 0.074667 _sai_."

Kaede's eyes widened in understanding. "So then we divide the volume of the whole Jewel by the average size of one shard, and we should get the number of shards it has been split into!"

"Precisely, Lady Kaede!" _Mood swings… must be that time of the month._

"So, how many shards are there?" said Inuyasha, who had sulking in silence since the reprimand from his former tutor.

"Well, because of this small sample, and the variety of sizes… I would say between 100 and 120."

Everyone sat in silence as this news sunk in.

"At least a hundred?" murmured Miatsu.

"And we only have four so far?" Kaede fingered the three fragments on the table.

"SNORK…"

Pointedly ignoring the slumbering Tsubaki's nasal issues, Inuyasha tossed his mane of silvery hair. "It's no big issue. We've got two people who can see the shards – we'll find them all in no time!"

Kaede shook her head. "Yes, but… it's not just the finding, but the _getting._ Naraku already has many more than we do, remember? … and he's looking for them, too."

"Naraku…" Miatsu gazed at his rosary-wrapped right hand, clenched and released it. "Speaking of that fiend, I think it's time I see what damage he's really done."

"Sounds like a plan," Kaede agreed. "After we finish lunch… and Tsubaki finishes her nap. Inuyasha, could you…?"

The hanyou was already striding out the door with the priestess nestled in his arms.

XXXXX

"Oh, that feels _so_ much better!" Tsubaki stretched and twisted, limbering up. "You _did_ save me some lunch, right?"

"Miatsu's anxious to see what that curse has done to his hand… just take these along." Kaede handed Tsubaki a lacquered box stuffed with _onigiri_.

"Just rice balls?"

"It's better than what we can expect to get on the road," Kaede reminded her. _Unless Miatsu does another fake exorcism… and I think we all want to steer clear of that for now_, _considering what happened last time._

The two priestesses hustled out the village gates to the open practice field. Kaede was briefly concerned that a crowd would gather to see the spectacle, but she was relieved to see that only their companions had.

Shako and Risa, standing beside piles of practice materials, waved them over. Kilala jumped into Kaede's arms and purred while Myoga delivered his own brand of greeting.

"Don't you _ever_ give it a rest?" she sulked.

"My dear, I've been working nearly non-stop with nary a break for even a light snack. Surely you can't fault an old man for being hungry?"

"No, but go find a rat or something!" She swatted him loose, but as a kindness declined to squash him.

"He would be hard-pressed to do that, thanks to the excellent mouser in your arms," Shako reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Kaede scratched the twin-tailed cat's ears absent-mindedly. _I've grown pretty fond of her… I'll miss her once we leave, _she realized. _I'll miss them all!_

"We're waiting!" Inuyasha called to Miatsu impatiently.

"Er… yeah." The monk stood at a distance, facing away from both the village and the observers.

Tsubaki was in the midst of devouring her third _onigiri_ when she noticed the beads of perspiration beginning to appear on Miatsu's brow. _The poor guy is scared stiff! Can't say I blame him, though…_

"Hey, Miatsu?" she called.

"Eh?"

"You'll be fine. Relax!"

"Heh… yeah… okay, everyone here? Please, stay behind me, and way back – I honestly don't know what will happen."

"Well, that weird priestess said you'd be fine," Inuyasha reminded him. _Of course, she also said I shouldn't exist, which has to be complete hogwash, but that's beside the point right now…_

"Even so… well, here goes!" He held out his right palm and gripped the rosary beads wrapped around it with his left. _If I don't survive this… look after them, please!_

He pulled the beads back, and the howling winds of fury broke loose.

XXXXX

"So, what are you going to call it?" Kaede inquired as they returned to the village.

"Eh?"

"Well, every cool attack has to have a name, right? Like Inuyasha has his Blades of Blood? I think it's especially important in your case, when it would be a good idea for your allies in battle to know when you're going to use that attack!" _Though we'd be sure to know about it not long after, of course…_

"Hmm… well, we're still not sure about where this… tunnel… in my hand leads. None of the objects we tossed into its path came out again."

Indeed, nothing had. Rocks, sticks, even some demon remains that had been destined for Midoriko's cave had vanished into his hand, never to be seen again. Best yet, Miatsu appeared to suffer no ill effects, aside from fatigue brought on by bracing himself. It was clear he would not be able to maneuver, dodge, or do anything else while the phenomenon was exposed.

"That other priestess just called it a 'void', a nothingness… whatever _that's_ supposed to mean," Kaede snorted. "But I'd say that suggests that it leads… nowhere?"

"Well, there goes my idea of naming it the 'Mystic Portal'…" Miatsu said with mock disappointment.

"Why not name it after what it _produces_, not where it leads?" Tsubaki suggested.

"The… Wind Tunnel? _Kazaana_? I like it!" Miatsu decided with a grin.

As they passed under the gate, he paused momentarily, fingering the highly magnetic rosary beads. _This Wind Tunnel seems under control, for now. But the priestess said it would continue to grow over time, and would be passed on to any sons I should have. What will happen when it grows too large? Will I… will it engulf me, as well? If so, I must take care to distance myself from others when that time draws near._

XXXXX

When the party returned to their borrowed lodgings, they find the house replete with preserved foodstuffs of all sorts.

"What's all this about?" Tsubaki asked, marveling at the quantity and variety.

"Well, you are seeking the shards of the Jewel, yes?" said Shako. "Please, consider this your 'home base' for the task ahead of you. You needn't worry about bothering us for food or any other supplies – they will always be here waiting for you. Take what you need and can manage, and leave the rest for if and when you need to come back and restock."

Kaede, Tsubaki, and Miatsu promptly bowed, thanking Shako for the generous gift.

"Inuyasha," Kaede hissed. _Don't be rude!_

"Nothin' doin'."

"_Kokuzoku!_"

**WHAM**

"GRRR… I forgot about this damn necklace!"

"Please, please. It's fine. You are our friends, and considering the task you must now undertake… we should be the ones thanking you," said Risa. "I now belong to this village, and to Shako's family, which has sworn to keep the Jewel undefiled at all costs."

"So… you're coming with us?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha stood and dusted off his coat. She knew even the hanyou was actually hopeful about the prospect of Shako's accompaniment, but she wasn't sure Risa should come.

"Sadly, no," Risa replied with a shrug. "Although I'd dearly love to, I'm just… not a fighter. I tried to persuade Shako to accompany you without me, but he adamantly refused."

Shako confirmed this with a nod. "Despite my family mission, I have a duty to my wife now. Under any other circumstances, I would join you in a heartbeat."

"Of course."

Silence followed Miatsu's reply. No one seemed willing to be the first to say anything, as the next word would confirm absolutely that which they all dreaded, but knew must happen nonetheless: the time to leave was fast approaching.

"Well… I'll go get Nina from the stables," Kaede offered, breaking the pregnant pause. "Can you guys start packing up the bags?"

Shako halted her at the door. "Pack up the bags, by all means, but… I have a suggestion regarding Nina, if you will hear it."

Kaede's hands flew to her mouth as she mistook the gravity in his voice for grief. "Oh, no! She's not hurt, is she?"

"She was much worn out when she first arrived, but no, she's fine! But… well, she is getting on in years – I can tell at a glance – and I don't how well she can manage extended travel of the magnitude you're planning. I have no other equine steeds to offer you, but… let's just say that someone else offered to accompany you in my stead."

"That's the real reason he decided to stay," Risa whispered to Tsubaki. "Stubborn man."

"Oh? Who offered to join us?" _Niban, perhaps?_

The party in question chose that moment to saunter in the door. She squatted and began grooming her fur. Suddenly conscientious of the attention bestowed upon her, she asked:

"Mreow?"

"Kilala! You're coming with us?" Kaede scooped up the cat and cuddled her fiercely.

"Mrew!"

Inuyasha commenced a measured cadence, banging his head against the wall. _Cats. I don't. Like. Cats!_

Miatsu patted his shoulder. "At least _she_ likes _you_."

Inuyasha returned that blithe statement with a withering stare. "Yippee."

XXXXX

"So, Myoga, you're going to stick around and do some more research on the Jewel?" Miatsu verified. The group had gathered in the flea's makeshift laboratory to say their farewells to him. Thankfully, the putrid air had been cleared out.

"Yes. Once I'm done here, I'll track down any other intel I can find. After all, once you find, reclaim, and purify all the shards, there's still the matter of recombining them… not to mention dealing with the recombinant Jewel itself! Can we only keep it pure forever, no more?" He shook his head, then dipped his head to Kaede. "I'd hate to see similar tragedies as yours befall others; and they surely will if that is the best we can hope for."

"Thanks, Myoga."

"On another note… Lord Inuyasha? Please, let me see the Tetsusaiga."

"What for?"

"Just let me see it!"

"Fine, fine." He drew the blade and laid it on the table.

The flea hopped to the gap in the cutting edge and studied it carefully. Presently, he wiped his brow. "Phew. There appears to have been no further damage since it struck and broke the Jewel." He looked up at Inuyasha. "Frankly, knowing what I know now about the Jewel, I'm absolutely shocked that the sword did not fracture entirely!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "As long as it works, that's all that matters."

Shako, who was waiting for them in the doorway with a scroll under his arm, cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Inuyasha, even a slightly damaged weapon can quickly become completely broken. I have seen it happen many times: when a warrior does not maintain that which protects his life, he very often loses both at once."

"I already talked to Niban, and your smiths; they couldn't help. Niban said that the original swordsmith would know what to do, but I have no clue who that is!"

"Ahem. _I _do."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier, Myoga!"

"We were rather interrupted by your brother and his mother, if you remember! Now, listen closely. The last I saw of the creator of the Tetsusaiga – Totosai is his name – he lived in the caldera of Mount Akagi, a volcano at the northern edge of the Kanto Plain. "

"O… kay… how do we get there from here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Where in the heck _is_ 'here', anyway?" murmured Kaede. _I'd never been more than a day's journey from home before Kikyou died, and now I'm going to be tramping all over Japan…_

"Well," said Shako, "I can help you with that. We're here." He opened the scroll he carried and laid it out on the table, revealing a fairly detailed map of the region. Pointing to a mountain west of a range of foothills on the western edge of the Kanto Plain, he indicated their current location. "Mount Takushiki, we call it. Outsiders may have other names for it, but we're not about to start asking!"

"Good," murmured Miatsu, intent upon memorizing the map's primary details. "Now we'll actually know how to get _back_ here again… if we have the chance."

"Hmm… sister Kikyou once said the closest castle town to our village was Edo, and we've headed mostly northwest up until now. If this map is any kind of accurate, we're roughly halfway from there to Mount Akagi. We just need to head due north, more or less," Kaede summarized.

"I wouldn't… not straight north, anyways," commented Shako. "I would head north until you cross the Arakawa River and the plain beyond to the Tone River. It flows slow but sure, and taking a boat upriver – at least until you reach this valley, here – will save you much labor."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tsubaki. "It should be a nice change of pace from all the walking we'll be doing – and with heavy packs, I might add."

Kaede cut her off. "Let's think about that when we get there, okay?" _Last time sister Kikyou and I rode even a small boat, I got really nauseous…_ "Besides, I imagine we'll have to take a detour if we sense any Jewel shards."

"Damn right we will! I still need to become a full demon!"

"Inuyasha…" She eyed him menacingly.

"Eh?"

"We'll cross _that_ bridge when we come to it."

XXXXX

"No, no, and no! I _ain't_ carrying all that stuff, and that cat can't be big all the time! You need to leave more behind!"

"Hiss!" 'That cat' took a swipe at Inuyasha's ankles.

"Yeouch! See? What'd I tell you?"

"She's just mad because you won't use her name – I can't say I blame her!" Kaede turned back to the stack of bundles she had prepared for their journey. _He's right, though. It's still way too much. We're looking for Jewel shards, not fighting a war…_

"He… he he… HA HA HA! Stop… stop it, I say!"

Kaede peered over her shoulder to see what was making Inuyasha laugh so. She barely kept from laughing herself at the sight of Kilala licking the scratches she'd laid into the hanyou's legs. Momentarily recovering from the fit of tickle-induced hysteria, he seized the cat by the scruff of her neck. "Well, you did save Tsubaki and me from that fall. And you look like you can be of some use in battle. But you'd better pull your weight… Kilala."

"Mew!" She leapt onto his neck and nuzzled him.

"Aww… isn't that cute?"

"Geh! Tsubaki!"

"He he… no, seriously, Inuyasha, you looked… eh, never mind. Kaede, here are those herbs you asked me to bring. But why did you want so many different poison antidotes?"

"Well, if we're going to be fighting Naraku, I figure he'll try more dirty tricks instead of a straight fight. I just want to be prepared for that eventuality."

Tsubaki watched her remove a sack of rice from one pouch and replace it with the herbs. _She's so practical and serious most of the time… I guess that's why she needs to let loose and be a kid again every so often._

Kaede chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well… I guess we can make do with just three cooking pots…" she mused.

"One," Inuyasha countered.

"Two."

Inuyasha threw up his hands in resignation. "Fine! But make sure they stack!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kaede rummaged around in another pack, removed _five_ pots, and put three (each one nestled inside the other) back inside.

"Okay, I've finished inventorying the food," called Miatsu. "We've got enough here to last for months, but we obviously can't take it all."

"Leave behind most of the dried meat," Kaede replied. "We can hunt for some game, and I'm sure Inuyasha and Kilala can fish without any tackle. But, we do need grain. We'll have to stay pretty close to sources of water so we can cook the rice."

"We should be pretty well set in that department, Kaede. That map showed rivers and streams _everywhere_ – well, at least in the plains," Miatsu amended. "The mountains may be somewhat more problematic, especially considering we are more likely to find Jewel shards there."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

The monk turned to the half-demon, a raised eyebrow crinkling his forehead, his head itself clearly cocked at an _are-you-stupid-or-something?_ angle. "Because that's where more demons live."

"Oh… yeah."

"Not anymore," Tsubaki interjected, shaking her head. "Demons have been coming down from the mountains these days to feast on the bodies left behind on battlefields and in sacked villages. More food – and easily gotten food, at that – means even _more_ demons will start appearing… especially since the Jewel shards were scattered."

"True," Kaede agreed. "Trouble follows after the Jewel; and now the Jewel has been spread across the land. Though we shouldn't go seeking trouble, we might not have to search as hard as we think to find the missing shards."

"We may even encounter humans who possess shards," Miatsu posited. "It's not unthinkable, at least. After all, the Jewel contains not only demon souls, but also one very powerful human soul, as well."

"But humans wouldn't know what the Jewel is," protested Inuyasha. "_I_ didn't know the Jewel even existed until I met Kikyou."

"No, but humans would quickly recognize its ability to empower the one who bears it – especially if it was in the hands of a samurai, a bandit, or a _daimyo_ – any man accustomed to power. I can only imagine the carnage such a man might bring about!" Miatsu exclaimed.

"More than demons can, I might say," murmured Tsubaki. She glanced at Inuyasha, who knew all too well what ambitious men could do when enthralled by their lust for power. "Anyhow, let's make the final decisions on what to bring – _together_."

XXXXX

As they finished the final arrangements as to who would carry how much of what, Niban knocked on the doorframe, informing them that Shako, Risa, and the rest of the village were planning on treating them all to a farewell feast.

"I know you can't take much with you, so this is the least we could do by way of an apology," their host explained when they arrived.

It wasn't quite as big of a spread as the wedding party had offered, but it was the most magnificent dinner they would have for quite some time to come.

It was also the last time they would sleep so comfortably and so secure.

XXXXX

Arising before dawn the next morning, Inuyasha, Kaede, Tsubaki, and Miatsu wordlessly donned their packs and made their way to the village gate. The sun was just rising to greet them as the villagers came to say goodbye.

Kaede bowed to the cooks, thanking each in turn for their culinary advice.

"May your aim always be true," said Niban as she reached him. "Or next time I'll get beef stew!"

Kaede grinned at his short but clever poem. "I'll cook things you've never tasted before when we get back," she promised.

Shako and Risa stood together at one side within the gateway. "Perhaps, if your mission takes a long time – which I hope it doesn't – I will be able to join you," Shako suggested as they passed through. "If I do come across any Jewel shards, I will do my best to keep them safe until you return. And, who knows? We just may encounter each other while I am out on a demon-slaying mission!"

Kaede sniffled. "We'll miss you, all of you!" She dumped her pack, and threw her arms around Risa, bawling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes._ Let's get going already!_

"Indeed. Our time together has been… interesting, to say the least." Miatsu clasped arms with Shako, then shook his head regretfully. "I must say, I've been hoping to see your Hiraikotsu in action."

"Perhaps, one day, you shall."

Tsubaki hesitated when Risa approached her, but accepted the hug, giving a slight squeeze in return. _I'm really not used to all this physical contact… but I think maybe I could grow to enjoy it. _She glanced at Inuyasha, remembering the feel of her hands in his as they danced, and rubbed her cheeks with her free hand to hide the rising blush.

After bowing slightly to Risa in sync with Miatsu, Inuyasha acknowledged Shako with a curt nod; the slayer replied in kind. They understood each other better than either would care to admit.

Miatsu stamped his _shakujo_ twice; the rings jingled merrily. "Well then," he announced. "Let's be off."

"Wait for me!" Kaede was still struggling to put her pack back on. _I guess I should've left even more behind,_ she lamented. _Too late no – ow!_

"Oh, come _on_ already!" Inuyasha scooped up the girl and her pack and dashed down the trail, his own cumbersome pack bouncing along behind him.

Shako shook his head. _They'll learn soon enough just what they really need to survive out on the open road… your equipment is important, to be sure, but it is the quality of your companions that makes all the difference; and these companions are of the highest caliber._

Miatsu looked sideways at Tsubaki and shrugged. "Might as well go out with a bang, eh? Kilala!"

"MROW!" The tiny cat burst into flame and swelled to her full size.

"Can you give us a lift?"

"Mrf."

The monk deftly strapped his pack to Tsubaki's and slung them across the cat's midsection. He stroked her forehead. "Thank you, Kilala. Good girl." He hauled himself up, then reached down a hand to Tsubaki, who balked at the offer.

"Look, you can ride with Inuyasha next time."

_It's not just that… _ Her eyes narrowed. "No funny business?"

"I promise."

Still reluctant, she swung up in front of him; surprisingly, he kept his word.

With a short run, they were airborne. They caught up to Inuyasha and Kaede as the loping hanyou crested a ridge. And as the Shako, Risa, Niban, and the rest of the village watched, they vanished over the horizon: where new adventures awaited.

A/N: And there you have it! Keep a sharp lookout for "Tales from a Twist in Time", hopefully coming soon! If I find the time…

The winner of the contest in Chapter 39's Author's Note is… nobody! I guess no one wanted to re-read the story, but they still only have **4 shards! ** Kaede counts them in Chapter 20, but they haven't found any more yet. Oh, well…

If the measurements of the Jewel that Myoga used are confusing, that's probably because he used traditional Japanese units. The _sun_ was a unit of length approximately equal to 3.03 cm, which is about the size that I estimated the Jewel to be from its few appearances as a whole object relative to other objects or persons. So, I made the Jewel 1 _sun_ in diameter.

The formula Myoga used was (of course) the formula for the area of a sphere: 4/3 π r3. This formula was developed by Archimedes – so the history books say – sometime during the 3rd century BC, so nearly two millennia have passed until the Sengoku era… plenty of time for an old flea to learn it. Granted, they didn't have as precise a measurement for _pi_ as we do now, by for all intents and purposes, they had enough decimal places to be _extremely_ precise by contemporary standards of measuring just about anything.

Finally, the _sai_ was not referring to Raphael's (of the TMNTs) weapon of choice, but to a traditional unit of volume, approximately equal to 1.804 mL (1.804 cm3). I did the math myself, and assuming the diameter of 1 _sun_, the volume actually did come out to be almost exactly 8 _sai_ (8.07686… to be more precise).

The mountain I had the Slayers dub Mount Takushiki (which means "farsightedness") is meant to be the contemporary Mount Dodaira, chosen as the site of a space telescope due to its relatively flat top. I'm sure you can guess why I picked the fictional name…

Edo, if you didn't know, was the name of the city of Tokyo up until the Meiji Restoration of the late nineteenth century (which is why Kaede was completely clueless when Kagome said she was from Tokyo in the very first episode of the anime).

On a related note… why do Inuyasha & Crew never visit any major cities in the Feudal Era? One would think at least a _few_ Jewel shards would end up there…

I guess that's all for now. Thank you, faithful readers who stuck it out and supported me! My special thanks go to Ganheim and little25victor for their frequent reviews and constructive criticism.

Until next time: _sayonara_!


End file.
